Unlocked
by Jikola
Summary: Six years after the miracle of Makoto Yuki, three mysterious students appeared at Port Island. "Who are you?" Even though there were three of them they always direct this question to one person. She would always smile at them to conceal whatever she felt.
1. Chapter 1

**If you decided to read this story despite my crappy summary, thank you. I decided to use Makoto Yuki even though I like Minato Arisato better. As of now, I don't know if he would appear much but I can say that he would play a major role here. And I don't know if there will be any pairings yet but I would definitely think about it. **

**Anyways, I'd like to know what you think so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona and any of the game's characters.**

* * *

"I'm home," Ken said. There was no response. He dropped a bag full of chocolates on the table before flopping down the sofa. _I guess they're still out,_ he thought. He stared at the ceiling, thinking of what he should do with all the gifts he received today. _It's finally over,_ he thought then sighed.

Valentine's Day was something Ken dreaded ever since he entered middle school. It always took so much of his energy. This year was even worse because Valentine's Day landed on a Sunday. Girls ambushed him for three days straight. Ken spent three day in hell. He tried to remain inconspicuous, but the moment he left the dorm girls started attacking him with chocolates, gifts, and their heavily made-up face. From experience, Ken knew that running away was always out of the question because it required much more energy as humanly as possible. And also, it would also be suicide.

"Amada," Ken looked up to see his upperclassman staring at him with a smug smile. "Are you all right? Valentine's day must have been harsh for you again." Ken gave a weary smile before greeting his senior and saying he was fine.

"I never knew they would still attack me today," Ken said looking slightly horrified. "It's like there were three Valentine's Day this year."

His senior chuckled. "I'm surprised that you don't look like you've been run over by a pack of hungry wolves this year. Last year, your uniform was so ragged that you had to buy a new one." They laughed at the memory of it. Ken took the paper bag on the table and offered some chocolates to his senior. "I didn't know you have feelings for me Amada-kun," the older male joked. Ken punched him lightly on the shoulder, chuckling.

"Too bad you won't be here to help me with this next year, senpai." Ken randomly picked a box and ate its contents. _This taste good_, he thought.

"Yeah..." his senior paused for a moment before looking at him. "Now that I think about it, all of us are seniors here except you. Will you be okay?"

"Don't worry senpai, I have Koro-chan with me."

"If you say so" his senior said while fiddling the remote to turn the TV on. The box flashed the evening news. Koromaru, who was sleeping behind the sofa woke up then fell asleep again when he found out that there was no danger.

_"-emory loss has suddenly spread like an epidemic. Breaking News! The four people who went missing last February the first mysteriously appeared at Gekkoukan High School earlier this da-"_

"Strange," his senior said.

Ken grew silent, his eyes glued on the tv. _Could it be..._ he thought. The vibration on his pocket startled him. He quickly fished out his phone and checked the name of the caller. _I knew it._ "Excuse me," he said before going to his room. He locked his door then answered the phone.

"Amada," a voice full of authority came from the other end of the line. "Come to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital tomorrow after school. There are some things we need to discuss."

"Understood, Mitsuru-san." The other line died.

* * *

Ken smiled at when he saw two familiar faces at the hospital's lobby. One of them was grinning, his face was overflowing with excitement. The other looked bored. "Hello Junpei-san, Yukari-san."

"Yo Ken," Junpei greeted the younger male. "You've grown taller, dude. So how was Valentine's day?"

Ken visibly shuddered. The previous events he's experienced were enough to traumatize a normal person. Fortunately, in a way, he has seen worse so it the effects weren't as drastic. "It was really... terrifying."

"Don't worry bro," Junpei said as he patted the boy's back. "Once you're my age things will be easier."

"Like there are any girls after you," Yukari snorted. "You look like you just used your head to clean the toilet."

"Hey!"

Ken watched the two with a smile. _Just like before_, he thought.

Not long after, Akihiko picked them up. He led them to one of the secret rooms in the hospital which was previously used for monitoring the Dark Hour. Ken looked around and noticed how similar it looked to the command room at Iwatodai dorm only it had more sofas and couches, and a coffee station―which he deduced worked during the Dark Hour. He also noted the people present.

Everyone there were consisted of the former members of SEES that were still alive, and Inaba's Investigation Team. _This must be serious_, Yukari thought.

"I'm sorry for calling you all on such short notice," Mitsuru started. "I know that you've all heard of this but let me repeat it for those who have yet to hear about it. At the beginning of the month, four people from different parts of the country went missing. They have no similarities whatsoever except for the time of their disappearance. Normally, we would not involve ourselves in such cases for it is not our group's specialty. But before the time of their disappearance, the shadow readings have increased from different parts of the country. From that, we believe that the shadows are involved to this incident."

Mitsuru nodded at Fuuka. The soft-spoken girl stood to continue where her senior had left. "We tried questioning the victims but they seem to have no memory of what happened. Also, one of them won't respond to anyone or anything. The doctors suspect that he may have Apathy Syndrome." The eyes of everyone, except Mitsuru and Teddy, widened.

"Excuse me," Fuuka turned to see Teddie raising his hand. "What is 'Apathy Syndrome'?"

"Apathy Syndrome," Akihiko voiced out, "is the result of having one's psyche eaten by Shadows. It's like having your soul taken away."

"Oh... I see." Teddie paled slightly. _Sounds scary_, he thought.

"That's why we have to take action," Mitsuru said urgently. "If the shadows are involved, we can't let this slip. Unfortunately, we still don't know how this happened or where all of this started. We are having difficulty in pinpointing the source because the readings are scattered everywhere. I'm afraid we might have to wait for another incident to gather more information.

"Still, I advise you to be alert and inquire either me or Yamagishi if you found anything that may be relevant." Everyone in the room nodded at her. "That would be all."

* * *

"To bad Mitsuru-senpai can't join us," Junpei said, looking down at his ramen. All of them went to Hagakure after the meeting. They invited Mitsuru but she declined. _I have another appointment. I'm very sorry_, was what she told them. "You think she's got a boyfriend?"

"I don't think so," Yukari said. The model chewed her food carefully.

"Man, ramen here taste great," Yosuke gleefully said. He slurped loudly.

"So how do you like studying here?" Akihiko asked the gang from Inaba.

"Isn't it a little too late to be asking that," Kanji said. His hair no longer bleached and his glasses being covered by the steam hi noodles. "I guess I'm fine. But I worry about my ma sometimes."

"I like it here," Yukiko said. "But I get a little homesick from time to time. At first, I never thought that they'll let me go here."

"Hey Teddie." The said person, who is not in his original body, looked up.

"Yes, Chie-chan," he said smiling.

"If you overeat again we're definitely leaving you here."

"How mean!" Teddie turned to Yu with tears in his eyes. "You won't let that happen, right Sensei"

Yu was silent for a moment before answering "I don't think I could carry you."

"NO!"

Yukiko laughed boisterously at the two's antics. "I-I haha can't eat."

Everyone happily ate their dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review. Thank you. (ㆁωㆁ*)**

* * *

Ken doesn't have that much friends. The closest he had to a friend in his school were his dorm mates and some of the guys in his soccer club and the student council. But he could never tell them about his past and what he felt. His former dorm mates, the members of SEES, and the Investigation Team were his only friends - his second family. But even to them there are some things that he can't say. He sometimes finds himself watching instead of joining his friends.

"The girls sure are having fun." Ken's senior said as he walked over to the foot of the stairs. "Sure, you don't need any help?" he shouted for the fifth time that day.

"We'll call you guys when we need you so shut up, Sato!" Ken chuckled at the look on his senior's face.

There were three girls in the dorm and two boys, all except Ken are third-years. The day after their meeting, Mitsuru called Ken, informing him of the three new students that will be moving in. With the three, there would be a temporary balance in the number of boys and girl.

"They're in the same year as you, right?" Sato sat across Ken and grabbed a chocolate from the table. Ken looked at his senior, puzzled before realizing what he meant. "Yes, though I still don't know their names yet. Kirijo-san told me they'll come here on Sunday."

"Then it's good. You won't be alone here for the next term."

"Yeah..."

A scream came from the other floor. "Sato! There's a cockroach here! KILL IT! "

"KYA! IT'S FLYING!"

"It's time for some action," his senior ran upstairs.

Ken remained there on his seat. He smiled bitterly, feeling a dull ache from his chest. "Why am I always left behind..."

* * *

Ken's soccer practice just ended. Usually, he would race with his team to Wild Duck, but since he was not in the mood he decided not to. Before he passed through the school gates, his senior approached him. Sato was panting, most likely because he ran all the way there. He tried to catch his breath for a while, then began. "We won't be having dinner at the dorm. We might come back late as well." Ken didn't ask why, he just smiled and nodded before leaving. _The seniors sure are busy._

The lone persona-user of the Minatodai Dorm decided to look around Iwatodai Strip Mall. He didn't want to go home yet. By this time Koromaru must be at the shrine, going from his master's grave to Makoto's (he still wondered how the dog got out of the house). If he went back he'll end up getting bored with nothing to do.

After wandering aimlessly for few minutes he decide to go to Wakatsu to eat dinner. The food there wasn't that great but it wasn't really that bad_. Why do I keep coming here,_ he thought. The place was surprisingly empty. We ordered the usual then settled down on the table by the window.

Ken sighed from exhaustion caused by sitting all day, doing paperwork, and football practice. He slumped over the empty table and buried his head within his crossed arms. _Should I join them again? _The sound of a girl talking (strangely) caught his attention. He turned his head and watched the three figures standing outside the restaurant, their backs facing him. One of them was a girl of average height. "Why don't we eat here?" she eagerly said, pointing at Wakatsu.

"I'll go wherever you go," the guy in the middle said to the girl. "But I'd like to go Hagakure."

"Then Hagakure it is," the tallest one of them said gruffly.

"But we already ate there yesterday," the girl pouted.

"With the way you eat, we'll be bankrupt. Unless you find your wallet we are eating at Hagakure." The tallest boy left. The other boy apologized to the girl before following their friend. The girl looked at Wakatsu longingly. Ken can't help but to be stare at her face. "Wait for me," she said to the restaurant before running off.

"Those guys sounded like Shinjiro-san and Ryoji-san..." His dinner was served to him but his eyes never left the spot where the three stood. That girl, Ken thought. He felt a vague sense of familiarity from the girl but all his thoughts were disturbed by the vibration of his phone. After reading the message he quickly wolfed down his food and left.

_Come to the hospital immediately._

* * *

When everyone was complete Mitsuru began. "The other day, all of you were told that one of them might have Apathy Syndrome. The doctors did some test and confirmed that the man is negative from it."

"That's good, right?" Junpei said. Mitsuru shook her head. "Something more disturbing happened to the man. His memories were wiped out completely."

"How did they come up with that conclusion like that?" Naoto asked calmly.

"One of the students that found them gave me the idea. I informed the doctors. They did what they had to then confirmed that he has no recollection of anything; he can't even speak or eat solid food. The others also lost their memories but it wasn't as severe as this person."

"How exactly did this student gave you that idea?" Naoto said with a frown. "I'm sorry for interrupting you, Mitsuru-san, but this seems really strange."

"It's alright Shirogane. I myself find it strange as well, but it seems acceptable." Mitsuru paused for a while. She bit her lip then continued. " 'It seems like they don't remember anything. The other mister acts somewhat like a baby,' is what she said."

"That girl must be really keen observer," Naoto said.

"I agree," Mitsuru said.

"Well, at least now we know what happened to them," Yukari said trying to sound optimistic.

"So we know," Akihiko started, "but what would happen to them. We don't know if this amnesia is temporary. Do we?" He turned to Mitsuru for confirmation.

"Unfortunately, the doctors don't know. They received no damages physically and their brain is unharmed. It may be possible that their memories were wiped out."

"This is really disturbing..." Fuuka grew anxious. The air in the room was heavy. Everyone was trapped in their own thoughts.

"One more thing," Mitsuru continued. "The three students who found the are the new transfer students at Gekkoukan High. They are on the same year as Amada. There something about them that makes me uneasy. Specifically, the girl."

"What about them, Mitsuru?" Akihiko leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees. Mitsuru walked over to the computer. Three images appeared on the screen. One of a girl and the other two of boys.

"No way!" Junpei stood from his seat. Everyone, except for the Inaba group, were shocked. Their mouths hung agape.

"Do you know them? Yu asked. He waited patiently for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who are reading this. Please do tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it even if it is a criticism.**

* * *

Sunday came. The dorm was surprisingly empty, except for Ken and Koromaru who were both resting at the lounge. Ken expected that his seniors would be there because they seemed so ecstatic when they found out about the new students. _I guess their busy_, he thought.

He took out something from his pocket and stared at it for a while before putting it back inside. Ken sighed. He leaned on the headrest and closed his eyes. "I wonder what will happen, Koro-chan."

* * *

The former residents of Iwatodai dorm and Ken stared at the screen, specifically at the images of the two boys. They were utterly speechless.

"This girl," Mitsuru started, "is Minako Arisato. The one in the middle is Shinjiro Aragaki. And the last one is Ryoji Mochizuki."

"What kind of a sick joke is this!?" Junpei said, clearly baffled at what he' seeing. "Why do they look like Ryoji and Shinjiro-senpai? And their names! What are they, clones!?"

"Please calm down, Junpei-kun," Fuuka said when she recovered from her shock.

"If this is some kind of a joke," Yukari said grimly. " I don't like it one bit. But knowing Mitsuru-senpai, she wouldn't do something like that."

"Thank you, Takeba." She turned to the Inaba group. "I know that you must be confused of what's happening. Let me explain." The image of Minako disappeared while the remaining two adjusted to the center of the screen. "Seven years ago, our friend and comrade, Shinjiro Aragaki, was murdered by a group of persona-users called Strega." Ken cringed at this. Fuuka placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to relax. He smiled and thanked her.

"Ryoji Mochizuki, on the other hand, transferred to Gekkoukan High as a second year, a few months after Aragaki's death. He revealed to us his identity as the harbinger of the fall, the Appriser of Nyx. But since he was sealed inside of Makoto Yuki we were given a choice and because of that the fall was prevented."

_By sacrificing his life,_ Yu thought. He recalled Margaret telling him once about this during his visit to the Velvet room.

"Lastly," the two picture were replaced with the girl's image. _That girl looks familiar_, Ken thought. "Minako Arisato. Unlike the two, we've never met her before. She is the biggest mystery of the three of them.

"We did some research on her and found out that a girl with the same name died ten years ago. We also found out that a girl with the same name transferred to Gekkoukan High as a second-year on April 2009. She was in class 2-F. And, she died on the same day and the same diagnosis as Yuki."

"That can't be," Junpei said. "Makoto was the only transfer student that time. If she was there we would've known."

"I don't remember a memorial service for her either," Fuuka said calmly.

"It gets stranger," Mitsuru continued. "The former chairman, Shuji Ikutsuki, has some files about her. Some say that she was a member and the field leader of SEES. Her accomplishments in SEES were almost like a photocopy of Yuki's."

"What does this mean?" Ken asked, looking at Mitsuru anxiously. Everything they heard was too strange. Everything can't be a mere coincidence now. Especially now with their knowledge of this girl.

"I don't know. Amada, I need you to observe them use the command room if you must. I'll be sending someone to prepare all of the equipment." She then turned to Aigis, Labrys and Teddie. "We believe that these three might have a connection with the incident. I'd like to ask your help." The three nodded.

"Thank you. The three of you will be transferring to Gekkoukan High School on April as third-years."

"Do you think I can go Gekkou High as a part-time boxing club's coach?" Akihiko said, surprising everyone. He hasn't said a word since he saw his best friend's doppelganger.

"I'd like to help too, Mitsuru-senpai," Fuuka volunteered.

"I'll see what I can do," Mitsuru said. "But for now, please remain alert."

"Excuse me." Everyone turned to Rise. "Teddie and I tried going to the TV world here and it actually worked. Also, we found something there while we were going around." Rise took something from her pocket and placed it on the table. A wallet. "The only thing we found out about its owner is his or her scent."

"I already told you Rise-chan, I'm sure it's a girl." Teddie sounded so sure. "No boy would smell that unbearably sweet."

"Gross Ted," Yosuke said. "I never knew you'd be sniffing on people." Teddie glared at him.

Mitsuru and Rise continued to discuss how the TV world was. "Nothing strange is happening there so far," is what Rise said.

The others talked about the mysterious girl and the two clones with her. From time to time comments about the girl's appearance would be said. Akihiko, did not join the conversation because he was too deep in thought. Ken, at his own as well, stared at the wallet on the table then he turned to the girl's picture, still flashed on the screen.

"Mitsuru-san." Everyone stopped at what they were doing and turned to the boy. "I think I might know the owner of this wallet."

* * *

Minako Arisato was the girl he saw when he ate at Wakatsu. He was sure of it. Auburn hair and crimson eyes._ If that was her then other two must have been the doppelgangers,_ Ken thought. He was about to drift to sleep when Koromaru suddenly barked.

"I think he likes you, Shinji," a female voice said.

"You're dream of having a dog has finally come true," a male voice said happily. "I'm so proud of you Shinji."

"Shut up, you morons," a gruff voice said.

Ken turned his head to look at them. He already expected this, already prepared himself mentally and emotionally, but he can't help but to be shocked now that two familiar faces are right in front of him. One of them beside a girl. And the other was kneeling on the floor being licked by Koromaru. Ken stared at them until his eyes met crimson ones.

"This is Iwatodai Dorm, right?" she asked nervously.

Ken stood up and concealed his shock with a smile. "Yes it is. Welcome, my name is Ken Amada. I'm on the same year as you guys. Kirijo-san already informed me of your names."

The girl beamed at her. "Nice to meet you, Ken-kun." For a moment Ken was stunned but quickly recovered and gave her his own smile. When they were about to shake hands the boy beside Minako butted in and took Ken's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ken-kun." It was Ryoji. He shook Ken's hand eagerly. "Shinjiro-kun, decided to bless us with his heavenly cooking. I'm sure you'll l-"

"I never said I'll cook anything." Shinjiro stood. He dusted of his pants before looking at Ken. "Ken, right? Sorry for the trouble." He said the last part while glaring at his two companions. "Nice to meet you."

Ken smiled. _I guess this year will be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

"We're in the same class," Minako said during their break. She sat in front Shinjiro and at the right side Ryoji. Her eyes were brimming with happiness. Ken was at the very back of the room, beside the window and Shinjiro, and behind Ryoji.

"Yeah," Ryoji said with the same level of delight as the girl.

The Ryoji in front of Ken looked similar to the Ryoji he knew. The only difference was that he was wearing the school jacket, which was not zipped close. He's hair is slightly shorter and not swept back. There were two barettess, above his ears, keeping his hair on his right side in place. His bangs, styled to his left, covered most of his forehead.

"I thought the world was going to end since you two haven't said a word ever since class started." Shinjiro slouched on his chair.

"That's because we're such good students, right Minako-chan?" Ryoji beamed at the girl as he waited for her to answer.

"I never knew you were so conceited, Ryoji-kun." Minako looked at him in mock disappointment.

Ryoji replied by putting a hand over where his heart is supposed to be. "You wound me!" he said dramatically. The two laughed then turned to Shinjiro with a sly smile. "I didn't expect you to miss our voice that much," Ryoji started.

"You must really love us, Shinji," Minako ended what her black-haired friend began. The two laughed again when they saw their friend's face turn beet red.

Ken watched them in amusement. He looked over at his seatmate who struggling to cool down the blush on his face. Glancing at his seatmate, Ken noticed that this Shinjiro also wore a black turtle neck inside his school jacket, which was also not zipped. His hair was shorter than the hair of the Shinjiro he knew, but it was long enough for him to tie it to a ponytail. His side bangs were styled to the right. He also looked healthier.

"I wonder how long I'll be stuck with you two idiots," Shinjiro said. Despite what he said he looked really happy.

"Will you guys be joining any clubs?" Ken asked.

Upon hearing this Ryoji and Minako stood and placed a hand on each of Shinjiro's shoulders. "He would like to join the cooking club," they said in unison with a straight face, "and is willing to cook everything sold in the school cafeteria."

Shinjiro gave them a glare which sent the two cowering at the corner of the room. "I won't ever cook for any of you idiots again."

"WE'RE SORRY!" they said in unison bowing with tears in their eyes. They look as if they were by a murderer.

"Please keep cooking for us," Minako begged, her forehead touching the floor.

"We promise to be good," Ryoji said, his forehead also touching the floor.

They raised both of their heads to look at Shinjiro. This caused the boy some discomfort. "Your heavenly cooking is our life."

"Shut up you morons," Shinjiro said annoyed. He tried to hide his embarrassment by scowling at the two, but failed. "Look at the scene you're causing."

Ryoji turned. He saw some girls staring at him. He gave them a charming yet humble smile causing all the girls to swoon.

Minako on the other hand waved at the people who were still conscious and politely said, "Sorry for bothering you." The boys watching them blushed while the girls shot daggers at her. She quickly hid behind Shinjiro. "Shinji, scare them away with your creepy face."

The eyes of the said boy twitched. The air around him suddenly became dark. He turned to the girl behind him with a face more terrifying than that of a raging demon.

"What did you say?" Shinjiro was clearly losing his cool. Ryoji used Ken as a shield from the pony-tailed boy's face. "They're gone," Minako said, looking oblivious to what she created. "Thanks, Shinji."

Shinjiro sighed, looking like his usual self again. "Whatever." He stood and placed his hands on his pockets. "I'm gonna go and grab some food, you guys coming?"

"Sure," Ryoji said from his place. "Let's go Minako-chan, Ken-kun."

* * *

Class ended. Since Ken was free, he decided to accept the invitation of the three to walk home together. He watched their interaction, which consisted of jokes and light bickering, from behind with smile. _They look really close_, he thought.

"Ken-kun," Minako stopped walking. "Would you like to go to Wakatsu?"

Before Ken could respond, Shinjiro spoke. "Don't, she'll empty your wallet."

"I'll pay you back when I find my wallet," Minako said, sounding desperate.

"If you ever find it."

"I'll look part-time jobs, then."

"Wallet..." Ken said. He felt like he forgot something. Then it clicked to him. He dug out an orange object from his bag then handed it to Minako. "Could this be yours?"

Minako took it and caressed it to her cheek. "My wallet..." she said. The three boys watched her act like a mother finally reunited with her long lost child. "I'll never let go of you again."

Ryoji sniffed and wiped a tear in his eyes. Shinjiro stared at her with a deadpan expression. And Ken laughed awkwardly.

She opened it to check its contents and sighed when she saw that nothing was lost or out of place. She then turned and smirked at Shinjiro. "I guess we're going to Wakatsu."

* * *

After their strangely quiet meal, the three decided to walk back to the dorm. Ken laughed when he heard the girl say "I want ice cream." Watching her eat reminded him of Makoto's gargantuan appetite. Though the girl's personality greatly differs from the boy, Ken can't help but see some similarities that they have, like their liking for music and the headphone they use.

"No," Shinjiro said sternly

"But I'm still hungry."

Shinjiro stared at her deadpan. "Go eat a carrot then," he said. "It's good for you." The girl to groan.

"We haven't met the seniors at the dorm yet," Minako said trying to forget her unsatiated stomach. "When will we meet them?"

"They sent me a message yesterday. They said they needed to finish some school work. I asked them when they'll come back but they didn't answer."

"Aren't you worried?" Minako asked. Ken noticed the air around the girl change slightly. But the way she asked him made him wonder whether it was just his imagination.

"They always do this so I'm kinda used to it," he replied. "Besides, they're really busy during this time of the year."

"I see..."

"We're home," Ryoji said. Koromaru ran to them, barking happily.

"I have to finish some paperwork and homework," Ken said. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

"Sure thing," Ryoji waved.

When the three transfer students heard a door closing, their expressions changed into a sober one. "If I remember right, Ken lives here with four third-year students," Ryoji began.

"Could it be them?" Shinjiro gruffly said with a frown.

"Whoever they are we need to get them out of there." Minako threw her bag on the table before standing in front of the TV to examine it. "It looks big enough..."

"How will we explain it to Ken if he sees us?" Shinjiro said as he anxiously looked at the TV.

"Do you guys have a TV in your room then?" Minako asked nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't enter a boy's room, Minako-chan," Ryoji said. Shinjiro looked at him not believing what the boy just said. Then Ryoji opened his mouth again and said happily, "But if it's my room, you can come whenever you like." This earned him a punch from the taller male.

Minako was either oblivious to what Ryoji said or simply didn't care. "Ken might hear us," she said. She picked up her bag then said, "We'll do it in my room. Come on, we need to hurry."

The two nodded and followed the girl. At this point, everything was serious. Ryoji's sudden silence was proof of it. One by one they climbed the stairs to the third floor, and entered the room and the TV. Unbeknownst to them someone was watching them, listening to their conversation.

"Hello, Mitsuru-san?"

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone reading this, to InnocentSerenade, NaruSaku1995, and Ravenext for following, and Monolaymoo for commenting. It makes me really happy. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this and I'd really like to know what you think so please leave a comment. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you tell where they are?" Ryoji asked while looking around. Minako, with the help of her persona, Theia, tried to pinpoint the location of the people trapped in a tower somewhere in the TV world.

"I wonder how many floors this place has," Ryoji said as he stared at the giant clock. Looks like it really has stopped working, he thought. Both of its hands pointed at twelve. The actual time was around 9:40 PM.

"It's a good thing they called us," Shinjiro said. Ryoji couldn't help to nod in agreement. The residents of the Velvet Room have guided them ever since they started this quest.

Before they stayed at the dorm, the three would have been homeless if it wasn't for the help the siblings and their master. At first, Ryoji and Shinjiro were skeptical about the two. But they felt so lost, they had no one else to turn to but them. Also, seeing that Minako trusted them, the two have they decided that might not be that bad. In time, they learned to trust the siblings in blue and their long-nosed master.

"Found them. There's one on the fifth floor, two on the ninth, and another one on the thirteenth." Minako's persona disappeared. "But there's something strange..."

"What is it?" Ryoji tilted his head to look at her. He noticed a slight frown appear on her face.

Minako shook her head. "I don't know," she said," but I have a bad feeling about it. You guys be careful and always stick together, okay? Retreat immediately when I tell you."

"Yes, sir." Ryoji saluted before going up. Shinjiro followed shortly after him. They knew something was bothering her. Whatever it was they decided it could wait later. Right now, they need to focus on the task in hand.

* * *

"I found them." Fuuka called off her persona. "It seems that they're at Gekkoukan High."

"Thank you, Yamagishi. Everyone, let's go." Everyone left and headed towards the direction of the school. Mitsuru noticed that Fuuka wasn't move an inch. The girl was looking down, with her brows furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"I feel something strange from inside of Gekkou High, but I just don't know what..."

"We'll find out when we get there. Right now we have to find those three and whoever they meant by 'them.' "Fuuka nodded causing Mitsuru to smile.

* * *

Ryoji and Shinjiro carefully laid two girls on the floor beside the other girl that they found earlier. Minako treated whatever wounds they had, immediately. "I hope we're not too late," she muttered.

"They've only been here for a day," Shinjiro said calmly. When he noticed that Minako looked uneasy he added, "They should be fine so don't worry."

"Okay..."

Ryoji stretched. "Well, that's three down, one more to go." Ryoji slapped his cheeks to keep himself awake. Shinjiro and him have been running around for over an hour now. He looked at his friend who was guiding them patiently through the maze. _She looks worse than me and Shinji_, Ryoji thought.

Minako checked the unconscious girls for anymore wounds left untreated. None. "You guys can go now."

"One more and we can go to bed," Ryoji rejoiced. "Let's go, Shinjiro."

"Yeah, yeah."

They left. Minako called for her persona again. _They're almost here_, Minako thought to herself. _What do I do?_

* * *

"What is that?"

"I think it's a portal. I sense someone inside it."

They were at the rooftop, unsure of what to do. The 'portal' in front of them glowed of swirls of green black and red. Looking at its shape, it looked like someone ripped open the universe.

"Good thing I'm always come prepared." Yosuke smiled triumphantly as he walked over to the railings, rope in hand. He tied one end on the railing and another to a stick. He threw the stick into the 'portal.'

"Now what?" Yukiko watched curiously. Yosuke pulled the rope and the stick came out unharmed. He smiled at them like a child who learned how to tie his shoes.

"Why did you tie it on the railing?" Chie asked.

"So that I won't be sucked in," Yosuke said as a matter-of-factly.

The brunette glared at him. "Don't get cocky."

A blur of white suddenly passed through them. It was so fast that it created a gust of wind. "Akihiko-senpai!" Fuuka called him but it was too late. He was already inside.

"Let's go everyone."

* * *

"Minako, looks tired." They were on the twelfth floor by this time when Ryoji decided to speak. "We need to hurry."

"Yeah. This place always wears her out." _I wonder why_, Shinjiro thought this part to himself. They were now at the thirteenth. Shinjiro cursed under his breath. "This floor is bigger than the others."

"Hey Minako-chan, can we split up?" There was no answer. He tried again but nothing. Ryoji grew anxious and so did Shinjiro.

"We need to find that guy and get out of here now," Shinjiro said hurriedly. Ryoji nodded.

"...Hey Shinji?" Ryoji suddenly called out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you get a feeling that we're forgetting something?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh... maybe it was just my imagination."

Unbeknownst to them a black figure was watching them intently.

* * *

"Where's Shinji?! Tell me! Where is he?!" Akihiko glared at Minako while she stared at him with surprise. Then Minako turned her head to the person walking towards the male.

"Calm down, Akihiko." Mitsuru turned to Minako with her piercing eyes. The girl flinched ever so slightly.

"Where are your friends?" It took Minako a while to process what she said. When she finally understood what she meant she called her persona. The others who just arrived were shocked. A girl with a persona. A place that looked like the entrance to Tartarus.

"This place looks like Tartarus," Fuuka said, "But it gives off a different feeling." Yukari turned to her with a questioning gaze. Fuuka answered with "It's not as cold and dark as Tartarus was, figuratively."

"No..." Minako called off her persona. She looked horrified.

"Arisato, what's wro-" Minako ran before Mitsuru could finish. "Yamagishi, Kujikawa, Amagi, Takeba, stay here. The others follow her!"

"Shinjiro-senpai, Ryoji." She whispered as she ran. She ignored the people tailing behind her and pushed herself to go up. She was exhausted, her legs were like lead, but she continued to run. "Please be okay."

* * *

"We found him." Shinjiro placed the guy's arm over his shoulders. After losing the game of rock-paper-scissors it was decided that he would be the poor soul to carry the unconscious boy. He tried to stand up. "Man, this guy's heavy." He glared at Ryoji who was leaning at the wall.

"You're so slow, Shinji." Shinjiro glared harder at the boy, making the raven-haired boy flinch.

"Maybe if you help me out it'll be faster." He adjusted his hold and tried to stand again. "Finally did it," he muttered.

"No one will protect you guys if I help you." Ryoji said flipping his bangs. Shinjiro's eyes twitched.

"You just don't want to carry him 'cause he ain't a girl."

"And that." Ryoji looked to the away. He reverted back to being solemn. It amazes Shinjiro how he can turn from carefree to serious. "Anyway, we need to hurry. I'm worried about Minako."

"I think I found a teleporter. Let's turn it on." They walked as fast as they could. Shinjiro tried his best to remember where the teleporter was while making sure that the person on his shoulders won't fall.

"Did you hear that?" Ryoji was looking behind them.

"Hear what?" Shinjiro stopped. He looked over his shoulder to see Ryoji trying to look for something.

"It sounded like swords clanking." Ryoji shook his head. "Maybe I'm imagining things again. Come on." A dark figure suddenly appeared behind Ryoji.

"BEHIND YOU!"

* * *

"Mirsuru-senpai, please hurry," Fuuka said urgently. "There's a powerful shadow on the next floor."

"Everyone prepare for battle!"

"That girl," it was Yu. "She's too fast we can't keep up."

"It doesn't matter," Akihiko said. "We're almost there." They found the stairs. They quickly climbed up.

**"RYOJI!"**

"It came from that way. Hurry!" They heard voices.

**"GET THEM OUT OF HERE SENPAI!"**

**"WHAT ABOUT YOU?!"**

**"JUST GO!"**

They turned around the corner and saw the girl standing in front of a masked shadow. It has multiple arms, each holding a sword. Mitsuru and Akihiko recognized it immediately. It was the shadow that attacked their dorm years ago.

**"ORPHEUS!"** _A wild card_, Yu thought. Her persona used it's lyre to hold down the shadow. "What the hell are you guys waiting for!?" Minako turned to them. "Attack it with all that you've got!"

They didn't question the girl and summoned their own persona. They attack all at once, pulverizing the shadow. Not long after their one, all-out attack did they hear an ear piercing screech. The shadow dissolved into nothing, and for a short moment they felt a soft, cool wind hit their face.

"I think we overkilled the shadow," Yu said blandly.

"You think," was Yosuke's sarcastic reply.

* * *

Minako quickly ran from the teleporter towards her injured friend. "Ryoji?" She kneeled beside him and checked for his injuries.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes slowly and tried to adjust his vision. "Am I in heaven? Ow!" Minako elbowed his stomach.

Shinjiro stood next to the girl and said, "You're finally awake." He lightly kicked Ryoji's side. "Some guard you are."

"What happened?" He sat up, slowly. _I feel dizzy._ He looked around and sighed in frustration. "I never knew we'd get caught this early."

"Yeah." Shinjiro placed his hands on his pocket and followed Ryoji's line of sight. Some stared at them with disbelief. Some were teary eyed. Some were just confused.

_Just great_, Shinjiro thought corrosively. He felt a tug on his pants. He looked down and saw Minako struggling to sit. Seeing that she was to weak to move he decided to scoop the girl in his arms. "We'll explain later," he said, eyes still on the shivering girl in his arms. She looked pale and her breathing was slightly labored. "Right now we have to leave."

Ryoji remove his jacket and scarf and used it to cover the girl and to keep her warm. _Still not enough_, he thought when he saw her trembling. He turned to Junpei, causing the male to flinch. "Do you mind if I borrow your hat?"

"Uh, sure I guess." Junpei took his cap of and handed it to Ryoji. The younger male inspected the cap before putting it on the girl. With that done, he moved to a corner and opened a portal that led to someone's bedroom. Shinjiro went first.

"This portal will bring us back to her room. Do you guys mind carrying them out?" Ryoji laughed nervously. "My body feels kinda sore." They all looked at each other. The girls all left leaving the boys to do all the work.

"They're evil," Yosuke said when all the female person-users were out of earshot. Everyone, there, agreed. Yosuke, Akihiko, and Teddie carried the girls while Yu and Kanji helped each other to carry the boy.

Ken and Junpei helped Ryoji when they saw that he was having a hard time staying on his own two feet. "Thanks for the hat."

"No problem," Junpei said awkwardly. _This guy really looks like Ryoji._

Ryoji's eyes were slowly closing. Junpei and Ken noticed that he was getting heavier._ He must be tired,_ they both thought. Ryoji whispered something. It was barely audible but they heard it. Junpei's and Ken's eyes widened. The former was about say something to him but he was too late for Ryoji already fell into a deep sleep in a very uncomfortable position.

_"Sorry you have to do this Ken... Junpei."_

* * *

**I didn't really how I would make this chapter before. It has hard turn my imagInations to words. Anyway, I'd like to thank seekerskull8692 for following and shadowcatxxp for favoriting (not really a word, I know). Please do tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you like it Koro-chan?" Shinjiro asked the eating dog. Koromaru happily barked in response. The boy ruffled the dog's head with a slight smile then moved towards the table, where his school bag was. He checked the contents of his bag while waiting for Ken to finish washing the dishes. With dishes clean, bags checked, and Koromaru fed, the two left and made their way to school.

"Will Arisato-san and Ryoji-san be alright?" Ken asked, concerned. Shinjiro, with eyes fixed on the road, nodded. The soccer team's captain can't help but to feel relieved with the other male's, somewhat, nonchalant response. "That's good."

Last night, when Ryoji woke up from his very short nap, Mitsuru insisted that he and Minako, who was still unconscious, be admitted to the hospital. Ryoji protested and said that he would be fine. Mitsuru, being Mitsuru, would not take "no" for an answer. Especially when she saw the bruises on his sides and back. And so Ryoji agreed. _"At least Minako-chan's will be with me,"_ was what he said before they left the dorm.

"Hey, Ken. Do me a favor and stop being so formal to Minako?" A pensive look lingered on Shinjiro's face. "It hurts her..."

Ken nodded. He stared at his classmate for a while and wondered what we might be thinking. _Hurts her? How? _Ken, drawing no answers to his own questions, turned away and sighed. He really finds the trio hard to understand. Whether it was because they were hiding so many things or how they behave, Ken wasn't sure. All that was on his mind was what will his friends and the three transfer students do now. _I hope Mitsuru-san wouldn't be too hard on them._

* * *

"Aigis?" Ryoji gazed at the mechanical maiden curiously as she took the seat between his bed and Minako's. "What are you doing here?" he asked softly, careful not to wake the sleeping girl on the other bed. Aigis didn't answer for a while. She stared at the Minako with an unreadable expression.

"She will wake up soon," Aigis said to no one in particular.

Ryoji remained silent for a while. He closed his eyes to listen to Minako's soft, even breathing. It gave him assurance that his friend was alive and well. "Do you remember her?" Ryoji asked, his voice laced with hopefulness.

"What do you mean?" Aigis turned to Ryoji. She took this opportunity to examine the boy and compare it to the Ryoji she knew. _They look identical, _she thought. She also noticed how much he also looks like Makoto. _Their facial features looks so similar... I wonder why I have never noticed before._

"Never mind," Ryoji said as he slowly turned his gaze to the girl. "Please tell the others not to be too harsh on her." A perplexed look appeared on Aigis face. Ryoji, sensing her confusion added "You guys will interrogate us, right?"

"We are not going to force you to answer. We will just ask questions to ensure that you are not an enemy."

"...Were you ordered to come here?"

Aigis didn't answer immediately. She turned to the girl once again. "I wanted to know if I have seen her before... I feel like I have seen her before..."

Ryoji smiled. "You should tell her that." Aigis gave him a puzzled look at him again. "It would make Minako happy..."

* * *

"What Iori said proves that Mochizuki is the same person we knew six years ago," Mitsuru said. She along with Akihiko, Fuuka, Yukari, Naoto, and Junpei - the only ones who were free - gathered around a round table. At first they were discussing the mysterious portal and the tower that it takes them to. But then their conversation took a turn to the possible identity of Ryoji Mochizuki when Junpei took off his hat to scratch his head. The sight of his hat triggered a memory of the raven-haired boy whispering his and Ken's name before succumbing to sleep.

"Does this mean that Nyx will come back?" Yukari said with fear. She clenched her sweaty fist. Hearing the word "Nyx" brought back painful memories. It reminded her of how powerless she was as she watched one of the most dearest persons to her go. It sometimes made her resolve to live her life waver.

"We don't know that yet," Mitsuru said. "But with Makoto acting as barrier I doubt it." Her eyes flickered with sorrow but she was able to conceal it well from five with her.

"I have a question," Akihiko suddenly said. "Do you guys get this strange feeling from that girl? There's something about her that makes me feel - I don't know - uncomfortable... especially during that fight with that shadow..."

"It just feels strangely familiar..." Junpei muttered as he stared at his hat. Running up the mysterious tower and fighting the shadow together brought back memories. It made him feel very nostalgic - like he was still venturing Tartarus with SEES and Makoto.

"Whoever she is, we need her," Mitsuru calmly said. "Having two people who can switch personas would be a great advantage to us." Despite how stoically calm she looked, Mitsuru felt uneasy. "That would be all." She stood and left the room. While walking down the hallway, she pondered about who the female wild card maybe.

"Kirijo-san," Naoto called her out. They were alone at the hallway - the others were still at the room, temporarily trapped in their own mind. "I'd like to ask your permission to access Arisato-san's files. It might be beneficial for us to know who she really is."

"Very well, I'll ask Kikuno to send you the files."

"Thank you, Kirijo-san," said the younger of the two. Naoto bowed and took her leave. _Time to uncover yet another mystery_.

* * *

_What is that delectable scent?!_ Minako slowly opened her eyes. She stared at the first thing that she saw - the white ceiling - before turning her head to the side.

"This ish reary good."

"Moron. Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Hey..." she began with a raspy voice. Shinjiro and Ryoji continued to devour noisily the instant cup ramen in their hands. Minako sat up and tried to reach for the glass of water. Shinjiro, being the one nearest to her, pushed it closer to her. She thanked him and welcomed the liquid into her mouth, down to her throat.

"Can I have some?" Minako asked as politely as she could. Shinjiro just stared at her, deadpan. Ryoji, on the other hand, continued to eat his food happily; his loud slurps overpowered the sound of the girl's request.

After a few moments of staring at the girl's drooling face, Shinjiro decided to move his cup closer to the girl. The crimson-eyed girl looked at it as if it was an oasis in the middle of an extremely hot desert. She was about to grab it when Shinjiro suddenly retracted his arms to finish his ramen. Minako couldn't do anything but to watch him with her mouth agape. "You were tired of ramen anyway," Shinjiro said when he disposed the cup and chopsticks.

"I'll give you mine," Ryoji said. Minako looked expectantly on him. "But I already finished mine."

"Evil..." Minako crossed her arms and pouted. When it finally sank into her where she was, her expression slowly turned sober. "It really happened, right? It wasn't a dream..."

"It ain't a dream. We got caught." Shinjiro watched the girl clench her fist. She placed her hands on her lap and took a deep breath. "They're gonna find out eventually. And it's better this way."

"I know..." Her voice was weak. Her hair, which was loose from its usual ponytail, cascaded over her face. It may be enough to hide her face from them, but it was not enough to hide her feelings. _Dammit!_

"Shinji bought ramen for you too." It was a feeble attempt, Ryoji knew, but he still hoped that it would lighten the worsening mood of the girl.

Minako turned to them and said, "thanks" with a smile. A smile they knew was by no means of happiness, no matter how it looks. It pained them to see her that way. How she would always keep such a cheery, carefree facade to hide her true feelings. It always made their heart ache.

"Can I have it now? I'm really hungry." She held out her hand waiting for her meal. "Where can I get some hot water?"

"I'll do it." Shinjiro grabbed the instant ramen under Ryoji's pillow. "You should learn to rely on us more, stupid," he said. Ryoji nodded his head in agreement.

Minako smiled again. Though it was not of happiness, it was still real. "Thank you, Shinjiro-senpai, Ryoji."

* * *

**Yo! I'd like to thank AmeYuuki for following and all of those who are reading this fic. Thank you very much. I also encourage you guys to tell me what you think. I must sound kinda desperate, sorry. I just want to know if this is any good or where should I focus more or improve in. Stuffs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I honestly didn't know how this would go but I did it. I'd like to thank all those readig this fic, keith921, and jhellou. It make me happy. I'm still hoping to know what you guys think. I seriously want to know so please do tell me what you think if you have time.**

* * *

When Ryoji entered the classroom, the girls bombarded him with a thousand questions. "Why were you absent on your second day?" "Are you feeling better now?" "Did that girl do something to you when you were away?" "Was her cooking so bad that it poisoned everyone at your dorm?"

"Where did that come from?" Minako asked with a hint of displeasure in her voice. Though her smile was able to hide it in the eyes of her classmates, Shinjiro and Ken knew otherwise. The two could almost see the terrifying aura taking form around her. _I not bad at cooking!_

"We told the teachers you and Ryoji-san had an upset stomach from drinking spoiled milk," Ken said, trying to calm the girl down, and it worked. "I don't know how they go the idea that it was your cooking's fault."

Minako sighed and looked at the girls surrounding Ryoji with a mock bitter smile. "They must really hate me." She chuckled. "...I wonder if they hate me too..." Ken and Shinjiro watched her quietly as her lips curve downwards, slightly. When she realized what she said, she quickly tried to change the subject and divert their attention to something else. She desperately hoped that they didn't hear what she said.

Noticing her distress, Shinjiro patted her and walked pass her. He sat down on his seat and said, "I'll let you copy my homework." Minako laughed at this. "Are you kidding me?! If I need some help with my homework, which is unlikely to ever happen, I'll go ask Ken-kun."

Shinjiro glared at the girl. Minako tried to put on a brave front while inching closer to Ken. When she was completely behind the boy, she apologized to Shinjiro. _At least she looks better now,_ he sighed before burying his head in his folded arms to sleep.

"Hey Ken," Minako said softly. Ken noted the lack of honorifics. It gave him a fuzzy feeling. "Do you think Mi- Kirijo-san hate me? Do you think your friends hate me too?" The faces of Mitsuru and the others always haunted her. Suspicion. Anger. She clenched her fist.

Ken looked at her kindly. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, A- the silver-haired old man looked really mad at me."

Ken covered his lips, he tried to kill the laughter he felt. _"OLD MAN!"_

"Ken, are you alright?" She peered at his face worriedly.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and nodded. "I'm not really sure what they feel, but I don't think they hate you. If it's any help, I can honestly say to you that I don't hate you." Ken smiled at her bashfully and looked away. "I actually want to be friends with you, Minako-san." The boy glanced back at the girl when she didn't say anything. He was surprised when he saw her stare at him in disbelief. Then the look on her face slowly soften and her eyes suddenly turned glossy due to the tears left unshed. Ken panicked. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry." She giggled then smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you, Ken."

* * *

"We're home, Koro-chan!" Minako opened her arms widely for the dog. She was waiting for him jump into her arms but when she opened her eyes she saw that the dog was licking Shinjiro's hand. "I guess he likes people who aren't so smart."

"Was that a go signal to lock you up in a dirty cell with no food?" Shinjiro gave her _the face_ again making her flinch in fear. _Please have mercy on me_, she repeated in her mind like a mantra. "Quit hiding behind Ken, I was only kidding." Shinjiro slumped over the sofa followed by Ryoji who sat across him. Ken brewed coffee for himself while Minako excused herself and went to her room.

"If Ryoji-san knows Junpei-san," Ken began as he sat beside Ryoji, "does that mean you know him too? That the both of you are the same persons we knew back then?"

Shinjiro looked at Ryoji before turning to Ken. "I'll tell when the others are here. I don't want to repeat myself."

"Okay."

* * *

Minako leaned on her room's door. She took in the appearance of her room. It was simple and just the way she wanted it. It was exactly how her old room looked like. _"It looks like Makoto's"_ was what she heard when they returned from the other world the other day - though she was barely conscious then, she was sure of what she heard.

"I thought I could handle it... I guess I can't." She walked to her bed and buried herself under the covers. She didn't bother changing her clothes. "What was I thinking?" Her tears fell. She struggled to keep her sobs. She trembled as she embraced her pillow tightly. _What am I going to do?_

Her soft sobs echoed around her room. Behind her door, Ryoji stood, listening to her. A pensive expression surfaced his face. He forced himself to do something but found himself unable to move an inch. "Why are you always keeping things to yourself..." he whispered before going back down.

"Where is she?" Shinjiro asked when he saw Ryoji. He poured some curry on a plate for Ryoji. Ken watched the two, waiting for them before he starts eating.

"She's not hungry," Ryoji said, avoiding Shinjiro's eyes. From Ryoji's actions, Shinjiro could tell that she was crying. That was how they, indirectly told, each other that she was in tears.

Ryoji took a seat. "Let's eat."

"Thank you for the food." They silently ate together.

* * *

Sunday came. Ken's seniors finally woke up. The boy was relieved to find out that they didn't forget anything except for how they made it to the other world and what happened afterwards. On the other hand, the other four who were rescued earlier that month regained their memory.

The three transfer students sat quietly as a group of persona-users stared at them. "Will this take long?" Ryoji asked, breaking the silence. "Because I think Minako-chan's hungry." This earned a jab at the side from the girl. "Sorry."

Mitsuru cleared her throat. Everyone's attention to moved from the three to her. "Before we begin," she said calmly, "who are you?" Though this was directed to the three of them, it seemed that the question was more for the girl who was wearing an unreadable smile.

"I am Minako Arisato, a high school student," Minako said with a slight hint of nervousness.

Mitsuru didn't like her answer. She frowned deeply and glared at the girl. "Who are you?" she repeated. Her tone was almost threatening.

Minako sighed. She was now serious. There was. "I am Minako Arisato. Field leader of NAT, formerly known as SEES."

Mitsuru slammed her fist on the table, causing the girl to flinch. "This is the last time I am going to repeat this question. Who are you?"

Minako eyes were wide with fear and devastation, but even so, she tried her best to maintain her composure. "I already told you," she said, her voice slightly wavering. Ryoji and Shinjiro were preparing to take the girl away from the place and from Mitsuru's frigid gaze.

Seeing her like this caused something to stir in the minds of the former member of SEES. "Mitsuru, stop." It was Akihiko. Fuuka walked over to the girl and handed out her handkerchief. "Are you alright?" Minako nodded and took the handkerchief. She held on to it like a lifeline.

Mitsuru tried again this time kindly. "I already told you," Minako answered. She could fell the tears stinging her eyes. _What's wrong with me?_ "But you don't believe me."

"You weren't our leader." Junpei felt like he said something wrong but he still continued anyway. "We don't know you."

Whatever Minako felt, they have no way of knowing anymore. After taking a deep breath her eyes were no longer teary. Her face was once again masked by an unreadable smile. "Even if I tell you the whole truth... will you believe?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all of you reading this and to illusionmage for following and commenting. It really helped. I also updated the other chapters so that all the typos and skipped words are taken care off.**

**I hope you guys don't find this too boring. Please do tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it.**

* * *

The seniors left the dorm a day before they're graduation. They were too busy to even notice the three new faces that came to the dorm. By the time their graduation came, March 4, they were completely out of the dorm, and Ken and Koromaru's life. The boy didn't really mind. He was too preoccupied with his role as student council president.

Two days after the graduation ceremony, Ken was finally able to take a break. He noticed that his three classmates were never the same ever since the brief questioning done to them care of the group of persona-users. Their exchange of words to each other was close to none, and their behavior changed from being happy-go-lucky, carefree, to a more sober and glum one.

"Hey Ken?" The said teen turned to the source of the voice. A smile was on Ryoji's face but Ken knew that the raven-haired boy wasn't happy at all, judging from his weary appearance. Though Ryoji hands were in his pockets, Ken could see from its outline that it was clenched. "Have you seen Minako?"

Ken thought about it for a while. "She left early this morning, but she didn't tell me where she was going." He remembered the girl's empty expression as she passed by him earlier, that day.

Ryoji sighed and took his phone out. Ken could have sworn heard Ryoji say, "that idiot" when he was fumbling with his phone. He returned his phone to his pocket before turning to Ken and to Shinjiro, who was feeding Koromaru.

"Let's pick her up," he said simply. Shinjiro nodded and stood. He fixed his beanie and maroon jacket and went ahead.

"Do you know where she is?" Ken asked, confused.

"I don't, but I have a feeling." They went out and followed the other male. Koromaru followed close, behind them. "I'm sure Shinjiro's thinking of the same place. After all, today's a very important day, right?"

"Very important day? What do you mean?"

Ryoji sighed and gave him a look of mock disappointment. "How could you forget, Ken!?"

"Huh!?"

"You know, Ken," Shinjiro began. The pony-tailed teen joined forces with his black-haired friend. And together, they ganged up on him. "I shouldn't even know about this day because I supposedly died months before he left earth."

Ken stared at the two, perplexed. _What day is it today... _Then it dawned to him. His eyes widened like saucers. "How could I forget?"

"Come on, my _friend,_ Shinji," Ryoji emphasized "friend" to mess up with the poor brown-haired boy. "We have to pick up our _friend,_ Minako, who is probably where our other _friend_ is."

"Yeah... buddy." This earned Shinjiro a friendly slap from the back from Ryoji.

"It just slipped my mind," Ken said in an attempt to defend himself. But he noticed that the two were already far ahead, laughing, most likely at his previous reaction. He watched the two Ken think of how a friendship blossomed between two unlikely people such as Ryoji and Shinjiro. It amazed him how Minako was able to do such a miracle. He can't help but to remember what occurred earlier, that week.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"Even if I tell you the whole truth, will you believe?" Minako said these words with an unreadable smile.

They were silent. Looking at the group, they look like they were pondering over what she said but in truth they were thinking of questions to ask them. No one really listened to what she said except for a few who were watching her - Mitsuru, Ryoji, Shinjiro, Ken, Aigis, Naoto, and Yu.

"What do you know about what's happening?" Mitsuru asked, not answering the girl's question, thinking that it was rhetorical. "How did you know them?" She pointed at the two beside her.

"The world is in danger," Minako began. "A powerful force will slowly eat everyone's memories until their bodies no longer remember how to function properly. It spreads like an epidemic and the only way to know that you are infected is that if you've already lost a great chunk of your memories. The three of us have been working together to find a way to end this."

"Do you know how to stop this?"

"Well..." Minako looked at her two friends who were seated beside her before continuing. "This is only a theory, but I think that tower from the TV World might be related to it."

"What do you mean?" Yu asked, joining the two's conversation.

"Do you remember that shadow on the TV world? The one we defeated together?" Yu nodded. "That shadow wasn't there before. It was the first time a shadow with that power appeared in that place. We already suspected something like that to happen but..." Minako glanced again at Ryoji and Shinjiro, "It kinda slipped our minds.

"Also, I was expecting those seniors to lose some of their memories but surprisingly all that they forgot was how they got there. Also, on the way here I heard that the four that the three of us found regained their memories. If I am correct they regained it some time after the shadow was defeated."

"What are you trying to say?" Mitsuru contemplated on what the girl said. _Shadows... Memories..._ Mitsuru's eyes widened. "They regained their memories after we defeated the shadow!" Everyone was surprised. Minako smiled at the older female. _I knew you're smart,_ she thought proudly.

"That shadow must be related to that 'powerful force'," Minako continued. "This is no time for us to slack off because the three of us believe that there's more of them to come." After hearing what the girl has to say, everyone in the room looked at each other in determination.

"Alright! Time for some action!" Junpei fist pumped the air.

"Guess we have another case in our hands, partner," Yosuke said with a grin. Yu nodded at his friend.

"Wait." They all turned to Naoto who was looking at the girl with suspicion. "How did you know about this 'powerful force'? And you never answered Kirijo-san's question about your companions."

Minako frowned. She stared at her hands on her lap as she bit her lip. Ryoji was about to speak when he noticed that his friend was having a hard time but decided to stop when he saw her sigh. The girl turned to Yu. "You're a wild card, aren't you?" Yu nodded. "So you must have heard of the Velvet Room. Igor told me something about what was happening. As for Ryoji and Shinjiro, I just met them there."

Naoto didn't look convinced, but she accepted the answer, nonetheless. She didn't believe her fully but she kept what the girl said in mind.

"One more thing." Naoto placed an envelope on the table and pushed it to Minako. Minako took it and opened it. Her two friends leaned closer to her to read what was on it. Their mouth hung agape and they turned to the young detective with a shocked expression. "What is your relationship with Makoto Yuki?"

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"What is her relationship with Makoto-san?" Ken thought aloud. Ryoji and Shinjiro suddenly stopped and turned to him. The former looked away while the latter shrugged.

When Naoto asked her about her connection with the boy the girl did not answer. She stared at clippings and pictures with an unreadable expression. They called out to her multiple times but she was already unreachable. After staring at the file, mainly the photo of a blue-haired boy, she handed it back; she stood and gave them a bow before she left with the same look on her face. Mitsuru did not bother to stop her._ "Maybe now's not the time,"_ she said to everyone. After that she spoke with Naoto.

Ken, Ryoji, and Shijiro returned to the dorm when Mitsuru dismissed them. They found out that Minako was in her room when they saw Koromaru sitting in front of her bedroom door. She locked herself in her room. She didn't come out till it was time to go to school. She acted at school as if nothing happened, but most of the time, especially when she was alone, she would look detached and broken.

"I don't really know," Shinjiro said. "Maybe she'll tell us one day. For now just be patient with her, alright?"

"Yeah," Ryoji agreed. "Minako-chan's not really emotionally stable for quite some time now, but she's trying her best to be strong... All we can do for her is give her support. I hope you can help us, too."

Ken smiled and nodded. "You hear that Koro-chan?" The dog barked. Ryoji and Shinjiro smiled at their exchange.

* * *

Minako sat quitely in front of a headstone. "I guess this will take a while, so wait for me alright?" She stood and dusted off her skirt.

When she exited the graveyard, she was greeted by the sight of her friends. "I knew you were here!" Ryoji and Koromaru ran to her - the black-haired boy hugged her like a father to his daughter. Ken and Shinjiro watched them with a smile.

When Ryoji let go, she gave them a beam of her own. "You guys wanna go somewhere to eat?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'd like to thank everyone who made it this far. I'd also like to thank ZeroQant and cwblackcat.13 for following/favoriting. I'm really happy to know that people actually read this. Anyways, please review. I don't really know what you should comment about. I just want to know what you guys think. You can PM me if you want I don't really mind.**

* * *

"It's not fair!" Ryoji pointed at Minako and Shinjiro accusingly. "How can you two be in the top three without even studying? I can understand Ken. BUT YOU TWO!"

It was the day the results of the finals were announced. Ryoji did well, ranking thirteenth. Shinjiro ranked third. Ken ranked second. And Minako effortlessly ranked first after getting a hundred in all her test.

"Calm down, will ya." Shinjiro said. "I've been studying my ass off these two weeks." Still, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his name on the near the top. He was getting worried when he couldn't find his name where thought he would be. If Ken congratulated him, he wouldn't have found out his rank.

"It's still not fair," Ryoji huffed.

"Stop acting like a brat," Shinjiro told Ryoji. "Besides," he stuck out his thumb to point at Minako. "You should ask this moron. She hasn't touched a book that's not a manga."

Ryoji glared at Minako with envy and annoyance. For Ken, it was rare to see the black-haired boy look at the girl maliciously. But he knew otherwise that the boy wasn't all that serious. Ken turned his attention to Minako and waited for her to respond.

"Well..." She looked away while nervously playing with her hands. "I guess I'm just too smart?" Ryoji's glare intensified. Not long, Shinjiro joined him. Minako flinched before looking at them shyly. "I needed to find the manga Elizabeth wanted," she said. Ken remembered her as the woman in blue.

"And why?" Ryoji asked suspiciously.

"If I found what she wanted, which I miraculously did, she'd give me a million yen."

The three boys froze at what she said. In their minds they tried to balance the value of a manga to a million yen. But no matter how hard they tried, they just can't without the manga shooting to the sky or the pile of money making a hole on the ground.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that much?!" Shinjiro looked at her incredulously.

"I thought we might need weapons..." Minako said soflty.

"What for?"

"So that you guys will have something to use to defend yourselves. The last time we went to that place, you guys got hurt. If Ken and his friends didn't come who knows what could've happen..."

Ryoji and Shinjiro looked at the girl, deeply touched by what she said, though the latter wouldn't admit it and tried to maintain a neutral expression. Ken felt a dull pain in his head but it was gone as soon as it came that he thought that he just imagined it.

"Still..." Ryoji said. The gentle look on his face was replaced with an irritated one. "That doesn't explain how you perfected all the tests! And don't you dare say because you're too smart or I won't treat you later!"

"NO!" Minako cried out in despair. Lunch break ended before Minako could have thought of an answer to Ryoji's question.

* * *

"Hey Ken, where did you get your spear?" Minako asked when they were heading back to the dorm.

"Makoto-san gave it to me," he said. "When he was still alive, he would buy us weapons from Kurosawa-san, a policeman."

Ryoji looked surprised. "Why would a policeman sell dangerous weapons to minors?" Ken shrugged, not really knowing why.

"Why would Makoto-san buy the weapons? I thought Kirijo-san was filthy rich," said Minako. She was more surprised about that than a cop selling weapons to minnors. Ken thought about it for a moment but shrugged again.

"But you do have a point," he said. _I wonder why I never thought of that_.

"Do you think he's still selling them?"

"I don't know. We could ask Mitsuru-san," Ken suggested. "We can't just barge in the police station and ask him to sell us weapons."

"Can you ask her, Ken?" Minako pleaded with hope in her eyes.

Shinjiro spoke before Ken could answer. "You can't avoid them forever." This caught Ken attention. _She's avoiding them?_

"But Kirijo-san and Sanada-san are scary..." Minako whined. At this Ken's suspicions quickly dissipitated. "If it's Yamagishi-san, maybe I could handle it because she's kinder."

"I'll talk to her," Ken said, earning him a grateful smile from the girl. "Knowing Mitsuru-san she might call for a meeting if she finds anything wrong with it - so you better prepare yourself, Minako-san."

"Alright."

* * *

The trio left to the other world when Minako received a phone call about a wandering human in the other world. Ken wanted to ask them how that happened but decided that it could wait when they're all with the other persona-users.

Ken called Mitsuru and reported all that has happened from the time they left the meeting in the secret room in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital to this afternoon when the three left for another mission.

"So Arisato not only ranked first, but perfected all the test." Mitsuru put Ken on speaker so that Fuuka and Akihiko could hear him. "Magnificent." Indeed, she was truly impressed.

"She also asked me where she could buy some weapons. I told her about Kurosawa-san and told her that he might not be selling weapons anymore. I told her that she could ask you but she said she was scared of you and Akihiko-san."

Akihiko groaned and Fuuka chuckled. Mitsuru smiled at what she heard. Arisato must really trust him to say something like that to him.

"She said if it was Fuuka-san, she'd do it herself." Fuuka smiled before her eyes widened. She looked at Mitsuru and saw that the older female was thinking of the same thing.

"Something wrong with you two?" Akihiko asked.

Mitsuru ignored him and told Ken "How exactly did she say it to you?"

"About Fuuka-san?" He tried to remember the conversation they had. "Well... I think she said 'If it's Yamagishi-san, maybe I could handle it because she's kinder.' I think that's it... I wonder how she knew Sanada-san's name."

"Amada, make sure that they don't leave on Sunday. And prepare the command room."

"What wrong, Mitsuru-san?" Ken was confused.

"She couldn't have known my name or Akihiko-senpai's, Ken-kun," Fuuka said. "How did she know who I was?"

Ken didn't know how to respond. He was too shocked of what he just learned. Then he remembered Ryoji and Shinjiro. "Maybe she heard it before, or Shinjiro-san or Ryoji-san told her."

"We're not even sure who those clones really are," Akihiko said. "They might look like them but it doesn't mean that it's them."

"But the two of them seem to know most us," Ken reasoned. "Ryoji-san even knows Junpei-san."

Mitsuru sighed. "Enough you two," she said with authority. "For now, I would like you to observe them, Amada."

Ken bit his lip before he nodded. Then he realized that they couldn't see him. "I understand, Mitsuru-san."

Before ending the call, Mitsuru said something to no one in particular.

"It's time we unlock the mysteries behind that girl."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! The next update might take a while so please bear with me. Anyway, I'd like to thank you, my dear readers, for making it this far. I'd also like to thank Magic Detective, theOtakuGurl, Stormbringer-Tsuki, and Shiranai Atsune for favoriting/following. I am still hoping to know what you guys think. You can PM me I don't mind. I must look really desperate now. I hope this isn't too boring.**

* * *

"There ya go." Ryoji laid the girl they found gently on the sofa. Earlier that morning, Theodore called him, informing him of the people who were mysteriously trapped in the tower. "Ken said that Misturu-san would send an ambulance for them, right?"

Minako nodded. "You guys wanna explore that place after dinner?" She asked as she stretched. Shinjiro flicked her forehead. "Hey!" She rubbed her forehead as she glared at the male.

"Don't you remeber what happened last time?" the male said. "If you want to go then wait till tomorrow." He was worried and that is something that he wouldn't admit because it will only cause him embarrassment. Also, Minako and Ryoji will tease him for it nonstop.

"I'm fine. I don't feel as tired as I did before. See?" She ran around the lounge. Shinjiro watched her, deadpanned, before sighing. "Alright. But only five floors. After that we go back." Minako stopped and beamed at her friend. "Roger."

"Come on. I'm cooking dinner for all of us so get Ken down here." Ryoji and Minako saluted. "Yes, sir!" They ran off to fetch their dorm mate. Shinjiro sighed again then smiled gently. "Idiots."

* * *

Minako was washing the dishes when Ryoji told Ken that they were going to the TV world to explore the tower. "Can I come with you?" Ken asked. "I want to help you guys." No one noticed that Minako stopped at what she was doing. She continued before they even found out.

"This will happen sooner or later, especially with Mitsuru around." Shinjiro remembered how Mitsuru did all that she could when she knew she could do something about it. She was stubborn, but he knew she did things for a good reason. _Besides,_ he thought, _no one can be more stubborn than that idiot._

"Well then Ken, I guess you're coming with us." Ryoji turned his head to Minako and noticed that she was done with the dishes. "Ready to go?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Let's go, everyone," she said. Ken felt his head dull pain in his head again, but just like before it disappeared immediately.

* * *

"You aren't going to stay here, Minako-san?" Ken asked when he noticed Minako following then to the teleporter, which was now working perfectly. Since the place looked similar to Tartarus Ken thought that they might need support from the outside, like they, SEES or NAT, did when they were exploring the tower of demise.

"I don't have too. Since we've already rescued everyone in the tower, I can go with you guys. I only stay here to watch over them. Also, no one knows when shadows might appear here, so it's better that I stay here, just in case." Ken nodded understanding what she said. _Having someone who can both fight and sense shadows is truly advantageous,_ Ken thought. He stared at the girl with admiration - the same way he once did to Akihiko when he was still a child.

"Remember, five floors only." Shinjiro waited for the girl to respond. She nodded before going through the teleporter. The three followed her closely.

Minako called out Theia and scanned the place. "What floor is this?" Ken asked. He looked around and noticed that the interior was like a train stations. Some parts looked like the inside of the train.

"37th floor," Ryoji answered. "There weren't many shadows on the lower floors. Plus, Minako always knows where we should go." Ken looked at the girl who was still scanning with her persona. "That persona is amazing." Minako chuckled.

"I can only sense how strong a shadow is with Theia. The best I could do with her is give directions on where to go, and I'm still not used to that. It always give me headaches."

"I still think it's cool," Ken said childish amazement. Minako can't help but to feel flattered by what she heard. She bashfully played with her fingers. Ken turned when we felt someone staring at him. He saw Ryoji giving him a teasing smile before giving him an intimidating one.

"How dare you hit on my daughter!? And right in front of me!?" Ryoji glared at him causing the poor boy to flinch in surprise before realizing what Ryoji just said.

A blush rose from Ken's cheeks. "I wasn't 'hitting' on her!" Ryoji laughed as Ken looked away to cool down his flushed cheeks.

"Well, Shinji..." They all turned to the girl. "I don't think you have to worry with us going over five floors. The 40th floor is a dead end." Minako sighed in disappointment. She muttered something like "it's not fair."

* * *

The four effortlessly climbed the tower. They encountered some shadows and defeated them with no problem at all. Ken can't help but to feel a sense of nostalgia whenever he saw Minako's persona. It reminded him when Makoto was still with them, fighting shadows.

Her persona wasn't the only thing that made him think of the blue-haired boy, but also her leadership and the way she fought with everyone. Though their personalities may be polar opposites, when it comes to the battlefield they are calm. They both worked well with the people with them. Unlike, Makoto, though, the girl was able to lighten the mood with her cheery attitude. Ken noted that this might be the girl's way of lessening the unwanted stress and pressure felt by her comrades.

_I hope she could do the same for herself,_ Ken thought. He knew Mitsuru might pressure her. He could only wish that the girl will be able to handle it.

* * *

In less than an hour, they reached the 40th floor. "It looks just like the 13th floor," Minako said. The floor would have been as blank as a clean sheet of paper, if it wasn't for the teleporter on the middle. "I wonder if it'll changed too..."

"What do you mean?" Ken looked confused. Shinjiro answered him. "The 13th floor suddenly changed that day. I almost forgot that." "Shinji was just too overwhelmed back then to even remember." Shinjiro glared at Ryoji.

"For now," Minako said calmly, "we'll just have to go back some other day." They left the tower and to the dorm. Ryoji wanted to teleport back to the dorm using the stone given by the siblings from the Velvet Room - the same stone Ryoji used to open the portal. But Shinjiro said refused stating that it's only for things that are urgent because it can only be used for a number of times. Ryoji let out a defeated sigh.

"Hey Shinji, how about we race?" Ryoji suggested. "Last one back will treat the other food."

Shinjiro groaned. "No way. I'm tired."

"You're just scared to lose."

Shinjiro stopped on his tracks and gave the shorter male a competitive smirk. "You're on." They ran leaving Ken to the contemplating girl.

"A full moon..." Though it was barely audible, Ken heard it clearly. When the girl noticed that the boy was staring at her she laughed nervously. "I must be really suspicious, huh?" Ken could only nod. He was taken aback by what she said. He never expected her to say it as casually as she did.

Minako smiled at him. She would have felt the same about herself if she were someone else. "I'll definitely tell you and your friends one day," she said kindly. "I want to prepare myself first before telling you guys. I can't rely on Ryoji and Shinji forever. I've already caused so much trouble..." She muttered the last part so softly that Ken barely heard it.

"Minako-san..."

The girl took a huge step forward and faced Ken. The tall boy halted on his tracks, and was surprised when the girl bowed and said, "I hope you, and your friends, would understand." She stood up straight again and ran off like her friends.

_I'm sorry... But I'm afraid they won't be able wait._ Ken stared at her retreating form guiltily. "I hope you're ready before Sunday, Minako-san."


	11. Chapter 11

**I tried making a long chapter but later realized that it is beyond my power, I think. Anyways I'd like to thank all my readers. I'd like to thank ****Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart and Barajou29 for following/favoriting. I hope to you guys like this and that you'd tell me what you think.**

* * *

Yu wandered around Paulownia Mall with nothing to do. Everyone he knew was busy. Yosuke and Chie went back home to Inaba to deal some things with their own other work and wouldn't be back till the following day. Kanji and Yukiko, despite their coming graduation, were still very busy with their studies on their chosen field. Rise had an interview. Everyone else was busy either with their own lives or with their investigation on the 'mysterious girl.'

Yu could have gone off to visit Nanako but his own curiosity on his fellow wild card won over his brotherly love for his cousin. There was something about her that bothered him greatly, but he wasn't sure what it was.

He would always wonder how a normal girl like her be such an issue to his older friends (aka his seniors) - how they always kept an eye on her to the point of watching her 24/7 on monitor. Yu tried to ask why not do the same for the other two - their friends who were supposedly either dead or not n earth - but they simply ignored his question as if they didn't hear him.

He felt sorry for the girl for not having her privacy. Whenever he would watch her, he would sometimes see her cry till she falls asleep. Sometimes she would ball into a corner and mutter something that no one can hear. But on rare occasions he would see her with a soft smile on her face. Her eyes looked like it was brimming in hope whenever she looked at the contents of the box she hides under her bed. Yu always wondered what was inside it.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Master Yu." The three gorgeous siblings smiled at him. He gave them his own greeting before taking his seat. After spending a few years in Port Island, he had grown accustomed to the younger siblings. Their child-like innocence to the outside world always amused him.

"Igor," Yu started, "would it be okay if I asked you about the other guests of this room?"

The long-nosed man stared at him for a moment. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Master. It is against our policies to disclose any personal information concerning our other guests." Yu sighed. _I thought so... _"Also they insisted that they would be the ones to disclose any relevant information."

"Excuse me," Elizabeth stepped forward. She looked at Igor for confirmation before continuing. "One of our guests wanted us to warn you, Yu, about the coming danger." This caught Yu's attention. "The fragments of the dark entities fused together to create a being so powerful that it will destroy all universes."

"What would happen if we don't deal with them?" Yu asked. Theodore looked deeply troubled. Though it was not rare to see the male like this, Yu could tell that something was different.

"They would feed on the memories of people," the male clad I blue said. "Though at first it may seem harmless, unnoticeable even, it can cause something far more dreadful. Aside from feasting on memories, it can also expunge one's very existence once every memory of him is effaced from everyone's minds."

The room was silent. Yu stared at the youngest of the siblings absently.

"It can wipe out everything to nothing," Margaret said calmly. "I'm afraid that even we do not know a way to prevent this. The fate of everything, even ours-" she gestured to her younger siblings and Igor, "-rest in the hands of this one guest."

"No way..." Yu clenched his cold, shaking hand into a fist. After what we heard, saying he was scared was an understatement. Yu was terrified. He imagined how it would feel like being forgotten by everyone he knew, and then disappearing all alone without anyone shedding a single tear for you because they didn't remember who you are. Yu wouldn't be able to bear it. He didn't want to be forgotten at the same time he did not want to forget his family and friends.

"Do not worry Master Yu," Igor said as he read the cards on his table; Yu didn't realize that the long-nosed man was performing his divination. "Circumstances will let our other guest to reveal to you information part by part. For now, please beware of venturing the other world, especially the tower of memories on a full moon."

"Tower of memories?" Yu was confused. He pondered about it. "What is that..." he muttered. Then it hit him. The siblings smiled when they saw the realization on his face. "I'm afraid this is where we end our conversation for today." Igor looked up to Yu with his usual smile. "Until next time, Master Yu."

* * *

When Yu opened his eyes he saw crimson pools staring back at him. He recognized her immediately when he came back to his senses. "Minako Arisato, right?" he knew her name but he wanted to make sure that it was her.

"Yes!" she said oozing with energy as he beamed at him. "You're that guy with Mitsuru-senpai. The one who can change personas too."

"Yu Narukami."

Yu offered his hand and the girl shook it curtly. "It's nice meeting you Narukami-san. I have to go to work now. See you next time!" The girl waved and disappeared into the cafe. Not long after she went out with an umbrella in hand.

"Are you going home?" Yu nodded. "Do you have an umbrella?" Yu shook his head. The girl gave him the umbrella she has holding. Yu looked at her, puzzled. "It's raining outside. Since I have two with me now, I'll lend you this one." He smiled at her kindness. He said "thank you" to her before leaving which she returned with a "have a safe trip back".

_Did she just call Mitsuru-san "Mitsuru-senpai"?_ He opened the umbrella and walked back to his apartment.

* * *

It was less than an hour before midnight by the time Yu got home. The rain showed him no mercy and soaked him through the bone. He took a quick, warm bath and cursed the rain for what it did to him. _Good thing I survived._

When he was finally done, he decided to flop down the sofa. He turned on the TV and watched the late night news. He tried to understand what the news was all about but realized that he can't - he just learned something really horrifying earlier, that day.

He turned off the TV and decided to go to bed. What happened next shocked him. Yu stared at the TV wide-eyed. A blurry figure appeared. He couldn't tell whether it was a girl or a boy. Before the image could become clear enough for him to distinguish, it disappeared.

His phone suddenly rang. He knew it was Yosuke. "Dude, you won't believe this but-"

"The Midnight channel is back again."

"It's nationwide this time now, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm still in Port Island."

"The world must be ending," Yosuke groaned. _If only he knew how true that was,_ was what Yu thought. "But we're on the case, right partner?"

Yu was silent for a while. "I don't know what to do," he said. His grip on his phone tightened. "But no matter what, we're on the case." Yu was dripping with determination. _We will stop this._

"I knew you'd say that, or maybe something close to that."

Yu smiled. _As long as I have everyone, I'm sure we can do this._


	12. Chapter 12

**Late Happy Valentine's Day/Single Awareness Day! I'd like to thank everyone who made it this far, thank you very much. I'd also like to thank Yami no Majou077 for following/favoriting. Also to MimiZ. I almost forgot about Persona 2 until you mentioned it. Yeah, Q is expensive, but I actually tried using Arena for reference on some of what I write here.**

* * *

"Who knew you had it in you, Ted." Yosuke slapped Teddies back, making the bear lose balance. "I never knew you had a brain." This irked the Teddie. He was about to make Yosuke's ear fall off when Aigis and Labrys walked to where they were.

Aigis spoke first. "That was amazing, Teddie!" Teddie was on cloud nine. He turned to Labrys expecting her to compliment him as well. "Ya cheated, didn't ya?"

"Labby-chan, why!?" Teddie cried at the corner muttering things like, "I worked really hard to make you notice that I can be beary smart too."

"I think Teddie is broken, sister." Aigis looked at the bear with concern.

"Nah, he's fine," Labrys nonchalantly said.

The door opened revealing Yu and Ken. "You're back," Yu said to Yosuke who gave him a lazy wave in return. "You guys went here together?" Yu nodded and said "I needed to return something I borrowed."

"Don't tell me..." Everyone was surprised when Teddie suddenly spoke. "Ken-Ken likes those magazines with pretty ladies, as well?!" Ken looked confused. He tried to process what Teddie said but Yu distracted him by telling Teddie that he just returned the umbrella Minako lent him.

"So, what were you guys talking about before we came?" Yu gave Teddie a curious look as he waited for someone to answer.

He didn't wait too long because Aigis answered for everyone. "Teddie passed the entrance exam for Gekkoukan High School successfully."

Yu looked at the bear stunned. Teddie smirked at his reaction. "That's impossible..."

"Not you too, sensei!"

Ken chuckled. "Congratulations Teddie. Your hard work paid off." Teddie ran to Ken and placed his arms on the boy's shoulders. "At least someone acknowledges my hard work. From now on Ken-Ken is my only friend." The others just gave him a deadpan look and remained silent. "Say something!"

"I thought the meeting was cancelled," Ken said, breaking the silence. He received a message from Aigis, two days prior. _"The meeting is cancelled,"_ it said. He only found out that they have another meeting somewhere else when Yu came to the dorm.

"Yes, it was," Aigis said. "The meeting was cancelled because Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san, Junpei-san, Yukari-san, and Fuuka-san have to go to the TV world to make sure that no one is trapped inside." Ken looked at her puzzled. Aigis continued. "They wanted to investigate the cause of the phenomenon so they can find an end to it as soon as possible."

"I see..." Ken digested the information in his mind. _I should check it out later. _First they could enter TVs in Port Island, now the Midnight Channel. _What's next another full moon incident?_

"So why are we here?" Yosuke asked. The door opened again, this time revealing Naoto. "I'm sorry I'm late. Please sit down, everyone." They all sat: Aigis, Labrys, and Teddie on the same couch. Opposite them Ken, Yu, and Yosuke. Naoto placed multiple files on the table before sitting on the recliner near Teddie and Yosuke.

"Minako Arisato. Date of birth April 1, 1993. According to this police report I found, she supposedly died on December 24, 2006 due to a severe concussion from a hit and run. Makoto Yuki was also a victim, but miraculously, he survived," Aigis' eyes widened slightly. "According to Yuki-san's hospital records, he had amnesia after the accident. A few days after the accident he became devastated. The doctors suspected that it must have been due to the shock from regaining some of his memories and Arisato's death.

"I checked Yuki-san's school profile just in case it might give us a clue of his relationship with Arisato-san. According to it, Yuki-san moved a lot. They believe that it was the cause of his apathetic nature and his preference for solitude. But then..."

"Then?" Yosuke said.

"Yuki-san started to actually interact with people normally during his first year in middle school. And according to this records, the sudden change of behavior was an influence of his seatmate, who is none other than Minako Arisato. But then he reverted back to his old self after she died."

"Why tell his story?" Labrys said, confused. "We ain't alive anymore."

"That's because there was another police report on the same hit and run incident on the exact same time and location. One where Arisato-san died. And the other," Naoto took one of the folders and spread the contents on the table, "where Yuki-san died.

"If you compare this file carefully with this one," she showed another file and handed it to Yosuke, "you can see that the only difference is who died and who survived."

"This is really strange," Teddie said as his scanned the documents. Ken felt a dull pain in his head but he ignored it.

"Arisato-san's hospital records look somehow identical to Yuki-san. Injuries, amnesia..."

"What about her school records?" Ken asked. "Are there any similarities there?"

"Yes, there is. There was a change in her personality. She was described to be very outgoing and altruistic, but was always alone. When Yuki-san 'died', she became more reserved and distant.

"Another similarity is there stay in Gekkoukan High, but I believe Mitsuru-san already told you that. Do all of you remember?" They all nodded. Her being a member of SEES and dying on the same day as Makoto, they remember it clearly even though most of them know very little of the blue-haired boy.

"They died on two different dates..." Yu was contemplating on the situation deeply. "This is really confusing."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Aigis was looking at Naoto with an unreadable expression. "We should wait for everyone to be here."

"I agree with you Aigis-san," Naoto replied. "Arisato-san maybe a very suspicious person and she seems to know a lot of what's happening, but I think it wouldn't be good for her emotional and mental state. I don't mean this the wrong way, but the seniors might be too emotionally attached to Yuki-san. They might not be able to control themselves and pressure the girl. Also, the fact that she's with two people that shouldn't be here adds up to that.

"Think of what they might do to her. They would surely harass her. Also, if you observe her closely during our encounter with her, there was always a look of hurt and deep sadness in her eyes... We need her. She' s might be the only key into solving this case. If she breaks before that, who knows what will happen."

"Understood." Aigis seemed to calm down. "...But what about me and Ken-san? We might just be like Mitsuru-san and the others."

"Because I trust that you won't do anything to her. I noticed how uneasy you looked when she was sent to the hospital with Mochizuki-san. The same goes for Ken-kun."

Ken jumped when the young detective suddenly turned to him. "Huh?"

"I trust that the two of you, and Teddie and Labrys will keep an eye on those three. And to make sure they won't do anything reckless."

"You're starting to sound like Mitchan, Nao-chan," Teddie intervened.

Naoto ignored him and waited for all of them to respond, properly.

"Understood."

"That is all," Naoto said. She looked tired. She has been searching and reading through files for days. The fact that some of Makoto Yuki's and Minako Arisato's files looked almost identical perplexed her so much. _Why are their files like that? Should I dig deeper... Maybe I should investigate on Mochizuki-san and Aragaki-san too._ The blue-haired woman let out a soft, weary sigh.

"I came to the Velvet Room before the Midnight channel appeared." They all turned to Yu. "Igor told me to beware of a full moon."

Aigis and Ken looked at each other. Their small exchange did not go unnoticed. "At least we have an idea when the next shadow will appear."

* * *

Ken walked back to the dorm, this time with Aigis, Labrys and Teddie; they were going to stay over the dorm from that day onwards. The four - though Teddie, unwillingly - decided to leave when Yosuke and Yu began planning ridiculous things like flying to the top of the tower using their persona. Teddie was about to join them but Naoto asked, with imploring eyes, Aigis, Ken, and Labrys to take the bear away. _"I need to explain to them that they're plan would probably not work," _was what Naoto said_. "It would only worsen my headache if Teddie was there to come up with another ludicrous idea."_

"So what's Mina-chan like, Ken?" Teddie asked.

Ken said what first came to his mind. "Well, she's really kind and upbeat. But she always keeps her problems to herself."

"How about the others?"

"Ryoji-san is almost like you. Shinjiro-san can be scary at times but he cares for Minako-san and Ryoji-san. Also, his cooking is amazing.".

"This would be fun!" Teddie grinned foolishly.

"We're here." When Ken opened the door he was greeted by the sight of a disheveled Minako, her hands raised in a very harmful manner, and Shinjiro, who had a bread knife in hand, standing over Ryoji who was squirming under their death glares. The four stared at them incredulously. Koromaru ran to them, but the scene before them made it hard to notice the albino dog.

Minako was the first to notice them. She tried to fix her hair, but it only got messier. She laughed nervously. "Uh... Welcome to Iwatodai dorm!"

Teddie smiled again. "I like it already."


	13. Chapter 13

**Edited**

* * *

Akihiko let out all his feeling through his punches. The punching bag looked so battered that it might break at any minute. His best friend coming back from the dead was something he still cannot believe. He wanted to talk to him but never got the chance. In other words, he never tried.

He tried to approach him but whenever he saw him, something inside of him aches. Whatever it was he felt, he didn't know what it was, and it only occurs when he saw Shinjiro with Minako and Ryoji. Sometimes he thought, maybe it's because of that girl, but thought otherwise because he barely knows her. Then Akihiko thought that maybe he just felt envious and betrayed because his best friend is always with two strangers that he barely knew.

Though Ryoji was not a complete stranger, a part of Akihiko still cannot accept him fully. Ryoji is a good person. The boy was even willing to sacrifice his life if it means giving his friends a peaceful normal life. Akihiko admired that part of him. But Ryoji's presence is something to be wary about. If he's here, does that mean that Nyx will return? "No, that can't be, could it?" Akihiko decided to leave the punching bag to sit against the wall facing it. _I can't let that happen._

Then there's Minako. There was something odd about her that always bugged the silver-haired man. Even though she was the biggest enigma in the group, Akihiko can't help but to trust her. In the few times he had seen her, he couldn't help but to feel relieved when she smiles. Sometimes, a wave of anxiety would overtake him when he notices that she was close to breaking.

He thought that he was losing his mind. Why would he care so much for a stranger? But then again, he wasn't the only one. He found out that Junpei, Yukari, and Fuuka felt same. He was not sure about Ken, Mitsuru and Aigis, but he had a feeling that they also feel the same thing. _If Mitsuru didn't, she would've locked the girl up until she has squeezed out all the answers she needed from the girl._

"Hey." Akihiko looked up and saw Junpei by the by the door.

He gave his junior a lazy wave. "Something you wanna talk about, Junpei?"

The younger male smiled. "That and the theory Aigis and Ken came up with."

Akihiko stared at his friend cursorily. "What do you mean, Junpei?"

Junpei told him about how the long-nosed man from Velvet Room warned Yu about a full moon. He also told him about how they were discussing the miracle of Teddie passing the entrance test for Gekkoukan High when Yu suddenly told them about the warning.

"So we have a full moon operation on Wednesday, huh?" Junpei nodded.

"That brings back memories... So what do you want to talk about?" Akihiko patted the space beside him, prompting Junpei to sit.

"Do you get the feeling that you know that girl?" Junpei asked as he stared at the ceiling. Akihiko knew instantly who he meant. He decided to remain quiet when he saw that Junpei wasn't finish talking. "Whenever I see her back I get scared. I feel like I'm starting to have a weird phobia of people's backs. And when she collapsed that day we first saw her, I got scared. I thought that she wasn't going to wake up."

It took Akihiko a moment to answer. "Yeah, I know how you feel." _I wonder why..._

* * *

"Mitsuru-san said that she will provide us weapons," Ken said as they were having their dinner. "But in return you must promise to give you full cooperation."

"Thanks, Ken." Ken could've sworn that he saw Minako shoot Ryoji a quick glare.

"So Mina-chan," Teddie began, causing Ryoji to give irritated look. "What weapon would you be using?"

"Naginata," the girl grinned with pride and gave the blond boy a thumbs up.

"That's beary cool!"

Ryoji couldn't take it anymore and decided to burst. "Why are you talking to HIM and not to ME?" he loudly whined then pouted.

Mianko sighed and place her chopstick down gently. Then she glared at Ryoji, causing him to cower. She turned to Teddie with a smile. "Did you here something Teddie?"

"Mina-chan?"

"Nevermind, I thought I was hearing an annoying ghost. It must've been my imagination."

"What happened yesterday, before we arrived here?" Ken asked Shinjiro.

"That idiot-" Shinjiro nudged his head to Ryoji, "-forgot where he hid the money we were going to use to buy weapons."

_I see,_ Ken thought. _No wonder she's mad. She worked hard for it..._

"I believe there are still some weapons kept at the dorms secret basement," Aigis said. Ryoji looked at his savior with happiness. "Would you mind using a used weapon."

"No, I don't mind," Minako said smiling widely. " It would be a great help actually. Thank you very much, Aigis."

When they finished dinner they went to the hidden basement. Teddie, Ryoji and Labrys were surprised to see how big the room was. It was filled with weapons and some of the equipment from the Command Room.

_So this is where they kept the weapons,_ Ken thought. Back then, they would hide the weapons that they use in their rooms. The ones they don't were given to either Mitsuru or Makoto. _I always thought Makoto-san sold it... Then again to who?_

"At least we don't need the money anymore now that we have these and Mitsuru-san," Ryoji said. Minako ignored him and began to slowly glide to the room, near the one-handed . Shinjiro, though, chose to scowl at the raven-haired boy.

Minako finally reached the end of the room. At first they - Ken and Aigis - thought she was going to reach for the swords, but they were surprised to see that a naginata has in her hands and not a sword. The two strode quickly to where the girl was. They were surprised to see numerous naginatas, arranged neatly at the corner of the room.

_Where did those came from!?_ Ken thought. Everything in the room were the weapons they used back then. All of them were familiar to him except for the girl's chosen weapon.

After, carefully scrutinizing the weapon, Minako said, "I'm using this."

The brunette looked a round and noticed that her friend, Shinjiro, has already picked his chosen battle axe. Ryoji, on the other hand, was still looking through the pile of one-handed swords, a few steps from where Minako was. When he finally saw something that caught his eye, he began inspecting it. "This one."

"Why don't we try these out on Wednesday," Minako said to Shinjiro, still ignoring Ryoji.

"Yeah, sure." And so the two went out of the room.

Ryoji watched them silently. "Do you think those two would forgive me?"

"Just look for the money already," Labrys said.

Ryoji's shoulders slumped. "But I can't find it..."

Ken looked at him kindly. He suggested "Why not look for a job?"

Ryoji pondered over this. "Even if I don't get a million, they would surely forgive me because I sacrificed my time for working hard! Ken you're a genius!" Then Ryoji skipped out with sword in hand.

Aigis walked over to Ken and spoke when she could no longer detect Ryoji or his friends near the room. "Ken-san, do you think they know about the full moon?"

Ken nodded. "They know about it."

"It's looks like they ain't tryin to hide no more," Labrys added.

* * *

"What are you trying to do?" Shinjiro asked when they were climbing the stairs. "Are you tired of hiding so much from them?"

"Yeah," Minako replied wearily. "I'm tired of hiding, senpai. The moment we entered Gekkoukan High that time when we rescued those four, I knew that they would find out. No matter how much I want to protect them a part of me still wants to be with them even if they don't remember who I am." Minako chuckled. "I guess you can say I'm a very selfish masochist."

Shinjiro patted her head. "Don't joke about something like that. I know I told you not to cry but that doesn't mean that you should cry alone. If you want to cry, me and that idiot are here. If you have problems you can always tell us. Though I ain't as good as Ryoji when it comes to things like this."

Minako stared at him, eyes wide. "That's the sappiest thing I've ever heard from you." Shinjiro scowled. "But thanks, Senpai. I'll try."

"One more thing..." He pulled her head closer to his chest and ruffled it. "Stop calling me 'senpai' already. And don't try, just do it."

"Alright, alright! Now stop messing with my hair." Minako's head looked disheveled.

She smiled at him. "You've been itching to scold a certain someone about vegetables right, Shinji?"

"Shut up. You make me sound like a mother."

* * *

_February 15, 2016_

"Where should we take them?" Ryoji asked staring at the four unconscious bodies on the floor. "We can't take them to the Velvet Room. Anywhere else is either filled with people or too dangerous."

"It's still too early for anyone to be at Gekkoukan High," Minako said tiredly." Why don't we take them there and explain that we're students who want to transfer there."

"What about the money or the papers needed?" Shinjiro asked. It was clear that that wasn't what he was really concerned about. But he hid it well.

"Remember, Igor said they would handle those kind of stuff. Also, we'll apply for scholarship."

"That's impossible!" Shinjiro and Ryoji exclaimed. Unlike the sole female of their little group, the two weren't really the best when it comes to academics.

"We've been preparing and studying for something like this for a long time now. You guys can do it. Besides, the school is the best place to monitor the situation."

"You have a point," Shinjiro said. "But if you do that then they'll get involved. I thought you didn't want that."

"I've been thinking, we might need their help when the time comes."

"But that means you have to tell them everything."

Minako contemplated. "Will you be okay with that?" Ryoji asked.

"I'll just have to to think of what to do along the way. Maybe we could dragged them along when if we need more hands. But for now, I think we can handle ourselves."

"Alright then."

_Let them remember what they've forgotten. Don't let them forget who they are and their friends. Save them. Save your friends._

"Friends..." Can I really do this?

"Did you say something, Minako-chan?"

"Nothing." Minako took out a stone and they teleported to Gekkoukan High School.

* * *

**I know it's late but Happy Chinese New Year! ٩ (๑ òωó ๑ ) ۶ I don't know what happened to me. Writing this chapter gave me a headache. I think it's confusing. Is it? Anyways, thank you to MimiZ and Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart for your comment. I don't know what to say now actually.**

**Thanks for making it this far and I hope you guys liked it. If you have time please review. I would really appreciate it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'd like to thank lollad62 and ****Tsukasa D. Salleh Alto for favoriting/following. I'd also like to thank Guest, Rosalinda Lancaster**** Leonhart, and MimiZ. **

**Guest: I'm not really good at details but I tried.**

**MimiZ: I wasn't really able to see what you suggested since my addiction to Humter x Hunter got the better of me. Thanks though. You were really encouraging.**

**Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: Yeah... I'm really not happy about what I did to her character.**

**I've been doing this instead of studying and doing my homework ＼(^o^)／ I blame the spirit of procrastination - if it really exist.**

* * *

"Two... four... Still not enough." Ryoji groaned. "What was I thinking? I can't get a million by working part-time... But maybe they'll actually forgive me for my hard work... I don't think so.

"Maybe I should just tell them the truth... ugh, I can't do that either!" In truth, Ryoji never really misplaced the money. He actually borrowed some from the million when he noticed that he was a few yens short.

He thought that if he returned the money he borrowed as soon as possible no one would know what he did. But Minako came looking for the money to him at the worst time possible, an hour after he used the money. He didn't want her to know about his little deed. If she found out she would ask why he did that; he did really want her to know yet. So, to hide what he did, he lied and said he lost it.

The words "I lost it" opened the gates of hell for Ryoji. During that time Shinjiro was preparing some of the ingredients for dinner - meaning he was holding something really dangerous, a knife. Minako's only weapon was her hands, but they were enough to instill fear in him. He definitely chose the wrong time to say it. The two ran after him: Shinjiro threw his knife at him while Minako tried to strangle him with his scarf. The raven-haired boy just felt like the nine circles of hell combined into the form of Minako and Shinjiro. He really thought it was the end.

"It is my fault... I'm going to work harder." Ryoji's eyes gleamed with determination as he clenched his fist. "Maybe I should check out the Velvet Room too." Ryoji ran, hoping to find another way to pay off his debt.

* * *

"Minako-san," Aigis called the girl out. Minako, who was sitting on the recliner face the front door, flinched. She sighed when she saw that it was only Aigis. "It is late. Why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for Ryoji," she said looking concerned. She looked at the door restlessly. She turned to Aigis and asked, "What about you?"

"I need to go with sister, Teddie-san and Ken-san to Misturu-san for a very important meeting," Aigis said. It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. There is a full moon. In order to confirm their theory about another powerful shadow appearing, the group of persona-users decided to go to tower.

"I see," Minako said. She glanced to the door again waiting for her friend. _I should've apologized to him._

Aigis decided to wait for Ken, Teedie and Labrys by the stairs. She observed the female wild card fidget on her seat. "You should try to contact Ryoji-san," Aigis suggested. Minako agreed to her advice.

"May I borrow your phone?" the crimson-eyed girl asked, surprising the blonde. Minako rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I don't really have a phone. I can ask for Shinji, but he's been busy since this afternoon. I don't want to bother him."

Aigis took her phone out and handed it to Minako. The girl thanked her. She watched the girl trying to call her friend. She noticed how the girl was becoming even more uneasy by the second. Minako gave up after her eleventh attempt and gave it to Aigis. "I can't reach him..."

"Maybe you could leave a message."

"Okay..."

* * *

"When will you guys come back?" Minako asked Aigis, Ken and Labrys when they were about to leave. Ken answered, "We don't know yet."

"I see... Be careful then."

"Sure do," Labrys said. And they left on a limo sent by Mitsuru. Minako thought that it must be urgent.

A few minutes later Shinjiro came down with his battle axe. "Are you ready?" he asked her. Minako nodded. She took out her naginata from under the sofa. She was relieved how Aigis miraculously didn't notice it.

"Where's Ryoji?" Shinjiro asked.

"He's still not back." Minako answered stoically. She hid her concerns well.

Shinjiro took his phone out and tried calling the boy. Nothing. "Did he forget again?" he said irritated. Before, because they were so focused on rescuing Ken's seniors before, they forgot about the Magician. "Shinji, we didn't remember it last time either," Minako reminded. Shinjiro groaned.

"Should we go now?" Shinjiro asked. He looked at the time trying to see could make it on time if they go now. They still have plenty of time.

"I want to look for Ryoji first," Minako answered. "Let's go to the rooftop."

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Mitsuru asked. Everyone nodded. On the screened appeared a huge female looking shadow. Half of its body black, the other white. It has "B" on its right chest and "J" on the other; its hair is made out of scrolls with written text and it is seated in a very suggestive way.

"If what Aigis and Amada said is true, there would be another powerful shadow appearing tonight. The arcana of the next shadow that might appear is Priestess. It reflects ice and is null against light and dark. It is not weak on anything. Someone weak against ice might not be suitable to battle with this shadow."

Yu and Mitsuru began to choose who would be backup and who would fight the Priestess. Yu decided to go with Yukari, Kanji, Teddie, Yosuke, and Junpei. Fuuka will be guiding them.

While the others were preparing, Aigis talked to Fuuka. "Fuuka-san, can you help find Ryoji-san. Minako-san is very worried about him." Fuuka looked at Aigis thoughtfully before summoning Juno. Everyone in the room was startled because of her persona's sudden appearance.

Fuuka concentrated. "What is this all about?" Mitsuru asked Aigis.

"I'm looking for Ryoji-kun," Fuuka answered. "It seems that I'm not the only one using her persona to look for him. Arisato-san is at the dorm's rooftop with Shinjiro-senpai. Ah... she called her persona off."

"What about Mochizuki?"

"I can't find him anywhere here," Juno disappeared. "But I can faintly sense him in the TV world, at the Paulownia Mall area."

"Very well then. The backup group will be searching for Mochizuki. Agreed?" Everyone responded with an "okay", "understood", or "alright".

"Let's go." Yu led the group to the other world.

* * *

"What the heck is that idiot doing here!?" Shinjiro's scowl deepened. When Minako didn't sense Ryoji anywhere in the real world, they concluded that their missing friend could only be in the TV world. They didn't have enough time to look for him becasue they had to run to the Gekkoukan High of this world and climb the tower.

"We'll just have to punish him later," Minako said. "Right now we have to hurry. It's almost time. I sense Junpei and Yukari along with some others near the school. I should've just told them everything. They couldn't defeat that without me there."

"You've decided?"

"Yeah," Minako looked forward with renewed strength and determination. Shinjiro thought she changed but then he realized she's reverted back to her old self.

"I'm going to tell them everything they need to know." _Please give me strength to do it,_ Minako silently prayed.

* * *

"I found it!" Ryoji smiled. He quietly followed the golden shadow near the fountain. According to Margaret, if he could find and defeat that shadow, which was always loitering by that world's Paulownia Mall, he would be able to than enough to pay for the money he "borrowed".

Since Ryoji left his weapon at the dorm, he decided to use the broken pipe he found. Ryoji walked briskly to the shadow without making any sound. When he was close enough he stabbed the shadow from above. Ryoji called his persona, Thanatos, and slashed the shadow before it could even escape. "I did it!" Ryoji collected what the shadow left. It was a small stone that looked like it could cost a fortune. "Now Minako and Shinji would forgive me."

"As if! They're never going to forgive you!" Ryoji eyes widened in surprise. He looked around for the source. When can't find the person Ryoji decided calling out for it. "Who are you? Where are you?" He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He turned and ended up regretting it. Run, he thought to himself.

"You can't run away from me." It smirked at him tauntingly. "Because I am you and nobody else."


	15. Chapter 15

"Just a little more," Fuuka said as the group fought the Priestess. It turns out that the theory of Aigis and Ken was right. They wandered around the 40th floor - the place that used to be a blank, dead end - as they waited for midnight. The place was huge but they did not split up. They didn't want to risk fighting the shadow alone.

Yu delivered the finishing blow by using Megidoloan at the shadow. It gave an ear piercing screech. "It's over." Yu panted and wiped the sweat on his forehead. Everyone smiled each other. Fist bumps and "congratulations" were exchanged among the group.

Yukari and Junpei looked at each other. "This sure brings back memories," Junpei said to her. Yukari smiled and said, "Yeah..." As Yukari and Junpei continue their reminiscing a fog suddenly clouded their minds. "I feel like I'm forgetting something," Yukari said. But they both shrugged the feeling and joined the others.

They were about to leave when Fuuka warned them. "Everyone, look out! It's coming back!" They sharply turned around and saw the shadow materialized in front of them. "I was sure it was gone just a second ago. I'll try calling for backup. For now, please hang in there."

"Like we have a choice." Yosuke smirked. "Get ready for round two." They all charged the shadow at Yu's signal.

* * *

"Fuuka!" The voice broke Fuuka from her concentration. She sensed that the one who called her was Minako. Shinjiro stood behind the girl, panting.

"How do you know my name?" Fuuka asked. It was something she wanted to find out long ago - when Ken told about what the girl said.

Minako waved her hand dismissively as she tried to catch her breath, "No time to explain. How are they?" She looked stoically at the older female.

Fuuka suddenly felt a wave of familiarity from the girl, but the feeling was gone as soon as it came for she tried to process what the crimson-eyed girl said. "They're fighting the shadow. Again."

"That's all I need to know. Come on, Shinji."

"Alright!"

They jumped to the teleportation device.

* * *

"I sense two of them," Rise said. "I think one of them is a shadow... It's his shadow!"

"Let's hurry," Mitsuru said. "Who knows what kind of dangers he's facing."

* * *

"I never knew I was this handsome," Shadow Ryoji praised as he circled Ryoji. _"Am I really this vain?"_ is what Ryoji thought as he watched the yellow-eyed him. "Yes you are... But I think narcissistic is the perfect word to describe us," his shadow answered jokingly. "Minako-chan is the only one who can only beat us when it comes to beauty."

"Would you stop reading my mind?!" Ryoji shouted. His shadow countered with, "Then stop thinking you idiot!"

"If I'm an idiot then you're an idiot too!"

"What was that!?"

They glared at each other before looking away. "I just indirectly accepted you so why are you still here?" Ryoji asked, still not looking to the shadow beside him. He decided to sit on the floor, leaning against the fountain.

His shadow smiled down at him mischievously. "I'm waiting for my cute, little Minako-chan... And Shinjiro-kun to come," he said.

"What if someone else comes and they didn't?"

"I control this whole area," Shadow Ryoji said as he sat beside his double. He proved it to Ryoji by making the fountain work with a snap of a finger. "I can keep them out until those two come. Besides..." the pause caused Ryoji to look at his doppelganger. He noticed a melancholic smile on his shadow's face. "We're used to waiting and being all alone."

Ryoji didn't say anything.

"Minako and Shinjiro will come..." The shadow chuckled ruefully. "I know they will."

* * *

Yu didn't know if the Priestess was getting stronger or if they were getting weaker. The male wild card could already feel his body getting heavier due to exhaustion. He didn't know how long they could keep this up, especially now that they lost three fighters.

During the third battle, Kanji fell unconscious after protecting Naoto from a powerful Muttering Tiaras. Not long after, Junpei followed his example after being hit by the Priestess when he attacked the other Muttering Tiara. Because of that, Yu was forced to remove Yukari from the battle to attend to the two. "It might get worse if they aren't healed now," is what he said when Yukari protested. The archer begrudgingly complied.

Yu clenched his fist. He struggled to stand without his knees shaking. "I can't give up now..." he muttered to himself. He looked around and saw Naoto and Yosuke still fighting with him. Teddie stood near Yukari, making sure to protect her and their unconscious comrades from the enemy.

"Senpai, I don't think we can take much more of it," Naoto said between her pants. Yosuke nodded his head in agreement.

The gray-haired male clench his fist, trying to push away the feeling of hopelessness that was starting to form in his heart. He desperately called for help, for backup, to come, desperately prayed to the gods to give him enough power to protect his friends until someone comes to save them or until the perfect opportunity to escape comes. _I can't be weak now. I have to protect them. I have to get the out._

"Messiah!" "Castor" Two persona sped pass through Yu toward the shadow. The two pulverized it, not giving it any chance to make a move. Yu and everyone were shocked to see new personas on the battlefield standing triumphantly over the dissolving Priestess. They turned and saw Minako and Shinjiro gave each other a high five.

"Will it come back?" Naoto anxiously asked no one in particular as she stared at where the shadow used to be.

"Don't worry. It's gone now, right Fuuka?" Minako waited for Fuuka to respond. When Fuuka confirmed that it was gone she beamed at everyone. "Sorry we're late," she said sincerely. "We have to go now. You guys should go back. I'll handle Mitsuru-senpai." Minako and Shinjiro left without as soon as they came.

"I think she knows Kirijo-san very well," Yu said. "This is the second time I heard her call her 'Mitsuru-senpai'."

"Forget that," Yosuke said. "How did they beat that shadow?"

* * *

"This place is highly unstable," Aigis said as she gazed at the pole that almost hit them. This was the third time, ever since they arrived at the Paulownia Mall area, that they almost got struck by random objects. Like for example, the haunted knives that almost impaled them and the ground that almost swallowed them whole. They would have taken the entrance if the places wasn't blocked by a herd of slightly powerful shadow.

They all decided that it was time for them to rest. They've been wandering around the area avoiding the herd of unknown shadows. Mitsuru walked over to Rise as the others decided to sit down. "Kujikawa, please try scanning the area again."

"Roger."

"I feel like his shadow doesn't want us to be here," Chie said as she stretched. "What do you think, Master? You do know him, right?"

"Ryoji tends to goof around most of the times, especially when his with Junpei. He's always so laid-back that you wouldn't think that he never takes anything seriously. I've only seen him serious a handful of times. The first tim-" Akihiko paused. "The first time... I don't remember anymore. I'm sure it was before December but I don't remember when."

"Don't worry Akihiko-san," Yukiko said from beside Chie. "Sometimes it's hard to remember small things like that."

Akihiko could absently nodded. _But it's not a "small thing". Why can't I remember?_

"The shadows from the entrance are gone. There are also two people approaching Mochizuki-kun and his shadow. It's Arisato-san and Aragaki-kun."

"So it was waiting for them," Mitsuru thought aloud. "Let's go."

* * *

"Minako-chan!" When Mitsuru and the others arrived, they were greeted by the scene of a facepalming Ryoji, a bored looking Shinjiro, and a yellow-eyed Ryoji happily hugging a nonchalant Minako.

"Just let her go," Ryoji groaned.

"Why would I? I love her!" his shadow argued.

"Shut up!" Ryoji was now beet red from the mix of anger and embarrassment.

"But she already knows that, right? If I remember right you were even friend zoned."

"Poor guy," Rise whispered to Chie and Yukiko. The two nodded in agreement to their junior's statement.

"Shut up already!"

"What do you want from him anyway?" Minako asked as she tried to free herself from the shadow. She was still stuck. She wanted to use her naginata but it fell when Shadow Ryoji attacked her with a bear hug.

The shadow began to laugh and rested his forehead on Minako's shoulders. "Why don't you just stop?"

The girl's face contorted with confusion, "Huh?"

"Please stop trying to save everyone because they'll just die in the in end. And please, just live, with me... I don't want to go back there... I don't want to be all alone... And more importantly..." The shadow held her tighter. "I don't want to lose you... I just want to be happy with you. But why? Why do you give me so much pain? Why did you drag me into your story that doesn't have a happy ending for the both of us? ...Why!?"

"What are you trying to say?" Ryoji glared at his shadow.

His shadow ignored him and continued. "Do you know how much it hurts being with you now? I wake up every day knowing what you're trying to do... It hurts so much. Why do you have to be so selfish to drag me into this predicament? Is this your way of taking revenge for coming into your life - for separating you from your friends and for your family's death?"

He paused, burying his face deeper into the nook of her neck. And then he continued. "Remember it was your choice why you were separated from your friends. And your parents just went through a natural cycle so it's no one's fault..."

"Stop talking!" Ryoji shouted desperately. His heart ached when he saw Minako shiver from bottling up her emotions. Beside him, Shinjiro had an unreadable expression. His fist was clenched. The others prepared themselves as they prepare for battle

"But if it helps ease your pain, I've always blamed myself for entering your life, even though it wasn't entirely my fault." Aigis unconsciously clenched her hands.

Mitsuru decided that it was time to interfere. "Unhand her now!" The shadow didn't even bother to look at her. This enraged the red-haired woman but she kept her calm. She slowly inhaled. When she exhaled, a sudden blur of yellow passed by her. "Aigis!"

The mechanical maiden dashed towards Ryoji's shadow and Minako. But before she could even get anymore closer to them, the bench by the fountain suddenly came to life and flung itself to her, sending the blonde flying towards one of the lamppost.

"Aigis!" Minako tried to help her but the shadow won't budge and let her go. "Why did you do that!?"

"Don't worry," the other Ryoji answered. "She's still alive." He pressed his lips closer to her ear and whispered, "I would've gotten rid of her if she wasn't special to you though..." Minako looked at him in horror.

Shinjiro ran to help Aigis up then scowled at the shadow. He found most of it hard to believe. Ryoji, his idiotic yet kind friend, was hiding all of these inside. ''Why the hell did you do that?"

The shadow ignored him and gently stroked the head of the girl in his arms. "Even though it saddens me to do this, I'll help you with this mess you-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Everyone, except for Minako, turned to Ryoji. "You are not me!"

A dark wind swirled around Shadow Ryoji and Minako. The shadow looked up and gave Ryoji an evil grin. "That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

Yu and Yosuke carefully laid Kanji at one of the sofa. Naoto tried to contact the backup team but gave up after her fourth attempt. "We should check out what's happening in there," she said. They all left the unconscious Junpei and Kanji.

When they entered the TV World, Fuuka gasped. "I feel a strong presence from the Paulownia Mall area." Hearing this, they all ran.

* * *

The shadow transformed into a huge, human-like, black figure. It has a white mask with an eerie smile covering its face. "0" was engraved on the forehead are of the mask. Minako was inside of it because Ryoji's shadow was holding her when it transformed.

It wasn't doing anything. They, along with Ryoji and Shinjiro who joined the group, took this opportunity to form a strategy and to prepare for battle. After coming up with almost nothing, they turned to Rise, who was already scanning the enemy. She wasn't able to get anything besides its arcana and the fact that Minako was somewhere inside it.

"If we attack, Arisato might get injured if she's still alive. But if we don't do something it will kill all of us." Mitsuru tried to stay calm as she pondered of a way to deal with the shadow without sacrificing any lives. But there was none. "We have no choice but to attack it and hope that she would be safe."

"NO!" Aigis, Ryoji and Shinjiro simultaneously objected. Mitsuru was shocked, not because the three shouted at the same time but because Aigis was opposing what she said. "I won't let that happen! I will save Minako-san."

"Very well. Kujikawa, please try to locate Arisato's location again."

"Alright."

Moments later Yu and his group - minus Junpei and Kanji - arrived. They all stared at the shadow in shock.

"Yamagishi, please help Kujikawa." Fuuka did as told.

"Is that Ryoji-kun's shadow?" Yukari asked.

Ryoji was the one who answered her. "Yeah... It's all my fault." His voice was full of guilt and hurt. Yukari noticed that he wore the same expression after the incident with Aigis at the Moonlight Bridge.

"Arisato-san is inside its chest area," Rise said. Mitsuru nodded.

"Everyone," she began coolly. "Prepare for battle."

* * *

**This is my longest chapter yet. Honestly, I don't know how I was going to write this but I somehow did. Though I still think it looks better when I was imagining it. Setting that aside, I hope you guys liked it. I'd like to thank ****MiguelHazard2 and kaed1234 for following/favoriting. And also to MimiZ and Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart for commenting.**


	16. Chapter 16

_I thought I will never be able to escape that endless nightmare, that I would always be alone in that dark place._

_But then... you came. You saved me from myself when I was losing it. You still gave me your trust and friendships even when you found out about my true nature. You gave me another chance to experience what's it like to live, to have friends - a family._

_You gave me so much that I'm not sure anymore what I should do... All I can give you is my friendship and support..._

_But is that really enough... I'm not really doing a good job, am I?_

* * *

"It changed its arcana again!" Rise urgently informed them.

It was the eighth time the shadow shifted arcanas. All of them were exhausted, especially the group who fought the Pristess - they are already at their limit. Yukari's and Naoto's aim is getting worse. Yosuke's and Teddie's breathing were becoming harder by the second. And Yu was struggling to be on his feet.

"Its arcana is Justice," Fuuka said. "Please avoid using Zio, Hama, and Mudo skills."

"I hope that Arisato is alright," Mitsuru said anxiously. This made Akihiko look at the scowling Shinjiro. Even if they haven't said a word to each other, he knew that his friend was worried. Even Akihiko himself was worried - afraid even - of what happened to the girl. His desire to save the girl could match Ryoji's and Shinjiro's.

"No matter what we'll save her," Ken encouraged them. "Minako-san is strong. I'm sure she fighting with is from inside." This earned a mocking laugh from the shadow.

"You think you know so much about her," the shadow said smugly. "How funny! To me you know nothing about her. I am the only one who knows who she is. I'm the only one who can see through her façade. Don't you dare say anything about her if you can't even see the broken child deep inside her?"

"Broken child?" Yukari repeated. She felt a dull pain in her head. She looked around and noticed she wasn't the only one.

Chie came to her aid immediately when she noticed Yukari clutching her head. "Are you alright, Yukari-san?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the only one who understands her!" The shadow continued. "Not any of you or_ him_. Only me!"

"He makes me sound like I'm some insane, obsessive admirer of Minako," Ryoji muttered as he adjusted his grip on his pipe.

"Everyone, look out!" Rise warned. "It's going to attack."

* * *

Minako wandered aimlessly in the dark room. She kept on thinking of what Ryoji's shadow said. No matter how much it hurt she could never hate her raven-haired friend. She couldn't blame him if that's what he truly felt because deep in her heart she knew that she's to blame for everything.

_Even when I always knew that Ryoji felt that way, I still chose to ignore it for my own selfish desires. I never considered his feelings...The same goes for Shinjiro... I'm the worst friend ever..._

"Minako," a familiar voice called out. The female wild card looked around but she saw nothing but the blackness of the room "You shouldn't let his shadow's words get to you." The cool voice was laced with kindness, sincerity and something else.

"But it's true... I 've hurt my friends so much already." Minako could only whisper beacuse she didn't have enough energy - she used it all to prevent herself from crying. Nevertheless, the voice heard her.

"Being depressed won't change anything and you know that. If you really feel bad about it then go and make it up to them." The voice's encouragement gave her warmth - a warmth she believes she doesn't deserve. As if reading her heart like an open book the voice said, "And stop this. You've sacrificed so much already. You deserve everything that you have. Always remember that, alright? ...They need you now so wake up."

Minako opened her eyes slowly. She was in a small room. One of its walls is translucent allowing her with some light. "She's awake," she heard a distorted voice say. Many answered back but Minako didn't understand because the wall muffled their voice.

Minako stepped closer to the wall. She tried summoning her persona but it did not come out. The place did not allow her persona to come out. The she began to hit the wall as hard as she can with her fist but it did not break. The same happened when she tried kicking it. "Ryoji! Shinji!" she called out. She received another muffled response. _What's happening out there?_

* * *

"Ryoji! Shinji!" They all heard it loud and clear. The girl's call was followed by simultaneous "Minako" and "Arisato" from their group. It was already the shadow's twelfth change - as indicated by the XII on its mask - and everyone was growing anxious of what happened to the girl. Agitation was eating Yu whenever he thought how his constant use of almighty attacks affected the girl inside the shadow. Hearing the girl gave him relief and freed him from the guilt that was growing inside him.

"Let her go you obsessed, pervert!" Chie yelled. Not long after that Labrys did the same, saying, "What she said, ya luantic!" They were both pissed. Ryoji couldn't help but to feel hurt. Beside them Aigis was glaring at the shadow. She was preparing to use her Orgia mode when Mitsuru stopped her.

"If that shadow is like the Nyx Avatar, then the last one would be its last arcana shift. Just hold on for a little more." Aigis nodded.

The shadow was charging for its next attack. They all used this as an opportunity to heal each other and to raise their attack, defense, and evasion skills. After that a series of almighty attacks was launched at their opponent.

"It's about to attack," Rise said. "Look for a place to shield yourself from the attack." They did as said and ran to find cover.

When the shadow attacked they heard someone scream in pain. "Minako!" Shinjiro stopped Ryoji before he got out. "Shinji let me go!" He tried shrug Shinjiro's hand causing Shinjiro to tighten his grip.

"If you go out there and got yourself hurt, what do you think would she feel?"

"Then who's going to save her?!"

"Would ya calm down! We'll all save her!"

"Silence!" They both shut their mouths when they realized that it was Mitsuru. They decided to stand back and wait for the blast of power to stop. Ken noted that without Minako, the two were a wreck.

"Okay, now move." They did everything that they can to attack the shadow. After Yukiko's attack on the shadow, its arcana changed again. Death.

* * *

The translucent wall became transparent. Minako saw her everyone, barely even able to sit. It was as if a powerful force was pushing them down. She tried hitting the wall harder but nothing happened. She tried calling her persona again but nothing happened.

_I guess I have no choice but to it use now._

A bright light came from the shadow's chest. The light was so bright that closing their eyes wasn't enough to block it.

Yukari was the first to open her eyes. There was still some light but it was not as bright as it was before. She saw a glowing Minako - who's back was facing her - standing in front of Ryoji's shadow - who was back to his former form.

Ryoji slowly opened his eyes and stood. "Minako?" When Minako turned, the light disappeared. She smiled at him and pointed at his shadow. "Do what you have to do know." Minako stepped aside.

Ryoji stared at his shadow with shame. "You're right... Everything you said was true. But you failed to say one thing." Ryoji looked back at everyone behind him. "And that is how happy I am to that she gave me a chance to be like a normal person and to be whoever I want to be... And also to have a chance to treasure others as well." He looked back at his shadow who was smiling at him kindly. "You're always the part of me that I couldn't accept, that I want to change. But I guess before I do that I have to learn to accept you first..." The shadow turned to Minako then to Shinjiro before Ryoji finally said it. "You are me."

"You know..." his shadow began. "I was supposed to say that but you suddenly stopped me. Shinji is right, you really are an idiot." Then he disappeared.

"Doesn't that make you an idiot as well?" Ryoji remembered what his shadow said before. He turned to apologized to Minako, only to see her unconscious in Aigis' arms.

"We should go back," Aigis said.

* * *

**Thanks to all of those reading this and to ****Yorukokubo no Mai and to Paloma Junco for favoriting/following. Also to Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart and MimiZ for commenting. I was thinking how I would write this during my exams (I think I'll fail). I'd like to Know what you guys know, so please leave a comment. I would really appreciate it.**

**MimiZ: Thanks for the compliment. Good luck on what you have to do!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WOOT! I'm on vaction mode. Still have school next week though. But I don't care. I don't need to study anymore. I survived the exams. I tried to party by watchong videos (hiimdaisy: Persona 3 &amp; 4, Suki Kirai, Dancing Samurai, etc.). Just really happy.**

**That aside, I'd like to thank you guys reading this. Thank you so much. I hope you like this chapter. Also, please leave a comment m(_ _)m if you have time though.**

**MimiZ: Was that Makoto? Yep. Other stuff will be explained soon.**

* * *

Junpei and Kanji decided to look for the group shortly after they woke up. Locating the group was easier than they expected because the mysterious light - that came from Minako - led them there. When the two arrived, they were greeted by a sight of the panicking group who were desperately trying to wake a pale, sleeping girl. "Her pulse is weak," was the first thing that they heard. It was Aigis' panicking voice.

"We have to get out of here and call an ambulance quickly," Mitsuru said frantically.

Shinjiro searched his pocket and took out a dark marble. He crushed it and opened a portal. "This will take us to that room at the hospital," he said quickly. "Now hurry up and get inside." Aigis ran to the portal with the girl in her hands. Ryoji stayed close, glancing every now and then at the girl. One by one they exited through the portal.

* * *

Ryoji grasped Minako's hand tightly. Not once did he let go of her soft hands from the moment he took it in his. He was afraid to let go. He feared that she would disappear if he did. He never once left her side from the moment they took her to the hospital. Even though the doctor said that she was only exhausted, Ryoji could not find it in him to feel relieved. He was too afraid that he might lose her - that he might not be able apologize to her for what "he" did.

Ryoji wasn't the only who has been anxious since the girl fell unconscious. All of them - all eighteen persona-users - were. Aigis kept fidgeting and would constantly check up on the girl after every ten minutes. Ken, Teddie and Labrys would have never gone back to the dorm if they weren't so exhausted. Yukiko, Chie and Rise cried when they misheard about what the doctor said, when they thought she would never wake up. The rest showed their concern for the girl - who was nearly a complete stranger to all of them - in their own way.

"You think she'll be okay?" Junpei asked Fuuka and Yukari. It was the day after the incident. The three decided to visit the girl because they wanted to give their thanks for helping them.

Fuuka was the one to answer. "The doctors said she'll be fine. I don't know why, but I'm feeling really nervous. How about you, Junpei-kun?"

Junpei looked at the girl and then to the one holding her hand. Ryoji fell asleep by her side with one arm used as a pillow and the other outstretched - his hand still holding hers. "I'm worried too. But I'm more worried about Ryoji. He's been there all night."

"By the way..." Yukari looked around. "Where's Shinjiro-senpai? He was here just a second ago."

"Maybe senpai went out to eat," Fuuka said. "It's already noon anyway."

"That reminds me..." Yukari and Fuuka looked at Junpei curiously. "We're older than senpai now."

* * *

Shinjiro has at the hospital's rooftop. He sat on one of the benches, feeling the wind against his cheeks. The cool breeze made him drowsy. He was already tired to begin with but he was too concerned for his two friends to get enough sleep. "It's been a long time." Shinjiro spun and saw Akihiko walking towards him. He mentally prepared himself for Akihiko's "nagging" and wished that he would be able to sleep through the whole ordeal. Fortunately for him, the boxer remained silent.

The silenced disturbed Shinjiro and made him uncomfortable. He sighed and broke the awkward silence. "What do you want, Aki?"

"What are you doing here?" the silver-haired man asked, not looking at Shinjiro. He sat beside the younger male and leaned forward to prop his elbows on his knees. "How come you're alive?"

"So you want me dead?" Shinjiro joked.

"That's not what I mean." Akihiko straightened. He looked at his friend seriously. "But still... you're supposed to be dead."

"...I didn't die," Shinjiro said. "At least that's what I remember from where I came from." Akihiko looked at him with confusion. "Maybe I did die here, but in another place I didn't."

Akihiko scrutinized his friend, as though if he stared long enough he would understand what the male said. After seconds of staring, he gave and decided to just ask. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm not really sure. I know my memories were mine but sometimes..." The pony-tailed boy leaned back and rested his head on the bench. "Sometimes I feel like they aren't mine. Sometimes I feel like everything that happened was just a dream; that no one remembers because it was one big dream."

The boxer's brows furrowed. The more Shinjiro said, the more bizarre the situation looks to him. "Since when did you start talking like some philosopher?"

"Since your brain got even smaller than a peanut." And so their friendly bickering started - just like how it was before.

* * *

Aigis, Ken, Labrys and Teddie came to visit that afternoon with some clothes for Ryoji and Minako. Ryoji reluctantly let go of Minako's hand and decided to bathe.

"He seems to be hopelessly in love, don't cha think?" Labrys said as she sat at the chair beside the bed. "I don't think Minako-chan knows though." Her crimson eyes lazily traveled across the room and stopped when it caught sight of and MP3 player and red headphones. "This is kinda old," she said. She grabbed it and began inspecting it.

Aigis began to panic. "Sister, you shouldn't do that! It's -"

"It's broken." Aigis stared at the gadget and her sister in horror. "Don't worry I didn't break it. Seems to have been broken a long time ago."

"Can you fix it?" Ken and Teddie, who were watching the sisters, flinched when Ryoji suddenly spoke. A towel was on top of his head, covering his wet hair that clung to his face. He swept his hair back so that it wasn't covering his face. Teddie smiled triumphantly and mentally congratulated himself for choosing clothes that suited the boy. _And Labby-chan said he'd look like a nerd._

"That was quick," Labrys said. She scrutinized the device in her hands again. After inspecting it she turned to Ryoji. "Yeah, I can. Want me to fix it? It's really simple."

"Do you think you can teach me?" Ryoji asked her hopefully. Labrys just looked at him and said, "yeah."

"Thank you."

"Just make sure ya listen properly or I'll kick your ass."

Ryoji gulped. "I'll keep that in mind."

"If it was broken, how come Minako-san is always using it?" Ken turned to Ryoji curiously. The black-haired boy looked at Minako kindly. The girl was smiling. It seems that she was having a good dream.

"Someone special to her gave it..."

* * *

All of them were starting to think the girl would never wake up. Three days has already passed and the only response they received from the girl was the slow rise and fall of her chest.

"Why isn't she waking up!?" Chie said in distress.

"Don't worry Chie-chan," Teddie said, trying to reassure the girl. "We're already used Yosuke down for a whole week so this is nothing."

"You expect me to listen to the boy who cried when he found out that she was still unconscious on the second day!"

"Calm down senpai," Rise intervened. "You too Teddie!"

"I can't take it any more!" Chie and Teddie both said.

"Aragaki, what are you doing?" Shinjiro's back was facing all of them. Suddenly the scent of ramen spread throughout the room.

"What day is it today?" a groggy voice asked. They all turned in surprise. "Shinji, give me that."

"Minako!" "Minako-san!" "Mina-chan!" Aigis, Ryoji, and Teddie attacked the girl with a hug. "I... can't... BREATHE!" They hastily released the girl.

"I knew food would bring you back," Shinjiro flatly said. "Eventually." He sat in front of her and ate the instant ramen. Minako watched him - her heart breaking as Shinjiro consumed the noodles.

There was only one word everyone could think of as they watch Shinjiro's interaction with the girl._ Evil._

"You knew she was going to wake up now, didn't you?" Mitsuru stated.

Shinjiro just hummed. "Just an experiment to see if food could really wake people up." They turned to the group that huddled around the girl. Minako was at first mesmerized by the fact that Risette was right in front of her, but then she suddenly realized about that she might've missed Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. She asked the nearest person to her - Ken - what the day it was and sighed in relief when she found out that she didn't miss anything.

"Did you know Yuka-tan is the pink one?" Junpei asked her. He was acting like a proud father showing off his daughter to his friends.

Minako chuckled. "I always knew it was her."

* * *

_At the corner of the shrine, a little girl with a pink mask is curled up into a ball._

_"I found you!" A boy, her age, ran to her. He stopped a few inches away from her to catch his breath. "Why are you here?" When he noticed her shivering he decided to kneeled to her level and removed her mask. Once the mask was gone, he was able to look at the girl's tear-stained face._

_He gently wiped the tears falling down her flushed cheeks and then softly stroked her head. "Don't cry Minako-chan," he said tenderly. "I won't leave you."_


	18. Chapter 18

"How are you feeling, Arisato?" Mitsuru gently asked when Aigis, Ryoji and Teddie calmed down and decided to give the brunette some space.

Minako massaged her own shoulders before saying, "I feel kinda sore," she made a quick glance at Shinjiro before turning back to the red-haired woman, "and hungry." Her hands left her shoulders and settled on her lap. She looked down not allowing anyone to have a better glimpse of her face. "I have a lot of explaining to do, right?"

"Yes," Mitsuru said. "Don't worry, we'll do that some other time. For now, you should rest and gather up your strength."

Minako nodded, "Alright."

"Also,"Mitsuru placed her hand on the girl's head causing the younger girl to flinch and look up, "thank you for saving us, Arisato. You did a good job."

Minako couldn't help but to stare in awe and feel accepted. Though she knew the feeling of acceptance probably wouldn't last long, she was still happy. She wanted to smile at Ryoji and Shinjiro, to tell them how glad she was. But the words wouldn't come out; she was too speechless to say anything. When her two friends noticed her looking at them, they gave her a thumbs-up. The action almost caused tears to roll down her flushed cheeks. She tried to hold it in but Mitsuru's kind smile cracked the dam that she built. She hid under the covers and tried to stop the waterworks as fast as she could.

* * *

Everyone returned to their own lives. Junpei left to train his team for their next game. Yukari left for the shooting of another episode of Phoenix Ranger Featherman R. Mitsuru had to go on a meeting. Everyone was busy, except for those who live at Minatodai Dorm. But even they left for their own personal reasons. All of them left; all except Ryoji

There was silence between the two of them. Ryoji was unable to look at Minako. He wanted to apologize but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He clenched his fist for being too weak to do something so "simple".

"Ryoji," Minako started softly, breaking the silence between them. "I'm sorry for never considering what you feel… for dragging you here… For everything, I'm sorry."

"Please don't say that Minako." For the first time since they were left alone, Ryoji was able to look at her straight on the eyes. Sadness and guilt clouded his eyes. "I was selfish. I… I wanted to live like a normal human. I wanted to do so many things with you and everyone to the point that I wanted to forget all of this. I even hoped that you would just abandon all of this so that we – no – you can experience the life that you deserve. And because..." Tears rolled down Ryoji's face. He tried to continue but a sob escaped his lips. "...I don't want to lose you ."

Minako gazed and smiled at him kindly. "I guess we're both selfish. I brought you and Shinji here because I'm too weak on my own. I didn't want to be alone in a world where no one knows me. I wanted someone to help me in this mess I made. Sure I have Igor and the siblings but they can't be with me all the time… Then again... I can't just keep clinging to you and Shinji just because I'm weak. "

"Minako…" Ryoji bit his lip and walked over to his friend. He sat on the chair - the same chair where he slept on the previous nights. He ruffled her hair earning him a glare from the girl. "What are you talking about? I'm happy that you brought me here. Because of you I was able to live like everyone else. I met people who became my friends. You even gave me a brother, father and mother all in one person – Shinji!" Minako chuckled. Ryoji saw this and smiled. "You gave me so much that I wanted to return the favor. Along the way I may have my fears and doubts, but I won't let that stop me. You are the light that made any pain bearable for me. You gave me hope when I was about to lose it. That's why I hope…" Ryoji placed his hand on her cheek. He marveled at how warm it was. "You'll let me and everyone do the same."

Minako cried the second time that day. "That was so sappy, you know?" she said through her tears. Ryoji just smiled at him.

"That reminds me," Minako wiped her tears with her sleeves. "When did you confess to me? I don't think you really did that."

"Forget about that!" Ryoji said nervously.

"Okay?"

_I don't know if I should be happy or frustrated that you're so dense._

* * *

That afternoon, the nurse informed Ryoji and Minako that she could go home. They decided to head back to the dorm having nothing better to do. Their journey back was engulfed by a comfortable silence. The two also appreciated how the sun painted everything with its orange rays of light.

"Why is Koro-chan outside?" Minako asked. The said dog was sitting at the front door patiently. When the dog noticed them, he began to bark. He ran to them. Minako opened her arms and cuddle the dog. "Did you miss me boy?" Koromaru barked. When she turned to say something to Ryoji the boy was already gone. I guess he's already inside. "Let's go inside."

When Minako opened the door, she was greeted by a six people with a horrifying mask on. Each of them has a weapon in hand. They inched closer to the crimson-eyed girl. Minako was too scared to even scream. She turned to Koromaru for help but the dog just stood there happily wagging his tail.

Suddenly one of them stepped forward and yelled, "SURPRISE!" with a hoarse voice. In response Minako kicked the person to where it hurt the most. The guy writhed in pain. He rolled all over the floor making his mask fall off to reveal Teddie.

"Why, Minako-chan!?" Stream of tears were flowing down from his eyes. He asked the girl again with his raspy voice. "What did I do to deserve this!?"

"What is this? What happened to your voice?" she asked, ignoring his questions. "You sounded fine, earlier."

Aigis and Labrys removed their mask. "It is a surprise party," Aigis said happily. "Shinjiro-san suggested that you like horror-themed parties."

Minako glared at who she supposed was Shinjiro. The male looked away and smirked. The wild card returned her attention to the blonde android and smiled slightly. "Thanks, I guess... What about him?" She looked down at Teddie who was still on the floor.

"The idiot screamed so much during his punishment," Labrys said in annoyance. She glared at Teddie.

"Punishment?"

"We were making you something when this-" she pointed at Teddie "-came and ruined everything by eating all of the cookies."

"I didn't know it was for Mina-chan," Teddie said, hiding behind Ken.

"You're the one who suggested the whole cookie thing!"

"Sister," the blonde android called, "please calm down."

Labrys folded her arms and looked away to calm herself. After placating herself, she turned to Minako and welcomed her back. "You made us worry, ya know?"

"I did?"

"Yeah... We were all scared that ya ain't gonna wake up anymore."

Minako looked surprised for a moment. She soon replaced it with an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be Minako-san." She turned to Ken who was beaming at her. "We're just glad that you're all right."

"Enough of this," Shinjiro said. Unlike the others he still has his mask on. "The food will get cold."

"Yes, yes..." Ryoji said nonchalantly. He smiled slyly and said, "Mom". Hearing that, Shinjiro immediately removed his mask ang slammed it on Ryoji's face. "Ow!" He rubbed his nose. "What would I do if my beautiful face was damaged?!"

"I don't know," Shinjiro said lazily. He turned to look at his face. "All I see is a butt. Where the heck did you put your face? I can't see it."

Ryoji threw a fit. Shinjiro ate as if the black-haired boy wasn't there. They all enjoyed there dinner.

* * *

Yu, Naoto, Chie, Yukiko, and Yosuke all went to Hagakure for dinner. Chie noticed that Yukiko hasn't touched her food. "Yukiko, are you okay?" she asked.

Yukiko was startled by the question. She turned to Chie and smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."

"What?"

"I feel like I've seen Minako-chan before. I just don't remember when."

"Maybe a guest from the inn looked just like her," Yosuke suggested. "Maybe, that's why you thought you've seen her."

"Yeah... maybe."

Yu glanced at his junior. He knew right away that something just sprouted from her mind. "Or maybe she was a guest at the inn." He turned to his blue-haired junior and noticed the corners of her lip curving upwards. "You found out something?"

Naoto snapped her fingers and said, "I believe so."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"We'll know when the time comes, senpai."

* * *

**Hey you guys. So yeah... I'm not sure about this chapter. Anyways, thank you to all of yo reading this fic. Thank you to Rosalinda Lancaster for saying what you think.**

**Well, bye then and have a good day.**


	19. Chapter 19

** I forgot to save the edits. Here's the better (maybe there's not much difference) version of this chapter.**

* * *

"Mitsuru-senpai's coming here tonight?" Minako, whose eyes were still glued on the TV screen, asked Aigis.

The wild card was watching Phoenix Ranger Featherman R with Koromaru and Ken when Aigis joined them. Aigis sat beside Ken, while Minako sat on the floor, a meter away from the TV with Koromaru beside her, acting as an armrest. Labrys, sat quietly on the armchair nearest to the main door, reading a book. When the commercial break started, Aigis began to explain what Mitsuru told her.

"Mitsuru-san and the others think that it is time you answer their questions. But if you are not ready I cou-"

"I'm ready," Minako interrupted. "I'm tired of hiding anyway. Besides, it's getting annoying." To Aigis, she sounded nonchalant. But when Minako turned to her, she saw determination and resolve in her eyes. "I'm not backing down anymore."

Minako grinned at her, giving both her and Ken a strange sensation. It was warm and nostalgic. It's as if they've seen it a long time ago but they don't remember when. The girl was indeed strange, they both thought to themselves.

"Oh, it's back," Minako said happily as she petted Koromaru. Ken smiled at her childlike behavior. "GO FEATHER HAWK! BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!"

From the second floor, Shinjiro yelled at Minako to keep it down. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" The girl either didn't hear or ignored the male. She continued to cheer even when the heroes already won. Ken and Aigis did the same in their own way, the former stuggling to hide his excitement. Labrys abandoned her book to join them. Shinjiro groaned and decided to leave his bed - one of the most difficult jobs in his life. That was how they spent most of the Sunday morning.

* * *

"Why are you following me?" Ryoji asked Teddie. The blue-eyed boy came out of his hiding spot behind the pole.

"How'd you know?" Teddie laughed awkwardly and rubbed theme back of his neck.

"You really think a pole that thin can hide you from me?" Ryoji can't help but think how anyone could be so dumb. He was starting to understand what Shinjiro feels when he kept annoying him and involve him in the childish games he created with Minako. His respect for his friend grew even more.

"Not really..." Teddie walked over to Ryoji and eyed him with suspicion. "What are you doing? You sure are acting beary suspicious?"

"None of your business." Ryoji decided to leave and to continue where he was headed. Teddie ran after him and kept pressing him for answers.

Ryoji sighed and turned to the boy. "Just make sure you keep your mouth shut about this, got that?" Teddie swore. With that a friendship finally blossomed between them.

* * *

"Uh..." Minako shifted uncomfortably on her seat. Even though Shinjiro and Ryoji sat beside her to give her support she still can't calm herself down. Not when almost everyone was towering over her. She decided to stand and ask them to sit down. They all sat, some on the sofas and some on the chairs in the dining area. Shinjiro made sure to save the girl her seat.

"So what do you want to know?" Minako asked calmly. She knew it was a dumb question but she still asked anyway.

"Tell us who you are first," Naoto said immediately. She sat across where Minako stood.

"As I've told you before, I am the field leader of NAT, previously known as SEES. But of course you didn't believe that."

"I believe you." Minako eyes widened at what the young detective said. She gave Naoto an incredulous look.

"If you were the field leader of SEES, that means that you've studied in Gekkoukan High before." Minako nodded. "Tell me; were you a member of the Tennis club?"

"Yes," Minako replied, not sure where this was going.

"Then that means that you have met Yukiko-senpai at least once, or even seen her." Minako stared confusedly at Naoto before looking at Yukiko who sat on the chair in the dining area.

"Yeah, we went to Inaba for a training camp. After our practice with Yasoinaba High School's tennis club, Yukiko-san came to pick us up. I remember that she accidentally brought their car keys with her instead of the house keys. I think a waitress from the inn came after her... That's all I remember." Minako inwardly praised herself for having a "sharp" memory.

Yukiko gasped. "I remember that! Kasia-san even told me that you needed help with your homework, Chie. I told you about that, right?"

"Wait... OH, I remember. You kept talking about scaring them, I think, and this girl with beautiful, red eyes... No wait, I'm not sure."

"It's okay, senpai," Naoto said. She turned to Minako again. "Do you want to know why I believe you?" Naoto didn't wait for an answer. She placed multiple folders on the table. Minako sat and took one of the folders. She skimmed through the files.

"These were reports made by Shuji Ikutsuki," Naoto said carefully. "From your performance at school to your performance on shadow fighting, He wrote them all here. How your grades were, how you behaved with others with comparison to the people you were with at your dorm – everything about you are written in these.

"Since your files were almost identical to Makoto Yuki's we began to think that it might have been some kind of mistake. But..." Minako looked up at her with her brows slightly furrowed. "Just now, you were able to prove that you were a student of Gekkoukan High.

"Yukiko-senpai remembered what happened before with what you said. Chie-senpai even spoke about Yukiko-senpai praising a girl for her 'red eyes.' I studied every profile and id pictures of the students who went to Inaba after hearing what Yukiko-senpai said the other day. Apparently there was only one student who fits the description of both eye color and trip to Inaba - you."

They all stared at Naoto in awe. "If the reports about you studying in Gekkoukan High are true," she continued, "then that means that you stayed in a dorm. According to Shuji Ikutsuki, you have no relatives in the area, and at the time that you transferred the other dorms were full. That only means that you would have to stay at Minatodai Dorm, the dorm with the least tenants, until another slot will open for you at the normal dorms. But you ended up staying there when he found out that you can summon a persona and change one between battles."

"But Naoto-kun," Yukari interjected. "We would've known if she did stay in the dorm."

"Then why don't we ask Aragaki-san," Naoto suggested. They all turned to Shinjiro, waiting for him to answer.

Shinjiro wasn't sure what was really happening; he wasn't sure were the female detective was going. But, nonetheless, he chose to answer, "She did."

"How is that possible?" Fuuka asked standing from her seat next to Yukiko. "Why didn't we know about this?"

"Because I'm not from this world," Minako said calmly with a smile. "Remember, I told all of you that the world, the universe maybe, is in great danger. I've come from my world to prevent the extinction of all that exist."

"But why come here?" Mitsuru asked. "Isn't your world in danger as well?"

"It is," Minako said sadly. "In my world, I was the barrier between Nyx and Erebus." Most of them looked at the girl with eyes slowly widening. Shinjiro and Ryoji just listened to her, preparing their selves for the time when they should step in and take the floor from the girl.

"If you're here then what about your world?"

"In order to protect my world from Nyx, Makoto and I fused the two parallel universes. That way, my world would be safe. While he serves as a barrier, I will remain here to make sure that this problem will be fixed."

Yukari stood and stared at the girl in shock. "So you're saying that Makoto could have been here?" Minako nodded. Tears slid down Yukari's face. "...then why... Why are you here!? Why not him!?"

The words Yukari said stabbed Minako's heart painfully. She could feel her tears threatening to come out but she forced them in. She would not be weak now.

"So in your world you lived with us… so what!? In this word no one knows you so why bother coming here!? To me you're just a stranger... YOU DON'T EXIST IN OUR WORLD!"

"Calm down, Yukari," Ryoji almost begged to the girl. "It's not her fault."

"Yuka-tan's right though..." Junpei walked closer to where Minako was. His eyes landed on the girl's. "Why are you here? Why not our best friend?"

_There's no reason to cry. They're just confused._ Minako repeated in her mind to assure herself.

But it was not working.

* * *

**Hi guys! So I did my best in trying to make Naoto sound cool and smart (in which, I think I failed - I hope not, though). Anyways, please tell me what you think (if I messed up this whole revelation stuff or not, etc).**

**Lastly, thank you to my readers and Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart (for the review/comment/whatever they call it).**


	20. Chapter 20

"Why are you here? Why not our best friend?" Junpei looked at her with eyes mixed with anger, sadness, and desperation. Minako wanted to look away but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't tear her gaze from the capped male. She clenched her fist and bit her lower lip so hard that it almost bled.

Junpei continued to glare down at the the girl. He was waiting for her to answer. Part of him was telling him to stop when he saw her eyes become glossy. But he did not let that side of him win. He was determined to know why this girl was here instead of his best friend. "Why aren't you answering? Is it because you did something wrong? IS THAT IT!?"

"Iori, calm down," Mitsuru said calmly. She gave her junior a sharp look making him stop completely. Junpei scowled and pulled his cap lower to hide his face.

"Why are you so calm senpai… Don't you understand? We could have been with Makoto!"

"Stop jumping into conclusions, Iori. She might have been here because Yuki couldn't be here himself." Mitsuru turned to Minako, expecting her to confirm what she said. Minako looked down at her lap. With a shaky voice, she said, "I'm sorry…"

The room was deafeningly silent. The air was too heavy that it was suffocating Minako. She wanted to run but she couldn't. She wanted to disappear but that will only make things worse. She wanted her friends to remember but to them she never existed.

She opened her mouth to speak. She didn't want to hurt them but it seems that she already doing that for being someone else – for not being Makoto. "I'm sorry for being the wrong person. I'm sorry for being selfish," she whispered loud enough for most of them to hear. No one answered. She repeated it over and over until the sound of her own voice became muffled by her headphones.

From her peripheral vision she could see arms on both sides of her head. She looked up and saw that Ryoji was putting them on her. He let go and pointed at her side to Shinjiro. He mouthed to her "Calm down and leave this to us." She nodded absently.

Music suddenly erupted from her headphones. Her eyes widened. She blinked – she didn't know it was working. When she looked up she saw Ryoji grinning at her and giving her a thumbs-up.

"Where do we begin..." Shinjiro said lazily as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why did you do that?" Fuuka asked him and Ryoji. She was observed Minako. The girl looked like she was asleep. She was wondering how the girls mood changed so quickly, from being stressed to being serene.

"To calm her down," the pony-tailed boy replied calmly. He gave Minako a quick glance before glaring at Junpei and Yukari, making the latter flinch. He sighed and leaned on the sofa. "She's can be emotionally unstable at times so don't pressure her too much. Truth is this guy-" he pointed his thumb at Ryoji "-knows more about what's happening than me. I just suddenly woke up one day, feeling young and having someone's memories of Makoto."

"Feeling young? Someone's memories?" Naoto asked. "Please elaborate, Aragaki-san."

"In the world Minako came from, I didn't die. That means I grew older. After having a dream, I woke up at the tower while being dragged by Ryoji and Minako to the Velvet Room. When we reached that blue room I realized I look younger and that I have two overlapping memories. "

"How did that happened?"

Shinjiro glanced at Ryoji. "Just admit that you don't now and that you need my help," Ryoji said with a smirk. Shinjiro groaned and wave his hands, signalling Ryoji to answer the question.

"It's one of the effects of the two worlds fusing. Minako and I aren't really sure why Shinji looks like his in his teens again. We're not even sure why unlike them-" he looked at the SEES members "-he knows Minako. The truth is, I'm not even sure why I remember her too..."

"I see..." Mitsuru said. "What about her?" She looked at Minako, whose eyes were still closed. She asked the carefully and gently, "Why is she here instead of Yuki?"

"I don't really know," Ryoji admitted. "She never told us. Even after we made her to let us help her, she never said much about how all of this happened. Now that I think about it, we never really asked her. She only told us that we need to defeat that 'force' to save the world and that it was all her fault... So far, we're still not sure how we're going to do that. We're only clinging on the theory of defeating the full-moon shadows."

"That doesn't sound good," Yosuke whispered. They doing all this without knowing if it will solve everything or not.

"Hold on," Labrys suddenly said. "Ya 'forced' her?"

Ryoji smiled at that. "Ever since we started our little group, Minako has always worked hard to make sure that everything will be alright. She would sometimes collapse from exhaustion because of it. She wanted to finish all of this without getting any of you involved because she wanted to protect all of you."

"Protect us from what?" Junpei asked, his hat no longer, peeking from under his hat.

Ryoji glanced at Minako before turning to Junpei. "She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She thinks that whoever gets involve will end up being in pain..." Ryoji chuckled. "If me and Shinji didn't force her, we'll still be moral support standing by the sidelines while she fights all alone."

"The idiot's too selfless for her own good sometimes," Shinjiro said. "But she can be a real pain in the ass when it's about food and that time of the month."

"I can hear you," Minako said, surprising everyone. She opened her eyes and peeled off her headphones. "The shuffle was off. The song ended a while ago."

"You okay now?" Shinjiro asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah... So, is there something else you want to know?" Minako asked calmly.

No one said anything for a short while. How the girl responded after the questions were asked to her made them anxious that she might do the same now. Then again Yukari and Junpei did say some hurtful things to her, so it was understandable that the girl almost broke down.

"Can you tell us about the power that you used that time when we fought Ryoji-san's shadow?" Aigis asked; it was the only question she could think of. She hoped that it wouldn't offend the girl.

"Is that all?" Aigis nodded. "Remember, I'm like Makoto's counterpart in my world. That means, I have the same power as him."

"Then that means that your as powerful as him!" Aigis exclaimed. "But why do you not use your power now? Will it not solve the matter?"

"I can't use my powers now because I still need to look for where that force may be. I need to face it first in order to defeat it. Also..." She paused for a moment. She watched her hands clench and unclench. "Using that power too much will kill this body. If this body dies then so will my soul. If that happens, it will be the end for everything."

"So, that means the fate of the universe is in your hands," Junpei stated sarcastically. This earned him a stomp on the foot by Aigis. The mechanical maiden turned to Minako to make sure she's alright. She smiled in relief when she saw that the girl seemed unaffected.

Minako grinned at him. "I guess you could say that, partner."

"Don't call me 'partner'," Junpei said sharply. "We're not even friends!" This earned him another stomp from Aigis. "Ow, stop that Ai-chan!"

Minako just smiled. "We're best friends," she said. "You just don't know."

* * *

"I'm off to bed," Ryoji said after the other left to where they needed to be - their rooms or back at home or work. He felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned and saw Minako smiling at him.

She raised her headphones and looked at him curiously. "Did you get these fixes for me?" she said.

"Actually," Ryoji scratched his cheeks bashfully. "I asked Labrys to help me fix it. I can't believe that I was able to do it. I really thought I destroyed it." He whispered the last part.

"Thanks Ryoji, you're the best." She gave him a grin and a thumbs-up. "I have to go to bed now. Night."

"Good night." Minako began to head back to her room. She stopped suddenly at the foot of the stairs and turned to him.

"One more thing, you still owe me a million yen. Don't think that fixing this is enough to pay that off."

* * *

Five days after the what Minako called an "interrogation", the girl went to Naganaki Shrine. She stopped and sat in front of a gravestone with the name of two people. "Hey there mom, dad."

She cleaned it and removed the weeds surrounding it. "I'm sorry I only visited now. I hope you can take my stories as an apology." She began to tell them things she's done and experienced during the time she moved in with her relatives to the present.

"I moved a lot because most of our relatives can't afford to feed an extra mouth. I feel really sorry for burdening them. That's why I decided to move back here when I got a scholarship." She looked up the sky and smiled. "I'm really happy that I'm here. I've met so many people loved me and accepted me the same way you did. I'll introduce them to you one day. I hope you like them."

She sat there for a while before bidding them farewell and moving to another gravestone. "You're an idiot, you know? ...But I guess I'm a bigger idiot than you. Oh yeah, Ryoji fixed my headphones, isn't that great!?" No answer. She kneeled down on front of it. "Aren't you going to say anything, Makoto?" She kept poked the gravestone and kept calling his name as if to annoy him. _I must look really crazy to other now._

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" was what Minako first heard when she returned to the dorm. "Congratulations on growing older," Teddie said.

"Somehow that sounds irritating," Minako said. "Anyway, thanks."

Teddie, in his bear costume, ran to her and dragged her to the table, where the cake was. "Gakky made a cake." "Stop calling me that!" "Hurry make a wish, Mina-chan!" Minako smiled and blew the candles. "What did you wish for?"

"World peace?" Minako said.

"You wasted your wish on that!?" Teddie pouted at her. "You could've wished for a date with a real hunk because I could make that happen anytime."

"World peace is important too, you know? And I can't see how you'll be able to set me up with a hunk."

Teddie sighed. "You should open your gifts now."

"You mean this envelope and poorly wrapped box that looks like complete garbage?"

"Just open it, dammit," Labrys said.

Minako started to open the envelope first. Her eyes widened. Ryoji moved to her side and said, "It's the money I 'lost.' "

"Ryoji-san decided to use a part of it buying decorations for the party and ingredients for Shinjiro-san," Aigis explained. "That is why he was not able to return it immediately. But Ryoji-san was able to earn the money he used back." Ryoji smiled triumphantly.

"Open the box," Teddie said excitedly.

Minako took the box and examined it first. "Who wrapped this?" she asked.

"It doesn't ma-" "This guy did." Shinjiro interrupted the bear. He revealed that the blond was the one responsible for wrapping the present.

Minako snickered before tearing the gift wrapper. "A cellphone..."

"Since you didn't have one, we decided to buy one for you," Ken said. "Of course we had 'a little' help from a very rich person."

"Do you not like it Minako-san?" Aigis asked anxiously. She panicked when the girl began to cry. "Minako-san!"

"Thank you so much..." Minako's voice was shaky. She tried to stop herself from crying but she can't. She was too happy. "Thank you for everything!"

They laughed at what she said. Soon she was attacked by hugs and hair ruffling.

"By the way, why are ya the only one who doesn't have a phone?" Labrys questioned.

"Because we couldn't afford it at that time. And me, Ryoji and Shinji rarely separate. If we do, I'm either with one of them."

"Well," Ken began, "now you have a phone so you can go anywhere you want without Ryoji-san or Shinjiro-san."

"That's mean Ken," Ryoji said in mock hurt. "I'm starting to think that we shouldn't have given you that phone."

"Come on guys, let's eat the cake." Minako happily waited for Shinjiro to give her her slice.

"What did you really wish for?" Ken asked when the others busied themselves with the cake.

"I wish all of our problems will be over."

"That's a nice wish." Ken smiled and ate his share.

_I lied,_ Minako thought. I_ actually wished I could stay with everyone and be happy, forever. But that will never happen. Never, no matter what I do..._

* * *

**I've got a lot of free time now so I decided to do this. This is the longest I've written yet (Yeah, I know it's still short). Anyway, thank you to those who read this. Thank you to ****Kanjilearner1988**** and ****JoseiHero-XXII for favoriting/following. Also to MH2.**

**Please leave a comment, I'd really appreciate it.**


	21. Chapter 21

Junpei missed the baseball for the tenth time that day. For days he wasn't able to focus on properly on practice. He has been reprimanded by their head coach many times to keep his eye on the ball and children, and to concentrate. Still, Junpei ends up missing or barely hitting the ball.

"Iori," the head coach called out when he missed his seventeenth ball. The coach, who had a stern look on his face, was leaning on the wall. He motioned for Junpei to come closer. "You know those kids are starting to think that they've suddenly become better at this because their coach suddenly got worse. You weren't like this before. If you keep this up you'll drag your team down. Tell me, is something wrong?"

Junpei looked down, a guilty expression marring his face. He rubbed the back of his neck before sighing. "Coach," he started lowly. "I think I did something I wasn't supposed to do..."

The coach facial features softened. "What happened?" he asked gently.

Junpei bit his lower lip. He closed his eyes, as if pondering if he should've kept it to himself and just make something up like lack of sleep or a headache. He sighed again and looked up to his coach. "There was this girl. I don't know much about her but I still... I still said some hurtful things to her. I was angry about something and I put all the blame on her, even though I didn't really know what happened..."

"Then just go and apologize to her," the coach suggested as if it was the most obvious thing to do, which in reality was. He placed a supporting hand on Junpei's shoulder. "I know it's easier said than done but you have to try. You owe her an apology."

"Yeah... thanks, coach." Junpei smiled at his coach gratefully. "I think I'll do that."

"Don't think just do it." He patted Junpei back a little of too strong making the young man to almost lose his balance. "And get back to practice. If you don't apologize by the end of the week I'll take your team from you, got that? Those kids will suffer under my hands. Do you want that?"

"Yes and no, sir!" Junpei saluted and grinned before running back to continue practicing with the children.

* * *

Yukari was at her dressing room getting ready for the next shoot. She stared absently at her hands on her lap. What have I done, she thought.

"You've been down recently, Yukari-chan," the stylist said. She looked at Yukari, through the mirror, with concern. "Did something happen, dear?"

"I feel like I forgot someone really important, Riko-san..." Yukari said with downcast eyes. "There was this strange girl who said she was my friend. I didn't believe her. I also said something I shouldn't have to her... All because of an opportunity that I assumed could've happen."

Riko smoothed Yukari's hair gently. "Did you apologize to her?" Yukari shook her head, no. The stylist lightly patted Yukari's shoulders before holding on them. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't face her." Yukari remembered the hurt in Minako's eyes. She remembered how the girl almost broke down before Ryoji and Shinjiro came to her rescue. Seeing the girl that way made her heart wrench. "I don't think I'm ready..."

"Think about it this way, Yukari-chan. She may still be hurting with what you said." Yukari's eyes partially widened. "Just go and apologize to her. It may not solve everything but it could give both of you a peace of mind." She leaned down to place her head near the side of Yukari's. "What do you say?"

Yukari smiled and turned to the older woman. "Thank you, Riko-san."

"You're welcome, dear."

Someone knocked on the dear. "Takeba-san, will be shooting the next scene in five minutes."

"Okay, I got it." She stood up. "Thanks again. I'll do that."

* * *

"I think we forgot to ask something," Kanji said. He was having dinner at the Beef Bowl Shop with Yu and Yosuke. They invited the others but they were all busy with their own stuff.

"Oh yeah." Yosuke swallowed before continuing. "What's that?"

"Her relationship with that Yuki guy."

Realization surfaced on Yosuke's face. "Dude you're right! We don't know their relationship. But we do know that they knew each other; that's what we've found out so far."

"Their also counterparts of each other," Yu added.

"Does that mean his the girl version of Yuki-san?" Yosuke asked. "Well he did look girly if you looked at his picture. Maybe he'd make a beautiful girl like Minako-san."

"That's not it," Yu said. "Naoto said that Yuki-san and Minako-san went to the same school years ago." Though he agrees with Yosuke that Minako is beautiful. "Also, another girl with the same name died ten years ago during winter. That means the maybe, in Yuki-san's world, Arisato-san died. And maybe the same goes for her world."

"This whole fusion of universes or worlds in giving me a headache," Kanji said. "But seriously, Yukari-san and Junpei-san were really harsh. I feel kinda guilty for not doing anything."

Yosuke nodded, feeling the same way. "Good thing she had Shinjiro-kun and Ryoji-kun. If everyone I know never knew I existed, I'd be insane."

"If everyone we know never knew we existed," Yu said slowly. "We would've disappeared first before we go insane." It was the horrifying truth of what was happening now.

* * *

"Minako... can you hear me?" He smiled sadly. "Of course you don't..." Makoto closed his eyes. After years, he was finally able to send his spirit to earth without breaking the seal. He was present on every journey his friends made. He was there, but they never knew. He was there, but he could barely do anything to give them a hand.

He tried to speak to them but no one heard him, no one except for that one time. Makoto was able to communicate to Minako. She did not see him but she heard him. For Makoto, that was enough to make him happy.

He watched as Minako lie down at the rooftop floor to gaze at stars and moon. He followed suit and lied down next to her.

"Makoto, can you hear me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," he answered, even if he knew she wouldn't hear. "Loud and clear."

"I'm sure you want to be with everyone too... I'm sorry. This is all my fault." She puts her right arm over her eyes.

"No... No it's mine."

"I hope you're okay there." She smiled and turned to her side. Makoto turned to face her. Her eyes were drooping down. The cool night air was making her sleepy. "I wish we could all be together..."

"Me too, Minako. Me too." He watched her breathe softly as she sleeps on the floor. He tried to touch her cheeks only for his hands to pass through her. He retracted his hand and looked at the girl wistfully.

"You'll catch a cold here, you know." Still no response. "You will be facing many difficult things soon, Minako. You have to stay strong no matter what happens. Also-"

The rooftop door suddenly opened. Makoto watched Aigis as she walked slowly to the sleeping girl. She smiled at the girl before gently picking her up and taking her to her room.

Makoto turned to his back to look at the stars again. He remembered the time when he finally saw her again. He remembered that moment where all that's happened started to brew.

"Please remember what I said, Minako..."

_Don't worry Minako-chan. I won't leave you._

* * *

**Hi everyone! So unlike the previous chapters I proofread this twice. There may still be some errors though, I think. I hope it wasn't too dull. Please review, I'd appreciate it greatly.**

**So thank you readers. Thank you ****Xigtus, langeweile, Han Rei-chan, and Chi no Yume for following/favoriting. Thank you Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart for commenting.**

**Rosilanda Lancaster Leonhart: No need to apologize. About his full appearance, I'm still wondering how I'm going to do that.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I present to all of you another chapter. I have a lot of free time. Yeah...**

**Thank you readers. Thank you nanasarpong30655, AitsukaMeimi for following/favoriting. Thank you Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart for the review.**

* * *

"Yu Narukami is like our leader," Teddie said enthusiastically. It was the start of classes. The seven of them were on their way to Gekkoukan High School. During their walk to the station, Teddie decided to describe what the Investigation Team was like. She smiled at how much their group reminded her of her own. "Sensei is really cool! Just like you Mina-chan."

"You think, I'm cool?" Minako asked, tilting her head the side.

Teddie nodded eagerly and said, "You're beary awesome!" Minako blushed and thanked him meekly. She tried to think of what she did that made her "cool" in someone's eyes. But all she remembers were the time she cried or collapsed from exhaustion. _Maybe it's my appetite,_ she thought. _Yeah, that's gotta be it._

When the monorail arrived, Minako was still deep in thought. She failed to hear the light bickering of Ryoji and Teddie.

"Stop flirting with Minako," Ryoji whispered indignantly.

"I wasn't flirting with her!" Teddie refuted quietly.

"Stop fighting you two," Shinjiro said as he passed by them. "You already lost to her." He pointed at Aigis.

"Please watch your step, Minako-san," Aigis said, offering a hand to the girl. Minako absently took it and let the the blonde guide her. They sat down, followed by Ken and Labrys.

Ryoji and Teddie stared at Aigis with disbelief before rushing inside. They stood in front of the crimson-eyed girl when they saw that the seat on both her sides were occupied. Aigis glared at them and placed an arm in front of the girl. Minako failed to notice what was happening because she was still in trapped in her own world.

"I will protect Minako-san from the likes of perverts such as you," Aigis said.

"Ai-chan," The incredulity on Teddie's face grew. "Why are you talking like that?"

"I'm not a pervert," Ryoji said defensively.

Aigis stared at him blankly before saying, "Kyoto." This shut Ryoji up.

Labrys, smiled proudly at her sister. _I taught you well_, she thought.

* * *

"You guys should go to the teachers' faculty room. We'll just meet at the rooftop later during the break."

"Sure thing, Ken," Labrys waved and followed Aigis and Teddie.

Ken turned to the trio behind him. Minako looked like she was back to her usual self. "Let's see which class we're in," he said, hiding his excitement.

"I hope we're in the same class," Minako said putting her hands together, praying to the gods that her wish would come true. She closed her eyes and muttered something before opening it again and making her way through the crowd, to the board. After a few minutes she was pushed out. She stood and pouted.

"Can't get through..." Moments later she tiptoed to see the board. After few second she decided to give up. Her shoulder slumped as she kept cursing her short height.

She turned to her side and saw Ken trying to find their names. For the first time, she realized that Ken was the taller than Shinjiro. _He must be about five centimeters taller than Shinji..._

Then it hit Minako that she was the shortest out of all of them. Shinjiro and Ken, to her, are giants. Ryoji and Aigis may not be as tall as them but they are still taller than her. Teddie is as tall as Ryoji, and Labrys is as tall as Aigis. "Life is such a poop."

"Did you say something?" Shinjiro looked down at her. She shook her head and decided to let it go.

_It doesn't matter anyway,_ she thought. She wasn't trying to convince herself. That is what she really thinks. She glanced at Ken again before looking away. _He's grown so much..._

Ken moved on with his life just like everyone else. Meanwhile, here she was, still the same - not moving forward. Ryoji may be on the same boat as her but he has a can to live a normal life here with everyone if he wants to; there is a seal, after all preventing the fall. Shinjiro, on the other hand, surely changed, though it was barely noticeable. Wherever he came from, before all of this, he had a life.

_Whatever... I'll just enjoy the time I have now._

"We're on the same class!" Ken exclaimed. Ryoji and Minako rejoiced at the news, while Shinjiro just smirked and watched the two. "Well let's go?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

The whole class, especially Ken, Minako, Ryoji and Shinjiro, were astonished. They stared at the three eccentric-looking transfers students.

"Wow, they look so gorgeous!" a girl whispered to the other beside her.

"I know right? That blond guy looks so cute!"

"Man those two girls are hot!"

"Shut up man. They're way out of your league."

"We have all six transfer students!"

"Oh yeah, Arisato-san and those two guys transferred here before the finals."

The teacher cleared her throat, effectively silencing everyone. "All of you probably know who I am, but for those who don't, I am Isako Toriumi, your homeroom teacher for this year. I'll also be teaching you composition." She turned to the three and told then to introduce themselves.

Aigis was first. "I am Aigis and this is my sister Labrys. I hope we get along." Then she bowed. Labrys followed suit.

Now all eyes were on Teddie. "I am Teddie. Please take care of me." He winked, making all girls, except for the two mechanical maidens and Minako, to swoon. Shinjiro lets out an exasperated sigh while Ryoji glared at his rival. Teddie gave the raven-haired boy a smug smile in return.

Miss Toriumi clapped her hands, making them stop. She assigned where the three would sit. Ken, Minako, Shinjiro, and Ryoji were still on the same sitting arrangement. Aigis sat beside Minako. Labrys, directly in front of Minako. And Teddie, directly in front of Ryoji, on Labrys' left.

For the whole day, people kept glancing them. The six transfers students and the school's "prince" all on the same spot.

Amazing, thought some of the students.

"Well, we're stuck together. Forever," Shinjiro groaned.

Minako turned to look at him. "You say it as if it were a bad thing, Shinji."

"Minako!" She turned abruptly to see Ms. Toriumi looking her way. "Eyes here."

* * *

Akihiko sat at the dorm's footsteps. He came too early so he decided to wait outside. He wanted to talk to his best friend about the girl who kept giving him the recurring feeling of something.

"Akihiko-senpai?" He looked up and saw Junpei walking up to him. Behind him was Yukari. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ask Shinji something. How about you two?"

Yukari and Junpei looked at each other. Yukari nodded at Junpei, gesturing for him to answer. "We met along the way and found out that the both of us wanted to apologize to that Arisato girl."

"I see... You guys wanna go somewhere?" Akihiko suggested. "We can always come back later."

"Sure, why not? What about you Yuka-tan?"

"I don't mind. Do you guys have a place in mind?" Akihiko shrugged.

"I know a place," Junpei said. He moved and the two followed him. They looked at him curiously when they noticed that he was heading for the flower shop, Rafflesia.

"Uh Junpei," Akihiko called out. He looked at the shop uneasily. "Why here?"

"To buy some flowers," Junpei said.

"Okay... But why?"

"Well..." Junpei looked at the around. Nostalgia swept over him. His eyes softened as he smiled. "I wanted to buy some for Chidori... Also I forgot to visit Makoto on his anniversary."

Yukari guiltily looked away. "I was so caught up on things that I forgot..." Akihiko nodded, feeling the same way.

"Well," Junpei heaved the two bouquets up. "This is our chance to make up to him."

* * *

"Makoto, guess what! All of us in the dorm are in the same class! Isn't that great!?" She stared at the headstone. Her beaming face did not falter when no one answered. She already expected that to happen.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Toriumi is my homeroom teacher again. She still the same as before. I heard she has a boyfriend now." She kneeled down. "Do you think she'll get married soon?" Makoto's spirit chuckled at her behavior.

Minako's phone suddenly rang. She took her crimson phone out from her pocket and checked who was calling before answering. "Hello... Okay I'll be back soon, Ken-kun." The call ended. "I almost forgot. They gave me this phone for my birthday." She smiled at it before pocketing it. She gazed at the stone before taking a deep breath.

The air around her suddenly became sober. "I'm still confused though. So many things are happening now. And no matter how much I think about it, so many things just don't add up."

Minako sat on the ground and crossed her legs. "Why was Shinji in that tower? Why does he remember me? And Ryoji. Was he here because of me? Were they here because I wanted them to be here? And how the heck did all those people got stuck in that tower!?" Silence.

"Why do they have to forget me?" she whispered. Makoto looked at her sadly. Looking at Minako now, she looked like a pouting child complaining about her food having vegetables. But inside she was confused and lost.

"I don't even know where to begin investigating. All I know is that those shadows maybe related to it... Do you know something about this? If you do please give me a sign, if you can. Alright?"

She checked her watch for the time. She gave one last smile before leaving. "I have to go now. Bye, Mako-chan." She stopped by the cemetery's exit. "I'll wait for you guys by the playground. Go do what you came for now."

Bewildered, Akihiko, Junpei, and Yukari came out from their hiding place. They wondered how the girl knew. _Maybe it's because of one of her personas,_ Akihiko thought, recalling the time he first saw her.

Minako glanced over her shoulder to look at them. "You guys grew up so much too..."


	23. Chapter 23

Before Minako came to visit Makoto, Yukari, Akihiko and Junpei were visiting Chidori's grave. Akihiko and Yukari decided to give respect before giving Junpei some space.

"Hey Chidori." Junpei waved lightly. "It's been a long time, huh? I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you more often. I've got a lot of things to do."

Junpei had so much to say, but since he came here with someone he decided to stop right there. He stood up and turned to his friends. "Well guys, le-" Yukari covered his mouth. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to hide behind the shrubs. The three of them kneeled down. Akihiko was peeking out through the bushes.

"What's happening?" He asked.

Yukari placed her index finger over her lips. "Keep it down," she whispered. She carefully lifted herself up before kneeling back down. "Arisato-san is here." Junpei pursed his lips and took a glimpse of the girl. It looks like she was feeling the wind, he thought.

"Makoto, guess what!" They heard the girl say. "All of us in the dorm are in the same class! Isn't that great!?" Junpei tried to make a hole through the leaves see the girl. The girls phone rang. He saw her answering the call and waving the phone after the call.

"Looks like she knows Makoto? Kinda close to him too." Junpei stated.

Yukari snorted. "Really? I didn't know," she said sarcastically.

"Quiet you two," Akihiko shushed. He turned to watch the girl again. She kept asking questions but no one answered. "Looks like we're not the only ones confused of what's happening. There something odd about her."

"Why do they have to forget me?" It was barely audible, but they heard it. They heard what she said. They tensed hearing those words. They observe her closely but all they saw was her pouting like a child. A closer look and they would've seen the deep sadness and longing in her eyes.

Minako stood suddenly, surprising the three. "Bye Mako-chan." She walked towards the shrine, but she stopped a few steps before the exit. "I'll wait for you guys by the playground," she said. "Go do what you came for now."

The three walked out from the bushes, flabbergasted. Minako glanced over her shoulder. She looks at them coolly. "You guys grew up so much too..." She muttered before she walked away.

"Her attitude seem different somehow," Yukari said as she watched the girl go further out. "Does she have some kind of alter ego?"

"I don't think that's it." Junpei walks over to Makoto's headstone. He placed the bouquet beside the old ones that he presumed came from Minako some time ago. "I think she was just acting."

"So does that mean her whole one-sided conversation with him was just as act?"

"I don't mean it that way..." Junpei turned to where the girl disappeared. "I feel like she's holding something back."

Akihiko nods. "I think you're right, Junpei."

* * *

Minako slouched on the bench._ I should've stayed there and just ignored them,_ she thought. Then she remembered the curfew. She groaned and sank deeper into the bench. She pulled herself up and leaned her head on the bench's headrest.

After being stuck with people for the whole day, she decided to visit the the shrine. The dorm was not the ideal place for solitude. Not long ago, after using her persona to scan look for Ryoji, she found out that there were hidden cameras at the dorm. Also, Ryoji and Teddie are there; those two were always known for being loud when they decided to. The dorm was definitely out of the question. Anywhere else was too crowded, leaving her with only the shrine as her refuge.

"Even the shrine is not a good place..." Her phone rang again. She answered without checking who the caller was. "Hello?" she said lazily.

"Good evening, Master Minako."

"Theo?" Minako straightened. "How'd you get my number?"

"The same way I did before," Theodore said politely. "That aside, there is something you need to know,"

"What's that?" Minako tilted her head curiosly.

"There are ten people trapped inside the tower."

"What!? That many!?"

"I am afraid so." Theodore, from the other side, frowned.

"Okay then. Thank you, Theo." She was about to hang up when she remembers something. "By the way Theodore, there is something I want to ask you. Let's meet somewhere soon."

* * *

The way back to the dorm was awkwardly quiet. Minako walked beside Yukari. She examined the girl in pink thoroughly. _She looks prettier now,_ Minako thought. She looked behind them, to Junpei and Akihko. _They' grew even more taller._ She frowned and walked faster. Her actions baffled the trio.

_They've grown so much... And I wasn't there with them._ Minako looked down, feeling disheartened. Akihiko saw this and thought that it might be because of what Junpei and Yukari said to her before.

"This is your chance," Akihiko whispered to his two juniors. "Apologize to her now."

Yukari and Junpei nodded. They were going to call the girl when they noticed that she was putting her headphones on. They took it as a sign that the girl didn't want to talk to anyone.

Junpei and Yukari learned from experience, after dealing a certain blue-haired boy, that it's useless to talk to some people once they start putting their phones on. Sometimes disturbing those kinds of people may lead to an unwanted situation. They'd only listen if it's urgent.

Their shoulders slumped in defeat: their apology wasn't urgent. Though they have a feeling that the girl won't turn hostile on them if they disturbed her, they still didn't dare to take the risk of being given an extremely cold glare.

"Guess we can't talk to her now," Yukari said. They decided to just listen to the girl as she hums a familiar tune.

"...I know how you feel... Beyond your words." Minako's voice was beautiful and soothing. But something about it was making their head and chest ache. Minako stopped humming when they reached the dorm, but pain they felt never left. She opened the door and removed her headphones. She smiled and yelled, "I'm home!"

Koromaru ran towards her. The crimson-eyed girl chuckled and kneeled to pet the dog's head. "Hey there, boy." The pain, the three felt grew. "We have visitors!" she said chirpily.

"Akihiko-san, Yukari-san, Junpei-san." Ken ran to them. As he got nearer, he noticed that their face was pale. "Are you okay? Please sit down." He led them to the sofa.

"I'm fine," Yukari said. She turned to her to companions - who both have their hand on their head. It surprised her to find out that she wasn't the only one with an aching head. "You guys okay?"

Akihiko nodded while rubbing his temple. Junpei took a while before answering that he was fine. He looked around and noticed that Minako was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Arisato?" he asked Ken.

"I think she went upstairs," Ken said. Junpei stood and climbed the stairs as quietly as he can. Akihiko and Yukari followed suit. Ken watched them curiously before joining them.

"Ten!" They heard Ryoji whisper in a rather loud, panicky way. He, along with Minako and Shinjiro, were having a conversation by the vending machine. Akihiko and his juniors used the stair to hide themselves. They had to strain their ears to hear their conversation.

"What are we going to do?" They heard Minako say. "That's too much for us to handle on our own. Do you think we should ask them to join us? But I don't think they'll do what I say though."

"Don't worry." It was Shinjiro. "Ken, Aigis, Teddie and Labrys will listen to you. And besides, we're talkin about civilians here; it's impossible that they'll refuse to help."

"You do have a point," Minako murmured stoically. "But do you think they'll listen to me or even trust? Maybe, they will lto you because they hold nothing against you... Well maybe some questions, but still..."

No one spoke. The three visitors felt remorse after hearing her words.

"They don't hate you," Shinjiro finally said. "And even if they do, they have no choice but to listen to you now, given the situation."

"Really comforting," Minako said sarcastically. "But thanks."

"So what are we going to do know?" Ryoji looked confused.

"Count us in! That's what you're going to do!" The three of them flinched. Junpei, Yukari and Akihiko emerged from the stairs, followed by an apologetic Ken.

"So what did we signed up for?" Junpei asked eagerly.

_Were you even listening, _Yukari face-palmed

* * *

**I'm not really happy about this and the previous chapter. Why? Well I think I messed up somehow. I'll just have to make up to it somehow on the next chapter. Anyway, thanks to all you guys for reading this fic.**


	24. Chapter 24

**NOTICE: I did a few changes on chapter 18 and 21. All the changes about Junpei. After a while of playing Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax (is the title correct) I fund out that he is a coach of the little league or something (I don't know much about baseball or any other sports).**

**Anyways, thank you to all of you readers. And to ****seekerskull8692 for favoriting . Also to Paloma Junco and Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart for the review**

**Paloma Junco: I think have so many mistakes on my writing style like grammar and junk. Thank though. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

"I'm tired," Junpei complained.

Yukari kicked his shin and scowled at him. "Shut up, Junpei!" The brunette was already too irritated to keep her voice down. "You're the one who volunteered us. Shouldn't we be the once complaining and not you?"

They've climbed ten floors after using the teleporter, but so far they've only found two out of the ten that were stuck in the tower. All of them (except for Ryoji, Teddie and Aigis who had to stay at the first floor in case something occurs) have been running for almost an hour. From time to time, they encounter a herd of shadows; this only made things more difficult for them. They wished that they'd wish they could just fight a single shadow every now and then rather than two fight so many at once. They wanted to give up and to just try again tomorrow. But one person kept encouraging them.

"Don't worry, Junpei," Minako said with a smile that concealed her exhaustion. The female wild card decided to join them because she suddenly was having a hard time scanning the upper floors. From time to time she would use her persona to know where the civilians were. Sometimes, she would call the three on the first floor when she senses something "strange." "There's two on the next floor and three on the next. There aren't much shadows on those floors so we can split up to make things faster." Junpei let out a weary sigh causing Minako to look away dejectedly. Labrys saw this and glared at the Junpei.

"Huh...? What did I do?" Junpei asked defensively.

"Learn to shut your mouth," Labrys said curtly before running closer to Minako.

"We're near the stairs," Minako said in mock delight to hide her fatigue.

They turned left and entered a long and narrow path. At the end of the long hall, they found the stairs. Minako pursed her lips when she noticed that there were too many steps. She pushed her legs to move forward and climb. _The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go back,_ she thought. _Still... I wish everyone was here to help us out._

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Ryoji paced around impatiently. "They've been there for more than an hour now."

"Calm down Ryoji," Teddie said. "Why don't you call them?" He sat on the foot of the stairs and watched Ryoji. He gave up on talking to Aigis because the girl kept ignoring him. She said that she found the conversation "irrelevant".

"I can't do that. Minako might turn into a grumpy Shinji. Besides, she called six minutes ago."

"Okay?" Teddie turned to Aigis and noticed that she was staring up the stairs. "Is there something wrong Ai-chan?"

"That clock," she pointed at the clock on top of the stairs. Ryoji and Teddie turned their head. They stared at it hard to see what's wrong with it. "It is supposed to show twelve o'clock if I remember correctly."

"You're right!" Teddie said in amazement. For the first time they noticed that they that it was showing a different time - 2:00. "I wonder why we didn't notice it."

"Well it's not like we've been here often to notice," Ryoji said. He gave Teddie a look of suspicion "Or were you going here everyday behind our backs?"

"Why would I go here alone?" Teddie asked. "Only someone beary stupid would go here alone." Teddie gave him a sly smile.

"Are you trying to say something?" Ryoji glared at him.

"Ryoji-san," Aigs intervened. "Remember that you came to the TV world all alone. You even denied your shadow when you seem to know the effects of doing the act. That almost cost us our lives."

Ryoji sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He turned to the teleporter. "I just hope they come back soon."

* * *

Junpei's mouth gaped widely in shock. The floor was huge. "How are we going to find them here?" he asked Minako. She ignored him and continued her conversation with Labrys.

"Do you remember what I said?" Minako asked Labrys. She gave her directions on how to find one of the missing people on the floor.

"Yeah, I remember," she said. She gave Minako a smile and a thumbs-up. Minako smiled at her in return.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Since the only way back down is on the next floor we have to carry them up. You can carry someone over a hundred kilograms, right?"

"Yeah." Minako sighed in relief after hearing that. They turned to the rest of the group. "We're splitting up now. Ken, Shinjiro," Labrys called, "you guys are coming with me."

"Let's go." They split up. Junpei, Akihiko, and Yukari followed her quietly. "Prepare yourselves. There're many shadows ahead."

"Yes," the three said in unison. They weren't really sure, but following the girl felt like something they used to do.

"Hey," Yukari called Minako out. The crimson-eyed girl turned to her curiously. "Aren't you mad at us? We did say something really wrong to you..." She looked away guiltily.

Minako chuckled. "I could never be mad at you guys," she said kindly. She continued to walk. Her back was now facing them. "I might have been from a different world and I may be a stranger to you, but I still believe on this one thing. That deep inside my friends are in you. That part of you guys are my friends.

"If that's true or not I don't really care." She stopped and turned to them. "No matter what the truth maybe, in my heart you guys are my friends. No - more like best friends," she corrected himself.

_"More like best friends!"_

Junpei's eyes widen. _What was that?_ he thought. Before Junpei could do or say anything, the shadow appeared.

"I think it's weak against lightning," Minako said preparing to summon her persona.

"You 'think'?" Yukari repeated with a twitching smile.

"Sorry, I can't scan for weaknesses. I can only based things on my memory."

"Whatever," Akihiko said bouncing in place and shaking his hands before forming them into a fist. He looked at Minako, anticipating her commands with grin of excitement. "Let's get rid of this thing and find that person."

"Alright!" Minako breathed deeply before calling her persona.

* * *

Ken, Labrys, and Shinjiro stared at the man they needed to rescue. The man was large and obese. The three wondered if he was just sleeping because he was snoring loudly and drooling all over the floor.

"Well..." Ken turned to his companions. "How are we going to carry him?" he asked, not really intending for it to come out as offensive.

Shinjiro stared at the fat man blankly. "Uh... Come on, let's carry him." Shinjiro kneeled on onw knee and placed the man's right arm on over his shoulders. Ken did the same with the man's left arm. "On three we stand," Shinjiro said. "One, two, three."

They heaved and pushed themselves up from the floor. With difficulty, they tried to stand up straight. They tried to walk with their shaky legs only to end up tripping with the unconscious man above them.

"I... can't... BREATHE," Ken gasped. Shinjiro, on the other side, was turning blue due to the lack of air.

Labrys rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked over to them and effortlessly lifted the man. The two males happily accepted the air. They gave their savior a grateful look. In return she gave them a deadpan glance.

"C'mon and stand up," she ordered. "We have to meet up with them at the stairs."

* * *

"We finally found him," Yukari said with relief. Along the way, they encountered fifteen shadows. They already knew there were many shadows but they never expected it to be that many. _Why does it look like that most of the shadows are on one area?_

"Who's going to carry them?" Junpei asked. Minako and Yukari turned to him. "I'm not carrying him. I'm dead tired."

"Just admit that you're not that strong, Junpei." Yukari smirked at him. "I always knew you were a wimp, so it's okay if you say it now."

"Shut up, Yuka-tan." Junpei handed Minako his bat - that he got inside the dorm's weapon room. He kneeled and placed the man over his shoulder. "See?" He walked around. "I can carry him like a man."

"I can't believe I still need to taunt you," Yukari said exasperatedly. "Let's just go." She turned to Minako, who was watching them happily.

"Akihiko-senpai, Yukari," Minako called out. "We need to form a triangle around Junpei because there are more shadows ahead. It'll be easier to avoid them, unlike the previous ones, but we still have to need to act with caution. Is that clear?" She said every word in a way Mitsuru would, only in a less demanding way.

"Yes, sir." The two got into position.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"What took ya guys so long?" Labrys asked with irritation and worry. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we're okay," Minako said. "Once we reach the next floor one of us will have to teleport the civilians back while the rest search for the three people on that floor."

"Who will go back?"

Minako scrutinize everyone quickly. "I think Junpei should go back down. After doing that he could rest He can barely stand."

It was true. Junpei was already leaning on the wall just to support the man, who he gave up on carrying like a sack of potato halfway to the stairs. Junpei kept in mind to thank the girl later.


	25. Chapter 25

**Having nothing better to do I did this. Thanks to you guys for reading. Thank you to BananaMiss for favoriting or following. And to Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart for the comment.**

**Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart: They (Investigation Team) will appear soon. Though I'm still wondering how I can make them stand out more.**

* * *

After Junpei teleported back with the two people they found on the previous floor, the group split up into three groups: Minako and Labrys, Yukari and Ken, and Shinjiro and Akihiko. Minako gave them directions to the location of their assigned person from the teleporter.

"Once you find them teleport back to the first floor," Minako said before they go their separate ways. "Also, there are three more on the floors above. Two of them are on the 59th floor, and one on the 63rd. The four of you-" She said looking at Yukari, Shinjiro, Akihiko, and Ken "-will handle the one on the 59th, while Labrys and I will handle the other one. We'll discuss the details later when we meet up at the first floor."

"Yes sir!" They all said to Minako simultaneously.

"Good, now move out."

* * *

"Minako-san is a really good leader," Ken said in admiration. Yukari turned to the young man and saw the look in his eyes. It was the look that he gave to Akihiko when he was still a child. She chuckled at the sight of it, making the male smile bashfully.

"We should've called Mitsuru-senpai so that we could have extra help," Yukari said. "But then again, we're already doing fine on our own thanks to her."

"If we finish on time we might make it to Yukiko-san and Kanji-san graduation party," Ken said happily. "I was really looking forward to what Mitsuru-san would do for them."

"Well, even if we make it, I think we'll be too tired to do much. We turn right here, right?" Ken nodded. "Alright... " After a few silence Yukari spoke again. "We should invite that girl, Ryoji, and Shinjiro-senpai," she suggested. "They'll be working with the investigation team in the future for who-knows-how-long so I think it's time we introduce them to each other."

"I agree. Oh, we found her Yukari-san." Ken picked the girl up. "A first year."

"That girl somehow reminds me of Makoto, you know?" Ken looked up and saw that Yukari was spacing out. "She seems so different from him but I can't help but to see him in her. That makes me like her."

"As much as that's good to hear Yukari-san, you should learn to like her for who she is, not her similarities with Makoto-san." Ken gave Yukari a solemn look. "For the time I've been with her, I can say that she's not a complete stranger. That she's someone we just don't remember."

"Maybe you are right, Ken..." A scene suddenly surfaced in Yukari's mind. A girl asking questions to a huge piece of stone.

_"Why do they have to forget me?"_

* * *

"So why'd ya take me?" Labrys asked Minako when they were a good distance away from the group. "You avoiding them because they're just like your friends."

"Not really," Minako said. She rotated her shoulders. "Actually, I'm really tired. You're the only one who seems to know, so there's no point in hiding it from you."

"How'd ya know I knew?"

"I see that calculating look in your eyes." Minako waved her index finger at Labrys' direction. "Aigis did the same thing to me when we were climbing Tartarus."

"Okay ya got me." Labrys smiled at her partner. "So why are you pretending that you aren't tired anyway?"

"I can't let them know that," Minako said wearily. "A leader should support her team even when she's tired. If I show them any weakness now they might lose all the energy to continue to move on forward. Plus, this no place where you can give up anytime you like. If we give up and leave now, who knows what will happen to those people? If we give up now, those people might die."

"I see... Well if you're really tired just hop on my back and I'll carry you."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to think about it." Minako tugged her skirt and Labrys nodded understanding.

"Don't worry, no one will see ya," Labrys assured with a grin. "Besides, you've shorts under your skirt."

"Okay, okay." Minako looked away meekly and whispered, "when I can't stand anymore. And how'd you know that?"

"Secret... Found her." Labrys lifted the girl. "Now to the teleporter."

After a few minutes if silence Minako called Labrys. "Hey, Labrys?"

"Yeah?" Labrys tilted her head curiously.

"What exactly do you know about Shinji?"

Labrys stopped on her tracks and gave Minako a mischievous smile. "Are you scared I'd take your boyfriend from you?"

"What are you talking about? Shinji's my mother." Labrys just mentally face-palmed at the girl's reply. _Maybe that's how Ryoji got busted. She's too dense._

Labrys sighed and continued walking. "All I know is that he died some years ago. That's about it." She glanced at the girl and saw that a frown appeared on the girl's face.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's been forgotten," Minako muttered.

* * *

Akihiko and Shinjiro decided to have a competition on who could get to the person first. They were running neck on neck.

"Your old man body won't be able to win on this, Aki!" Shinjiro taunted. He was irritated at his albino friend for being so stupid. He was also irritated with himself for not backing down on their little race. He hates losing as much as he's annoyed stupidity.

"What did you just say Shinji!?"

"See? You can't even hear me!"

"Shut up, grandma!"

"No girlfriend since birth!"

"Like you're the one to talk," Akihiko spat.

They stopped running when they saw a wall. They turned left and right. "Which way are we supposed to go?" Akihiko asked.

"She said left." Shinjiro placed his hands on his pockets and started walking again. Akihiko took this as a sign that his friends no longer cared about their little race.

"Arisato's a good leader," Akihiko said calmly. Shinjiro just hummed.

"That tomboy is just as good as that blue-haired idiot," Shinjiro said blankly. "Both are acting recklessly both risked their lives to save the world. But there one thing that she did that he wasn't able to do."

"What?" Akihiko eyed him curiously. He took note at the sudden change of atmosphere.

Solemnity filled Shinjiro's eyes for a brief moment. "She was able to save me..." he said softly.

"What was everyone like from where you came from?" Akihiko asked when Shinjiro didn't continue.

"Almost the same as Makoto's world. Everyone looks and acts the same. And you, the same thing; you still look more like a fugitive than a cop." Akihiko's eye twitched ever so slightly. "Mitsuru is still a nag. Ken's not hostile to me. Junpei and Yukari doing the same thing they do now. And those guys from Inaba as rowdy as the ones here." Shinjiro smiled fondly.

"So you know them?"

"Yeah I know them, but it looks like they don't know me now... You know before all this I have my very own little restaurant. On every occasion, you guys would barge in demanding for a free meal. But then..."

Akihiko waited patiently. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to," he said when he noticed the drastic change in his best friend."

"They all forgot," Shinjiro continued, suddenly. "Those guys, the Investigation Team, they forgot everything about me. Then you guys... I don't know... I can't really describe how it felt. All I know is that I hate it so much. I mean who wouldn't feel that way when everyone you know thinks you're gone."

"Shinji..." Akihiko didn't know what to say to his friend. He pursed his lips and clenched his fist. _For him to be talking like this... It must've been too much._ Akihiko always knew his best friend was never the one to talk or express about his feelings. He always knew that his friend always kept things to himself. Shinjiro never even told him about how he was slowly killing himself with those pills. If Akihiko was younger he would just sit there and feel helpless, but now he was older, stronger, and wiser. He was determined to help and protect his friends.

"Found her." Shinjiro acted as if The conversation never happened and circled the unconscious person. "Shit, this girl's bigger than the guy we found."

* * *

"Welcome back!" Teddie greeted. Shinjiro and Akihiko, the last one's to arrive, didn't bother to reply. The girl they were carrying was not only taller than them, she was also heavier. Aigis decided to lend them a hand by taking the girl from them. The two looked at the blonde gratefully.

"You guy's sure took your time," Ryoji said with a smirk. Shinjiro and Akihiko just glared at him.

Minako clapped her hands twice, effectively getting their attention. "Okay now listen up. Aigis, Ryoji, and Teddie, You guys take them back to the dorm. We need a way for them to be taken to the hospital discreetly so as not to be rumored for kidnapping or whatever story people can think of."

"How are we going to do that?" Teddie asked.

"I was hoping that maybe you guys know someone who can do that. But if there's no one then I'm afraid we'll have to bother Mitsuru-senpai and ask for some help."

"I understand," Aigis said while nodding her head. "I am sure that Mitsuru-san would not mind if it is for the safety of others."

Minako smiled. "That's good to hear."

She continued giving instruction to the three. "After taking all of them there call for Mitsuru-senpai or someone from the hospital who knows of the situation. Two of you will have to return back here to serve as backup while the other one will stay at the dorm to keep an eye on them."

Minako turned to Junpei. "You're backup so you'll have to stay here. There aren't many shadows now but we still need to be careful." Junpei nodded.

"Now for the rest of you, I'll tell you where you can find them along the way. Make sure you listen carefully. Once you guys find them run back to the dorm. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then let's go." The six rushed to the teleporter to continue where they left.

"So..." Teddie looked at seven unconscious forms lying on the floor. Three female and four males. Two of the seven, obviously a whole lot bigger than the rest. Teddie shuddered at the thought of carrying one of the two. "It's kind of a long walk back. Maybe we could warp back to the dorm with this." Teddie snapped and in front of them appeared a vintage TV.

Aigis stared at the TV before sticking her head in it. Her head disappeared through the screen. After a few seconds, Aigis' left the TV. "This will lead us to one of the classrooms at Gekkoukan High School."

"Well,we have no choice but to carry them." Ryoji rolled his sleeves and prepared to lift one of the girls. "Hey Junpei, help me put this girl behind my back." Junpei grinned and did what he said. He gave Ryoji a thumbs-up and said, "Nice move, partner."

Teddie gasped and looked a the two with disapproval. "You perverts! Molesting girls in their sleep!"

"And what? They'll be safer in your hands?" Junpei smiled smugly when Teddie failed to retort.

Teddie pouted and decided to pick the smaller girl left. He stuck his tongue. "Let's go Ai-chan."

Aigis nodded and picked one of the males they've found. She carried him behind her back. After that she picked the larger two of the group and carried each like a tray. Her hands on their tail bone making them look like they're sitting on her began to running back to the dorm in full speed.

The three males watched in awe. "I wish I can be that strong," Teddie said before pondering on how he would put the other male behind his back.


	26. Chapter 26

"You... said... this... was... a SHORTCUT!" Teddie glared at the raven-haired male in front of him. Not only did Ryoji took lightest two of the people they had to take to the dorm, but he was also using a pushcart to carry them there.

"We're almost there," Ryoji told him blankly.

"But you said that five minutes ago," Teddie whined. "We've been walking for almost an hour now."

"It's true this time. And we've only been walking for twenty minutes."

Teddie just groaned. Walking was already killing Teddie' s feet and legs slowly. The weight he was carrying was getting heavier with every step he took. He can already feel his body aching. I'm going to be beary sore tomorrow, he thought.

"Found it!" Ryoji exclaimed. They were in an alley somewhere near Paulownia Mall. At the end was a tall brick wall.

"A dead end?" Teddy looked at it skeptically. Ryoji just ignored him and picked up the two girls in the pushcart.

"Let's go."

"To where!?" Teddie asked, exasperated.

"Through that wall." Ryoji ran and disappeared through the wall. Teddie stared at the wall dumbfoundingly. He gulped before closed his eyes and dubiously followed suit what Ryoji did. He prepared for himself for the impact that never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was at the dorm's lounge.

Ryoji chortled at him. "You, you - hahahahaha - should've seen your face." Ryoji clutched his stomach and laughed again. He wiped the tears of mirth on his eyes.

"WHAT BEARZARRE THING JUST HAPPENED!?" Teddie asked Ryoji with mixed irritation and wonder.

"The girl from the Velvet Room, the one with short hair, told me about these one way portals that lead you to anywhere in Port Island. That portal we just went through, she told me it would lead me to the dorm. I never knew it would be here though." _I wish it could've been Minako's room though,_ Ryoji thought. He quickly shook his head and ordered himself to stop thinking of such horrible things.

"I wish all portals lead to the girls' room." Teddie sighed and gently placed the two he was carrying on the sofa. "Where's Ai-chan?" he inquired. He looked around and noticed that she was no where to be seen.

"She'll be here soon with her speed," Ryoji, who has now calmed down, said. "I'm guessing you're staying behind?"

"I want to but..." Teddie flopped down the couch and leaned his head on the headrest. "Ai-chan's better at explaining things to Mitsuru-chan."

"Yeah... Mitsuru would surely come here if she hears about it." Ryoji looked at the clock. "It's almost eight."

Teddie ears perked. "What did you say?" he asked, turning his head to Ryoji.

"It's almost eight?" Teddie's eyes widened. He looked at the clock. "Something wrong?" Ryoji looked back and forth from the clock and to Teddie.

"I missed their graduation..." Teddie said sadly. He leaned forward and covered his face with his hands. It muffled his voice when he said, "I'm the worst friend ever."

"Whose graduation?"

"Yuki-chan and Kanji's..." Ryoji wasn't really sure who they were but he was sure this was very important to the blond.

"They're graduating together?" Ryoji mentally face-palmed at how dumb his question was. He glanced at the other male and saw that he didn't mind. At least, he thought he didn't mind.

"Yeah," Teddie said happily as he straightened. He took out his wallet and inside was a picture of people who looked familiar to Ryoji. Teddie pointed at a girl with long, black hair. "Yuki-chan was supposed to graduate last year but something came up with their family business. It's a good thing that she was able to graduate now."

"What about that Kanji person?"

Teddie chuckled. He pointed at the tall male, with black hair and glasses. "I never really expected him to graduate. I always thought he wasn't that smart. He used to look like a criminal when he was younger. He still looks like one but not as terrible as it was before. I guess looks can be beary deceiving." He gave Ryoji a knowing look. "I think you know what I mean."

Ryoji smirked, knowing very well who Teddie was implying. "Yeah. Who knew someone like Shinji would have a soft spot for dogs, and acts like a mother?"

" 'Minako, don't talk with your mouth full,' " Teddie impersonated. " 'Ken, eat your pepper. I told you not to eat too much, Teddie.' "

"You forgot something," Ryoji said, trying to contain his laughter. " 'Ryoji, learn to wash your own underwear. Don't expect me to do this for you all the time.' " The two burst out laughing.

"You can't really hate the guy," Teddie said with a grin. "Without him, this place would be a mess. Also, I always wanted to know what it's like to have a mother even if she-he looks like a thug."

"Yeah..." They both looked away with a pensive expression. They never had a family to begin with. They weren't even humans. But just having something to come back to was enough to lift them up from there saddened state. "It's really good to have friends."

"Yep! We should go back before Ai-chan comes back though."

"Why?"

Teddie raised a brow. "Do you think she'd volunteer to stay here now that she's obsessed with protecting Mina-chan?"

"Good point." Ryoji remembered how difficult it was to calm the female android when she found out that the auburn-haired girl wasn't going to include her in her search party.

"Let's leave her a note so she won't freak out."

"I know a not-that-short-but-short-enough shortcut to school. Wanna take it?"

* * *

Aigis ran as fast as she could. She wanted to stay in the tower. She wanted to be there in case she was needed. She knew was going to be first. She calculated everything to make sure that neither of the two - Ryoji and Teddie - will be at the dorm before she did. But she failed. All she could do was stare at the piece of paper on the coffee table.

_Hey Ai-chan ʕ•ٹ•ʔ_

_Since you were carrying those three beary heavy people and you were running beary fast, Ryoji-kun and I have decided to go back so you could take a break. We know that you must be beary tired so please enjoy your short break._

_P. S._

_Please call Mitchan and explain to her what happened. ʕㆁωㆁʔ_

_With love,_

_Teddie_

"How could they have outran me?" Aigis thought aloud in frustration. She thought of every way possible but nothing came into her mind. She gave up and called Mitsuru.

* * *

"Wow, Mitsuru-san!" Chie gaped at the food in front of her. Mitsuru just smiled triumphantly. She successfully organized, yet, another feast for her friends. "This is amazing!"

Chie was about to dig in only to be stopped by someone who grabbed the back of her collar. "We're still waiting for someone," Yosuke said before slowly cowering behind his partner when Chie glared demonically at him and lifted her fist.

"Yosuke-kun is right, Chie-chan," Fuuka said, trying to calm the girl. She mentally sighed in relief when the younger female unclenched her fist. "We're still missing six more people."

"Who?"

Fuuka balled her small hands and uncurled a finger for every person she mentioned. "Aigis-chan, Labrys-chan, Yukari-chan, Akihiko-senpai, Junpei-kun, and Teddie-kun."

"But Fuuka-san, we can't let them-" she pointed at Yukiko and Kanji "-wait. This party is for them. We can start without them. Right, Mitsuru-san?" Chie looked at the woman expectantly.

Mitsuru pondered about this. "Well, I guess we-" Her phone interrupted her. She checked who the caller is and picked it up immediately. "Aigis, where are you? Is something wrong?... Alright... I understand... We'll be there."

Everyone watched Mitsuru. All of them were wondering about the conversation she just had. They watch her dial fumbling with her phone before placing it over her ear once again. "Please send enough ambulance for ten people to Minatodai Dorm. Be sure to be inconspicuous as to not alert the civilians."

"I guess dinner would have to wait now." Chie gazed at all of the food on the table, specifically the steak, longingly. Yukiko gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind having a little warm-up before dinner," said Mitsuru. She left the room and went to her limo. The others followed wordlessly and entered the lavish car one by one. Mitsuru began to tell them word per word what Aigis said.

* * *

_"Sup, dude!?" I said to the new kid in class. She suddenly looked up. Her eyes were wide open because of surprise. I couldn't help but laugh at the funny expression on her cute little face. "You look like a deer in headlights._

_"Who are you?" she asked innocently._

_"Me?" I pointed at myself. "I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." She nodded and smiled at me. "I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day."_

_She looked like she was about to say something when someone sighed from behind me. It was Yuka-tan. "At it again, huh? Honestly, is there any girl you wouldn't hit on? Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"_

_"What? But, I was just bein' friendly." I defended myself. I wasn't really hitting on her. I only hoping that I could have a cute girl like this as my girlfriend. That's different from flirting._

_"If you say so." It's clear that she didn't believe me. She turned to the new kid and they started talking as if I wasn't even there._

_I was starting to get annoyed. I decided to butt in. "Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun!_

_"By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning. A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side... The whole class was buzzing about you."_

_Yuka-tan just rolled her eyes. "Ugh... Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?" She checked the time on the wall clock before turning to me. "Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?" She ran out._

_"What is she, your nanny...?" I asked the girl when Yuka-tan was already out of earshot. "Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!"_

_She grinned at me. Boy was it something to see. "Thanks," she said._

_"No prob! My door's always open. So to speak."_

* * *

_A dream..._

"You're finally awake," Yukari said, looking down on him.

"How long was I out?"

"I don't know we haven't been here long."

"We're back," Teddie cheerily said. "Where's Labby-chan and Mina-chan?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Ryoji said from behind him. "They're still up there."

Teddie glared at him. "Do you think they'll need backup, Yukari-chan?" Yukari just shrugged.

"Minako-san said that they'll call for us if they need help." Ken looked at the teleporter. "I wonder if they're alright..."

A phone suddenly rang. It was Shinjiro's. Who modified that!? Yukari thought as she watched her senior - who is now younger than her - answer the phone.

"Hello?" Shinjiro answered. It was on speaker so that everyone would here.

_"THE REAPER'S AFTER US!"_ Minako yelled in fear. At the background they could here Labrys throwing attacks on the highly dangerous shadow._ "THERE'S NO WAY OUT! WE-"_

"Minako... MINAKO! We have to-" But before Shinjiro could finish multiple shadows surrounded them. "Shit. Why now of all times!?"

* * *

**Yo guys! Congratulations on those who graduated (in this place kids like me graduate on March). I know how hard the practices were but you survived and so did I. Enjoy your long vacation to those who are going to college. And to the other from another country, I'm not really sure how things work there. I hope you guys enjoy though. I also hope you guys like this chapter.**

**One more thing. The next take a while because there are somethings I have to do. I just hope I make it through alive (not really dangerous).**

**Thank you readers.**

**Thank you BananaMiss and ****Victoria Tessance for following/favoriting.**

**Thank you Rosalida Lancaster Leonhart and ****aDistantYume for your comment.**

**aDistantYume: I can't believe you're reading this. I kn this isn't really the right place to say this but I really like your work!**


	27. Chapter 27

Labrys and Minako ran as fast as they can, away from the Reaper. Despite having an unconscious young man behind her back, Labrys did not show any signs of exhaustion. She wasn't really that tired. She glanced at the girl beside her who was breathing hard. Minako only had six contacts, she didn't bother knowing who she was calling because all of them are on this mission. But nothing happened, the person she was calling was using his or her phone. She tried someone else; thankfully someone answered and she was able to say at least some of what she needed to say, but, as if the whole universe was conspiring against her, her phone died. The wild card cursed her phone for giving up on her.

"How could you do this to me now!?" Minako yelled at her phone. "I should have charged the thing before we left."

"We have better things to worry about ya know," Labrys said. "Like gettin' the heck out of here!"

"It's blocking the only way to the stairs!" Minako wailed. She placed her phone back into her pocket. "And it destroyed the teleporter! We have no choice but to run in circles."

"But what if that thing finds out what we're doing!?"

"I'm thinking! Just calm down!" Minako could barely keep up with her partner. She was already exhausted she doubts she could handle another minute of running around. She could already feel the blister forming on her feet.

"If only we could hide from that creep..." Labrys looked back to make sure it wasn't behind them. The sound of a gunshot suddenly erupted from the room causing the two persona users to flinch.

Then an idea popped into Minako's mind. "Labrys, listen,"she said calmly. "We have to split up on my signal. Go to the next floor-"

"Are you insane!?" Minako ignored her and continued.

"-there should be a teleporter there. Just continue moving forward then turn left at the very end. Once you get to the first floor, I want you to make sure that someone will be left there to guard the civilians. Also lead the back-up team here. Do you remember our route?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"What are you gonna do?" Labrys was unsure with her whole plan.

"I'm gonna act as a decoy."

Labrys' mouth gaped at what the girl said. "You fool! Ya think I'll just leave you here with THAT!?"

"We have no choice," Minako retorted stoically. "We have to do this for his safety."

Labrys pursed her lips. She knew if something were to happen to this auburn-haired girl she won't be able herself. She knew that everyone she knew would be disappointed and agitated. But she has no choice but to do what Minako said. It was the only way. All she could do was trust this girl beside her and make sure that she comes back on time.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Be careful."

"You too, Labrys." Minako turned around. "Go now! Hurry!" The Reaper appeared before her. "So we meet again... MESSIAH!"

* * *

"Mitsuru-san," Aigis greeted with a bow. When she looked up she noticed that the other were there. "Everyone." They gave her their own greeting.

Behind them were people in uniform. One by one, men from the hospital picked the unconscious people and took them to the ambulance inconspicuously. The persona-users watched as they carried each one out. They were greatly amazed at how effortlessly they lifted each one on the stretcher.

"Mitsuru-senpai," Fuuka called out. She looked really worried. "I have this really bad feeling. I think we should go to the tower to help them."

"It will take us a while to reach the tower," Aigis said. "I suggest we go to Gekkoukan High School now using one of those cars. I remember Teddie materializing a TV at the tower. When he looked out he said it looked like a classroom. I assume that there is a TV in the school that will take us directly inside the tower."

"Understood. Everyone get in." They expected Mitsuru to join them at the back. They were surprised when the driver came in instead. Mitsuru sat where the man should have been - on the driver's seat. "Hold on tight." She started the car and began driving in a speed, which Yu believed was already above the maximum speed limit.

"Please don't hit someone," he silently prayed.

A few minutes later, Aigis received a call from Teddie. She place him on speaker. "Did something hap-"

_"AI-CHAN! WE NEED HELP!"_ Behind the background, they could hear explosions and shouting. They could also hear someone curse.

"What's wrong?" Kanji inquired.

_"Labby and Mina-chan are trapped inside the tower with this really powerful shadow stalking them,"_ Teddie said with a panicky voice. _"We can't help them because we're surrounded by shadows the first floor."_ Another explosion was heard. _"THERE ARE CIVILIANS HERE!"_

"We're almost there just hang on!" Mitsuru yelled from her seat.

_"Ah! Labby-chan!"_

"Sister!"

_"W-where's Mina-chan?"_ The others began to panic after hearing his distress tone.

_"She had to stay there to save him."_ From the other line Labrys looked around. Her brows furrowed. She handed the civilian to Teddie quickly. _"Crap, this ain't good. I've to go back there. You guys can handle this, right? If ya can, please send someone to help us."_

_"Wait Labby-chan!"_

Yosuke took the phone from Aigis. "Ted, what's happening!?"

_"Labby-chan went back to help Mina-chan! And the shadows, we don't know where they're coming from!"_

"Just hang on. We're almost there."

_"Please hurry!"_ And Teddie hangs up.

Yosuke returned the phone and sunk deeper on his seat. "How did this happen?"

* * *

"How did this happen?" Labrys asked to no one in particular. She was on the floor below where Minako was. _Things sure didn't go smoothly today, _she thought_._

She finally made it to the 63rd floor. All that could be heard were chains clanking. It only signifies that it wasn't fighting anything - which is bad. She began to worry of what happened to her partner. She walked around making sure to not make a single sound.

"Minako-chan," she called out softly with a shaky voice. Nothing happened. Nothing except for the sound of the chains getting nearer. _Crap_.

Someone suddenly grabbed her arm when she was around a corner. She spun quickly and saw that it was the person she was looking for. Minako shushed her. The female wild card used her weapon as a cane for support. Her hair was disheveled and her uniform was in complete disarray. What struck the mechanical maiden were her bleeding knees.

"What happened to you?" Labrys asked. She made sure to keep her voice as low as possible. She looked around and noticed they were surrounded by three walls. They were in a dead end.

"I tried fighting it for a few minutes," Minako began weakly. "But then my attacks became weaker and weaker. So I ran. I don't know how many times I tripped."

"At least you're alive..."

"Where are the others?" Minako asked looking behind the girl, only to find no one there.

"Wait. You don't know?"

Minako stared at Labrys. "Don't know what?"

"I thought you can sense shadows."

Minako processed what she said. Slowly, a conclusion formed in her mind. "You mean there are shadows there!?"

"Yes!"

"I'm didn't realize. I think I'm too tired to sense anything now."

Labrys rolled her eyes. "You think? So what are we going to do?"

"Just stay here. It won't attack us if we stay here."

"How are you so sure?"

"I don't know. It just stopped attacking me when I got here. When I tried to go out it attacks me." Minako demonstrated it by leaving their spot. That instant the chains of the Reaper became louder. Minako ran back immediately. "See what I mean?"

"Well I guess we ain't got any choice. I feel like a damsel in distress." Labrys sat down on the floor. Minako followed suit.

They did nothing much but to stare at the path in front of them and wait. They would also listen to the sound of the chains and when goes to far they listen to the sound of their own breathing. Sometimes Minako would frown making the other girl turn to her.

"You wanna sleep for a while?" Labrys asked. "You can use my lap."

Minako didn't answer and just laid down. She stared at Labrys sleepily. "Hey Labrys..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming here."

Labrys gave the girl a look of surprise. She wasn't expecting that. Before she could say anything, the girl fell asleep.

"Welcome..."

* * *

"I think they came from outside the tower," Ken said. "Should we check it out?"

"And how are we going to do that?" Shinjiro swung his battle axe. "We can hardly move with this globs around us!"

Junpei summoned Hermes and cleared the way to the exit by killing every shadow on their way. But in a blink of an eye their path was blocked again. "They're kinda fast."

"How are things there, Teddie?" Yukari asked.

The blond was using a TV as a shield. He needed it sure that the people they found will be safe. "Good, I think."

A sword suddenly came out from it's screen. Two shadow who were near the screen dissolved . Teddie grinned hopefully when the person holding the sword revealed himself. "Sensei!"

"Sorry we're late," Yu said with a straight face.

Shinjiro couldn't help but to be annoyed. Yu just stood there as if waiting for something. He couldn't take it anymore so he yelled at the poker-faced young man. "Shut up and just help us you moron!"

* * *

**So I know this chapter is disappointing and anticlimatic. Sorry... I tried to finish this before I do something. I don't my next update will be because I'll be busy starting tomorrow. I promise I'll make it up next time (yeah I know, this again).**

**Thank you readers.**

**Thank you KaeChan98 for following.**

**Thank you Rosalinda Lancaster Leonhart and aDistantYume for your comment.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone! I told you it'd be a while. Moving to another place (more like country) messed head somehow. I suddenly find it hard to write anything. Also I've been lazy. But I somehow finished this so: TADA! Anyway, I fixed the previous chapters.**

**hoshiimono: Thank you so much for your review. I am aware of the inconsistencies. I was planning of fixing it before but maybe I forgot to (I konw it's lame, but I swear it's true). I made some small changes. I think they're ok now. But I'll check again. **

* * *

Makoto gritted his teeth as he pondered on what he can do to prevent a tragedy from happening. He watched, through a one-sided mirror, the events currently happening. A man, who came out of nowhere, joined him. He kept his gaze on the mirror as he calmly spoke to Makoto. "There is nothing much you can do. Anything more than that would destroy the worlds that you have linked."

Makoto pursed his lips. His eyes were brimming with helplessness as he watched his friends struggle. He knows very well that they are strong. But they were greatly outnumbered. One little slip would endanger their lives. "You do know this world would also cease to exist if something happened to them?" Makoto asked steadily albeit the agitation he was feeling.

"That is correct," the masked-man said. "If they fail, everything will be devoured by complete oblivion. But I must remind you, even if that world were to fall to Nyx, the spirit of forgetfulness will not cease. It will continue its role until it has accomplished it."

Makoto clenched his hands. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have messed things up."

"As humans say, 'what's done is done.' For now, you must have faith in your friends." The man diverted his gaze to the blue-haired boy beside him. In the boys eyes he saw regret and hopelessness. Something that he has seen before. Human surely are intriguing, he thought as turned to leave.

"Thank you," Makoto blurted out. The man halted and looked back at the boy. Makoto's lips curved upward, ever so slightly, to form a small, grateful smile. "I know you are only an observer, yet you still helped me with this dilemma."

"Though it is not in my nature to meddle with human affairs..." The man turned to the mirror to see two girls huddled together in a corner. One girl lying on the floor, her head resting on the others lap. The slow rising and falling of her chest was the only sign that she was alive. The girl with her, gently strokes the top of her head while keeping an eye out for the enemy. They were bruised and exhausted but they were fine and out of harm's way. "There are times when I see a need to interfere." He turned and disappeared.

* * *

"There's no end to this," Mitsuru said. They've been fighting for quite a while now. They've also defeated quite a lot. What she didn't understand was why doesn't it seem like they haven't made a dent on the number of their enemy. "Yamagishi, what's the status?"

"There are more shadows coming inside the tower," Fuuka said briskly. "It seems that they're trying to climb up the tower."

"I see. Kujikawa?" Mitsuru landed a kick on the shadow that appeared in front of her.

"The Reaper hasn't made a move on Labrys and Minako-san," Rise said. "It's strange. It just goes around the place, like it doesn't know they're there."

"At least there's some good news," Yosuke said. "But we should really try to save them."

"Are you stupid Yosuke?" Chie said. She froze the shadows in front. After that, she shattered them to pieces by giving them a hard kick. "With this many shadows, do you think we could risk sending anyone now?"

"You're right, Satonaka." Mitsuru could not risk such a thing, especially when there is an unconscious civilian with them. But then she remembered the power that Minako displayed. _It just might be enough to get us out of this situation._ "Narukami!"

Yu stabbed the shadow in front of him. "Yes, Mitsuru-san?"

"I need you to go to where Labrys and Arisato are. Take three people closest to your location, with you. We need Arisato's help now." Mitsuru bit her lower lip. "She's our only hope."

"I understand." Yu looked around and saw Teddie, Ryoji, and Yukari near him. He called them out. The four of them cleared the way to the teleporter and left to do their mission.

"Good luck," Mitsuru said under her breath. She hoped that the gamble she took would save them.

"Mitsuru-san!" a voice called out.

"What is it Kujikawa?"

"Kanji found a spot where shadows seem dormant."

"What?" When Mitsuru turned, she saw that almost half of them were standing at the corner of the room. They were ignored by every shadow that passed them by. Mitsuru quickly made her way there. "Good job, Tatsumi." The male thanked her proudly.

"What now?" Akihiko asked. Normally he wouldn't back down on a fight. But he realized that now was not the time to be stubborn. He was already exhausted.

"We should take this opportunity to rest," Mitsuru said.

"I agree." Akihiko sat beside a dazed Ken. "Something wrong, Ken?" The boy pointed upwards. When Akihiko looked up, he saw a blue butterfly. "Where the hell did that came from?"

"I don't know." The butterfly suddenly vanished when all of them on the battlefield were now at the same place.

* * *

Minako slowly opened her eyes. "How long was I out?" she asked, surprising the mechanical maiden with her.

"You were out for about twenty minutes," Labrys said. "I think."

Minako got up to stretch. She stopped mid-stretch when she sensed something. "Someone's coming."

"MINAKO!"

"LABBY! MINA-CHAN! YOUR BEAR IN FURRY ARMOUR IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

"Shut up Teddie! You're not even wearing your costume."

"Would you like to see me in it now Yuka-chan?"

"We have to run."

"Why sensei?"

"Because the Reaper's after us," a male voice said stoically.

Sounds of quickly falling footsteps and clanging chains were heard. Gunshots would be followed by either a scream or a string of curses.

"Yu-kun, over here!" Labrys shouted.

"Labrys?" The four followed where the voice came from. They sighed in relief when they saw the people they were looking for. Ryoji and Teddie resisted glomping the two when they saw their current state.

"What happened to you guys?" Yukari asked. She walked over to Minako and began to cure her wounds.

"We stayed here to rest," Minako explained. "We were both in no condition to fight the Reaper. We can't even escape because it blocked all the exits."

"Can you fight now?" Yu asked.

"I think can, now. How about you, Labrys?"

"I'm good to go!"

"Alright!" Minako stretched again. "Let's go kick some butt."

"Do shadows even have a butt?" Yu asked. Labrys jabbed his side. "Ow..."

"If we want to get out, we need to defeat that gunman first. Well, that is, if you have anything we could use to go back to the first floor. Do you?" The four shook their heads. Minako sighed. "Then I guess the hard way is the only way."

"What are we gonna do?" Labrys asked.

"First, we need to corner that shadow. Narukami-san and I will lower its defense, speed, and power. We will also, increase the team's power and speed. After that, all of us will attack it at the same time with physical attacks. Only use magic to heal and strengthen allies, or weaken the enemy. Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"The shadows are spreading throughout the tower." Fuuka said. When Yukiko noticed that the shadows were all headed towards the end of the stairs, they decided to observe them. At first, they were banging the door on the clocked. They couldn't go inside. Their number continued to increase point that they were all crawling on top of the others. But then, after an eternity of watching the black globs trample each other, for some unknown reason, they were able to go through the door.

"Senpai and the others have already beaten the Reaper," Rise informed. "They're looking for a teleporter so they could go back."

"That's good to here," Chie said.

"Have any of you noticed that there are less shadows now?" They all looked up and confirm Naoto observation.

"Weird," Junpei said.

"Are we lucky or what?" Kanji blurted. "First, senpai and the others beats that Reaper and now the shadows are going to who-knows-where-in-that-tower."

"Do we still have time to party?" Yosuke asked.

Mitsuru chuckled. "If everyone is not too exhausted, I guess we could still continue the celebration."

Yosuke and Junpei celebrated upon hearing Mitsuru's words.

"We're back."

"Yuka-tan!"

"You guys are back!"

"Hey there, Ken-Ken!"

The group of persona users gathered around. They were all happy that they survived. They chattered about the things that they seen and experienced just now. Some, like Junpei, Ryoji, and Teddie would boast about the one thing that they've accomplished like "protected Akihiko-san" or "save beautiful ladies". Ken would join them and say how immature they're acting like.

"Excuse me." They all stopped and looked at Minako. The girl bowed deeply. "I'd like to thank all of you for helping us. If you guys weren't here - if it was only me, Ryoji and Shinji - I wouldn't be standing here now. Thank you so much."

Mitsuru walked over to her and placed her hand on Minako's shoulder. "Stand up straight." Minako did. "You don't need to thank us. After all, it is our job to help our comrades." Minako's eyes widened. Mitsuru let go of her shoulder and reached for her pocket. "I was hoping to ask you the three of you at the party, in case you came. But I think now is the right time."

Minako stared at Mitsuru. "Senpai?"

Makoto gritted his teeth as he pondered on what he can do to prevent a tragedy from happening. He watched, through a one-sided mirror, the events currently happening. A man, who came out of nowhere, joined him. He kept his gaze on the mirror as he calmly spoke to Makoto. "There is nothing much you can do. Anything more than that would destroy the worlds that you have linked."

Makoto pursed his lips. His eyes were brimming with helplessness as he watched his friends struggle. He knows very well that they are strong. But they were greatly outnumbered. One little slip would endanger their lives. "You do know this world would also cease to exist if something happened to them?" Makoto asked steadily albeit the agitation he was feeling.

"That is correct," the masked-man said. "If they fail, everything will be devoured by complete oblivion. But I must remind you, even if that world were to fall to Nyx, the spirit of forgetfulness will not cease. It will continue its role until it has accomplished it."

Makoto clenched his hands. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have messed things up."

"As humans say, 'what's done is done.' For now, you must have faith in your friends." The man diverted his gaze to the blue-haired boy beside him. In the boys eyes he saw regret and hopelessness. Something that he has seen before. Human surely are intriguing, he thought as turned to leave.

"Thank you," Makoto blurted out. The man halted and looked back at the boy. Makoto's lips curved upward, ever so slightly, to form a small, grateful smile. "I know you are only an observer, yet you still helped me with this dilemma."

"Though it is not in my nature to meddle with human affairs..." The man turned to the mirror to see two girls huddled together in a corner. One girl lying on the floor, her head resting on the others lap. The slow rising and falling of her chest was the only sign that she was alive. The girl with her, gently strokes the top of her head while keeping an eye out for the enemy. They were bruised and exhausted but they were fine and out of harm's way. "There are times when I see a need to interfere." He turned and disappeared.

* * *

"There's no end to this," Mitsuru said. They've been fighting for quite a while now. They've also defeated quite a lot. What she didn't understand was why doesn't it seem like they haven't made a dent on the number of their enemy. "Yamagishi, what's the status?"

"There are more shadows coming inside the tower," Fuuka said briskly. "It seems that they're trying to climb up the tower."

"I see. Kujikawa?" Mitsuru landed a kick on the shadow that appeared in front of her.

"The Reaper hasn't made a move on Labrys and Minako-san," Rise said. "It's strange. It just goes around the place, like it doesn't know they're there."

"At least there's some good news," Yosuke said. "But we should really try to save them."

"Are you stupid Yosuke?" Chie said. She froze the shadows in front. After that, she shattered them to pieces by giving them a hard kick. "With this many shadows, do you think we could risk sending anyone now?"

"You're right, Satonaka." Mitsuru could not risk such a thing, especially when there is an unconscious civilian with them. But then she remembered the power that Minako displayed. It just might be enough to get us out of this situation. "Narukami!"

Yu stabbed the shadow in front of him. "Yes, Mitsuru-san?"

"I need you to go to where Labrys and Arisato are. Take three people closest to your location, with you. We need Arisato's help now." Mitsuru bit her lower lip. "She's our only hope."

"I understand." Yu looked around and saw Teddie, Ryoji, and Yukari near him. He called them out. The four of them cleared the way to the teleporter and left to do their mission.

"Good luck," Mitsuru said under her breath. She hoped that the gamble she took would save them.

"Mitsuru-san!" a voice called out.

"What is it Kujikawa?"

"Kanji found a spot where shadows seem dormant."

"What?" When Mitsuru turned, she saw that almost half of them were standing at the corner of the room. They were ignored by every shadow that passed them by. Mitsuru quickly made her way there. "Good job, Tatsumi." The male thanked her proudly.

"What now?" Akihiko asked. Normally he wouldn't back down on a fight. But he realized that now was not the time to be stubborn. He was already exhausted.

"We should take this opportunity to rest," Mitsuru said.

"I agree." Akihiko sat beside a dazed Ken. "Something wrong, Ken?" The boy pointed upwards. When Akihiko looked up, he saw a blue butterfly. "Where the hell did that came from?"

"I don't know." The butterfly suddenly vanished when all of them on the battlefield were now at the same place.

* * *

Minako slowly opened her eyes. "How long was I out?" she asked, surprising the mechanical maiden with her.

"You were out for about twenty minutes," Labrys said. "I think."

Minako got up to stretch. She stopped mid-stretch when she sensed something. "Someone's coming."

"MINAKO!"

"LABBY! MINA-CHAN! YOUR BEAR IN FURRY ARMOUR IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

"Shut up Teddie! You're not even wearing your costume."

"Would you like to see me in it now Yuka-chan?"

"We have to run."

"Why sensei?"

"Because the Reaper's after us," a male voice said stoically.

Sounds of quickly falling footsteps and clanging chains were heard. Gunshots would be followed by either a scream or a string of curses.

"Yu-kun, over here!" Labrys shouted.

"Labrys?" The four followed where the voice came from. They sighed in relief when they saw the people they were looking for. Ryoji and Teddie resisted glomping the two when they saw their current state.

"What happened to you guys?" Yukari asked. She walked over to Minako and began to cure her wounds.

"We stayed here to rest," Minako explained. "We were both in no condition to fight the Reaper. We can't even escape because it blocked all the exits."

"Can you fight now?" Yu asked.

"I think can, now. How about you, Labrys?"

"I'm good to go!"

"Alright!" Minako stretched again. "Let's go kick some butt."

"Do shadows even have a butt?" Yu asked. Labrys jabbed his side. "Ow..."

"If we want to get out, we need to defeat that gunman first. Well, that is, if you have anything we could use to go back to the first floor. Do you?" The four shook their heads. Minako sighed. "Then I guess the hard way is the only way."

"What are we gonna do?" Labrys asked.

"First, we need to corner that shadow. Narukami-san and I will lower its defense, speed, and power. We will also, increase the team's power and speed. After that, all of us will attack it at the same time with physical attacks. Only use magic to heal and strengthen allies, or weaken the enemy. Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"The shadows are spreading throughout the tower." Fuuka said. When Yukiko noticed that the shadows were all headed towards the end of the stairs, they decided to observe them. At first, they were banging the door on the clocked. They couldn't go inside. Their number continued to increase point that they were all crawling on top of the others. But then, after an eternity of watching the black globs trample each other, for some unknown reason, they were able to go through the door.

"Senpai and the others have already beaten the Reaper," Rise informed. "They're looking for a teleporter so they could go back."

"That's good to here," Chie said.

"Have any of you noticed that there are less shadows now?" They all looked up and confirm Naoto observation.

"Weird," Junpei said.

"Are we lucky or what?" Kanji blurted. "First, senpai and the others beats that Reaper and now the shadows are going to who-knows-where-in-that-tower."

"Do we still have time to party?" Yosuke asked.

Mitsuru chuckled. "If everyone is not too exhausted, I guess we could still continue the celebration."

Yosuke and Junpei celebrated upon hearing Mitsuru's words.

"We're back."

"Yuka-tan!"

"You guys are back!"

"Hey there, Ken-Ken!"

The group of persona users gathered around. They were all happy that they survived. They chattered about the things that they seen and experienced just now. Some, like Junpei, Ryoji, and Teddie would boast about the one thing that they've accomplished like "protected Akihiko-san" or "save beautiful ladies". Ken would join them and say how immature they're acting like.

"Excuse me." They all stopped and looked at Minako. The girl bowed deeply. "I'd like to thank all of you for helping us. If you guys weren't here - if it was only me, Ryoji and Shinji - I wouldn't be standing here now. Thank you so much."

Mitsuru walked over to her and placed her hand on Minako's shoulder. "Stand up straight." Minako did. "You don't need to thank us. After all, it is our job to help our comrades." Minako's eyes widened. Mitsuru let go of her shoulder and reached for her pocket. "I was hoping to ask you the three of you at the party, in case you came. But I think now is the right time."

Minako stared at Mitsuru. "Senpai?"

"I'd like the three of you to join the Shadow Operatives."


	29. Chapter 29

"I can't believe it!" Minako's eyes sparkled as she looked at Rise with a huge grin. "I'm actually going to sing with the Risette." Rise chuckled as she watched the girl bow to her then look up once again with sparkling eyes. "It is an honor!" Minako said eagerly.

"Is this song okay with you, Minako-chan?" Rise asked.

Minako blushed like a blissful child. She turned to Ryoji and Shinjiro and said, "She knows my name!" She looked back at her idol before nodding eagerly. "Any song is fine with me!"

"Alright, let's do this!"

"I never thought Minako-san would actually abandoned all these food," Ken said as she watched the two sing. _They're sound really great._

"Mina-chan is as good as Rise-chan," Teddie said smiling at the two. "They're like angels from heaven - no - sirens who cap-"

"Shut up, Ted..." Yosuke said, seemingly in a daze. He absently stuffed a large piece of beef in Teddie's mouth. "Man, why can't all girls be like her." Ever since he heard of how the girl led the group to defeat the Reaper, he couldn't help to admire her.

Teddie, while chewing the beef, looked at him quizzically. He glanced at Minako, then back at him. "You mean Mina-chan?" Yosuke ignored him. "I think I understand. There's something about Mina-chan that reminds me of sensei. They're both beary kind. And they're beary easy to talk to."

"Wait, so does that mean..." Yukiko gasped. "Yosuke likes someone like Yu-kun!?

Yosuke snapped from his trance when he heard what his friend said. His gave Yukiko and Teddie a suspicious glare. "Are you implying something?" _Where the hell did they got that idea!?_

"I'm sorry, Yosuke," Yu said, deadpan. "I don't feel the same way."

Yosuke's brow twitched from annoyance. He glared at Yu. "Come on, dude! Not you too!"

Somewhere in the room, Labrys observed the crimson-eyed girl. She smiled when she saw her whipping her head like a rock star. "I can't believe she still has a lot of energy afta all that."

Ryoji chuckled beside her. "Well, there's lots of food here. I'm sure she was able to recharge after eating all that." Ryoji stared at the huge platter that used to be overflowing with food until the female wild card devoured it with unimaginable speed.

"Ya think she'll go to school tomorrow?"

"She'll probably sleep in, but she'll go if nothing weird will happen later." Ryoji looked around. His eyes landed on his friend who was sleeping on the couch in the room. "Shinji's really tired. I'll take him back to the dorm. I want to sleep too. You think you can take care of her for us?"

"Don't worry." Labrys gave him a lazy mock salute. "I'll bring your daughter back, sir."

"If that's how it is, then then I guess Shinji's my wife." Ryoji tried to picture being married to Shinjiro. He shuddered. "I think I want a divorce already. Shinji's glare is enough to inflict injury both on mind and body." Labrys laughed. "Tell Minako we went on ahead."

"Sure." Labrys watched him walked over to Shinjiro. He brought the sleeping boy to the waking world with a light kick. Shinjiro glared at the boy who rudely woke him up. Not long after, he stood and left with Ryoji.

"Congratulations on graduating Yukiko-senpai and Kanji!" Rise announced through the mike when the song ended. On her other hand, she held a drink. She raised it up and the group followed suit. "And welcome to our newest comrades: Minako-chan, Ryoji-kun, and Shinjiro-kun!"

That night, they realized that they should always keep an eye on what Minako eats or drinks.

* * *

"I feel unbearably tired," Teddie said. He dragged himself to the dining table to join the others. He glared at Ryoji and Shinjiro who sat across him. "Why didn't you warn us that Mina-chan was low tolerance in alcohol.

"What happened at the party anyway?" Shinjiro asked.

"She accidentally drank Sanada-san's protein-beer mixture," Ken said tiredly. He took a sip from his cup of black coffee. The boy hoped that the drink would be enough to wake him up. "After that, things got crazy."

"First Mina-chan was like 'I am going to eat all that cake.' Then she started crying saying 'I wish we could eat like this again.' " Teddie imitated how Minako ate the cake by stabbing and attempting to pick up his toast with a bread knife.

"Stop playing with your food and just eat," Shinjiro scolded the blond.

"Everything got worse when Rise-san suggested to play the King's Game - especially when Minako-san drew the King." Ken cringed. "All I can say is that it looked worse than Mitsuru-san's execution."

"You guys." They turned to Labrys. "Do you where's Minako-chan and Aigis?"

* * *

"Minako-san," Aigis called out as she lightly shoved the sleeping girl. "Please wake up. Your alarm clock already went five minutes ago." No answer. Aigis tried again, but no matter how hard she shook the girl nothing happened. The brunette was still out cold. Aigis was growing anxious when she received no response from the girl. What if _Minako-san will never wake up?_ Aigis shook her head - an attempt to push the negative thoughts away. _Maybe it is the effect of Akihiko-san's creation._

A soft knock from the door startled Aigis. "Aigis are ya there?" a voice said from the other side. "I'm coming in." Labrys sighed when she saw that Minako was still in bed, strewn with her blanket, pillows, and plush animals. "How long have you been tryin' to wake her up?"

"I believe I have been doing this for fifteen minutes."

Labrys walked closer to her sister and her sleeping friend. "Maybe she shouldn't go to school today," Labrys suggested. She remembered the time when she found Minako injured and barely standing. If Yu and the others came a second later, she would've been sure the Minako would be suffering from infection because of her wounds.

"I shall leave her a note then." Aigis took a piece of paper and a pen from Minako's study table. "We should leave now sister."

* * *

Junpei watched the steam rise from his bowl of ramen. "Minako..." he softly said.

Ever since the battle in the tower ended, Junpei found himself having a hard time to face the crimson-eyed girl. His resolve to apologize to her for lashing out crumbled the moment he saw her again after she came back from fighting the Reaper. He wallowed in his guilt as he remembered how he got mad at her for coming here instead of Makoto. _I'm such an idiot._

"Junpei?" He flinched when he heard someone call him. He was too deep in thought that he failed to notice that someone was already sitting beside him.

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing we could say. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Minako took out a note from her pocket and handed it to him. "So you're taking the day off?"

"Yep," she replied with her usual cheery tone. She ordered the special before turning back back to him. "I still feel sore all over after last night. How about you? Don't you have work today?"

"I'm fine," he said. He began eating his ramen. "I coach kids baseball."

Minako smiled thoughtfully. "Looks like you're a step closer to becoming a baseball player."

"Yeah..." _Come on! Be a man and just do it._ "Hey Minako."

"Yeah?" She tilted her head to look at him curiously.

"Do you miss your friends from your world?" Junpei wanted so badly to hit himself for not only avoiding to ask for forgiveness, but for also asking a stupid question that seemed highly sensitive. He hastily stole a glance at the girl beside him. He saw her pondering over his question.

"Even when they're right in front in front of me, I still miss them." She smiled brightly at Junpei. "Weird, huh?"

"Is it because they don't remember you?" he asked carefully. "That they only remember Makoto and not you?" He noticed the slight bitterness in the girl's eyes. _She's hiding something again._

"I think it's better that no one remembers me," Minako said. "It just might confused them if they remembered."

"Is that what you want?" Junpei seemed to pressed the button with the question. He willed himself to push further. "Is fine with you that they don't remember?"

Minako looked away "I still have Ryoji and Shinjiro... And everyone considers me now as a comrade - that's enough for me. "

"Are you happy?" Minako looked at him but didn't answer. "Seems that they aren't the only ones who're forgetting somethin'."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, right here I told you that if there's anything bothering you, you can tell it to me."

Minako's eyes widened as he words enter her ears. "Junpei..."

"I told you not to forget, remember?" Junpei suddenly felt bashful because of what he said. He looked away when the girl didn't say anything. This is really awkward... He turned to the girl again to sneak a peek and was surprised to see her eyes glossy due to unshed tears.

Finally, after about a minute, or two, of silence, a reaction came out from the speechless girl; a single tear traveled down her cheeks. Before any more could come out of her eyes she encircled her arms around Junpei. "You remember, right?" she asked pleadingly. "Please tell me you do."

Junpei patted her back and smiled. "I'm sorry for lashing out on you." The arms around his neck tightened. "From now on, you have me buddy."

"Uh..." The two stiffened. They turned and saw the man at the counter looking away awkwardly. "Here's your order."

**Used Junpei's last social link as reference. Sorry if it's kinda a mess. I was never really good at sorting out my thoughts.**


	30. Chapter 30

Junpei watched the brunette hang upside down on the horizontal bars. After sorting out his regained memories, he was certain that he wanted to say almost all the contents of his mental diary, but for some unknown reason, his mind was blank as a clean sheet of paper. He didn't know what to say, much less do. During their lunch at Hagakure and their walk to the shrine, Junpei stayed silent, wondering what happened to all the words that he wanted to say._ Maybe I'm still confused. THE HELL! What's stopping me!?_

A voice brought back Junpei from his reverie. "Hey Junpei, have you told anyone yet? About you remembering me."

"Nope. You're the first."

"Can you keep it a secret from everyone?"

"Sure." Normally, he would ask "why," but he decided to do it later, when his mind is works properly again.

Minako did one back hip circle then got down from the bar. She looked at her friend with slight unease. "Hey... Do you think Yukari doesn't like me?" The question suddenly reminded Junpei about his long overdue apology. The guilt he felt from his tirades returned to him once again.

"I know Makoto was your friend too," Minako empathetically said. "I understand if you resented me too."

"That's not the leader that I remember," Junpei said in an attempt to stop her from losing herself in her self-pity. He noted that compared to the Minako he remembered before, the girl before him was less confident and more pessimistic. He's only seen her like this a handful of times in the past, and during those moments Junpei would always be reminded that the girl always had so much weight on her shoulders, that her cheerful façade was crumbling because of the whirlwind of emotions inside of her.

Minako smiled softly. She sat beside Junpei and gazed at the playground. "Are you sure that the leader you remember is me and not him?" she inquired jokingly. "I mean some memories just popped into your head. Aren't you doubting that I might've done something to you."

The male feigned hurt. He placed a hand over his chest and said, "I'm hurt Minako. Are you actually doubting your best friend?" The two chuckled.

"I'm asking you if you doubt me," Minako cheerily countered, "not the other way around, Junpei."

"Nah, I don't doubt ya." Junpei closed his eyes when the soft breeze hit his face. "I just can't. Fake or not - even if they overlap with the memories of that blue-haired idiot - those memories are real to me. Everything in them became a part of me the moment they came into my head." He opened his eyes then grinned at his companion. "I'm still confused with all these shit but I can say this one thing confidently. Makoto and you are my best pals."

Minako flatly stared at Junpei. When the crimson-eyed girl remained silent, Junpei turned away to hide his already reddening face. "C-come on," he said with a shaky, sheepish voice. "I just said some really embarrassing shit here. You're supposed to say something back so you'd be suffering with me." Fits of giggles erupted from his side. Junpei looked back at his friend and gave his best death glare. "H-hey! Stop laughing!"

Minako wiped the tears of mirth that formed in her eyes as she tried to calm herself from her laughter. "I was just messing with you." The taller of the two crossed his arms and groaned. "Hey Junpei."

"What now?" Junpei said with slight indignation.

"Thank you." Minako stood up and dusted off her pants. "I have to back to the dorm now. See you later then." She started making her way towards the exit when Junpei suddenly called her out. She raised an inquisitive brow at him.

"About what I said back then... I'm sorry." The words finally left his mouth.

Minako beamed at him. "You know you don't have too." Junpei frowned. Upon seeing this Minako continued. "Either way, I accept your apology." She waved at the capped male and left.

* * *

Akihiko can say that being a cop can either be exciting or - to what he is experiencing now - extremely tedious. The silver-haired man returned to the station with scratches all over his face. This earned the young detective stifled laughter and some incredulous looks from his senior officers.

"I'm surprised to see you alive, Sanada," a calm voice said. Akihiko turned and saw that it was none other than Detective Kurosawa.

"The cat is safe now with his owner," Akihiko replied flatly. A victorious smirk made its way on his lips when he recalled the terrified mews of the fat feline when its owner - a wealthy, clingy, young girl - crushed it with her "hug" and punched it with her "kiss". _The monster deserved it for making me go around the place running like an idiot_. The silver-haired male sighed. _I used to fight shadows and bears..._

"Good," the other man said curtly. "Now, about the disappearances that's been happening." Kurosawa looked around to make sure no one is listening. When he has confirmed that no one was within earshot, he continued. "How long do you think that would take before it ends?"

"I'm not sure," Akihiko replied. "For all I know, it could take months - years, maybe - before it ends."

Kurosawa sighed. "I see... If it's not human then there's nothing much than I can do." He patted the younger male's shoulder once. "I'm placing my full trust in your group. Make sure that you guys stop this and protect everyone from whatever's doing this."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"I hope Minako-san is alright," Aigis said for the nth time since they left the dorm that morning. The five students of Gekkoukan High were now on their way back to the dorm. Shinjiro silently prayed that Aigis would stop asking once they've arrived at the dorm.

"Why don't you try calling her," Ken suggested. Aigis took her phone out to call the cause of her worry. She shook her head when no one answered. "Maybe her phone is on silent mode."

"Or maybe Mina-chan's favorite song is her ringtone," Teddie said while trying to push up his air glasses. "The song was so beary good that Mina-chan forgot that someone is calling her. Oh, she such an adorabear klutz."

"Stop the bear puns," Ryoji said wearily. "I don't think I can take it anymore. It's just as worse as Shinji's jokes."

"Oh, Gakky tells jokes too?" the blond boy asked eagerly. Ryoji nodded slowly. "I want to hear one."

Ryoji stopped and placed a hand on each of the boy's shoulders. "Teddie, if you value your life, you will not listen to Shinji's horrible jokes." Teddie pursed his lips and furrowed his brows. He gave a nod of affirmation making Ryoji pat his shoulder.

"Good."

Shinjiro rolled his eyes. "You morons do realize that I'm right here, right?" The two ignored him. "Whatever."

"Hey look!" Labrys pointed ahead. When they all followed her gaze, they saw Fuuka, Yukari, and Rise standing by the dorm's entrance.

"Rise-chan, Yuka-chan, Fuu-chan!" Teddie exclaimed gleefully as he ran to the three. "Have you come to see your Teddie."

"Nah," Rise said with a smile, "we're here to see someone else."

"But who would be worthy enough to be bestowed by a visit from the three of the most beautiful goddesses of the world?"

Yukari groaned. The exhaustion from the day before made her more grouchy. "Just shut up, Teddie."

"I'm sorry Yuka-chan..." Teddie hid behind Ryoji and Ken, not wanting to suffer the consequences of crossing the irritated Takeba.

"Why are you three here?" Labrys asked.

"Since Mitsuru-san would be busy for a while, she asked us to give something to Ken-kun and to our three new comrades."

"Let's go inside first then." Labrys was expecting for Koromaru to come running to them opened the door. But for some reason, the warm welcome she expected never came. She quickly looked around and saw that the white dog and Minako sleeping on the sofa. The former in the arms of the latter. "She'll catch a cold if she dozes here."

Rustling of clothes followed by heavy footsteps were heard. Teddie and Ryoji raced towards the sleeping forms with their school blazer in hand. Unfortunately for them, Aigis reached the girl first and woke her up. _THAT WAS MY CHANCE!_ the two males simultaneously thought.

"Aigis?" Minako said, her voice hoarse from sleep. "Oh you guys are back. Welcome back!"

Rise ran to the girl on the sofa and took something out off her pocket. She took Minako's hand and placed a small, circular object. It was a badge. Minako curiously looked up at the idol.

"It's a sign that you're officially a member of the Shadow Operatives," Rise said. "But since you're still a student, you'll only be a reserve member." She turned to where Ken, Ryoji, and Shinjiro. "The same goes for the three of you."

"So we're only going to be support?" Ken asked.

"Yes and no," Fuuka answered. "Mitsuru-senpai wants your help at the same time she wants all of you to do well in your studies. That includes you too, Aigis, Labrys, and Teddie."

"It's not any different than what we were doing before," Shinjiro told Minako.

A smug smile formed on Minako's lips. "This might be too hard for you, Shinji. I you spent most of your time before skipping classes. I'm worried how you'll be able to keep up now."

Ryoji spoke before Shinjiro could even retort. "Don't worry, Minako-chan. Shinji did well today so I'm sure he can handle it in the future... I think."

"Now you're asking for it!"

"Calm down would ya," Labrys scolded.

"I almost forgot. Shinjiro-kun, Ryoji-kun, Fuuka-san and I will be explaining some things to you about our little group." Rise pushed the two boys to one of the sofa and forced them to sit. "Minako-chan you can leave if you want since Mitsuru-san already explained things to you at the limo, right?"

"Yeah." Since there were two limos, all the girls decided to take one for their "girl time." While the boys as Teddie, Ryoji, and Junpei said, "waste away in a world with not a single flower."

The two began by introducing each member from the first to the latest members. Teddie, Ken, and the two sisters headed upstairs to change their clothes. Minako decided to step out for a while. She stood carefully as to not wake the Koromaru.

"Minako." The said girl turned to see Yukari beckoning her. Minako walked over to her and followed her outside.

"Is there something you need?" the wild card politely asked. Yukari bit her lip and fidgeted. "Are you alright, Yukari?"

"...I'm fine." Yukari took a deep breath. "So you didn't go to school?"

"Yeah, hahaha," Minako laughed nervously. "I overslept."

"Just that?" Minako nodded. "Well it's still the first week. I doubt you missed anything that important."

"Yukari," Minako called out softly. She stared at the nearby tree. It danced gracefully with the wind creating a soothing sound of rustling leaves. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I'll consider if you accept my apology." Yukari looked at her solemnly. "I'm really sorry for everything that I said... I was really too harsh on you."

"Apology accepted." Yukari eyes widened. She never expected to be forgiven so easily. Then again, Minako might have accepted just so she could ask her question. What Minako said next made her think. "It was my fault too anyway."

"Why?"

"I was stupid and tried to hide everything from you." Minako sat down and brought her knees closer to her chest. "I thought that by doing so, I would be able to protect you. But then I ask myself 'What am I protecting you from?'" A leaf landed in front of her. She grabbed it and twirled it using her thumb and index finger. "And then I realized, maybe I was selfish - that I was doing this for myself. Maybe I was only trying to protect myself from the pain of being forgotten... I'm rambling now, sorry."

"What's done is done," Yukari said. "There's no use blaming ourselves or someone else now, right? We will just have to move forward together."

"Yukari..."

"Though I must say, we're both pretty selfish." The older woman chuckled lightly. "Now what was it you were going to ask?"

"I hope you don't mind."

"Go for it."

Minako freed the leaf from her fingers. She watched it get taken away by the wind to place she doesn't know. "What was Makoto like?"

* * *

_"Mako-chan, why do you think does the sky cry?"_

_"Because the god of the sky got scared because Mina-Mina looks looks like a ghost."_

_The girl pouted. "I don't look like a ghost."_

_The boy laughed gleefully at his friend. "I'm just joking. But sometimes... I get nightmares you would disappear like a ghost and I won't be able to see you anymore."_

_"If I did become a ghost, I'll just visit you in your dreams. That's how they do it in some shows right."_

_"...I still don't want lose my best friend."_

_"..."_

_"Minako?"_

_"Silly Makoto! No matter what happens, we will always be best friends. Don't forget, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

_She stuck her pinky out. "Pinky swear?"_

_The boy intertwined his pinky with hers. "Pinky swear."_

_"Makoto-kun, Minako-chan, your mothers are here to pick you up."_

* * *

**After days of having a hazy image on how this chapter will be like, I finally did it ＿|￣|○**

**Anyways, thank you readers. **


	31. Chapter 31

The seven persona-users of Gekkoukan High School silently ate dinner. Ken glanced at his classmates and wondered why no one said a word. He didn't know why Teddie and Ryoji were so quiet when just hours ago, the two were thrilled to tell the Minako about the upcoming election for student council president. He didn't know why Shinjiro or Labrys didn't say anything about how the two doltishly, almost volunteered themselves to run as president – how Teddie provoked Ryoji to almost made one of the biggest mistake of their life. He didn't know why Aigis kept glancing at the girl seated beside him. And he didn't know why Minako was completely unreachable after Fuuka, Rise and Yukari left.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked, confusion evident in his tone. He noticed the girl beside him flinch when he broke the silence. Ken failed to realize that he was looking at the girl until her own ruby eyes met his. "How was your day today, Minako-san?" was what first came to is mouth when he caught himself staring. He slowly tried to look away as naturally as he could by reaching for his glass of water.

"It was okay," Minako answered with little enthusiasm. "I went out to eat lunch at Hagakure. After that I went for a short walk to the shrine. I went back to take Koro-chan for a walk. After an hour,we went home because we were cold, and then we fell asleep here..." She looked up the ceiling, as if it would help her remember anything that she forgotten to say. _Should I tell them about Junpei?_ She shook her head and dismissed the idea. "That's about it, I guess. What about you guys?" And thus, the tale of the idiocy of the two blockheads was finally narrated by Labrys and Shinjiro.

"It all started when we entered the classroom," Labrys began rather dramatically. "The girls who swarmed Ken, Ryoji and Teddie increased tenfold. Ken, being the only smart one of the three, made a very reasonable excuse and left to the faculty room. The two, who were left, made it their mission to entertain the love-struck girls and to be better than the other."

"It was Teddie who started it!" Ryoji exclaimed, but they ignored him.

"Their battle continued for a few minutes. Then homeroom started. It was finally the time where the stupidity of our two heroes-" Labrys' shoulders shook slightly and a smirk threatened to surface on her lips "-finally reached its peak... I can't do this anymore. It's your turn Shinjiro-kun."

"So... uh... Wait, do I have to copy you?"

"If ya wanna."

"So the two heroes... yeah."

"That sucks, Shinji." Minako tried to keep her face straight to annoy her friend. It worked.

"Hell, I'm tellin' this my way." Shinjiro placed his chopsticks down. "So during homeroom, Ms. Toriumi asked if someone wants to run as student council prez. Then Teddie provoked Ryoji, said that he would lose because many girls love him more. Ryoji lost his cool and said that blondy won't beat him because he's not only popular with girls, he also has many 'male friends.' " Shinjiro paused to snicker.

"Come on, Shinji. Not you, too." Ryoji sighed in exasperation.

"You really did say that you have many 'boyfriends,' " Teddie reiterated. "And what's wrong with that? You should be flattered that even boys flock around you. Though they're not as many as those who do on me, of course."

The raven-haired boy glared at the blond boy. "I said 'male friends'; I didn't say 'boyfriends'. Are you really that dumb that you don't know the difference between the two? And I can't live with that-" he pointed at the still snickering Shinjiro, "-making fun of me all the time."

"You know, Ryo, you-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-could have said buddies instead of 'boyfriends'. People might think that you're building a harem."

"You're the one building a harem!"

"No I'm not. I'm just beary generous with my love and beauty. I'm sure even Gakky loves my bear fur, he's just acting like a big tsun-tsun to hide his true feelings. Oh, being too beautiful truly is my greatest sin."

Ryoji gave the blond a smug smile. _You just gave me an ally._

"What did you say?" Shinjiro whispered threateningly. He glared at the bear then to the chuckling boy. The two quickly left to hide, the latter wondering why the pony-tailed boy was running after him, too .

"I say he'll find Teddie first," Labrys predicted.

"I believe that Ryoji-san will be the first," Aigis said. A few minutes later, the two excused themselves, saying that they have somewhere to be. Minako thought that they were probably going to Mitsuru.

"It's your turn to wash the dishes, right?" Ken asked. Minako turned to him and nodded. "I'll help you then."

"Thanks." They gathered the plates and brought them to the sink. Minako was relieve that Shinjiro, Ryoji and Teddie already finished their meal - she would've felt bad to see food go to waste.

Minako looked at the boy who was once shorter that her. "Are you going to run for president again?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Why? I think you'd do great."

Ken smiled. "I don't know if I can still handle it... There's so many things I have to think about, like going to college and fighting shadows."

"We're always here if you need help, you know?"

The boy looked at her thoughtfully before resuming to what he was doing. "I'll remember that," he said. They were enveloped with silence again, but this time Ken didn't mind. Though he felt that the girl was hiding something from them, he didn't pry. He knew that he'll know in time.

* * *

_"Makoto-kun was the greatest person I ever knew."_ Yukari's words kept repeating in Minako's mind. _"He may seem reserved, but he cares so much for his friends."_

She tried to stop thinking about what the archer said. She didn't know why, but something about what she said didn't sit well with her. Something about those words felt like a knife stabbing her heart. _What is this feeling?_ She placed a hand over her chest as if the act would make her feel better. "What's happening to me?"

A familiar tune suddenly blared from her phone. She groaned and reached for her phone. She made a mental note to adjust the volume. "What is it Junpei?"

_"Is this a wrong time?"_ he asked when he heard her irritated voice.

Minako sighed inwardly and said, "No, not really." She quickly got up and made her way to the rooftop. "Why'd you call?"

_"Just making sure you're still here,"_ he replied lightly with a hint of truth and fear.

The crimson-eyed girl chuckled and said jokingly, "You're being paranoid."

Junpei laughed. _"I was just kidding. I just wanted to catch up with my buddy."_

"We were together whole afternoon and you barely said a word," Minako said flatly.

_"Because I didn't know what to say!"_ Junpei retorted defensively.

It was Minako's turn to laugh again. "So what do you want to talk about?"

_"Hmm... Ah!"_ The male's lips curved upward with a tinge of mischief and nosiness._ "How about your relationship with Ryoji and Shinjiro-senpai?"_

"Uh... okay? ...What about it?" Minako asked, perplexed. This earned her a frustrated sigh from her caller.

_"Never mind."_ Junpei paused. _"Are you sure you don't want to tell everyone the I remember?"_

"Yeah. I want to know how you remembered first before I do something about it."

Junpei scratched his head, _"I'm not really sure. I just woke up and BOOM I remember you."_

"Woke up, huh?" A slight flicker of realization sparked in the wild card's eye, but it quickly turned to uncertainty.

_"Yup. I was dead tired after running around that tower so I decided to take a quick nap when you gave me that break."_

"Is that all?"

_"Yeah man."_

Minako groaned and sat down on the floor. "This is hopeless."

_"Don't worry, dude,"_ Junpei said positively. _"I'm sure we'll solve this."_

"Thanks Junpei."

_"I have to go now,"_ he told her. _"I need to take care of some stuff I need for tomorrow. Feel free to call me anytime though, alright?"_

"Alright."

_" 'kay bye."_

Minako lowered her phone-holding hand to her lap and looked up the dark sky. She tried to look for the star that always listened to her every wish from when she was a child and up until now. But the city lights were out-shined her wishing star. She hoped that the lights would all die for just a second. Just long enough for her to make her wish, her wish that what she was thinking was right.

_Tower..._

* * *

"We," Aigis began, "along with Fuuka-san and the everyone in the Investigation Group,except for Yukiko-san, will be the fighting the Emperor and the Empress."

Ryoji swallowed his food and then said, "Okay." He returned to his breakfast, mumbling occasionally about how much his back hurts because of Shinjiro's kick.

"By the way," Teddie wiped his mouth and then continued, "I remember the Priestess shadow coming back to life when we fought it. Do you guys think it'll happen again?"

"As long as I'm in the tower," Minako said, "the shadows will surely disappear after you beat them."

"Why?" Labrys asked. She suddenly felt suspicious of the girl.

"I don't really know," Minako answered. "There was this one time when Ryoji and Shinji went to the tower without me. The shadows kept on reviving until I came. After that, we tried a little experiment and found out that without me, in the tower, the shadows in it won't die."

"I see. Do you mind if I report this to Mitsuru-san?"

"Be my guest..."

Labrys was taken aback by the girl's sudden lack of enthusiasm. The crimson-eyed android made eye-contact to everyone and gestured to the dazed girl.

Aigis was the only one who got what she meant. "Are you not feeling well, Minako-san?" she asked.

The wild card looked up and said, "I'm just not a morning person."

"The events from the other day must have disturbed your sleeping pattern," Aigis concluded. "Do not worry, I will try and search for ways so that the morning will be pleasant to you once again."

The brunette gave her a small smile, "Thank you, Aigis."

* * *

_"We will all miss you, Mira-chan," the teacher said to the girl._

_Mira hugged her teacher and said, "I'll miss you too, sensei. I'll miss everyone too!" The girl suddenly began to cry silently. Her classmates, most of which were her friends, surrounded her and gave her a hug. They all cried over as they said their farewell to the girl._

_At the corner of the room, two kids watched the scene sadly._

_"Hey, Mako-chan?"_

_"What is it, Minako-chan?"_

_"What if one day you leave and you don't remember me anymore?"_

_The boy looked at his friend incredulously before breaking into a smile. "That's impossible," he said._

_"Why?" the girl asked, tilting her head._

_"Because you're my best friend."_

_"That's not really making me feel better..."_

_"Just trust me, okay?"_

_Minako stared at his friend. She finally smiled and said, "okay."_

* * *

**I'm back! Thank you for those who favorite/followed this story. And to those who commented. I'm sorry that I can't respond. I'm still feeling kinda drained (and my hand hurts). Also, I'm sorry for this boring chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

The long awaited finally came. The crimson-eyed girl slipped out of the dorm to attend to a rendezvous with a certain friend. She jogged all the way to their meeting place. By the time she arrived to her destination, her stomach was growling wildly like a mad beast who wasn't fed for days. She quickly searched for her friend. After a minute of glancing around, she finally found him eating takoyaki with two gorgeous women. She ran to them as fast as she could, draining almost all of the energy she had left. The wild card panted and wiped the sweat on her forehead. Her heavy breathing caused one of the women to look up. "Ah, Minako." She gave the girl welcoming smile. "I see you are here."

The girl waved at the woman and her companions. "Hey Elizabeth, Margaret, Theo."

"Give your seat to Minako, Theo," Margaret ordered. Theodore obliged to his sister's command and offered his spot to the girl. Minako felt guilty, but took the seat anyway because she was exhausted. "You must be famished, here." The eldest of the three siblings offered Minako gave her a four pieces of steaming takoyaki.

Minako accepted it and thanked them for the food and the seat. She blew the takoyaki to cool it off. Once she thought it was safe enough to eat, she wolfed it whole and cringed when the ball burned her tongue. She quickly swallowed the takoyaki and stuck her tongue out to fan it with her hand. Elizabeth took the juice - that was supposed to be Theodore's - and handed it to the girl. Minako didn't care anymore who's drink it was and downed all the juice in one gulped. She savored the soothing effect of the four season juice to her tongue. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Elizabeth responded, ignoring her brother's longing stare at the empty bottle.

"I suppose the two of you forced Theo to bring you two?"

"Heavens no! We simply wanted to assist our brother dear in answering whatever inquiry you have."

"Also," Margaret added, "it piqued our interest why our Theo here seemed so animated. No I see why..." she brought a takoyaki into her mouth and savored its flavor. "Humans must have amazing power to create something this delectable... Now then, what is it that you wanted to ask?"

Minako set aside the takoyaki given to her and gazed thoughtfully at nothing in particular. "Has Narukami-san asked you about the situation?"

"He was," Theodore replied.

"Did you tell him the truth or did you tell him the same story I told Ryoji and Shinjiro?"

"We told them the story."

Though it was against their policy to meddle with the affairs of their guest, in a way, the denizens of the Velvet Room somehow did by relaying Minako's lie. At first, the siblings thought that their master will not allow the request of the female wild card, but he unexpectedly complied, stating that this piece of untruth will make Minako's journey happen. So, in order for their guest to proceed with her quest they must bend the rules. They agreed to speak only of her lie until she finally reveals the truth. Sure, this might cause Yu to question their honesty, but it was necessary help their guest to take the right path. It concerned Margaret to tell an untruth to the gray-haired wild card, but her master reassured her that Yu will understand their purpose for lying. Minako remembered how conflicted the eldest of the three was with her request. She couldn't help but feel remorseful for asking them to do such a thing.

"Are you feeling well, Minako?" Margaret asked out of concern. Minako looked up at her and tilted her head due to confusion. "You were wincing. Perhaps your tongue suffered an injury?"

"No, no it's nothing..."

"Are you sure?" Minako nodded. "Well, just to be sure. Please take the rest of this flavored liquid we purchased."

"No thank you. I'm really fine."

"Then why did you wince?" Elizabeth asked. "Is there something ailing you?"

"... I apologize for making you lie. And I'm sorry that up until now, I still can't free you from my lie." Minako poked the takoyaki with her toothpick to release some of the pressure and stress she was feeling inside. "I know I should tell them the truth now. I knew I said it so many times now, but somehow, I can't bring myself to tell them the truth...

"Deep down I know all of it is my fault and I have to tell them the truth sooner or later. I also need to forget about all my little dramas and just stand up and do something. I always remind myself that if I was able to face Nyx I can handle this too... But at the end of the day, when I look into the mirror, I see this weak girl - a cowardly liar - staring right at me. I don't see the so-called savior of the world in it. I don't see the your previous guest anymore..."

The crimson-eyed girl hung her head low in weakness and defeat. _I'm the worst,_ she brooded mentally. But before her thought got anymore worse, Elizabeth pinched the wild card's cheeks.

"Your cheeks are safe. Now little Theo can rest at ease."

"Elizabeth!" Theodore exclaimed in fear. "Look at what you have done on her cheek." Minako suddenly realized the stinging feeling on her cheek. Theodore quickly came to her side and stroked her cheek gently, worry visible on his countenance. "You must not do that to our valued guest."

"You are not the one to talk little brother." Elizabeth smiled teasingly at him. "You have been making inappropriate advances to our beloved friend, Minako."

"I-I am certainly not doing that to Minako," he said. His cheeks slightly flushed pink.

"Then why are you touching her in such a way."

"Are you now? And there is no hidden agenda in your touching her cheek with such a lewd face?"

"I am not!" Theodore defended, his cheeks growing redder due to the sudden accusation.

"Prove it then, brother dear. Prove it." But Theodore couldn't say anything. He was too distracted with his sister's claim. While Theodore was busy thinking of who-knows-what, Elizabeth turned to Minako. "Have you calmed down now, Minako?" she asked. "Your face was growing darker and darker, I thought it would make you feel better to see someone look so troubled."

"That's not really nice," Minako responded, "but thank you."

"Minako," Margaret started. "You must remain strong. I know that you are going down an arduous path, but you must be strong and endure all the pain that may come your way. You must not let you emotions drag you down and you must not let your fear hinder you from doing what you must.

"Though we may not be able to assist you in combat, I want you to know that we are always here to support you in whatever way we possibly can. And also, please do not apologize to us. I believe that we are not the ones that you should be asking for forgiveness."

"Yeah... Yeah you're right. I hope they can forgive me." _Especially Ryoji and Shinji._

* * *

_February 4, 2016_

"Why won't you just let us help you?!" Ryoji yelled before Minako left the cheap hotel room for the tower.

"I don't need your help," she answered coolly. "I can do this on my own."

"Then why... Why did you bring us here?" He stared at the girl's back searchingly. He knew Minako brought him back. He remembered. He remembered a dream-like scene where Minako told him about what's happening and how it was all her fault. Though he doesn't remember much about the what she said, he knew that the girl brought him back so she won't be alone. He heard her say that. But he wanted to hear it from her. He wanted to hear the whole truth from her. But no matter how many times he and Shinjiro ask, they would get nothing.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop lying Minako," Shinjiro said. "I don't know what this guys means, but I do know that I'm here to help you. Now stop being a moron and let us come with you."

"No," she said, finality evident in her voice. When no one said another word she decided to take her leave.

"Let's follow her," Shinjiro suggested.

"But what if she finds out that we're tailing her?" Ryoji asked, remembering the girl's new persona - Theia - that helps her sense anything nearby.

"How 'bout we try asking those people in that blue room."

"You think they'll tell us?"

"We won't know until we try." The pony-tailed boy looked at the clock. "We should go now if while we still have time. They're at the Paulownia Mall, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Minako asked Ryoji and Shinjiro. After roaming at the tower for she decided to go to the Velvet Room. It surprised her to see her friends there.

"We were expecting you," Elizabeth said. "They were inquiring us about your purpose for venturing to the tower."

"I see..." Minako sighed. "I'll just come back here tomorrow," she turned to her friends, "Come one Ryoji, Shinjiro-senpai. I'll explain it to you along the way." Minako first asked if it was possible that she exit to the Mall. Igor did his magic, allowing the girl to leave the room to the mall instead of the tower.

"So what do you guys know so far?"

"That you go to this tower," Shinjiro said. Though he already knew where it was - inside a portal on the school rooftop - he still asked the girl where it was.

"That's classified," Minako answered.

"Even if we buy you ramen?" he drawled

"You can't always buy me with ramen or any food."

"Fine. But what's happening. If you can't tell us what's happening, the least you can give us is an explanation."

"I agree with him," Ryoji added. "We're really confused. What's really happening?"

"There's this powerful force that will slowly eat everyone's memories until their bodies no longer remember how to function properly..." Minako said. She relayed everything that she created in her mind. Though what she was saying has a lot of holes, the two accepted it, thinking that she might've been just as confused as them to why the whole thing was happening. But that wasn't really the case. She knew everything, but everything in her mind was a mess. She promised herself not to say a word until she finally sorted out the whirlwind of events that suddenly occurred to her. But now, here she was telling lies. _Powerful force..._ she let out a small, shamed smile. _More like me._

_February 4, 2016 - end_

* * *

After spending two hours, playing with the three at the arcade, Minako decided to stop by the shrine to visit Makoto again. She didn't want to go back to the dorm, not when she's feeling like crap for being an awful person.

"Hey Makoto, how are you doing?" She didn't hear any answer. But Makoto was there and he told her that he was fine.

"I'm still not sure how I'm going to end this. You must be really frustrated of me now."

"No, I'm not."

"But I want to try something. Maybe if they remember who I was, maybe things will go back to normal. Or maybe I just want them to remember me... Man, why am I so selfish."

_"I'm selfish too, so don't worry."_

"I know that the only way to do this is by climbing the top of that tower... But that would take to long. What if something bad happens during that time..."

_"..."_

"I really have to snap out of it and start thinking positive, else I'll end up quitting. I just need to go up that tower and fix what needs to fix and make sure the things go back to where they use to."

_"But if you do that you'll..."_ Makoto couldn't finish what he wanted to say. Even though Minako can't hear it, he still can't say it.

"This is my fault, I know."

_"No, it's mine. Everything is my fault."_

"But no matter what happens, I will end this. I don't care what happens to me."

_"I can't let anything happen to you!"_

"Well then, wish me luck. Hopefully, I can tell them the truth when I get home."

Makoto watched the girl leave. He clenched his hands tightly to a fist. He felt so helpless that he could only watch as Minako took the blame for everything that he started. He stared at where the girl left. _I will find a way to solve this and to save you._

* * *

**Yeah, I know. It's boring. But if you guys think otherwise please review, I'd really appreciate it. Anyway, if this chapter confuses you more (and if I'm making anyone too irritating by always backing out or is just OOC - too OOC) please let me now. I'll think about what I can do (I guess).**

**Thank you readers for your support. Till next time (^^)/~~~**


	33. Chapter 33

_I. Hate. Myself._ Minako repeatedly slammed her head on her desk. She was extremely frustrated with herself. Not only was she not able to tell the truth to her friends, but also for backing down whenever the opportune time comes. She suddenly remembered what she did when all her dorm mates were all gathered around the table, having dinner.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

It was the day after Minako's day out with the Velvet Room Siblings. Minako, along with Aigis, Labrys, Ken, Ryoji, Shinjiro and Teddie, went back home together. The journey was peaceful despite the occasional death threats and war declarations between Ryoji, Shinjiro and Teddie.

"You guys mind stopping by the supermarket first?" Shinjiro suddenly asked. "I'm in the mood to actually cook something really decent tonight."

"If it for Gakky's heavenly, beary super delicious cooking, the I don't mind," Teddie said.

"For once," Ryoji said, "I agree with this blond pig. Sure, why not?"

"It seems the Mochi-" "MOCHI!" "-doesn't know the difference between a bear and a pig now," Teddie said with a rather dramatic expression. "Oh whatever shall we do!? His brain is probably shrinking by now! Oh, what if it's contagious!?" The blond started to walk to the girls while saying, "My beautiful princesses, you mustn't go near the beast or you'll-" He suddenly paused when Aigis poked him with a stick that came out of nowhere. Whenever Teddie would attempt to get any closer, Aigis would stab him with the sharp piece of wood.

"You have been standing too close to Ryoji-san," Aigis said as she gaze warily at the blond male. "I do not want Minako-san and sister to be infected by this disease, if it's ever true." The blonde android turned to Ken and Shinjiro and said, "Please move away from them. They are not safe to be around with."

"That's not very nice Aigis," Ken said before he turned away. His shoulders shook, it was obvious to all of them that his was holding in his laughter.

"Ai-chan," Teddie placed a hand over his chest, "you broke my heart into beary small pieces. How am I going to fix my heart? Wait, I know! I need to be kissed by the kindest person in the world, preferably good at cooking, cleaning, and all house chores."

"Then why dontcha you kiss Shinjiro-kun," Labrys suggested. "He fits the description perfectly."

"I was hoping for a girl," Teddie said thoughtfully. "But if it would heal my heart, I would gladly accept Gakky's kiss. Even if it might not be that good." He suddenly turned to Shinjiro, making the taller male shudder. "Please be gent-"

"Whoa there! No way I'm kissin you, you moron!" the pony-tailed male said. "Kiss Ryoji instead!"

"NO WAY!" Ryoji stared at Teddie and Shinjiro in fear. "I HAVE DREAMS SHINJI! DREAMS TO HAVE A CERTAIN GIRL TO BE MY FIRST KISS, AND WIFE, AND HAVE TWO KIDS WITH! THAT DREAMS!"

"The impossible dream..." Shinjiro and Teddie said simultaneously.

"Why you..." Ryoji inched closer to the two, menacingly.

Three of the saner members of the group laughed at the Shinjiro, Teddie an Ryoji. Somehow, when the three males are together, things becomes much more fun and light for the rest. The banter of the three made Ken forget of the stress due to the elections, and Aigis and Labrys of their mission. But the three were unable to make any positive effect on the female wild card who walked at the back of their group.

_Go on, she thought. Tell them; it's not that difficult, right? Minako took a deep breath. Okay, I'm gonna do it._

"Guys," but when she looked up they were already too far ahead.

Aigis turned around when she noticed that the crimson-eyed wild card was no longer beside her. "Minako-san," she stopped and waited for Minako. The others were already crossing the street, to the supermarket.

_I'll just tell them later._

* * *

"This whatsit-called is awesome," Labrys said.

_I'll just tell them later,_ Minako told herself, mentally. _They might choke if they hear the truth now. Yeah..._ She was now making excuses. When everyone was waiting for Shinjiro to finish preparing dinner she told herself that she'll just do it later because Shinjiro might accidentally cut or burn himself. Then when the food was served, she told herself the same thing because everyone might lose their appetite and the food that might go to waste. Minako hated herself more for avoiding what she wanted to do. The guilt of making her friends from the Velvet Room lie for her made her heavier.

"Hey," Shinjiro called while waving a hand in front of her face. "What's wrong? You barely touched your food." Hearing what the boy said, everyone left their food and turned their attention to her. They all knew that the girl wouldn't just leave her food for no heavy reason.

Everyone's looking at you now, the brunette thought. Now's your chance. Come on. She gulped and scratched her palms nervously, under the table. "You see... I..." They waited patiently for her to finish. "I DREAMED OF AKIHIKO-SENPAI IN BATTLE PANTIES!"

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

Their dinner that time was almost ruined because Shinjiro, who was drinking, almost squirted a mixture of tea and saliva on their dinner. It was a good thing that he was close to the sink; if not, Minako would've have died of hunger that night. _Still, Akihiko-senpai in battle panties would probably be really scary._ Ever since she mindlessly told those words, the picture of her silver-haired senior in that revealing attire, never left her stopped slamming her head and rubbed her forehead to lighten the red spot that formed there. _Find your happy place. As long as that's in your head, you'll never be able to sleep peacefully. Now I'm talking to myself in my head. AH! I need really need to tell them the truth._

"Ya sure you hadn't caught those two's stupidity?" Labrys asked.

"Yep... I'm still trying to erase a really horrible picture."

"I know what you mean."

I need to tell them. They have to know. _But what if they end up turning their backs from me...? AH!_ She slammed her head again, but this time she didn't lift her head. She only did when Ms. Toriumi entered the classroom and started homeroom.

* * *

The Sunday morning before the elections for student council president came. Ken paced around the lounge while practicing his speech. When he realized that he can now say it word for word, he slumped down the sofa. He stared unseeingly at the ceiling. "Koro-chan, do yo think I should run as president again?" The dog just tilted his head. I'm not sure what I want now...

"Ken?" The boy turned his head to the source of the voice and saw Shinjiro standing by the kitchen, preparing his coffee. "Mornin'."

"Good morning, Shinjiro-san." The brunet watched as the older male walk back and forth the kitchen. His head suddenly started to throb. He leaned further into the sofa and massaged his temple. Something suddenly flashed in his mind, making him stop.

_A bloody Shinjiro in the arms of his best friend. His arm stretched out to hold someone's hand. Whoever that someone was, Ken wasn't sure._

_"Don't cry... M-"_

_"Hey Ken!"_

"Huh?" The pain subsided. Ken breathed deeply before looking up. He saw Shinjiro staring at him, concern slightly visible on the older teen's stiff face.

"You alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm okay." What was that?

"If you say so... I'm makin' omelette, you want one?"

"Sure, thanks."

"Labrys said the guys from the Investigation Team are coming here after lunch."

"I heard too. The next full moon is close so I guess it's just right the we prepare." Shinjiro hummed to what the other said.

Ken looked back at the ceiling again. He thought about that memory._ "Don't cry..." Did Shinjiro-san really said that...?_ Then he turned back to the teen who was making breakfast. _Now that I think about it, I never really talked about it with him. I should at least say something to him._

"Good morning!" a person coming down the stairs yelled cheerfully. "And who is the lovely girl- oh..." Teddie paused when he saw Shinjiro wearing a pink apron, a spatula in hand. "Nevermind... Gakky, why are you up so beary early? Usually, Mina-chan watching Featherman Ranger wakes you up."

"I just happen to wake up early."

Teddie ran beside the pony-tailed male. They started having a conversation. Ken zoned them out and decided to rest his eyes until it's time for him to eat. _Maybe later._

* * *

"Do you think that the shadows will be on the same floor?" Naoto asked.

"When we fought the emperor and the empress," Minako said, "they were together. So they'll probably be together this time around."

"I see. Should we go to the tower and perform a reconnaissance?" she asked her senior and the crimson-eyed girl. The two wild cards looked at each other, then to their comrades, before agreeing to the young detective's suggestion.

"We should go now," Yu said. "Now would be the perfect time to get to know are new friends." He smiled at Minako, the girl, in return, smiled back.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"So Satonaka-san and Narukami-san are like Shirogane-san and Akihiko-senpai?" Minako asked.

"Yep," Chie replied proudly, "We're detectives. But you don't have to call me by my family name. Just call me 'Chie,' okay?"

"Okay, Chie-san."

"Same for mine too," Naoto said. "My family name is mouthful."

"Alright. By the way, why can't Amagi-san come?"

"Yukiko has to go back to Inaba to take care of somethings at their family inn."

"She seems really diligent," the wild card said.

"You could say that again."

"So how do you think the boys are doing?" Rise suddenly asked.

"They are probably fine," Aigis said. She was somehow happy that Ryoji and Teddie were there. _It is nice change to not have males around, _she thought as she watched everyone chat while walking around. Even though they encounter shadows from time to time, the feeling of

The girls were all alone venturing the tower. They decided to form a group, leaving all the boys with each other. Yosuke complained that it wasn't fair. "How are he going to find our way back?" he asked when he realized that Rise, Fuuka, and Minako, the only one's who can navigate through the tower, were on the same group.

"Then we'll go first," Chie said. "We'll just show Rise and Fuuka-san around, then when we get back, the lot of you can have your turn while Fuuka-san guides you."

"This is no theme park!" Yosuke said in exasperation. "And don't just volunteer Fuuka-san!"

"Senpai didn't volunteer Fuuka-san," Rise said. "She volunteered herself."

"But-"

"Just let them go Yosuke," Yu said before the girls left. When they were gone, majority of the males sulked, while the girls chatted as they make their way toward the dead end.

"We're here." Fuuka said. She glanced around the blank, white room. "I wonder why it's like this before a full moon."

"Yeah," Labrys agreed, "it's strange... What's wrong Fuuka-san?" She asked when the teal-haired girl looked dazed.

"Whenever I come to this tower, I keep getting this strange feeling, like I'm being reunited with something. And whenever we leave, I feel like I'm still here, or at least a part of me... Do you guys get that feeling."

"Now that ya mention it, I keep gettin' the same strange feelin'."

Naoto held her chin, "How peculiar..."

BEEP! BEEP! "Oh," Aigis shut her alarm. "Our turn ends here."

* * *

"I just realized something," Yu said. "This is the second time that the girls left us with each other."

"Maybe they just want to hang out," Ken concluded. "Just girls."

"Maybe," Shinjiro agreed. "Or maybe they want to get away from these two perverts." He pointed at Ryoji and Teddie.

Ryoji's brow furrowed. "Shinji, I'm not a pervert. I just love to express my liking to women. And please, don't lump me with that bear."

"You're just jealous," Teddie said, "because I have better hair boy or bear form."

Ryoji didn't bother answering back. He looked back at the entrance, then the teleporter. "They should be here by now." and just on cue, the girls came out of the teleporter one by one. "Minako-chan!" He run to the with a on his face. But the beam soon melted to unease. He placed a hand on one of the girl's shoulders and one under her chin - this move earned a whistle from the males, but he ignored them. He scrutinized her face _Again? But I thought it was gone!_ Her skin was paler compared to how it was before and her eyes were drooping from exhaustion. "I'll take her back home," he told them, "Teddie, lead them to the shortcut on the way back."

"Alright." The bear glanced at the crimson-eyed girl to see what's wrong. But before he could get a better look, she got on Ryoji's back and buried her face there. "Be careful."

* * *

"Are you awake Minako?" The raven-haired boy didn't hear an answer, but he felt the girl nodded her head. "I thought you can handle being in the tower now. What happened?"

"..."

"Minako?"

"Ryoji, would you hate me if I lie to you?" the brunette asked weakly.

The boy didn't answer immediately. He stared at the eternal moon on the sky. He imagined what it would feel like if when he finds out that the girl he admired lied to her. "I guess I would be hurt, but I could never hate you."

"From what your shadow said, it seems that you have an idea why I brought you here and what I've done."

"I'm not really sure what you did, but I'm sure that you're doing your best to fix things." Ryoji turned his head to look at the girl. His blue eyes met her own red, remorseful ones. "I know there are things you still haven't said to us. I know that you cry whenever you're alone. But despite knowing all those things, I still don't know how I can help you..." The boy returned his gaze to the path.

"I'm sorry Ryoji."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I still can't tell you the truth..." And she fell asleep.

* * *

**I think you guys realized that how little I write about the still-unnamed tower. Haha... sorry (._.) I no good with action. Anyway, please tell me if this is too ****anticlimactic or something. Also, thank you for all of you who read this, those who followed/favorited, and to those how reviewed.**

**Megami Tensei Emperatiz: I don't know what's happening to my head, but I sometimes I think that I can't bring her back to the how I pictured Minako in the game... Thanks for pointing that out. Most of the times I zone out while making this, so I make (super) many mistakes.**

**Asahar4: I sometimes think the truth will never come out. Hahaha... I feel like Minako is so frustrating orz (What the heck am I doing with her!?) She'll tell them in the future... maybe.**

**I'e been thinking of changing the title because I think I doesn't make sense. But I still can't think of anything appropriate. ~sighs~**


	34. Chapter 34

"Will Minako-san be fine?" Aigis asked after Ryoji left with the female wild card on his back. She kept looking back at the portal to the outside uneasily. The blonde android felt so disappointed with herself for not noticing the girl's condition earlier. She wanted to go with them, but she thought that the girl wouldn't want that. She thought that Minako wants her to stay back and to make sure that nothing happens to the others while she's gone. _I should have kept a closer eye on her_, Aigis clenched her hands into two tight balls, _I hope Minako-san will be all right..._

"She's fine, Aigis," Shinjiro said. "This used to happen to her all the time before, when it was just the three of us." But I still wonder why though... "She'll recover overnight. The longest would probably be a day."

"I see... Thank you, Shinjiro-san."

"We should be going now," Yu said. He grabbed Shinjiro's arm and dragged him because the gray-haired wild card saw the younger male glued to his place. "C'mon Shinjiro, so we could finish early and go home."

"Yeah," Teddie agreed, "and so that we could make sure Ryoji doesn't do anything to Mina-chan."

"Well," Yosuke waved at the girls, "see ya."

* * *

"What's with those two?" Kanji asked when the girl's were no longer out of sight. "They datin' or somethin'?"

Teddie gasped sharply, making the whole group flinch in surprise. "Are you interested in Ryoji!?"

"THE HELL, TED!" Kanji raised his fist, ready to smack the bear. But before he could, his victim used Yosuke as his human shield; this earned the bear a glare from his shield. "I"M JUST AKSIN' A QUESTION!"

"Calm down, Kanji," Yu said. "But I was wondering the same thing. Are they together?"

"That's impossible," Shinjiro replied. "Minako's denser than a black hole. She barely even knows that she starting to have a thing for manga character. And besides, she won't know that unless you tell her directly that you like her."

"And how did you know all of that, Gakky?" Teddie asked, stepping out of his bulwark. "Don't tell me... YOU CONFESSED TO MINA-CHAN TOO!"

The pony-tailed teen scratched the back of his neck and looked away, "I didn't do that."

"LIAR!" Teddie pointed at him accusingly. "I always knew there's a secret love triangle between you three."

"Just shut up Teddie."

"Admit it Gakky, you l-"

"Teddie," the bear suddenly turned to Ken. "Can you please stop talking for a while?"

"Is something wrong, Ken-Ken?" Teddie asked. He, and everyone with them, was shocked about the sharp tone of Ken's voice. They never knew that the boy was capable of asking someone to shut up.

"No, nothing's wrong," he said, regretting what he just said before. But something was wrong. Ken knew there was, but he couldn't quite place it. "We should be more vigilant now," the brunet quickly added. "Without Minako-san, the shadows would just keep coming back to life."

"You don't really have to worry, Ken," Shinjiro said. "From what I remember, the weaker the shadows, the slower they regenerate. As long as we don't meet any strong shadows, we're safe. Hey Fuuka, you listening?"

_"I'm listening, senpai,"_ said Fuuka's soft voice. _"I'll make sure to warn you of any shadows near your area."_

"You heard her, come on."Shinjiro briskly moved forward. He adjusted his grip on his battle axe, eager to go back to the dorm as soon as possible. I hope those idiots are fine. The teen sighed when we realized what he was doing. Ryoji and Labrys are right, I really am becoming a mother hen.

"..."

"So Shinjiro," Yosuke began, "you're from another world, right?"

"You could say it like that."

"What's it like there?" the young manager of Port Island's Junes asked curiously.

"Nothing much," Shinjiro answered. "The only difference aside from Makoto and Minako is me."

"What do you mean?"

"First, you guys used to call me Shinjiro-san, just like Ken here."

"Woah, really?!"

"Well all of you except Teddie... I was hoping he'd drop the ridiculous nickname," he said, murmuring the last part.

Kanji scratched his head in confusion and asked, "Wait, so you know us? Before all of this?"

"Yeah. And another thing is, I'm supposed to look older than I am now. I think that girl with a the long hair - Margaret - said that I'm now, biologically, 18."

"So wait," Kanji said, more perplexed than he was before. "Are you younger than us or older?"

"Doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Guys," Rise suddenly called. "Fuuka-san and I are having a hard time finding out the outline of the upper floor. I suggest you guys split up to find the stairs there."

"What about the shadows?" Ken asked.

"There aren't much and they're not that powerful so don't worry."

"Okay, thanks."

* * *

"So I'll go with Shinjiro...san," Yu said unsurely, to which Shinjiro replied with, "You know you don't have to call me that, right?"

"No sensei!" Teddie protested. "I want to be your partner.

"Alright then... Yosuke and Kanji, do you guys have any objections?"

"Nope."

"Nah, I'm fine with it."

"Okay. So I'll go with Teddie, Kanji with Yosuke, and Shinjiro... with Ken. Are there any objections?" There were no objections. "Good, so let's split up."

* * *

From time to time, Ken would glance at Shinjiro. So many things kept circling his mind like the dream he had, and the thought that just sank in about Shinjiro coming from another universe. _Where should I start?_

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

The pony-tailed boy stopped, making the brunet to follow suit. "You wanna say something?"

Instead of talking, Ken found himself staring dumbly at the older male. _Where do I even begin?_ he thought, realizing that he asked the same question to himself.

_"Senpai, please don't give up!"_

_"Shinji!"_

_"HOLD ON!"_

"Hey Ken?" Shinjiro called, bringing Ken out from his dazed state. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"If you wanna talk, I'm always open, okay? Just don't expect me to give out some sagely advice."

"But I want to say it now..." the younger male said. "I want to say so many things that I don't even know where to start."

Shinjiro stared at the boy for a while, making the boy feel uneasy. Then he finally spoke. "This isn't really the best place to spill your guts. If you want, we can go to Hagakure tomorrow after school. What do you think?"

"That sounds good... Thank you."

* * *

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Why are you apologizing?"_

_"..."_

_"Makoto, what's wrong? Why won't you answer me?"_

_"Everything was all just a dream."_

_"What?"_

_"You're the one who's not supposed to be here."_

Minako jolted awake. She made a quick glance around her and saw that she was on her own bed, in her own room - that she was not elsewhere. The girl placed a hand on her forehead to calm her rapid breathing down. When her breathing calmed, she wiped the bead of sweat on her face and neck with her sleeve. While she was doing that, the door cracked open to reveal Ryoji with a bowl and a small towel in hand, and Koromaru.

"You're awake," he said, after closing the door. He dragged the chair from by her desk to beside her bed, and sat their with the bowl, filled with water and ice, on his lap. He raised his hand to brush her bangs away and to touch her forehead. While he was doing that, he place his other hand on his forehead - he was comparing their temperature. "You have a slight fever," he said, removing his hands on their foreheads. "C'mon lie down." The girl complied. Ryoji began dampening the towel and then he wrung it to remove the excess water. He placed it on the girl's forehead and smiled when he saw her wince from the coldness of the wet cloth. The dog, on the other hand placed his head on the bed and stared at the girl, his eyes, oozing with anxiousness. "Don't worry, Koro-chan," the boy assured. "She'll be fine."

"Is everyone back yet?" Minako asked.

"Shinji called me," Ryoji answered while stroking the dog's head. "They're on their way here."

"Nothing happened to them while I was gone, right?"

"You fuss too much," the blue-eyed boy pinched her cheek. "You should have more faith in them, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now go to sleep." Ryoji stood to leave. "Are you coming, Koro-chan?" The dog didn't move an inch. "I'll take that as a no." And so Ryoji left the room.

Minako, glanced at the Shiba Inu, and smiled. She made room for the dog on her bed and said, "Come here, Koro-chan. Let's go to sleep."

* * *

The day of the elections finally came. April 13, 2016. Ken kept pacing around the lounge. "Calm down, Ken-kun," Labrys said. "With all your fans, I'm sure you'll win."

"It's not that, Labrys." Ken stopped to take a seat on the one-person couch, facing the front door. "I'm suddenly having doubts about this."

"C'mon tell me."

Ken stared at the ceiling and placed his arm on his forehead. "I don't know why I'm running for president anymore..."

"Then think about it this way," Labrys said. "You're doing this for every student in Gekkoukan High. Remember the situation now; many people are losing their memories. We're not even sure when they'll get it back. If everyone in the school suddenly loses part of their memories, who's the best person for president, that could understand them, than you?"

"Minako-san."

"Yeah, Minako'd make a great leader despite her emotional breakdowns," Labrys mumbled. "Who else?"

"You."

Labrys sighed in exasperation. "You, ya moron." Ken finally removed his arm to face the crimson-eyed android. "So man up. More people will be depending on you soon."

The soccer team captain finally smile, "That is, if I win."

* * *

That night, Fuuka decided to submit her finalized report of the reconnaissance they performed in the tower. While waiting for Mitsuru, she gazed unseeingly on the words on the paper. A knock brought her out of her daze. Kikuno, Mitsuru's personal maid, came in with a tray in hand.

"Miss," the maid said as she placed a slice of cake and a cup of tea on the table, "the lady would like you to know that she might not make it on time and that she apologizes for it."

"Oh, okay."

"Please feel free to call me if ever you need anything." With that, the maid bowed and took her leave.

Fuuka placed the on the table and reached for the teacup."Fuuka..." The girl jerked up and look around. "Who's there.." No one answered. She quickly made her way to the door, but before she could even touch the doorknob, a strong gust of wind knocked her unconscious.

* * *

**Hey! I can't really think of anything to say. All I can think of is how stressful applying for a college is orz**

**Anyway, thanks for everyone reading this.**

**Asahar4: My hand wasn't really injured. I just needed to type so many things (homework, college things, and a few good things.) And I've already planned the ending and some of the major scenes. By the way, thanks for the suggestions, but I'm not sure if I can use it.**

**Megami Tensei Emperatriz: I actually based Akihiko in battle panties in this image I saw.**

***I don't really know how to add a link so just google "****akihiko sanada mhaikkun" if you guys want to see/haven't seen the image.**


	35. Chapter 35

School finally ended for that day. The persona-users of Gekkoukan High decided to unwind by going to Wakatsu for dinner, but, when they arrived, the restaurant was full. So they decided to head back to the dorm to change, and take a nap or do their homework. After doing their own business, they returned to where they planned to have their meal, this time with Koromaru. Fortunately for the seven, the restaurant was no longer as packed as it was when they stopped by, a few hours ago. They took the seat by the window - so they could keep an eye on Koromaru, outside - and waited for their order.

"I wonder who will be the next president," Aigis thought out loud. Her sister, who was seated beside her, giggled. "What is wrong sister?"

"Do ya really have to ask, Aigis?" She pointed at the door of the men's room and said, "The new student council president of Gekkoukan High is behind that door." And on cue, Ken came out, shaking his hands dry.

"I'm starving," the boy said as he took his seat beside Labrys.

"How are you so sure that Ken-san will win?" the blonde suddenly asked her albino sister.

"Have ya seen how many students look up to him? Even the other candidate is looking at him in admiration." A first-year student, Ken's fellow council member during his junior high days, decided to run as president. The sophomore was famed for his altruism and good leadership skills. Labrys once wondered if this person will be the one to take the title, but when she happened to pass by a bunch of first-years during break. "He said that it would be better if Amada-senpai wins," is what one of them said. The other asked "why?" and she said answered that the boy wasn't ready yet, and that wanted to learn more from his senior first.

"Yeah," Ryoji agreed. "I think he just want to have first-class seat on Ken's speech."

Ken smiled awkwardly and said, "I don't think that's it. I think he just wanted to have the experience of campaigning. He told me that as long as he can help the student council, he's fine with not winning."

"I thought he was president during his last year in middle school," Shinjiro said.

"He was, but he wasn't elected." Shinjiro hummed after hearing that.

"He really looks up to you," Minako said. "I saw him the other day, watching you while you were training with the soccer team."

"That's kinda creepy," Ryoji shuddered. "Oh, our dinners here!"

"Let's eat."

* * *

"Are you sure she's not in the TV world?" Mitsuru asked Rise. The older woman's cool countenance was slowly cracking to reveal the anxiousness she felt. Fuuka has been missing for nearly 24 hours. She, along with a handful of people, investigated the scene, hoping to find any clues to who might be the captor of the teal-haired girl or where she might've disappeared to. They spent hours, searching for leads; all they found were her report, scattered around the room.

"I'm sorry, Mitsuru-san."

"How about that tower?" Rise shook her head. "Where could she be?"

"Don't worry, we'll find her," Rise assured both the older female and herself. "Why don't we asked Aigis and her group for help?"

"They have to focus on school," Mitsuru said."Not just with their studies, but also with observing the effects of the situations to the school."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Mitsuru-san, but isn't it useless to have them observe? I mean, how will they know if it's just normal, student forgetfulness or dementia, and not memory loss?"

"I've already thought about that," Mitsuru said, looking slightly conflicted. "But we still have to know the magnitude of the impact of whatever force we're fighting." With that said, the redhead was suddenly reminded of how little she knows about what they're fighting. The lack of substantial information unsettled her; it frustrated her even more that the only one that might know all the answers was Minako. It's not that she disliked the girl, but because she has yet to question the girl properly without her breaking down. "If only Arisato would just start talking..." she murmured.

"I'm sure we'll end this soon," Rise reassured again.

* * *

"Ryoji."

"What is it now, Teddie?"

Teddie, whose head was on the table, cheek touching the surface, lifted an arm. "Carry me."

"And why would I do that?" Ryoji flatly asked.

"Because~ I beary stuffed... and I don't think I can move anymore."

"Why me?" Ryoji glared, hoping, just this once, that he looked as threatening as Shinjiro. But ended up looking like a pouting child.

"Because you're Ryoji," Teddie drawled. Ryoji sighed and left the blond to follow others, who were already outside of the restaurant._ He'll be back,_ Teddie thought. He could hear their muffled voices from where he sat. Then he started to worry when he noticed their voices becoming distant. He quickly stood and ran after them, despite the rising nauseous feeling. "Wait up!"

"Someone help!" yelled a raspy voice, in distraught. Teddie and his friends stopped. They spun to the direction to where the voice came from. They saw a hoary woman who can barely stand straight. Her form was shaking as she glanced left and right as quick as she could, in search for help. "Please, anybody! My husband collapsed!"

* * *

Minako decided to stay with the old lady and wait for any news about the condition of the elder's husband.

"Why did he collapsed?" Minako asked gently.

"Recently," the woman began, "he's been forgetting so many things. We've tried consulting the doctor, but they said that nothing was wrong with him. But," she clenched her wrinkly hands, "as the days gone by, he started forgetting more, even the name of our own son. I brought him to the doctor again, and he said that my husband has Alzheimer's disease." Minako offered her handkerchief when she noticed the elder's eyes, glossy with unshed tears. "The doctor was shocked; he couldn't believe that it has progressed at such as fast rate."

Minako stood and embraced the old woman. "I'm sorry," she said, not only because of the woman's predicament, but because deep in her heart, she knew that she has something to do with it. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to say that, Minako-chan."

"I'll fix this, for you and for Bunkichi-san."

* * *

"Minako-san." Aigis and Koromaru ran to the girl to greet her. "How are Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-san?"

For a moment, Minako looked pained, but it quickly disappeared before Aigis could even process it properly. "Please tell Mitsuru-san about this because I know that they're a victim of what we're fighting. Mitsuko-san is alright, but she's really worried about Bunkichi-san, The doctor said that Bunkichi-san needs to be at the hospital so that they could keep a closer eye on him and to make sure nothing happens..." Minako stared unseeingly at the floor. The sting from her hands broke her from her trance; she didn't realized that she has clenching her hands so hard. Aigis noticed this, and was about to ask the girl about her hands, but before she could, Minako announced that she was tired and dismissed herself to her room.

In her room, Minako rinsed her hands, changed her clothes, and went to bed absently. _I wonder... If I tell them, will it fix everything...?_ She turned to her side and faced the wall. Her eyes landed on the pink rabbit plush. The wild card grabbed and embraced it. She inhaled the scent of it, as if doing so will help her arrive to a conclusion. _I'm just making excuses again..._

_"No regrets."_

_"No regrets..."_

Her eyes widened, partially, drooped down that it was barely open anymore. "Yeah, yeah. I know, Makoto." Slowly, she drifted to sleep, but not before saying, "No regrets..."

* * *

**This is kinda short (can't really go beyond 3,000 no matter how many ideas I have). I just feel like ending it here. What happened to Fuuka? Probably dead (I'm kidding, please don't leave). I'm reading 3rd book of The School for Good and Evil by Soman Chainani (I know it's for kids, but it's just so awesome. Even if almost all they do is... something... I still LOVE it). I don't know what I'm saying anymore.**

**Anyway, thank you for those who added this crap to their favorites/alerts. And to those who reviewed, Megami Tensei Emperatriz and Asahar4, thank you so much [you guys just make me so happy, even though most of the time, almost nothing happened, you still bother to leave reviews... I suddenly feel guilty (o_o)].**


	36. Chapter 36

"Almost all the girls are watching the soccer team," Teddie sighed as he dragged himself to follow his friends. "Ken-Ken is definitely a formidable rival. Maybe I should join a sports club too, but what...? I know! Swimming!" The blond mimicked the arm movements of swimmers. "Not only will the ladies see my ever so graceful dance in the water, they will also have a better look at my bod."

"Good," Ryoji said flatly, "I hope you drown."

"Argh... Why are you so mean to me, Ryoji? You're supposed to be like Yosuke!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"A person inferior to me in looks and popularity to girls. A bachelor that no girl would look at as long as moi, Teddie, lives. And the person who cleans and provides for me."

"Is it me, or are you getting more and more annoying by the second?'" Ryoji turned to Labrys and asked, "Can you give me Yosuke-kun's number?"

"Why are you asking for his number? And why 'kun'?"

The raven-haired boy ignored the blond's questions and dialed the number given to him by the elder mechanical maiden. "Hey, this is Ryoji... There's something I want you to hear," Ryoji held his hand out to Shinjiro. The taller male handed his phone. For a while, the shorter male fumbled with it, until finally, it began playing a voice recording of Ryoji wishing Teddie to drown. The record ended with Teddie describing what a "Yosuke" is.

Ryoji smirked at the comically, betrayed look on the narcissistic blond's face. He placed his phone in his pocket and he returned the other to Shinjiro, who was trying, but failing, to hide a smug smile.

Teddie began thinking on how to exact revenge on the two. _Maybe I can ask sweet Mina-chan for a favor? _But when he looked to where the girl was, he saw that she was already gone. "Where's Mina-chan?" he inquired, looking around for the girl with red headphones on.

"Minako-san left when you started talking about Ken-san being your rival," Aigis informed. "She said she would help Mitsuko-san until her husband is discharged from the hospital."

"Now that I think about it," Shinjiro said, "she's been going there every day after school."

"Why don't we visit too?" Ryoji suggested. "Tomorrow is Sunday, so I'm sure Minako will go for a visit again. We should ask Ken too."

"It surprising that you can actually make a good idea Mochi."

"It's surprising that Yosuke-kun hasn't called you yet."

"What?" On cue, Teddie phone rang. After what his two traitorous friend did, Teddie can't help but to feel unexpectedly nervous of what the caller will tell him. "H-hi there k-kindest person ever. What can I d-do for you?"

_"Hey Ted,"_ The voice said, too friendly to be real._ "I decided to clean your room for you, so when they kick you out of the dorm, you will at least have a clean room to come back too. I also did a few renovations. You like bear, right? I'm sure you'll love what did to your room! **Bare!** Isn't that exciting, Ted? And you won't believe how many 'trash' I had to **burn** to make your room perfect."_

"You didn't really do that, right Yosuke?" Teddie ask nervously.

_"Of course I did! Didn't you say that's what I do? Well I have to go, bye."_

"Our friendship is over," Teddie told Ryoji and Shinjiro. He stomped away to another direction, seething in anger. _Please let all of it be a lie._

* * *

Minako watch as the old man stared absently at the wall. Beside her, an old woman slept, blanket on her shoulders. It has been nearly three days since she and her friends rushed the man to the hospital. But in those days, there hasn't been any positive changes regarding the elder's condition. The only thing that changed was the dextrose on the him since he nearly choked when they were feeding him oatmeal.

The girl checked the time. _I should go back to the dorm. _She grabbed her bag and gently shook the shoulders of the woman beside her. "Mitsuko-baasan," she called using the name the woman wanted to be called. The old woman woke and looked at the girl. "I have to go home now."

"All right Min-" A moan interrupted their farewell. The two spun to the man lying on the bed and found him in cold sweat. "Dear!" The woman ran as fast as she could to her husband. Minako, on the other hand rushed to call a doctor and the nurses.

"Please step aside," the doctor said, with three nurses behind him.

"Will my husband be fine?" Mitsuko asked frantically. All Minako could do was hold onto the woman to calm her down, but even the wild card was having a hard time keeping her composure. Memories with the couple suddenly flashed in her mind. _No! _Minako let go of the woman and ran to the foot of the bed. "Bunkichi-san... Bunkichi-san!" She called his name over and over, hoping that would make things better. But all that happened was the drooping of the old man's eyes.

"Prepare to perform CPR and get the defibrillator."

* * *

_Thank goodness, _Teddie thought. When he arrived to his room, in Yosuke's apartment, he noticed that everything was in place, saved for his clothes on the floor and the missing magazines in his closet. _Farewell beautiful ladies... _He sighed, when he thought of how many stolen cash from Yosuke had gone to waste. _I'll definitely get back at those two. And Yosuke too._

The blond make a detour to Chagall Cafe to scheme his revenge. Before he could enter the cafe, he saw a familiar figure standing on the other side of the fountain, holding a hockey stick. He glided over to the small body of water as inconspicuous as he can, but when he was close enough to see the person, he tripped. He in less than a second, he caught himself. When he looked up, the person was gone. The boy scanned the area, searching for the person holding a hockey stick. But in the end, all he saw was a group of housewives, gossiping about their husbands' coworker who got fired.

"Must be seeing things… I could've sworn she smelled like Mina-chan."

* * *

Crimson eyes gazed awestruck at the landscape before her. Just moments ago, she was in front of Paulownia Mall's fountain, but after plunging into the water, she found herself in the mall's counterpart in the TV World. "Why didn't Elizabeth tell me about this before...? Never mind." She checked her pocket to make sure the gem - that will teleport her back, where she is now, after a time limit is over - the siblings gave her, before she left, was there. "Good." Then she swung the hockey stick that Margaret managed to make for her. "I guess it'll do." Then she checked her watch. "Only for two hours, then I go home... two hours." She marched forward to the tower.

* * *

"Mina-chan, your Teddie is home," the boy announced, but when he reached the dining table, the girl was nowhere in sight. "Mina-chan?"

"She said she has to take care of Kitamura-baasan first," Ken answered. "She might come home late."

"Oh, I see" _My revenge on those two traitors would have to wait._ "So Ken-Ken, are you busy tomorrow?"

"I'm free. Why?"

"We're gonna visit the cute, old couple tomorrow. Do you wanna come with us?" Teddie asked hopefully.

The soccer team's captain smiled, "Sure. Why not?"

"Yay!" The blond cheered. He finally decided to join them for dinner and sat as far as he can from his treacherous friends. Ryoji and Shinjiro eyed him mockingly before resuming to their meal.

"So I heard Yosuke-san kicked you out," Ken said.

"He didn't, but he did send angels to ashes..."

"...What?"

"This is the fault of those two, treacherous fiends!"

"You brought this to yourself," Shinjiro retorted. "We were just lucky to finally get something useful for once."

"What do you mean?" Teddie processed the information. "Don't tell me you've been doing this for a while now?"

"We only started two days ago."

"I never knew you two are so obsessed with me."

Ryoji quickly elbowed his accomplice and whispered, "His trying to turn the tables. What do we do?"

"Just ignore him," whispered the pony-tailed boy. "He'll shut up sooner or later."

* * *

"Thank you for lending me this," Minako said to Margaret, handing over the said item.

"How is your progress, Minako?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"Not so good. I not sure how to retrieve the lost memories anymore," the brunette said grimly. "I was so sure that those full moon shadows have something to do with it... but now, I don't know."

"But you said that the people regain some of their memories after a full moon, correct?" said Theodore.

"That is true... but I don't think I can wait for another full moon." She suddenly remembered how Bunkichi almost lost his life and how he was moved to intensive care unit after his heart and stomach showed signs of abnormality. "I know there's less than a week before the other full moon, but I need to find a solution now, or at least something that can slow down the effects. If I don't hurry..." Minako clenched her hands tightly. She couldn't bring herself to continue and instead said, "I am sure that the answer is in that tower, that there is another way for them to remember. But what can I do if I can't go any further."

"How are you certain that defeating those shadows is not the only solution, that there is another?" asked the eldest of the siblings.

"Because of Junpei. By some miracle, he remembers me as the leader of SEES! And I'm sure that the tower has something to do with why Shinjiro and Ryoji remember me in the same way."

"But what if they were meant to remember you from the start?"

"I know that they aren't supposed to remember, because no one is supposed to remember me. No one but you guys, Ryoji, and _him_. But for some reason, Shinjiro, and now, Junpei, know who I was."

"But is this not what you wanted?" Margaret asked. "For them to remember you?"

Minako looked down pensively, "There's nothing about me for them to remember…"

"But you still wish for them to know."

"…The fact that I'm still wishing – that all of it was real – was the main reason why I wanted to forget." Minako slumped at the chair, facing Igor – who only watched the scene in front of him. "I've told so many lies, that I'm starting to believe them."

"If you tell them the truth," Igor said, surprising all of them, "By disclosing the truth, you will not only be freeing yourself, but you will also have a chance to mend your own damaged psyche. Once the truth is out, it will also be easier for you to complete your undertakings. Of course, this is only my opinion."

"And the first I've heard," the girl said, smiling. "I'll keep that in mind." The girl stood, and gave them a bow before she left.

"If I let you outside, would you stop staring?"

"I am sure that Elizabeth and Theodore would circumvent, even without the Master's permission."

" 'Tis a trait you share with them, is it not?"

A light flush colored Margaret's cheeks, "Yes, Master." She glanced at her siblings, daring them to laugh.

* * *

"I'm home!" Minako announced. Ken and Koromaru greeted her. She dragged herself and lied down on the sofa across the male.

"You look tired, Minako-san."

"My butt hurts from sitting too much..."

"Did you have dinner already?" The girl gave a thumbs-up. "I see... Well, are you going to visit Bunkichi-san tomorrow?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"Teddie suggested we all visit him tomorrow. So are you going?"

"I'm not sure, Bunkichi-san is in the ICU so I doubt all of us can visit him at once."

"ICU?" Ken said worriedly. "What happened? Do you think he'll be alright?"

"His organs were not functioning properly... but I think he'll be alright."

"That doesn't really sound good. If we can't visit, maybe we can help out at their book shop."

Minako considered the idea for a while then responded with a, "Sure. Why not?" She rolled and got off the sofa. "I'm going to my room now. Good night."

"Good night."

But instead of going to her room. The girl went to the rooftop. She sat down and gazed at the waxing moon. "Makoto." She closed her eyes and waited for a reply, but all she got was the kiss of the cold wind on her cheek. She never knew of the boy who was listening next to her. "I guess you already know about Bunkichi-san..."

_"Yeah..." _Makoto looked down ruefully.

"I just want you to know that I'm trying my best to make sure he gets his memories back. I will do everything in power just for him to be back to his old self again. You hear that?"

_"Yeah."_

"I have to go now, see you."

* * *

_"Hey Mina-mina?" the boy called when he noticed that the girl wasn't listening to her. He poked her cheek and called her again, "Mina-mina!"_

_"I told you to stop calling me that," the brown-haired girl said, pouting. She grabbed the blue-haired boy's finger to stop his attack. "What is it?"_

_"Are your parents coming to the recital choir?"_

_"Yup," the girl said, frowning._

_"Aren't you happy that they're going?"_

_The girl bit her lip and scratched her palms. She looked anxiously at her friend and said, "I think they shouldn't go. I think we shouldn't go, either."_

_The boy studied his friend. His countenance grew concerned when he noticed that the usual smile on the girl's face refused to show. "What's wrong?"_

_Minako looked up and gazed at him for a while. After moments of staring, she shook her head and beamed nervously. "I just had a really bad dream last night."_

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"It's only about a robot and a monster," the girl shrugged. "They only fight in TV shows, right?" Young Makoto nodded. "So that dream won't happen, right?" He nodded again to assure his friend. The girl sighed in relief._

_"Are you okay now, Minako-chan?" the boy asked._

_"Yup." Images from the dream flashed before her eyes once again: moon, bridge, car, blood, and two adversaries in the midst of battle. She brushed the thought and mentally said to herself, It's just a dream. It won't happen._

* * *

**Sorry this took a while, and is not that long, and is meh or something really frustrating. My brain doesn't want to cooperate with me, you see.**

**Anyway, thank you readers. I will make it up to you guys; I just don't know when.**

**Asahar4: I know... What have I done to her!? ~sighs~ She'll man up, eventually... I think.**

**Megami Tensei Emeperatriz: You promising make me feel even more ashamed. Thanks though.**


	37. Chapter 37

Skulking her way out of the dorm, Minako made sure not to wake the sleeping Shiba Inu. It was still too early for anyone to be up. Though she was not really fond of waking up too early, she had to if she wanted to be able to go to the tower. She stopped mid-step when she saw the ears of the dog twitch. Like a mantra, she repeated in her mind, "Don't wake up." After seconds of holding still - making sure that Koromaru was asleep - Minako started to tiptoe her way again toward the main door. _I really look suspicious now, _she thought, remembering of the hidden cameras all over the dorm. _Maybe I can ask Aigis to talk to Mitsuru-senpai about it... Nah, they'll really think I'm suspicious. Not that they don't already. _Her thoughts halted when she finally reached her goal. As quietly as she can, she opened the door and slipped out.

"I'm finally out," she mumbled, incredulously, herself. She glanced at the door behind her, before running with breakneck speed towards the mall. The wild card was determined to get some answers, to solve this dilemma. She is willing to grind the tower for solutions, even if it meant going up and down the tower over and over again. Though she knew it was rash move to do this alone - that she might pass out any time in the tower for reasons she still has yet to know- she still went up to the tower. Her decision was already engraved in her mind and heart. She will do all that it takes to save Bunkichi and to bring his memories back as soon as possible.

"I can do this."

* * *

"Are you sure this hockey stick will suffice?" asked Margaret as she hands the said item to the crimson-eyed girl. "I do not think that this is sturdy enough for battle."

"No, it's good. Thanks." Minako scrutinized the stick in her hands for a while. When she saw that it was still in good condition, she stood. "Well I'm leaving now. Wish me luck..."

"Master Minako, wait." She turned back and saw Igor, gesturing at the three siblings. "Please allow them to accompany you. It is dangerous for you to venture the tower alone. I am sure you know very well that the tower drains your strength, am I not right?" The girl nodded. "Now please, bring them. I am certain that they'd like the adventure."

Minako glanced at the three, and true enough, they were all looking at her expectantly, the younger of the three fidgeting on their spot. She stifled a giggle before nodding to Igor. "Alright. Come one you three."

The moment they stepped out of the room, the youngest beamed and exclaimed, "We're free!"

"Theo, dear," Elizabeth whispered. "The Master can hear you."

* * *

The four reached the tower in a rate that Minako never knew was possible. She wasn't sure where they went. All she remembered was jumping from one portal to the other, and as if by magic - which might have been true - they reached the school rooftop in less than ten minutes. _I have to ask them how they did that... and how they know._

"So this is what the interior of this edifice looks like," Theodore said in amazement.

"Is this the first time the three of you have been here?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied. "I never knew it contained so much power. From the Velvet Room, all we could sense where the shadows and humans from within it. But now," the short-haired woman outstretched her arms and twirled. "The power is so overwhelming that I can barely sense Theo!"

"What does that supposed to mean, sister?" the male asked, but his sister ignored him.

"Strange." Minako recalled all the times she used her persona to scan the tower. But in all those time she didn't sense anything, as Elizabeth said, "overwhelming". Even the full moon shadows weren't overpowering. "I don't think it's that much different to Tartarus."

"But it is every bit different in aura! That tower was oozing with the essence of death. While this..." The woman face softened, "It reminds me so much of you and Makoto. Isn't that right, Theo?"

"Yes."

"I see..." The girl glanced away with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I can feel parts of humans' psyche," Margaret said. The brunette looked at her confusedly, waiting for an explanation. "This is only my speculation, Minako, but I believe that it is not just the memories the people lose."

The girl frowned."You think that part of their soul is really in this tower?"

"Possibly." The eldest placed her palm on the wall and closed of eyes. Through her fingertips, she sensed the power surging in the wall of the tower. "Now I know why the Master calls it 'Tower of Memories'." She turned to the three behind her. "This tower is the embodiment of the memories of people."

"Does that mean that this structure is at fault for the loss of humans' memory?" asked Theodore.

"Let us not jump to unsubstantiated conclusions," answered his oldest sister. "Indeed, there are souls and memories in this tower, but we have yet to prove what they do here and why they are here. If we want answers," she held the gaze of the crimson-eyed girl, "then we have to know if there are any connection between that and the ones lost."

"How will we do that?" Minako inquired hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I do not know how. But do not be saddened. Elizabeth, Theodore and I will assist you in this matter."

Minako smiled gratefully and said a soft "Thank you."

* * *

They've climbed the tower from the first to the last - which is the 60th - but they were still unable to get any key. Halfway during their ascend, Minako fell to her knees. Elizabeth examined the girl closely, trying to find out the cause of the girl's frequent weakness. But even she wasn't able to know why.

"It must have been your psyche reacting to the tower, " Margaret said while Elizabeth was scrutinizing the girl. "After all, your soul is still in a very fragile condition. With the long exposures to the tower's pressure adding to your weakened soul, you are bound to get exhausted."

"At any rate, we have to get going Margaret," Elizabeth said. "I believe we only have a little over an hour before we are teleported back to the mall. If we do not hurry, we won't finish our reconnaissance."

"Agreed."

"Can you stand?" Elizabeth asked. Minako tried, only to stumble forward. "So you can't... Theo! Carry her on your back." The male did as told and crouched down. Minako stared at him before settling on his back tiredly. "How does it feel Theo?" his sister inquired. "Does it make your heart flutter like that boy in that manga, or is it Minako with a speeding heart?"

Theodore looked away bashfully. Minako, on the other hand, murmured, "I shouldn't have given her that... gives her weird ideas. I haven't even used the reward money for anything yet..."

When they reached the last floor, they were left with less than ten minutes. Just like the last two, that Minako saw, they were blank as an unused canvas.

"So this floor's appearance will alter on the coming full moon..." Theodore mused aloud. "If I may ask," he glanced over his shoulder to talk to the girl on his back, "how did you know that the moon has an effect on levels such as this?"

"I told everyone that I just thought that the full moon might have some effect to the changes on the floor. But honestly, I just know. I don't know why though..."

"Could it be that you lost some of your memories as well?"

A thoughtful expression passed the girl's face. "That would explain much..."

"You only realized now?" Margaret asked.

"I had my doubts," Minako stated. "I remember meeting Makoto. We were... talking. And then after that was all a blur. Now that I think about it, even before that is not that clear to me anymore."

Elizabeth placed a finger on the girl's forehead. "Your memories are still there. I believe the cloud in your mind is blocking them."

"You can say that by just touching my forehead?"

"I do not possess such power," Elizabeth said, smiling slyly. "I just heard, by chance, the master muttering to himself. If I remember correctly, it is because of the fragility of your soul."

"So, the sooner I fix myself, the sooner I can get answers?"

"Perhaps."

Unknowingly, Minako gripped Theodore's shirt. "I understand."

* * *

Once they were back to the TV World mall, Theodore set Minako on one of the benches.

"That last floor was unlike the others," Margaret started. "It has no presence. Though I am not certain why."

"I see..." The crimson-eyed girl leaned back and took a deep breath. She still felt sore all over, she doubt she could walk on her own for a while. "Thank you for helping me."

"Of course," Elizabeth said. "Now as your payment, you are going to take us to a food trip. Come on, let us go!"

"I don't want to," Minako whined. "I'm tired."

"Then you can use Theodore again as a horse. Sister, do you want to go on a food trip as well."

"I would like to try a homemade cooking."

* * *

"Doesn't those old couple own a book shop?" Shinjiro asked. "Maybe we could take care of the shop for them.'

"Good idea," Labrys said. She glanced at the clock and then to the stairs. "I wonder why Minako-chan still not here. Featherman R is going to start any minute now."

"She looked tired when she came home last night," Ken said as before taking a sip of his coffee.

The theme of Featherman R began. On cue, the front door burst open. The girl, who they thought was still in bed, was crawling her way to the front of the television. "I made it!"

"What about the home-made meal?" Elizabeth asked almost pleadingly.

"After this is finish!"

Shinjiro turned to the eldest of the siblings. "Why are you here?"

"We encountered her while she was doing a daily morning regimen of most humans."

"Jogging," Minako added, eyes on screen.

"We implored her to allow us to have a taste of your famed cooking." The pony-tailed male stared at her flatly before groaning. He looked down on the plastic bags beside Minako and the ones on the siblings' hands.

"I'll see what I can do later. Hey, Minako. You're gonna help me, whether you want to or not."

"Okay."

* * *

"It's almost been four days, and we still haven't found her." Akihiko slammed his palms on the table in frustration. "Where could she be...?"

"Calm down Akihiko," Mitsuru said. "Rise, did you get anything?"

"I'm sorry..."

The older woman sighed. "This is hopeless." A knock was heard. They turned and saw Naoto standing by the door. "Yes?"

"I think her disappearance is connected to the next full moon."

"Care to explain?" Akihiko said, straightening on his seat.

"Just this morning, the guards of Gekkoukan High School found an unconscious woman by the front gate."

"What?!"

"There's more. This woman was also found lying there almost six years ago, right after second-year Fuuka-san went missing."

Mitsuru tapped her chin, contemplating on new information and connecting it with their current dilemma. "Could it be that the past is being recreated?"

"I doubt it," the silver-haired detective said. "The last two barely even reenacted the whole battle."

"Then what does it mean?" Rise murmured.

"Whatever it means, it's the only thing we have that could help us find Fuuka-san. She might be in that tower. Did you check there Rise-san?"

"I did, but I didn't get anything."

Mitsuru's brows furrowed. Her lips formed a thin straight line as she thought of her lost friend. "Does that mean that we have to wait for another full moon?"

* * *

**When I make things longer, they get worse. That is why I never reached 3k...**

**Thank you those who made it this far. You guys are great. Please review. I accept criticisms too.**

**Asahar4: I found out their last name when I was checking who I forgot to save. Turns out Bunkichi as stuck in Tartarus. I only found out when I saw his name on the missing people list in Paulownia Mall (and when the book shop was empty).**

**Megami Tensei Emperatriz: I don't think you missed anything.**


	38. Chapter 38

Fuuka groaned as she slowly rose. Losing her footing, she quickly leaned on the wall to support herself. She brought a hand to her throbbing head and waited for the pain to subside. "Where am I?" she whispered, trying to have a better look at her surroundings, but her aching head was preventing her to do so. The teal-haired woman dropped to her knees and panted.

"Here, let me help you." Two small hands found their way on each of her temples. The moment the fingers touched her, a warm sensation engulfed her and soothed the pain. "Are you okay now?"

Fuuka blinked a couple of times before turning to her helper. The person who helped her is a child with short, auburn hair that reached her chin. Her face was covered by red mask, which Fuuka recognized was from an older version of Featherman R. Judging from the red uniform the girl was wearing, Fuuka deduced that the girl is an elementary student.

"Does it still hurt somewhere, nee-chan?" the girl asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Huh… Oh, oh…" Fukka waved her arms frantically. "No, no. I'm okay now, thank you. How did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just felt like touching your head will make you feel better."

"Is that so…"

"What's your name?" the girl inquired eagerly, balancing all her weight on her heels.

"My name is Fuuka," the older female answered. "What about yours?"

"Mine?" Fuuka nodded. "You can call me Reiko."

"Nice to meet you, Reiko-chan." Fuuka held out her hand to the girl. The girl stared at her hand for a while, before gasping in delight and shaking hands with her. After their introduction, Fuuka stood and glanced around the area. _I must be the tower. _She tried to sense where in the tower she was, but she couldn't detect anything below or above them. _Could there be something blocking my view? _She tried again, but there was really nothing; though she did find out that her abilities were still working fine. _I guess I have to use my persona._

She looked down at the girl, who was eyeing her - based on Fuuka deductions, from the way the child tilted her head to the side - curiously. "Do you want to see something cool, Reiko-chan?"

"Yes, please!" the girl said, nodding. After chuckling at the girl enthusiastic response, Fuuka called out Juno. "WOW!" Reiko lifted her mask slightly to get a better look. She gaze in amazement at the woman and her persona. When Fuuka called of Juno, the girl has already set her mask on again; she didn't know that the girl even remove it. "That was amazing, Fuuka-nee!"

Fuuka crouched to the girl's level and stroked her head. "Thank you, Reiko-chan." The teal-haired woman looked around again. _I have to find a way out of here. _She turned to the girl and took her hands in hers. _It's not safe for both of us to be here, even if there are no shadows around at the moment._

* * *

Teddie sniffed and joined the the student in their applause to their student council president for that school year, Ken Amada.

"Thank you," Ken said, ending his speech then bowed.

The applause grew louder, and Teddie sleeves grew damper. Minako offered him her handkerchief. The blond took it gratefully and wiped his tears. He blew his nose, to free his airway from snot. When he returned the piece of cloth to the girl, the wild card glared at him and placed her soiled handkerchief on his lap. "Clean it before you return it," she said.

"Hey did you hear," a voice from beside Minako whispered. The crimson-eyed girl glanced sideways to see to of her two of her classmates, gossiping. "They say that, early yesterday, they saw a body of a woman by the gates."

The other girl gasped, "Really?"

"Yeah! And this morning, they saw another one. But no one knows because if it's true. They say some people took her body before the gates were even open."

"That's scary..."

_Why does it sound familiar...? _A tap on her shoulder brought her out of her trance. "Huh?"

"Mina-chan," Teddie said, "we have to go back now."

"I see, thanks."

* * *

_Maybe I should visit Bunkichi-san again, _Minako thought while they were on their way to the dorm. _There's no point going there now. If those three already fished out everything that they can from the tower, then I doubt that I can get anything._

"Hey Ted, what do you think you're doing?" Ryoji asked when he saw Teddie's arm draped over the Minako's shoulders. The girl doesn't seem to notice the weight on her, and continued walking, as if nothing is happening. "Keep your dirty hands of her!"

"And why would I?" Teddie asked intimidatingly. "After what you did to me, after your act of treachery, do you think I'd do what you want?"

" 'Act of treachery'?" the black-haired boy repeated in exasperation. "That was only payback for everything you did to us!"

"So that is how you pay for the kindness I've shown you?" Teddie grabbed Aigis, Labrys, and Ken. "As leader, I outcaste you from our group."

Shinjiro could only look at him in disbelief. "Who made you the leader?"

"Labby-chan did."

The pony-tailed boy glanced at the said girl. "Yesterday, at the book shop, he wouldn't stop messin' up the books 'til I call him 'leader'. Childish twerp," she said, muttering the last part.

"Just let go of her," Ryoji said in exasperation.

"No way! I still haven't taken my revenge." Teddie puckered his lips and moved closer to the girl. But Minako, who was still lost in thought, tripped and fell face first. Teddie ended up kissing Ryoji - who was trying to catch the wild card - on the cheek. They stayed like that for a while, until Ryoji's face darkened. With repulsion, he glared icily at the blond. He pushed Teddie and helped Minako up. After that, he swiftly took the rubbing alcohol from his bag and applied somewhere Teddie's lips landed.

"I hope this is enough to make me pure again," Ryoji said, nose scrunch both at the burning sensation on his cheek and on disgust from being violated. "Minako-chan, are you okay?" The girl didn't answer. After wincing from the sting, he moved closer to the girl and shook her.

"What?" the girl said in surprise.

"You've been spacing out the whole day," Ryoji told her. "Something wrong?"

"Uh..." _I can't tell them about my secret trips. _She quickly glanced at Shinjiro and the sisters. _They'll kill me. I have to think fast. _"Um, I heard a rumor this morning." _I'm so good at this, _she mentally praised herself.

"Ya mean the ones about the bodies found at the main gate?" Labrys asked.

"Yeah! I feel like it happened before." _But when...?_

"It's just a rumor," The white-haired android said. "Don't think about it too much." After saying those words, her phone rang. "It's Mitsuru-san... Hello? ...Yeah... Alright." She placed her phone back on her pocket before turning to her friends. "I have to go meet up with her, I'll see you later."

"Do you not want me to come with you sister?" Aigis asked before her sister got any further.

"No need. Just make sure those-" she pointed at the three - Minako, Teddie, and Ryoji, "-won't bring hell on earth."

"Understood."

* * *

Ken would never understand how quick his friends could change. When Labrys left, Aigis announced that Labrys' birthday was in two days. Hearing that, Minako suddenly got out of her trance-like state, and Ryoji and Teddie stopped with whatever they were doing.

"I don't think now's a perfect time have a party," Shinjiro said, quickly adding an apology after seeing a frown on Aigis' face. "I mean, the full moon is in four days. We need to prepare for that too."

"Yeah," Minako agreed. "Plus, Labrys is too smart. Who knows, she might already know that we're talking about her right now."

"She's smart, not psychic," Shinjiro told her.

In the end, they came into an agreement to make her cake on her birthday, and a small party on Saturday night. When they've already planned everything, all - except for Ken - went up to their rooms.

"Are you excited, Koromaru?" The dog gave a low bark in agreement. "Me too."

_It's been years since I promised Mitsuru-san I'll live a normal life. _He recalled the time after the incident with Sho Minazuki, how he started enjoying the normalcy of his life. As he grew older, he was still happy, but not as much as he used to in the past. Slowly he felt empty and became more aloof to the people around him. But then, the three who shouldn't be there came, as if his late mother sent them to have him smile again. Though their arrival brought him back to the shadow business, it did not break his normal life. Despite going back and forth in the TV World, they still made him feel like he was an ordinary student.

_I never thought I'd get a happier normal life when everything just got out of the ordinary again_..."Mitsuru-san wouldn't like this."

* * *

"Maybe it's something that happened before," Minako mumbled as she rolled to her side. She stared at the wall long and hard. "Something that happened before... before..." Minako gasped. She quickly rolled to grabbed her phone on the bedside drawer, falling off her bed in the process. She ignored the pain on her knee and scrolled down in search for a certain person's name.

* * *

"Since when was she gone?" Labrys asked.

"The last she was seen was on the thirteenth," Mitsuru answered. "We've searched everywhere: her apartment, her parents, the TV World, the tower. Akihiko's already dispatched a search party for her, but up until now, we still have no clues as to where she is."

"She just vanished..."

"I remember something Minako-san said," Naoto began. "She said that it's possible for people to disappear."

"She did say that," the older woman confirmed. "But if that is the cause of her disappearance, we wouldn't know because we wouldn't remember her."

"Then that leaves us with the theory that we will find her on the next full moon."

"Shirogane," Mitsuru said sharply. "If you're suggesting again that we stop searching for her, and to just sit around here and wait, then I'm sorry. I thought Akihiko and Rise made it clear to you that Fuuka's life may be in grave danger. We cannot risk doing nothing."

"But we barely have any clues," the blue-haired detective calmly responded. "We've been aimlessly searching for her for days now. We're not even sure if she is in this world or in somewhere else."

"But we can't just stop!" By this time, Mitsuru was breathing hard. Labrys quickly walked over to her to calm the woman down.

"You should rest," Labrys told her. "You are in a lot of stress now. We'll handle this; please rest Mitsuru-san."

"...Alright. I'm sorry for my outburst, Naoto." The red-haired woman left the room without another word.

"I was expecting to be an errand when she called," Labrys said, glancing at Naoto.

"Can you talk to Minako-san about this? Only to her."

"About Fuuka-san's disappearance?"

"Yes. She might be able to help us find her."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Ken looked at the crimson-eyed girl curiously. The girl twitched, as if she wasn't expecting anyone to see her. She slowly turned, formulating a good excuse in her mind. But she realized she's been staring at the boy for about a minute now, without saying a word. She knew that whatever excuse she'd say now would not be expected.

Giving up, she sighed and said, "If you want to know, then follow me me." Minako slipped out of the dorm. Ken, having nothing to do, followed her.

"Where are we going to?"

"Meeting up with Margaret," Minako said stoically. "Remember those women found in front of the school?"

"You mean the rumor?" The girl nodded.

"This happened before, when Fuuka got stuck in Tartarus. So then I thought," she stopped to meet Ken's eyes, "Fuuka is missing."

"That's impossible. If she was, then Mitsuru-san would've told us."

Minako turned and began to walk briskly again. "What if she didn't tell us?"

"I don't see any reason why she would do that."

"Well for one, we're students. You know how strict she can be with studies. The other thing that I could think of is that she wants Aigis and Labrys to focus on whatever they're doing."

The boy's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I've always wondered why those sisters and Teddie are with us. Why they're in the same dorm, in the same school, and in the same class... Then I thought, was it to spy on Ryoji, Shinji, and me? But then I realized, it doesn't really matter. It's what I get for being dubious.

"That aside, we have to know whether she somewhere on the other side, or somewhere beyond it - if a place does exist. If I could, I would've ask senpai."

"Why don't I call her?" Ken suggested.

"No need. We're going to find out anyway."

* * *

"I don't sense your friend anywhere," Margaret said after scanning the tower. The five of them were at the "top" of the tower. The dwellers of the Velvet Room have surveyed every plane they've gone to. But in those three places, Fuuka wasn't there. "I'm afraid that she might be in another domain."

"Could you try searching beyond this floor, this tower?"

The siblings looked at one another. "We could try," Elizabeth replied. The three walked to the center of the room and closed their eyes in concentration.

"You've haven't said anything in a while," Minako said, turning to Ken. "I'm starting to wonder if you're not here as well."

"Sorry... I just can't believe we got here so fast."

The girl chuckled, remembering how she reacted when the siblings first brought her to a series of portals to reach the tower. "Ditto." She beamed at him, and he grinned back. They turned back to the siblings. "Hey Ken."

"Yes."

"Can I trust you not to tell anyone about today? Please..."

The boy gazed at her, considering what she said. "Alright, but on one condition."

"...Okay, what is it?" She looked warily at the male.

"We go to Wakatsu sometime in the future."

The condition left the girl in a stupefied state. She was expecting something like a demand for an explanation, or the truth. But then she realized that the only ones who knew she was lying was the three in front of them and their master. The other was Ryoji, but he knows nothing about the truth yet. _I guess Ken and everyone else just think that I'm just not telling them everything. _"I haven't really told them anything..." she thought out loud.

"What was that?" Ken asked leaning his ear closer.

Minako got her cheery act together, "I said sure."

"I have found something," Elizabeth said proudly. "There's a rift from another world above this room. I sense a faint presence of a human from it."

* * *

"I'm so tired," Minako whined on their way home.

"I just noticed, going to the tower always wears you out. Why is that?"

"I'm not sure," the girl answered truthfully. Though she was told that it was because of her broken psyche, she wasn't sure if that was truly it.

"At least you didn't collapse," Ken said. "I don't know how I can explain things to Aigis-san and Ryoji-san if you did."

"Forget about that. What do we say if they ask us where we went?"

Ken halted and closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Hm... Ah!" He opened his eyes and said, "We can always tell them we were looking for a present for Labrys-san."

"And if Labrys asks?"

"Then we tell her that we were at the Shrine."

"Oh, good thinking!" She gave him a thumbs up.

After that conversation, they continued their journey back in comfortable silence. For a moment, Ken felt like he was a child again, walking with a humming Minako beside. But why we was feeling so nostalgic was unclear to him.

"We're home."

* * *

**Hey guys! How are you? I'm actually too drained my brain on this. Please tell me what you guys think.**

** Anyway, thank you readers.**

**Megami Tensei Emperatriz: I think I making her too pampered. I will break her. [I don't really mean it in a bad way]**

**Asahar4: I always thought you can play the MC part in P3Fes. I guess I was wrong. Orz I wanna play it.**

**SenpaiNoticedMeXD: I dunno about it. Like your name by the way.**

**What am I talking about?** **( =ω=)**


	39. Chapter 39

"C'mon Ken-Ken," Teddie coaxed. "Tell us the truth. Is that all you did? Look, Ai-chan, Mochi and Gakky are getting mad."

Shinjiro sighed in exasperation, "I told you to stop calling me that." He gazed at the front door where Labrys and Minako disappeared to. "Anyway, what are they talkin' about? They've been out there for a while now."

"They must be talking about their amazingly cute Teddie," the bear said, prancing in his costume. "They must have been devastated because I ended up kissing Ryocchi."

The said boy shuddered and unconsciously wiped his cheek. "Please don't remind me. And stop calling me with weird names!" He _turned_ to Ken, "So what did you get Labrys?"

The brunet shrugged, "I don't know what to give her, but I know she'll take anything you give her." The male suddenly chuckled, remembering the first time they celebrated Labrys' birthday.

_"I offer you my love and whole being, Labby!"_

In the end the bear admitted that Yosuke didn't give him money, that it was the reason why he wasn't able to buy a present. But then Teddie told the albino android that he was just as great as any gift, so giving himself was, according to him, "better than buying any gift." Labrys, not knowing what to do with him, just made him help her with all her minor errands.

"And how are you so sure?" Shinjiro asked.

Ken opened his mouth to answer, but Aigis beat him to it. "Because sister took Teddie even though she has no use for him."

"Ah~" Teddie brought out a handkerchief out of nowhere and wiped his tears. "That was so mean Ai-chan!"

* * *

"You look tired," Labrys said, scrutinizing Minako. "What were you and Ken-kun doing anyway?" The auburn-haired girl flinched, making Labrys' curiosity to grow stronger. But she decided to drop the subject since they have more important matters to discuss. "Nevermind. Anyway, I have somethin' to tell you. For the time being, this is between you and me, alright?"

Minako nodded slowly. Her gut told her that this conversation would most likely be about Fuuka's disappearance. To ensure that her clandestine trips will not be exposed, she pressed her brain for what she would have to say. Things might not go so good for her if more people learned about her excursions. First, she wasn't ready to be bombarded with questions when she was still getting answers herself. And second, there were some things she needed to sort out before she goes all out with what she needed to say.

"Fuuka-san's been missing for days now," Labrys began. "Mitsuru-san and Naoto-kun told me that they've searched for her everywhere - this world, the TV World, and the tower. But in all those places, they never found her. They already had Rise-chan scan all three, but not a single trace of her was found."

Minako bit her lip. "We were hoping you can tell us somethin' that might help us to find her," the female droid said.

The brunette took a deep breath. She glanced away, "I don't really know... I think we should just wait for a full moon."

"Why?"

"During a full moon there's always a change in the tower, right? We might have a greater chance finding her then... I think."

"But how'll that happen?" Labrys asked. Minako could've sworn there was a slight cynicism in her friend's voice. Afraid that she might slip up, the wild card just shrugged. The albino sighed, "Guess I have no good news for Mitsuru-san."

* * *

"Are you scared, Reiko-chan?" Fuuka asked the masked-girl. The two were sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. When the teal-haired woman realized that there was no way out of the place, she decided to stop their wandering. In a big open area, they sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. The younger hummed, while the older thought of what she should do.

"Nope," the girl answered mellowly. "I'm sure someone will save us, like they do on Featherman R!"

The woman giggled at the girl's animated response. After that, the child resumed to her humming. She bumped her shoes to match the beat of the song. "How about your parents, don't you miss them?" At that, the soft melody stopped. Fuuka suddenly grew worried that she asked something that she shouldn't have. She was about to apologize to the girl, but before she could, the Reiko spoke.

"...I want to see them again." The girl's tone was almost despondent. "I want them to... to hug me and say that everything would be okay."

"Reiko-chan..." Fuuka slowly brought the girl's head to her chest. With her other hand, she soothingly rubbed the girl's back. The child clutched to Fuuka's sleeve as she trembled from stifling a sob.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here soon."

* * *

~_3 days before the Full Moon~_

_"What did she say, Labrys?" _Naoto inquired. It was the day after Labrys found out about Fuuka's disappearance. The mechanical maiden was worried about her lost friend. It pained her because she didn't know what she could do to save her.

"The same thing you did, wait for a full moon." She heard the detective sigh from the other side. "Are you and Akihiko-san still looking for her here?"

_"Yes. Like Mitsuru-san, we refuses to stop." _Naoto chuckled, _"He said he won't go back to looking for cats until he finds her."_

"I though Akihiko-san was supposed to be after criminals, not cats." The two couldn't help but to smile as they imagined the silver-haired man running after a feline.

"LABBY-CHAN! DINNER IS READY!"

_"You better go now. I'll try to convince the two of them to calm down. I might tell Yu-senpai and the others about Fuuka-san. You should do the same for the rest, at the dorm, too."_

"Do you think it'll be fine with Mitsuru-san?"

_"Mitsuru-san did not tell anyone of what happened because she didn't want to bother them and their normal life. She didn't tell you sooner because she didn't want to add the load on your shoulders. All the burden suddenly caught up to her; she's in a haze now causing her to make indiscretions. Though respect Mitsuru-san and her decisions, I think it's about time that I step in to counter her choice. If not all of us can know, then at least some of us should._

_"Besides, we are supposed to go to the tower with Fuuka-san for the operation. We can't just lie to them and tell them she couldn't come"_

"Ya have a point there."

"LABBY!" Teddie called again with slight impatience.

"Alright! ...I'll see you soon, Naoto-kun."

* * *

"Do you smell her Teddie?" Minako asked, petting the bears head. After dinner, Labrys told them about what happened to Fuuka. Hearing this, they immediately set out to do their own investigation in the TV world. "C'mon, else Koro-chan will beat you."

"I told you she's not here! Right, Koro-chan?" The dog barked in agreement. "See."

"Let's try the tower," Shinjiro said. He veered towards the school, the others following close behind him. The group walked briskly in silence. Teddie and Koromaru were occasionally sniffing for Fuuka. Meanwhile the sisters, Ryoji and Shinjiro remained vigilant, making sure that they won't miss any clue about Fuuka or that they wouldn't get ambushed by any shadows. Further back the group, Ken and Minako tried to have a conversation inconspicuously.

"Shouldn't we tell them?" Ken whispered to her, he looked everywhere but her to avoid being noticed by the others. "They need to know, Minako-san."

"I don't think I can," the girl softly replied. Her lips curved to a frown as her word reverberate in her head. "I'm scared of what might happen."

"There's nothing to be scared about." The girl only bit her lips in response. "You can tell me anything, you know? I promise it'll just be between you and me."

The girl stopped in her track. Ken looked back when he realized that the wild card wasn't beside him anymore. She was a good meter behind him, her eyes glaring at the ground with loathe. The intensity of the emotion in her eyes surprised the male. He didn't even know that his friend was even capable to make such an expression until now. _I must've said something wrong, _he thought. "Minako-san?"

The crimson-eyed girl shook her head before looking up to him, a smile on her face. "We're falling behind," she thought out loud, gazing at the group who were a good distance away from them. The two wondered if their friends knew about the gradually growing gap between them. "We better catch up before Teddie starts thinking some really weird things." The girl ran off to their group and made it a point to avoid being alone with the student council president.

* * *

"She's not here," Teddie said. He hugged Labrys' arm and looked up to her, "Can we go now Labby-chan? I'm really tired."

"No." Labrys freed herself from the bear and moved away from him. "We have to check the other floors too. Come on."

"I thought you said, Rise-san's already confirmed that Fuuka isn't here," said Ryoji. He took a quick glanced at the wild card before turning back to Labrys. "You said they've been here many times. If they didn't find anything, I doubt we can find something too."

"I'm sure they didn't have Koromaru here and Teddie to sniff Fuuka-san for us."

"Well, if so... Then we should let Minako-chan go back, or at least stay on the first floor." Minako scowled at him. "We can't always carry you around when you don't feel well."

Aigis raised her hand. "I would carry her if necessary," she volunteered.

"You can't protect yourself if you're carrying her," Ryoji pointed.

"But it is not safe to be alone here," Aigis retorted. "Shadows might come in from the outside again?"

"Then I will stay with her."

"You can't stay back Aigis." The blonde turned to her sister, aghast. She gaze at her sister with prodding eyes, but Labrys only returned her stare with a blank look. When the blonde refused to move an inch, the older of the two sighed. "You know how useless these guys are at lifting things."

**"Hey!" **All the males, except for Koromaru, either glared or pouted at the the crimson-eyed mechanical android.

"I was thinking we could split up to finish faster. Each group would have either me and you, and either Teddie or Koromaru."

"I'll stay with her," Ken offered, giving Aigis a reassuring grin. "You guys should go now."

"Alright." The albino turned to the crimson-eyed girl, who was scratching her palms. "We'll call if we need help, okay?"

The girl nodded. Labrys beamed. She called out everyone's attention and carefully discussed the plan, a plan which Minako was too distracted to comprehend. She wished that someone would take Ken's place. She hoped that her friends would just give up before they find something out - something that might expose for the liar that she is. But when she realized what she was thinking, she ended up biting her lips so hard that it bled. _What am I thinking? We're doing this for Fuuka... even though it's futile._

"Let's go." Labrys headed to the transporter to with Koromaru and Ryoji. Meanwhile, Aigis and Teddie went to the tower entrance, at the end of the stairs.

"See you two later," Shinjiro saluted to them before disappearing with the rest.

Silence enveloped the two persona users. Minako tried to ignore the burning look Ken gave her, but failed. She slowly turned, eyes anywhere but him. "Why were you avoiding me?"

"I wasn't avoiding you," she answered almost immediately.

The boy's brows furrowed. "You think I didn't notice?" He clenched his fist tightly. "I know you were avoiding me. Why?" No answer. "Was it something I said? Or is it that you don't trust me?" Minako flinched at the last part, causing the brown-haired boy to gasp. "You really don't trust me! Why?! Is it because I'm a kid?! Is that it?!"

"Ken-No! That's not it. Ken-" The male fell to his knees and clutched his head in pain. "Ken."

"Nnngh..." Ken felt his body falling face first to the floor. But before his face could meet the cold, hard ground, two hands supported him from both his shoulders. He tried his best to peer at the person in front of him, but he couldn't for the agony was too much for him to handle. He grabbed Minako's arm when he felt his head throb. "Ahh..."

"It'll be over soon," the wild card said. She placed her fingers on each on his temple. Channeling the power inside her, she emitted a warm sensation through her fingertips. She felt her friend's grip loosen until finally, her arm was free. "Are you okay now?"

"Mm..."

* * *

_"I'm sorry. I was too scared to come here by myself..." I can feel the tears, threatening to fall as I stand there in the alley. The memories of what happened were still fresh in my mind. I can still see the traces of blood that spilled from Shinjiro-san not long ago. My heart twisted every time I think about it. Sometimes, when I close my eyes, his face would flash in my mind._

_A hand on my shoulder made me look up, but only barely. I always knew the two of them were great friends. Sometimes I think it was more than that. But then, I remembered all those times we spent together, those nights at Wakatsu. That was just the way she is, kind and friendly to almost everyone. It didn't matter if I was a kid or if I was an orphan; even if I wasn't, I'm sure she'd still be like this to me - to everyone. I suddenly had the urge to apologize to her again, but the words never really came out; they've been stuck in my throat the moment I saw her cry._

_"I'm with you," she said comfortingly._

_"Yes... Thank you very much." I smiled to stifle a sob. "It's... hard to live, isn't it? Living... is painful... Minako-san..."_

* * *

"Huh?" He found himself lying on the floor, his head on a folded jacket as his makeshift pillow.

"Turn to the left, and you'll find the stairs there... Alright." The persona disappeared, leaving Minako at the spot where it was at before. She sighed before turning to Ken. "Oh," she ran to him and kneeled, "Are you okay now?"

"What happened?"

"I don't really know," she said, helping him up. "You went all ballistic, then you suddenly fell to your knees, groaning in pain." Minako began scrutinizing him for any injuries that mysteriously appeared. It was a wonder that she failed to notice the boy staring at her. "Maybe the tower's getting to you too. Anyway, at least you're okay now..."

"...Sorry." The wild card gave a low chuckle before flicking his forehead lightly. "Hey!"

"It's okay. I'm used to it, I think." She moved to sit beside the boy, her school blazer, on her lap.

"Ken, listen. I trust you. I really do. It's just that... I'm just scared is all."

The male exhaled softly. He finally recalled what happened before he passed out. When the girl began avoiding him, something inside him stirred. He felt like he was a child again, when the people lied to him. They told him they believed in him, but when they learned what he has to say about her death, they immediately broke their promise. They say it was due to trauma, that his mind created it just to cope with her death. Their sympathy only made him feel worse; it reminded him that he wasn't able to do something for his mother. That's why it frustrated him that his friend stayed away from him.; he felt that she didn't trust him or believe in him. But he didn't know why he lost control.

"I'm not just hiding things, you know? I've been lying to everyone from the very start... Sometimes, I don't even know how I can face you guys. I'm so ashamed of myself, you know?" Ken breathed in deeply. He opened his mouth and closed it, not knowing what to say. The boy blinked in disbelief. "I'm sorry, Ken."

"..." Ken propped his arms on his knees and buried his head in them. He felt do disoriented and confused of everything. He snuck a peek at the the crimson-eyed girl and saw her biting her lips again. He could see new wounds crack open. "Stop that," he said, elbowing her lightly. "You might chew your lip off."

"Oh." She licked her lips clean from blood. Somehow, the scene calmed the brunet boy down. He was finally able to think clearly again. Finding his voice he turned to the girl with determination to know the truth. _I need to know._

"Now you listen to me... I know that compared to the others, I'm still just a kid. But trust me when I tell you that I won't tell anyone."

"You'll hate me if I tell you."

"Try me."

They stared at each other, heart beating erratically for what might happen next.

* * *

_"Congratulations Minako, Makoto-kun!" Minako's mother, Akari, exclaimed. She ruffled the boy's hair and hugged her daughter. "I'm so proud of both you!"_

_The boy's mother, Chiyomi, gave the boy his mask, "I told you that you don't need your 'good luck charm.' "_

_Makoto nodded. "It's because Minako-chan was with me. We held hands during the whole song."_

_"You hurt my hand, you know?" the girl whined. She raised her right hand, which was full of red marks. "Mako-chan was this nervous."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Chiyomi examined the girl's hand. "Don't worry, it'll be fine soon."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes. Akari, I'll check up on the two. Do you mind if keeping an eye on Mako?"_

_"Alright." A few minutes later, a woman, who the two friends found out was a classmate of their mothers, approached Akari. The two old friends soon got lost in their conversation._

_"Makoto," the girl whispered._

_"Is it your dream again?" The girl nodded. "I told you it won't happen."_

_"But I'm scared... I had that nightmare again."_

_The boy tilted his head, thinking how to help his friend. "I know!" He tied his mask on the girl, careful not to get her hair caught. "My wish came true when I was wearing my mask. Maybe yours will come true too."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup."_

_"But my Feather Argus mask doesn't grant wishes... What makes yours special?"_

_The blue-haired boy grinned. "I don't know. Just trust me, silly."_

_"You're the silly one," the auburn-haired girl said flatly. But her eyes soften, and soon she found herself smiling. "Thank you, Makoto."_

_Their fathers came. They bid each other farewell, and hoped to see each other soon._

* * *

**I think Ken has mood swings, now. What have I done? orz**

**Guys, please tell me if you think something's wrong (inconsistencies, too OOC, Mary Sue, Marty Stu, etc.) It would really help. :)**

**Megami Tensei Emperatriz: Akihiko helped. Mitsuru asked helped from cops. Junpei and Yukari, they're somewhere out there. They're only reserved members of the Shadow Operatives (based on what I remember) so they can't always be there. Mitsuru let them handle the full moon operation because she believes they can do it... And other stuff she needs to take care of. (^^;)**

**SenpaiNoticedMeXD: Thanks. I honestly didn't know why I did that. I just wanted to imagine what Ryoji would be like with friends (when he is not hitting on girls). But I think I turned him to a Yukari. orz I'm not sure anymore what I' saying. ****( =ω=)**

**Asahar4: Thank you, that was really informative. I kinda got the feeling that he was after playing P3P (I told myself Minato was raped - DENIAL). Haha, I saw Yukari turn all yandere on youtube, kinda got irritated to her. But who could blame her after what happened. I think if the FeMC does have the Answer part it would be much less the same. Maybe more painful because she was closer to SEES compared to Minato (since most of his interactions were on the female members). Or maybe I'm just biased since she didn't get her version of the Answer.**


	40. Chapter 40

"Woof, woof," Koromaru barked. He looked up at Ryoji and Labrys, and barked again. The three of them have been climbing the other half of the tower for nearly two hours now, searching for any lead for their teal-haired friend. Fortunately for them, Ryoji and Koromaru in particular, this was their last floor. But so far they've found nothing, but traces of familiar, yet still unidentified scent.

"What did he say?" the male asked Labrys.

"He said the that this spot smells familiar too, but he can't tell who it's from." The dog whimpered, and bowed his head in shame. "It's okay Koromaru. Like you said, the scent is too faint. No one can blame you if ya if can't tell who it's from.

"I guess that's it..." she told Ryoji. "We should head back now. We still have school tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah..."

The three strode to the teleporter without another word. When they made it back, they saw their two friends, sitting on the floor - one leaning on the wall, staring at the ceiling, and the other was curled herself to a ball, motionless, as if she were asleep. Neither of the two teens noticed the arrival of their three comrades until Koromaru barked and ran to them.

"Oh," Ken looked down to the dog and raised his hand to stroke the Shiba's head. "Hello there, Koromaru." He raised his gaze and greeted Labrys and Ryoji. "I thought Aigis-san's group would make it here first. I guess I was wrong."

"Thought the same to," Labrys said. "What's taking them so long?"

"Why don't you call them?" Ryoji suggested, settling beside Ken before sighing in exhaustion. Labrys grabbed her phone to call her sister. Meanwhile the black-haired boy glanced at the brunet boy beside him who looked more exhausted than him. "What happened to you, Ken-kun? You look as haggard as your fangirls after fighting over your sweat."

Ken weakly chuckled, "You're exaggerating." Then like the girl beside him, he brought his knees closer to the chest, curling up to a ball.

Ryoji shrugged and leaned on the wall. He looked past Ken, to Minako, who still wasn't moved an inch since their arrival. "Minako-chan," he called, but he received no response. He wanted to ask Ken about what happened to the girl, but when he was he opened his mouth to speak, they had already drifted off to sleep. "This isn't really a good place to sleep you two," he mumbled.

"Aigis said, they'll be here in around thirty minutes," said Labrys. "They got lost on one of the floors. Said Teddie got them to go around in circles."

"Good thing we have Koro-chan with us instead of him."

"Imagine what he'd say if he heard ya."

The boy looked up at the mechanical maiden and cleared his throat. "Ah~ Ryoji! You're so mean," he said on his best imitation of the bears voice. "Then he walks over to either you, Aigis, or Minako and say, 'Please comfort me, insert name here.' That mean, mean cretin hurt me so beary much."

The two stared at each other for a while before laughing off. To pass by time, they mocked their bear friend: copying his typical lines, imagining what he'd do on certain occasions, and mimicking how he would flounce or sashay around the dorm and school.

"I wonder what it would be like without him here," Ryoji murmured thoughtfully.

* * *

"Mina-chan, Ken-Ken, wake up." Teddie shook them gently, but instead of waking up, the two were knocked over to the floor. "Oh no! Are they dead? Labby, Ai-chan! They won't wake up!"

"Calm down, will you!" Shinjiro scrutinized the two forms, lying on the floor. "They're just sleeping."

"Well, how are you going to carry Ken-ken back?" Teddie said, looming over Minako. His hands slowly inched towards the girl, but his fingers never made it because Aigis pushed him out of the way. The blonde android took scooped the girl swiftly, while the bear struggled to stand up. "Ai-chan, why...?"

"Sister said that the two of us will handle lifting things," Aigis stated. "Though Minako-san is lighter than Ken-san, I doubt that someone of you physique will not be able to carry her." Teddie and Ryoji gawked at her, the former because he was indirectly being called weak, and the latter because he and Teddie have nearly similar form. "Let us depart now. It is a school night; you would need to rest for tomorrow's activities." The girl veered to the portal leading to the TV world. Labrys followed close behind with Ken in her arms - something that Teddie quickly caught on his phone.

"Sometimes I feel like she still hates me," Ryoji said, frowning.

"Sometimes I feel like I already lost Ai-chan to Mina-chan," Teddie whispered, his shoulder stooping.

Shinjiro could only stare at them flatly, wondering how their brain works. _Guess I'll never know. _"C'mon you two. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can hit the hay."

* * *

~2 _days before the Full Moon~_

When Ken came to, he was tucked in his bed. His head was still pounding and he was still feeling disoriented from everything that he learned and everything that he _remembered._ He rolled to his side to check the clock beside his bed, and groaned when he realized that he still has a little over three hours before classes start. He tried to go back to sleep, but he was already to awake to go back. Sighing, he got up to wash his face and brush his teeth.

_"I've told myself many times that I would tell everyone, but I always ended up saying bits and pieces of the whole picture. 'A strong force', " she gave out a dry chuckle, "it was my poor, stupid attempt to hide the what really caused this. The truth is... this is all happening because I couldn't accept the fact that my memories, after I died, were nothing but a replica of his... that they were never real. Ken, I wished for everything to disappear, for this... If Makoto wasn't there, you and everything wouldn't be here now."_

Those words kept repeating in his head like a broken record. There was so much more that she said with her guilt ridden voice, but those words refused to be forgotten for even a second.

_"Do you know how to stop this?"_

_Minako brought her knees closer to her chest and buried her face in her arms. "I don't know... or maybe I just don't remember."_

After drying his face, he peered at his self on the mirror. "Ryoji-san was right," he said, noticing his bloodshot eyes and dark circles below it. He wondered why he was so exhausted when he barely did anything. He thought that maybe it was because his _memories _returned. _But what if those memories weren't real too...? _Deciding to give his mind a break, he changed to his uniform and trudge downstairs to have some breakfast.

When he was a few steps down, he caught a whiff of garlic. He didn't bother to hide his presence because he was too tired. "You're up early," a voice, that made him flinch, said.

"Minako-san?"

"Good morning, Ken-kun. You hungry?"

"Not much. What are you making?"

"Fried rice and omelette. Wanna share? I don't think I have the appetite to finish all of this myself." She turned the stove off and poured the fried rice on the plate. After that she placed the plate beside the omelette.

"Sure, thanks." Ken took his mug and prepared his coffee. On the other hand, Minako deftly divided their meal in half. She made sure not to spill a grain of rice and the filling of the egg dish on the table. With his daily dose of caffeine ready to be consumed, he took his seat across the girl. He gazed at his plate, suddenly feeling nostalgic.

_"Huh? Is this... for me...? Minako-san..." The girl nodded "...Oh, th-thanks for the food!"_

_But that never really happen, right? _He could feel his heart tighten at the thought. But somewhere in him, he still hopes those memories were real - that the red-head in front of him was her friend, and that Shinjiro didn't die. "Minako-san?"

The girl's mouth was full so she could only glanced at the boy. She raised an inquisitive brow at him.

"If your memories are fake, does that mean we were never friends before?" He mentally slapped himself for being so tactless and for not thinking first. "Never mind. I'm so-"

"I guess," she answered almost frivolously. "But then, whenever I think that it wasn't real, these-" she lifted one of her earphones "-always make me think that maybe, just maybe, all of it was real." She dropped the red object, and looked thoughtfully at her half-full plate. "That we really were friends."

Ken suddenly found himself smiling. "Real or not, we're friends now. And I'm a hundred percent sure that this is real."

"If you're done talking, then you should eat your food. It's gettin' cold, you know?"

"Oh, right. Thanks for the food!"

* * *

"Have you figured it out Ted?" Shinjiro asked during their lunch break. "That scent." The two of them were left at the classroom with a sleeping brunette friend, Ken went off for a meeting, while Aigis and the others headed out to buy them some lunch.

"Not really. Maybe it came from Rise-chan and the others."

The pony-tailed teen contemplated at it for a while, "Ask her."

"Okay, okay," the blond fished out his phone and fumbled with it. "There sent. Now we'll just - OH! She sent a message!"

"What did she say?"

" 'We did one last recon yesterday' she said." Teddie pouted staring at his phone. His brows furrowed with slight suspicion. "But there was something else."

"Maybe it's just the shadows."

"Hmm... Wow Gakky. That is a really smart assumption. I didn't know you can say stuff like that."

"Shut up."

* * *

Akihiko begrudgingly plopped down his chair and slumped over his desk. It was the first time in days since last sat in his office because he spent most of his time investigating or looking for Fuuka. Frustration consumed him because at the end of the day, he goes back home without a single lead. If it weren't for Naoto's exceptional persuasion skills he would have scoured the whole of Port Island.

"Dammit," he said under his breath, kicking the trash can. "She might be dead on the full moon."

No matter how much he itched to go into action, he can't. Naoto and Kurosawa made sure that it stays that way by using their connections. He thought that it was unfair, but then Kurosawa chided him that he has other duties to deal with.

_"There are people there who need your help too, and they need you just as much."_

_"But Kuro-"_

_"Shirogane said she's got it. Why can't you just trust her?"_

But it was not about trust. He was just afraid of the past repeating itself. He was scared that just like his sister, he would lose his friend and wasn't able to do something.

_"I promise you Akihiko-san, we will bring her back."_

Deciding to stop his brooding, he finally sat up and checked the work given to him. "You better."

* * *

~_April 22, 2016 - Full Moon~_

Minako stretched her arms and legs. She jogged a little in her room and ate some chocolates when she got hungry. A few minutes later Aigis knocked on her room. "Minako-san, the car has arrived. Are you ready to go now?"

Swiping her naginata from the floor, she opened the door. "Yup. Let's go!"

* * *

**I can't believe I made it to 40. Thank you readers and to AtsushiLiezl. Pleas review m(._.)m**


	41. Chapter 41

"Fuuka-nee," the girl called out weakly. She squeezed Fuuka's hand as tight as she could with her small fingers. "How are you going to get out of here?"

"What do you mean Reiko-chan?" The teal-haired woman asked. "We'll get out of here together. I'm sure my friends will come soon to rescue us." She reassuringly looked down at the girl and noticed her bringing her free hand to where Fuuka supposed is where her mouth is. She heard the girl yawn softly. "Are you tired?" The girl hummed in affirmation. "Here, you can use my lap if you want." The girl nodded. "Now why don't you take off your mask."

"I can't... My best friend said the mask is good luck so I can't take it off. If I did, my good luck will disappear and something bad might happen if I take it off."

"Alright, you can keep it on."

* * *

"We're here early," Yu said when they entered the TV World. While on their way to the rooftop, he made a quick glimpse around and saw his friends all tense and fidgety. "What's wrong you guys?"

"Fuuka-san's been gone for days," Kanji anxiously. "What if we're too late and she ain't breathin' anymore?"

"Kanji!" Rise jabbed him hard on his stomach, making the boy crouch in pain. She scowled at her friend and said, "Don't jinx us! Argh, if something bad happens, I blame you!"

Recovering from the blow he received, the young man raised his fist in irritation. "The hell! Don't overreact, Rise!" He turned to his gray-haired senior, "But I do make sense, right?"

Rise gasped and turned to her senior as well. "Senpai, we'll save Fuuka-san, right?"

"She might be dead," Yu said thoughtfully. hand on his chin like the thinker. His friends gazed at him in horror. Most of them were frozen in place due to the possibility that the woman might indeed be dead. "What do you think, Minako-san?"

"Well... The tower isn't like Tartarus because the time in the tower and outside the TV World moves at the same rate." The female wild card frowned, "We might be too late. But who knows, Fuuka might still be okay. We still don't know this place yet to well to make such conclusions. That aside, why don't we start making a plan now?"

"Okay, so what do you think?" The male wild card opened the door to the rooftop and they passed through one by one.

"I think we should split up," the girl said. "Back then, we fought the shadow at the first floor of Tartarus. So then I thought what if the Emperor and the Empress were at the first floor too? Also, based on the rumors that I think are true-" she gave Naoto a quick glance "-three women found in front of Gekkou High, a civilian named Natsuki Moriyama _might _show up later. I don't know where, but just to be safe, I think half of us should go to the 64th floor while the other half would stay on the first - in case, _in case, _she enters the portal.

"So... How about you, what do you think?"

"Good. I guess the two of us will have to work on separate teams then," Yu said, remembering what they were told about the nature of the shadow. "Do you wanna go up or stay on the first floor?"

"I'd like to go up. What about you?"

"Same."

The two wild cards stared at each other, deadpan. Their brows furrowed simultaneously as they think of ways to solve their dilemma of deciding who goes where. They held their chin with their index finger and thumb, their brows getting closer and closer. Their friends watched them with curiosity and impatience. All of them were wandering what the two were doing. After an eternity of waiting for their field leaders' "well-thought-out" decision, the two finally resolved the matter with a _very _mature game of Roshambo, or, how most people call it, Rock-Paper-Scissors. Determinedly, they took their stance.

"You may be older than me," Minako said in a taunting tone, "But that doesn't mean that you're smarter or sharper than me!"

"I thought you said you were smart," Yu retorted, "If you are, you should have known that I'm far more smarter and sharper!"

"Rock-Paper-Scissors!" Same. They did it again and it was still the same.

"I don't really think we can rely on them anymore to take the lead," Yosuke muttered as he watched his best friend and his "female counterpart."

"Just leave them be senpai." Naoto watched the two stoically. "They must be trying to relieve themselves from the pressure."

"NO!" The auburn-haired girl wailed. "You old man... You tricked me!" Minako glared at him before turning to the group. "The time is ten to twelve. Before we head out, you guys choose where you wanna go. Also, Rise-san?"

"Yep?"

"Uh..." The crimson-eyed girl turned to the gray-haired male.

"Rise, you stay with Minako. You can guide us from the first floor, right?" Rise nodded. "Alright, you do just that until we find Fuuka-san, who is hopefully well and awake. Do you understand?"

"Yessir!"

"Okay, let's head out!" He headed his way to the portal. As he passed by his fellow wild card he heard her mumbling, "What the hell happened to 'Minako-san'?" Yu gave her a smug smile.

"Wiped that grin of your face," she muttered loud enough for him to hear. "You win this time old man."

"You may look like seventeen, but you're still a year older than me by birth."

"...touché, Yu. Touché..."

* * *

The group who were left with a still sulking, auburn-haired girl were consisted of Rise, Chie, Labrys, Naoto, Shinjiro, and last, but not the least, Yosuke. All of them, except Rise, sat on the stairs. They stared at the portal, anticipating the arrival of Natsuki Moriyama, Fuuka's friend.

"How do you think she'll get in?" Chie asked Minako.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not actually sure. Maybe the same way Fuuka and all others got here? Then again, I'm not sure how they got here. "

"Hey Naoto, maybe we can look into that."

The blue-haired detective looked at her senior and said, "Mitsuru-san's already investigating it. It's one of the many reasons why she can't come here."

"I see..."

...

No one said a word. It was either they were too nervous to say anything or they just didn't feel like saying anything anymore. They all listened to Rise as she quietly discussed something to who they guess was Teddie. They were talking about the perfume that Rise wears and whether or not Teddie could sniff them. Rise refused, telling him how creepy it sounded.

Yosuke sighed. The sudden silence was eating him up. "Why's nothing happening?"

"That's because we've only been here for four minutes," Labrys said, checking her watch. "By the way, what gave ya the idea to play that kid's game, Minako?"

"We just lifted our hands and did it."

Shinjiro leaned back and leered at the wild card. "You guys really took your time to think of an actual plan, huh?" he sarcastically told her.

"C'mon Shinji. You know I wing most of my plans and strategies."

Pessimism taking over him, Yosuke slapped his cheeks with both hand. "We're doomed," he moaned.

"What are you talking about senpai?" Rise asked. "Doesn't Yu-senpai do the same thing?"

"Then we were already doomed from the very start..."

Minako narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You're mean Yosuke..."

"Hey I'm older than you!"

"Biologically only. I'm still your senpai."

Hearing this, Shinjiro straightened and hurried his way to the girl. He scrutinized her face for a while before calling Labrys and asking her to the same. "What am I lookin' at?" the albino asked.

"Do you think she caught Teddie's and Ryoji's idiocy?"

"I dunno. Maybe she's always been like this."

Minako gasped and quickly stood. She gazed at her friends in mock hurt. She parted her lips to say something, but something stopped her and brought out the leader in her. She quickly glanced at Rise, who said, "Something's happening." The crimson eyed girl took a quick glance in her watch and saw that it was seconds away from midnight. "Senpai? ...SENPAI!"

"What's wrong Rise?" Yosuke asked anxiously.

"Something's blocking me! I can't get a good view of the top floor anymore. All I know is that their scattered up there."

"Then we gotta get up there!" Yosuke quickly got on his feet and ran to the teleporter.

"Yosuke-senpai," Naoto grabbed him before he could disappear through the teleporter. "You can't jus-"

A strong wind knocked all of them to the ground. Two forms - one slim and tall, and one shorter and stout - materialized and loomed over them.

* * *

Yu's shoulders slumped, noticing that he was all alone. He lost all contact with Rise when the clock struck twelve. He blinked for one second and when he opened his eyes, his friends were all gone. After being disoriented for a solid five minutes - or so he thought - he decided to wander around and looked for them. He walked aimlessly around the floor and groaned whenever he had to choose what path to take. At that moment, he wished for nothing but for everyone to be safe... and also to be able to use Fuuka's or Rise's powers even for just a moment. "I should've just let Minako go up. Bet she could find her way out thanks to that persona of hers..." When he turned at the corner, he saw a flight of stairs. He mentally debated whether he should go up or stay at that floor. "Gah!" He bonked his head, forcing his mind to make the _right_ choice.

_"Yu-kun, can you hear me?"_

"Oh no... I must have hit myself to hard. I'm going crazy." He could already feel his mind slipping away from sanity. And hearing Fuuka's voice was just one of the many signs of this. _Wait a second... Fuuka-san. _"Fuuka-san!"

_"Yu-kun, listen carefully. Aigis and the others are waiting for you just right up the stairs. I need you to go there so I can warp all of you to where I am."_

"Where are you?"

_"I'm two floors above you, beside a teleporter. Yu-kun listen, you have to hurry. The others are in danger!"_

"I'm on my way." The gray-haired male climbed the stairs as fast as he could, careful that he won't miss a step. When he reached the end, he was immediately glomped by Teddie.

"SENSEI! I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU!"

_"Alright guys, I'm bringing you to me." _In an instant a light engulfed them. They had to close their eyes because of the brightness of the light. The group opened their eyes when they heard Fuuka spoke to them again. "Oh thank goodness!" They saw her carrying a child in her arms. All of them were tempted to ask about the child, but the urgency in Fuuka's voice made them do otherwise. "Come on you guys!"

* * *

"Wake up dammit!" Labrys tried her best to fend off the two shadows to protect her unconscious friends. But she knew that sooner or later, she won't be able to protect them - not on her own.

"Fuuka..." The voice made Labrys turn. She gawked at the sudden arrival of a dark-skinned woman. "Fuuka..." The Emperor veered to the dazed woman and raised its sword on the girl. It was clear that the shadow would cleave the civilian at any time. The android dashed towards her, but the Empress blocked her way.

"NO!"

A giant fist landed on the Emperor, making the shadow collapse. "Yes!" Minako exclaimed groggily. She was barely standing, but awake - something which Labrys is grateful for. The mechanical maiden beamed at the miracle the heavens sent her. Her brief rejoice was interrupted as Minako yelled, "Labrys get her out of the way!"

"Yessir!" She hoisted the Natsuki and brought her with the rest of her unconscious friends. She made sure that the two shadow won't be able to harm even a single hair of her comrades and the Fuuka's friend.

Meanwhile, Minako summoned Messiah and used every almighty attack she could think of. But her reflexes dulled from whatever happened to her and their other friends making her to barely hit her targets. She was tempted to use Megidoloan or anything more powerful than it, but the impact might endanger the life of her friends. Soon, her knees gave in. The female wild card cursed under her breath. She switched places with Labrys and took the opportunity to tend to her friends. She kept glancing at the teleporter. _What the heck's takin' them so long?_

It only took the shadows minutes to gain the upper hand again. But then the two girls thought, they were never really in control of the whole fight. Labrys lie supine on the floor after using Orgia. She pushed her limits too far that it caused her to be paralyzed.

"Here we are again," Labrys said to Minako. There was something in her voice that sounded so close to hopelessness. But Minako would never know what it is because the sudden thought of failing clouded her mind. _I need to do this. For Bunkichi-san and Mitsuko-baasan. _But the effect of the tower added to her crippled state, weakening her even more. "If their tryin' to be late for dramatic effects," the albino said, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm gonna make sure that there'd be a different kind of cryin'."

"Like pain induced cries?"

"Yep!"

The teleporter started acting out, and not long after that, it spat the rest of their friends out. At the same time, their unconscious friends, started waking up. The two knew fate was playing with them, but right now they didn't care because they're going to live to see another day.

"We made it," Fuuka said in relief.

The two girls chuckled, before their mood shifted to something highly irritated. **"Barely!"**

* * *

They left the TV World and decided to stay at the infirmary for a while. Minako and Natsuki, who have been unconscious ever since the battle between the shadows and persona users _officially _started, lay in bed. The rest of them surrounded the young girl, who they supposed, was staring at them behind her mask.

Aigis asked the girl for her name, but the girl only flinched as the blonde got closer to her. "Is something wrong?" Aigis asked in concern. The girl did not respond and quickly hid behind Fuuka.

"Reiko-chan?" The teal-haired woman knelt to the girl's level. Once she was down, the child latched herself around the woman's neck. "What's wrong?"

"Fuuka-nee, she's that robot!" the girl exclaimed in fear.

"She must have a phobia on robots," Kanji concluded.

But Rise quickly contradicted him. "Someone who obviously likes Phoenix Ranger Featherman R can't possibly be afraid of robots."

"Fuuka-nee," they could hear the girl's voice wavering, "she going to do something to Mako-chan."

Fuuka pulled back to get a better look at the girl. When she removed her hand on the girl's shoulders, Reiko quickly lifted her mask and viciously wiped her tears away with her sleeves. "What do you mean? Who is Mako-chan?"

They waited for the girl to calm down. Moments later, her breathing slowly drifted to normal. She let her arm fall back to her side, a sign that the girl wasn't crying anymore. But they weren't really sure of that because the girl kept down. "Oh no... I removed the mask."

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. I promise." Fukka stroked the girl's head; under her grasp she could feel the child's head lifting up. And finally, for the first time since she met the girl, she finally got a glimpse of her face. Fuuka dropped her hand and caught her breathe as Crimson orbs gaze at her pleadingly. The rest of her friend grew stiff as they took note of how uncanny the similarities of the child feature to a certain brunette they know.

"M-Minako-chan?" Fuuka stuttered unsurely.

"Fuuka-nee, please help me!"

And then she was gone like a bubble that burst to nothing but air. All that was left of her was a mask that made a reverberating sound as it fell to the floor.

The teal-haired woman picked it up and spotted the name "Makoto Yuki" sloppily written at the back of it. She gently traced what was written on the mask before turning to her friends. "What did she mean?" But no one could answer because they were just as perplexed as her.

* * *

~_After the Full Moon~_

Minako rush her way to Bunkichi's room. She was eager, at the same time anxious to know the condition of the old man. _Bunkichi-san will be fine. He's okay now, _Minako thought. She smiled as she continued to reassure herself mentally. A she got nearer, she spotted Mitsuko talking to the a doctor. Though the old woman's back was against her, she could tell that something was wrong. The smile on her face was gradually wipe off and was replaced with worry. The doctor patted the old woman's shoulder before leaving her alone.

"Mitsuko-baasan?"

The woman slowly swiveled and looked up to the girl. "He's gone..." she said with her cracking voice. "My dear husband has passed..." The girl walked towards her. She reached for the grieving woman, but the woman swatted her hand. "You told me you would make sure he'll be okay, that you will save him. But you killed him... You killed my husband!" The woman sobs filled Minako's ears. It grew louder and louder that it became both physically and emotionally painful.

**"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"**

Minako could feel herself falling. She shut her eyes and anticipated the pain of the landing, but all she felt was the difficulty in breathing and the soft material underneath her. When she opened her eyes she found herself inside her room, lying on the floor with her blanket tangled around her. _Must have fallen in my sleep..._

"Minako-san, are you awake? We have to go to school."

"I'm up."

* * *

Minako wolfed down the piece of toast and egg. She avoided looking up at her friends because they were starting to make her self-conscious of the way she ate. But it was no use, the intensity of their gaze were too strong for her to ignore. Not being able to take it anymore, she blurted out the first thing that popped into her mind - something that she regretted immediately.

"Seems that I've gotten more beautiful overnight that you guy can't even take your eyes off me." An awkward silence made the brunette squirm. _WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!?_

"Hey Shinji."

"Yeah Labrys?"

"I think Ryoji and Teddie did infect her. We should quarantine them so the stupidity won't spread."

**"HEY!"**

* * *

"Fuuka," Mitsuru slipped in the room where Fuuka was - the same room where she was last seen before she disappeared to the tower. The younger female looked from the mask to her senior. "Are you alright?"

"...Senpai, there was a girl with me," she averted her eyes from Mitsuru and returned it to the mask. "She looked just like Minako-chan... She called herself Reiko. I guess I should have known that she got the name from Featherman R... Mitsuru-senpai... Senpai, she was asking for my help, but she was gone before I could. This mask was all I have of her." Fuuka handed the red mask to Mitsuru. "It has Makoto-kun's name on the back." The red-haired woman flipped the mask. "What if Reiko-chan is out there? What if she's still waiting for help?"

"Don't worry Fuuka. I'll see what I can do." She moved closer and hugged her junior. "Welcome back home."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, even though there was another lack of action and kicking shadow butt. Again I suck at battle scene, it's the reason why I skipped the whole thing. But I try when it's necessary. I realized the last time they fought a Full Moon shadow was chapter 15 or 16. I can't believe it took me so long just to get here. ^^; Anyway, please review.**

**Megami Tensei Emprtatriz: Haha It's okay. Thank for your review and good luck with life. I've actually thought of making them twins, but decided otherwise for a long list of reasons. So there, I just made them friends. Oh, I guess you know who the little girl is now.**

**FionaTheConArtist: Thanks for the fave/follow and review. I honestly think that the previous chapters were so badly made that it made me cringe whenever I try to edit them. So bad that I gave up and just fixed the typos I spotted. **


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm sorry for the late update. I kinda got stuck with something, and got distracted and momentarily lost all inspiration to even get off of bed. Anyway I hope you guys like it. Please review. Thanks!**

* * *

~_23 April 2016, Saturday~_

Shinjiro tried his best to ignore the girl calling him and to focus on their teacher scribbling on the blackboard. But the girl was persistent and resorted to throwing a crumpled piece of paper to him. He glared at the girl. "What?" he whispered threateningly. Minako flinched before pointing at the paper she threw and making a gesture with her hands which, Shinjiro assumed was to unravel the paper. He glanced at their teacher, who unfortunately was Edogawa ("There's really no escaping this guy," Minako and Ryoji said the very moment they the old man first entered the room, stern and prim as ever.)

_When do you want to finish up the cake:_

_lunch or after school?_

The male sighed then lazily circled "lunch". _The sooner it's done, the sooner I can give my head a rest, _he thought. He folded the wrinkled sheet then slipped in on Minako's chair; he tapped her to let her knows that he left the note behind her. She searched for it with her hands for a while before she grabbed the paper and unfolded it discreetly. After reading it, she gave him a thumbs-up without looking back and stopped harassing him.

With no one disturbing him, Shinjiro's thoughts drifted once again to the child who vanished into thin air. He wondered why she looked so much like the girl who sat in front of him. He pondered why she asked for their help. He felt his heart skip a beat at the thought that the child was speaking for his friend, that she needs help too.

* * *

"Hey Shinji?" the girl called as they walk side by side towards the HE Room. "Did something happen, last night? You guys have been spacing out since this morning."

"Do you remember that kid with Fuuka?" he asked.

"What?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'." The pony-tailed boy slid the door open and surveyed the room and saw that there was no one inside. He placed their lunch on the table and turned to get what they needed to finish. On the fridge, there was a note from their classmate - a member of the Cooking Club - saying that Aigis paid her yesterday for all the ingredients they used and the box they needed for the cake. "Well look at that..." He slipped the note in his pocket and took the cake and the icing out.

On the other hand, Minako was washing a spatula. She flicked it before drying it with a cloth. "So what about the kid?" she inquired, placing the spatula over the bowl of icing.

"She looked just like you," he grabbed their lunchbox and handed the girl her own - something he didn't know why he made that morning, each for everyone in the dorm. "The girl said her name was Reiko. You have something to say about that?"

Minako gazed at him as if considering what he said before opening her lunchbox. "What the hell possessed you to make all of us lunch?"

"Stop changing the subject," he growled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I don't really know. But, I do remember using Reiko to introduce myself to people before."

He looked at her, perplexed. "Why would you do that?"

Minako chuckled, as if remembering something happy from the past. She looked up to the ceiling with a soft smile on her face. "Because I was stuck in my little happy place. When I was a kid, me and Makoto would play in our own little world. We used different names - me as Reiko and him as Ryu. Sometimes people would talk to us, so instead of giving our name, we give that. Even though we were using those fake names, we were still us, running around as if nothing's wrong. Then again," she averted her gaze from the white surface to her pony-tailed friend, "that's normal, for kids to be all innocent and stuff. But it was different for the two of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know how to explain it, but we were always happier together."

"Ah..." Shinjiro stared at her for a while, thinking of what she just said. For the first time since he met the girl, he realized how little he knew about her. He took the lid of his lunch box and sat across the girl to eat his meal. _Does that mean she never felt happy with us? _he thought as his hold tightened around his chopsticks. "So where is she, this Reiko girl I mean?" he heard her ask. Without looking at her, he said, "She disappeared before our eyes. All that's left of her was this red feather-something mask, with Makoto's name on it."

"Oh... Strange."

* * *

"How is she?" Akihiko asked Mitsuru. At the corner of the room, Fuuka slept peacefully on the bed.

"Exhausted, but overall, fine. That aside, I thought you have work today Akihiko."

The silver-haired man furrowed his brows and looked at his friend in confusion. "What are you talking about Mitsuru? Today's Sunday."

"Akihiko, it's Saturday." Mitsuru took her phone out and showed it to Akihiko.

The male eyed the phone before checking the day. _13:33 Saturday, April 23 _"Oh... Shit." It finally hit him that he unknowingly ditched his work that day. "Kurosawa-san's gonna have my head for this."

Mitsuru gave a chuckle before patting her friend's back. "Better late than never. Come on, I'll help you explain to him why you couldn't make it on time."

"You're gonna tell him I thought it was Sunday?"

"That and I'll tell him you went to Fuuka to ask her for some info. Maybe stretch the truth a little to lighten the punishment."

Akihiko stared at the queen of executions incredulously. He couldn't believe his ears; the strict leader of the Shadow Operatives was going to lie for him. He wanted ask the heavens what they did to his friend to make her bend her principles, but decided to just thank him instead so that Lady Luck won't leave him just yet. "You'd really do that?" Mitsuru nodded. "Whoa, thanks!" He opened the door and the redhead slipped out.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you in something as minor as this?" Mitsuru said. She smiled at her grinning friend, who looked like a child he was just praised for something he did. But deep down inside, she anxious. She recalled the day she told him of Fuuka's disappearance.

* * *

_Mitsuru patiently waited for Akihiko at the front desk. She tapped her foot to match the ticking of the clock._

_"Are you waiting for Sanada?" Kurosawa asked when he passed her. The woman looked up to him and nodded. "I see... I have a favor to ask you, something that has to do with him."_

_The tapping stopped as she straightened to listen to the detective. "What is it?"_

_"That guy's been submitting reports late; sometimes he doesn't even know he has something to hand over until I tell him. Can you talk to him, and maybe knock some sense into him about responsibility?"_

_"I'll see what I can do."_

_"Thank you." They gave each other a curt nod before the male left._

_Alone once again, Mitsuru pondered over what the man told her; she could feel dread rising from the possibility that what she was thinking was the cause of her friends actions. "It can't be that..."_

_The sound of footstep approaching her brought her out of her thoughts. She lifted her gaze and saw her silver-haired friend. "What are you doing here, Mitsuru?"_

_"What do you mean what I'm doing here? Akihiko, I called you last night to meet me at the HQ; there is something I need to discuss with you."_

_"You didn't call me last night."_

_"Akihiko, I called you twice."_

_"No you didn't," Akihiko reached for his flap pocket to get his phone. He fumbled at it,"...so you did call, must have slipped my mind."_

* * *

Mitsuru clenched her fist. She glimpsed at her friend beside her._ He won't like it, but he has to know._

* * *

Minako held a cup of tea as she sat at the rooftop floor, leaning on the wall beside the door. Though her friends are all on the first floor, she could still hear them - Teddie - celebrating. "A kid that looks like me... What's with that tower? First, it abducts people, then does weird stuff like make me weak or give people their memories. Now it's giving birth to clones of young me... maybe. Dammit!" She hastily drank her tea and regretted it because it was still too hot. She fanned her tongue with her hand and searched her pocket for something to soothe it. _Mint bubblegum... Lucky me. _The brunette unwrapped the gum and quickly chewed it. _Why are things so confusing?_

She silently watched the sunset and waited for an answer. But all that she got where some recollections of her conversations with the denizens of the Velvet Room. _If I did forget some things, I wonder how I'm going to remember them. _"Maybe I need to start camping in that stupid tower then." She blew her gum until it popped. "Nah, I won't last long there."

"Minako-san, there you are."

The girl flinched in surprise. She looked up and saw Aigis, her hand on the doorknob. The blonde closed the door and sat beside the crimson-eyed girl. "Were you looking for me?" The android nodded. "Is it because of this Reiko kid?"

"Yes." The two sat side by side, enjoying the cool spring breeze. Though it stung Minako a little, she didn't mind, she just enjoyed the moment while chewing her almost-insipid gum.

Meanwhile, Aigis listened to rhythmic bumping of the other girl's shoes. The action made the brunette younger than she was now that it reminded her of certain child. The child who trembled at the sight of her bionic figure, who looked at her with terror filled eyes before disappearing, leaving only a mask to prove she was real. Though she was not sure who the child really was, the fact that "Reiko" knew who Makoto was, and how scared the child was of her made her wonder. _If Reiko-san was Minako-san's past self - if that is even possible - then could it be that she was talking about what I did to Makoto-san? When I sealed Ryoji-san in him, was Makoto-san frightened just like her?_

"Shinji told me about it, about what happened after I passed out... The mask, do you have it?"

"Fuuka-san has it. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to see it."

Aigis leaned on the wall and moved closer to Minako. "I will try to ask Mitsuru-san then."

"Thank you." The two enjoyed the silence as the sky slowly turned darker. Occasionally, they would laugh at the screams they would hear from the first floor. "My gum's stale now," she fished the wrapper from her pocket and spat the gum there. "I'm gonna go now. See you tomorrow, goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Minako-san."

The wild card gave one last wave before heading back inside. Spotting a trash bin, she positioned herself to shoot the wrapped, used gum. "I can do this. I. Can. Do. This." She throws the ball of garbage. It created a perfect arc, but it failed to go into the trash. The wrapper bounced of the wall and landed in front of the Command Room door. "Aw, I missed."

The crimson-eyed girl walked over to the door and bent down to grab the litter. She pondered whether she should throw it properly, or to shot it like some prodigy she saw on a basketball manga. She chose the latter. She got into position again and threw it, this time weaker. "Yahoo!" she exclaimed when it made it through. She quietly cheered in joy. As she did so, she felt arms wrap around her. "What the-" but before she could say or do anything else, it covered her mouth and knocked her unconscious.

"Minako-san?" Aigis peeked through the door, but saw no one. "Must be Teddie." She got back inside, Minako's empty cup in hand, and went downstairs to the party. The blonde failed to see the Command Room door slightly open.

* * *

Mitsuru ran towards Fuuka's room. After getting a call from Kikuno that her junior was looking for her, she quickly got to her feet and rushed back home. "How is she?" she asked her maid.

"She is fine miss," answered the maid. "She says she senses something." Kikuno knocked on the door before opening it for Mitsuru.

Inside the room, Fuuka stood in front of the TV, one hand stretched towards it. "What's wrong Yamagishi?"

Fuuka slowly turned to her. "Something strange is happening inside the TV World. To be exact, the tower."

"Don't worry, we'll investigate it tomorrow."

"No senpai! There someone in there. What if it's Reiko-chan? What if she's in danger?"

"Alright. Tell me, do you know if something dangerous is happening?"

The teal-haired woman shook her head. "I can't tell. The tower is clouded by something."

"I see. Kikuno, please contact everyone and tell them to come here ASAP."

The maid bowed. "Right away, miss."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, sleep-deprived Investigation Team - minus Yukiko - arrived. Not long after that, Junpei, Yukari, and Akihiko came. Fuuka paced impatiently as they waited for the younger half of the group. "What's taking them so long?"

"Mitsuru-san," Labrys came in running, with the rest following close behind her. "Minako-chan is missing!"

"What!?" Fuuka cried.

"Aigis last saw her just this evening, at the rooftop. They were talking."

"Maybe she just went out," Junpei voiced.

But Ken quickly rebutted him, "That can't be. Ryoji-san was blocking and guarding the door ever since the party started."

"Wait a minute, 'party'?" Yukari jabbed him and whispered to him that they don't have time to talk about parties.

"She must be in the tower," Fuuka concluded.

"But what would she be doing there?" the capped-man asked. With that asked, Mitsuru began explaining about the what Fuuka sensed what was happening, and expressed that a child might be trapped inside. When asked about the child, she began explaining about the disappearance of Fuuka, and how she was trapped with a girl who called herself "Reiko".

It surprised Yukari and Junpei to know that their friend went missing without them knowing. But Naoto spoke for Mitsuru and said that they had everything in control, and that the news might disrupt their life and job. The two were not satisfied with the answer. They were ready to speak their mind, but they knew there was a time for that. Right now they have a new mission: investigate what was happening inside the TV World and save anyone who might be trapped inside. With their minds set, they raced to Gekkoukan High.

* * *

"There's no one outside the tower," Rise said as she used Kanzeon to survey the area. "And Fuuka-san is right. There's some weird stuff happening inside the tower."

Mitsuru glanced around the school rooftop. "We should head inside now. Is everyone ready?" The question was answered by some "hell yeah" and "you bet".

"Remember to stay cautious. We don't know what's in there now. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

_I was only three when I learned the meaning of the words greed, sloth, envy, lust, wrath, and pride. It was morbid for a child to thinking of such word and use it to identify the people around her. People would get mad at me when I call them as such, but I can't help it because mommy told me it was bad to lie. When I told that to mommy, she looked at me strangely. I couldn't hear what she was thinking, but I could feel it, her thoughts. And I'm sure she was thinking, "This girl is not my child." I'm not sure why she would think of such a thing when I am obviously her daughter. To make mommy and daddy proud, I decided to just keep my lips shut. But it only made them worry._

_Sometimes, at night, I would hear my parents talking about how strange I was compared to other children, how I only had one friend, and how they wanted to introduce me to other kids in hopes that I'd be like them - that I'd be normal. I tried to please them, but those kids were just as greedy as some of the people out there. I don't want them around me. I only want Makoto and no one else._

_Makoto is not like them. I know that very well. Because he only wants for everyone he loves to be happy. Because he was the only one who actually thought of me as normal person… and as a friend._


	43. Chapter 43

Yu shook the disorientation out of his head. After they passed through the portal, their minds were ambushed by a voice of a girl, a voice that Yu was sure is "Reiko's". He looked around and saw that his friends were just as confused as him. They gathered closer to each other and surveyed the interior of the tower. The Tartarus-like, first floor foyer was now a plain white. The portal that was their only way out was now gone. Not knowing what to do Yu and his friends stood still.

"Did you guys hear that?" he heard Junpei ask. "Man, that kid sounds too young to be that anti-social."

"That's Reiko-chan's voice," Fuuka said. "But she sounds so... different."

_"Makoto is the only one who sees me as human." _Colors suddenly erupted, painting the room in the image of Naganaki Shrine during twilight. At the top of the jungle gym were two masked children - one red, one pink - sitting side by side. Their legs swung in tandem as they hum the theme of the Featherman R.

"Minako-chan, we should go home now," the boy with red mask told his friend. He slid his mask up to his head and smiled at his friend. At that instant, the persona-users knew that the boy was Makoto Yuki. The warm smile plastered on his face made them wonder if this was really the poker-faced leader of SEES.

"Okay," the girl with a pink mask said. There was nearly no emotion in her voice, but the boy somehow knew what the girl was feeling.

"Come on, don't be sad. We'll still see each other tomorrow, and the day after that, and also on the day after the day after that! And besides," he jumped off to the ground and looked up to the girl, "I'm just a window away if you need me."

The girl said nothing and stopped her legs from swinging. She let out an audible breath before lifting her mask to reveal her blank face. She gazed down at her friend's blue pools, and said indifferently "Mako-chan, do you think my parents love me?"

"What kind of a silly question is that? Of course they love you!"

"Then why did they never say 'I love you' to me?"

Makoto tilted his head in confusion. He thought deeply about what she said. "I'm sure they said it to you at least once. When you were a baby maybe?"

"I guess you're right," the girl said, wanting to drop the subject. It did not show on her countenance, but she regretted blurting out about her parents. She didn't want to drag her innocent friend into her "petty" matters.

"Let's go now," the boy said, offering his hand. He waited for his friend to get down the jungle gym and beamed wider when he felt her holding his own tiny hand. They slowly walked out of the Shrine and climbed down the stairs. "If it makes you feel better then I'll say this. I love you because you are the bestest friend in the world."

And for the first time, the girl showed emotion. She chuckled and said, " 'Bestest' isn't a word dummy. And we both know that our other friends are only imagi- imagri-"

"Imaginary."

"Yeah that."

"It doesn't matter. We're still the greatest and bestest-"

"Best."

"-friends!"

The girl sighed, before slipping on her mask again. "Silly Mako-chan."

"Dummy Mina-mina." Hearing that, the girl elbowed the boy, making him laugh. The girl sighed again before giggling with her only friend.

The scene stopped at the two, laughing hand in hand as they walk back home. The sunset that lighted the two children gave out a strong feeling of nostalgia that the persona-users could feel it invading their hearts.

Aigis tried to approach the frozen children, but before she could, the two and the shrine faded into white. "Could this be the past?"

"I suppose so," said Naoto vacantly. What has just transpired shocked her that she could barely think straight.

Yu turned to Junpei. "I feel like the description you gave us about Makoto Yuki and Minako Arisato got all mixed up. I mean, I thought Yuki-san was the cool, silent one. While Minako was the warm and bubbly one."

"Don't ask me dude. I can't even believe that old Makoto could be that... sweet and cheesy."

"Kids change," Shinjiro said sagely. "Anyway, forget about that," he lifted his index finger, "look."

The room morphed again into another scene of establishments and houses lined on both of their sides. The sky was gotten slightly darker and the wind, which the group didn't notice before, was chillier. Young Minako and Makoto stood a few meters away from them, in front of a gate, still holding hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" the boy told his friend. He patiently waited for his friend to respond. When she didn't, he removed her mask and leaned down to peer at her face. "Minako-chan?"

The auburn-haired girl avoided his gaze. She felt her friend giving her a prodding tug, making her nod. "Okay." Her friend let go and ran off to the house beside hers. The blue-haired boy gave her one last wave before disappearing inside his house. Minako stood there for a while before turning to enter her own house. The group of persona-users decided to follow her.

"I'm home," the girl said almost hopefully, after she removed her shoes and slipped on her slippers. But the only answer she got was the knife hitting the chopping board rhythmically. She followed the sound and saw her mother preparing for dinner. "Do you need help, mommy?"

The woman turned and said, "It's alright dear, just go to your room. I'll call you when dinner is ready." She held her daughter's eyes for a while before returning to her task. Since she has nothing to do, the child decided to just leave, but instead of going to her room, she hid at a corner by the stairs. It was was barely visible at first glance that Teddie thought the girl did another vanishing trick.

"It doesn't look like she has any problems with her mom," Chie said when the girl left.

After she said that, another change occurred. The time on the wall clock advanced two hours. Minako was still sitting in that corner with the same empty look she had before. In the kitchen, her mother sat across a weary man.

"What happened with Tanaka-san?" the woman asked anxiously.

"He didn't mind that Minako called him a 'greedy thief,' but he seems to have backed down on the deal." The man sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Without him, I won't get my promotion. What am I going to do Akari?"

"Don't worry, dear, I'm sure someone will come eventually."

"Have you talked with that child."

The woman, who they know now as Akari, nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with her, Seiji. I told her many times not to call people like that, but then she uses my word against me saying lying was wrong. Did you know just yesterday she called Hazuki a 'cheating wife.' It's a good thing she didn't hear what that girl said."

"Sometimes I regret asking for a smart child," the man, Seiji, said. "I just wish she could just be like her friend, if not, something close to a normal child. Is that too much to ask?"

"Don't say that honey..." Akari stood and embraced her husband. "Minako's still young. She can still change."

"I hope so. No matter how much I love her, I just can't accept the way she acts."

When the girl deemed that their conversation has ended, she got up and finally went to her room. She took a box under her bed and lifted the lid. The girl pulled out cup phones with stars and moon stickers. She ambled her way towards her window and opened it.

On the other side, in the neighboring house, was Makoto. The boy was at his study table, doodling happily. He suddenly had the urge to go to his window, causing him to leave his drawing unfinished. Makoto slid his window open just at the same time Minako did.

The stared a each other with eyes wide before giggling. Minako threw one of the cup to him, when he placed the cup on his ear she began to speak.

"Mako-chan, if I turn into a different person, will we still be friends? Over."

The blue-haired boy raised a brow at his friend. "Of course we would. Even if you turn into a very bad person, we will still be friends. Over."

"I see..." The girl let out a small smile. "Thank you. Over."

"You're welcome. Over."

A voice from downstairs called the girl. "Minako! Dinner's ready!"

"I have to go now, see you Makoto. Over."

"Bye, Minako-chan." The boy threw the cup back at the girl and waved at her.

"Senpai," Fuuka called as they watched the girl climbed off of her bed and head out. "I feel something strange coming from Rei - I mean Minako-chan."

The girl passed them silently and went for the stairs. They wondered how the girl will face her parents after hearing what they just said about her. They wondered how her parents would treat her once she sits with them at the dining table. But then, they will never know because the girl fell down the stairs.

"Minako!" Ryoji ran to her, but she vanished along with the room before he could.

They were now in the hospital. The girl sat on her bed as she gazed at the window. She still has the neutral look on her face, yet something about it was different. Her crimson pools were no longer devoid from emotion.

"Sweetheart," Akari entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

Minako turned to her mother and beamed widely. "I'm okay."

The woman smiled and hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so very glad. Mommy's sorry okay. Mommy is sorry that she just called Minako and didn't pick her up from her room."

"It's okay mommy. I'm here." Not long after that, Minako's father came to visit. They talked and laughed, just like a perfect family.

The persona-users felt even more confused with what was happening for young Minako underwent another personality change. The scene changed again and again, presenting auburn-haired girl and the blue-haired boy playing, crying, and going to kindergarten and first grade. In all scenes they were all together. They were together during the funeral of the husband of Hazuki Aoki - their mothers' friend - and her eventual marriage to a wealthy businessman. They were also together watching TV when the news about a Tanaka's growing riches. In some, Fuuka and Rise would feel some power coming from the girl, but nothing seems to happen.

"Bye Minako-chan," Makoto said through the car's open window.

The girl, who was wearing her friends red mask, waved with less enthusiasm as her friend. "See you later, Mako-chan."

"I thought they were neighbors," Yosuke said.

"They are," Naoto voiced. "I've read both of their files. If this is really the day of their class choir recital, then that means that this is the day where they lost their parents."

Ryoji and Aigis stiffen. They looked at each other before turning elsewhere. The two knew very well what the blue-haired detective meant, to say that they were cared to see what happens next was an understatement.

"December 22, 1999, on Moonlight Bridge, several civilians lost their live. There were only five survivors from that incident; two of them were the children we've been following this whole time."

They now stand on Moonlight Bridge. The full moon, which floated eerily above them, gave a soft yellow-green glow; it gave them a clear view of the wreckage of cars scattered everywhere. In the middle stood two figures. One on the right side of the group was a huge and dark, with a powerful and menacing aura surrounding it. In its hand is a long, huge sword that gleamed dangerously in the moonlight. Across it, on their left, was a blonde female figure who looked ready to attack at any moment. Upon closer inspection, the group realized that it was Aigis. They deduced that the other must have been Ryoji.

Behind the group, they heard some pounding followed by heavy breathing. When they turned, they saw Minako in her red uniform crawling from the turned-over car. The girl's eyes widened in fear. She gave a quick glance around before running off to the other car, that was now on its side. "MAKOTO! MAKOTO DO YOU HEAR ME?" A groan answered her. Hearing this, the girl climbed the vehicle and opened the door. The girl stretched her arms in, "Makoto grab my hand!"

"Alright..." After a few moments of struggling the boy got out. "What's happening? Where's mommy and daddy?" Makoto asked. When he realized the battle happening not far from them, he gawked. "Is this what you saw in your dream?"

"We don't have time for that! We have to run now!" She grabbed his hand and ran as far away as they can from the fight.

_"The enemy is too powerful. Must find an alternative solution."_

"Wasn't that Ai-chan's voice?" pointed Teddie.

"Minako-chan, what's wrong? Why aren't you moving?" The boy took his friend's position and pulled her away from the scene. But the girl remained rooted there no matter how much strength he used. "Minako-chan?"

The girl released the boy's hand and moved closer towards the dispute. Her eyes were lifeless, as if the her soul left her body. Yet Fuuka and Rise could feel something inside the girl was struggling, that wanted to get her friend to safety. But the girl wasn't in control, something was taking over her. She lifted her hand and stretched out to Aigis in battle. When Aigis stopped moving, her small hand flickered with light. Then a spark came out of her fingertips and shoot towards blonde's head.

"Minako!" the boy called out as he sprinted towards his friend. He grabbed and shook her shoulders. As he did the life in her eyes returned.

"Huh?"

"Come one! We have t-"

"Vessel spotted." With a palm-sized orb in her hand, the android trudged towards the children. She showed no sympathy in their dread or the trauma that she caused them. All that she thought about has her mission, her purpose. And right now, it was to make sure that Death would not be able to roam around free.

The blonde now towered the two. As she did so, the children felt all of the strength in their legs vanish. They couldn't run nor could they look away from the machine in front of them.

_"How could I let this happen?" _said hopelessly by the thoughts of the young girl.

Aigis raised her the ball on them in a way that look like she was taking aim. "Proceeding with sealing the enemy." Her arm transformed into a mini cannon and fired the orb towards the children.

Unable to take it anymore, the persona-users dashed towards Aigis to stop her, but they just slipped through her as if she wasn't really there - like she was just a hologram. Some of them were able to collect themselves and ran to the children, but the same thing happened.

"Fire."

_"I have to protect Minako!" _The boy quickly shielded the girl and took the shoot. At first, there was no pain. But then he felt his head throb so painfully, like something was about to burst out of his head.

"Makoto!"

Everything was blank again. The children were still there, but they were no longer in their uniform. They were now clad in black and lying hand in hand on the floor. Their eyes were close and their breathing was slow.

_"My parents and Makoto's died. I wasn't able to protect them... I wasn't able to stop that dream. Because of that, Makoto was no longer the same. He turned into what I used to be, quiet and distant. But even if he's like that, I will still continue to be his friend. Even though he doesn't talk to me anymore, even when he doesn't remember who I am, we will still continue to be friends. After all, he did the same when I changed. And also... he's all that I have now._

_"Then again, I know it won't be long until someone takes him or me away. We can never be a window away from each other forever... Just like me, mommy and daddy..._

_"At first, I thought that I wouldn't mind if they were gone. But then they gave me love, just like Makoto did. Along the way, I realized that they were just scared of what will happen to me if I continued to name people based on what they wished for. They were afraid that those people will hurt me. I wish I could thank them for that and everything, but it's too late now. They won't be here to listen to me apologize. They won't be here to hold me once Makoto goes to a place far away. They will forever be in that better place people talk about._

_"When I told Makoto that our parents wouldn't want to see us sad, he looked at me. For the first time after 'that,' he looked at me. But he still didn't say anything. For a few days it was me, going to his house, talking to him and making sure that he eats. Until one day, I entered his home and he was already gone... Just like what happened to them, I wasn't able to thank him, apologize to him, and even say 'see you soon.' "_

The girl opened her eyes, at the same time, the boy disappeared. She pushed herself up to stand. Then she looked up to the group of persona-users.

"Do you regret all your unsaid words?"

She was gone again. Leaving a glowing door on where she lied with her best friend.

* * *

"We're back," Yu said, glancing at the TV World, Gekkoukan rooftop. He turned to Rise and Fuuka. "Can you?"

"We're on it, senpai." The two summoned their persona.

While the two were doing their thing, Yu checked to see how his friends were doing. They were all dazed, but otherwise fine.

"Minako-chan is at the outside the TV World, on the school rooftop," said Fuuka. That brought the group out of their stupor.

They hurriedly got to their feet and raced out to the girl.

* * *

_"Minako, wake up."_ No response. The blue-haired wild card sighed and sat on the floor, beside the bench where the girl slumbered. _"You shouldn't sleep here you know?" _He tried to poke her, but his finger slipped through.

_"I'm tired of just watching. I'm so tired..."_

* * *

**I've been planning this chapter for a long time. And I must say, it came out horribly. It's all over the place.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you guys think. : )**

**Asahar4: I sometimes do that too XD It takes me a while to know that I'm reading the wrong chapter. Sometimes I never even notice. I didn't noticed at first that it sounded like yandere-ish. Crap, what did I do?**


	44. Chapter 44

Under the waning moon, a girl slept peacefully on a bench. The cool wind carried the scent of flowers, lulling the girl deeper into the sleeping world. For a moment everything was still and peaceful. Even the spirit watching the girl decided to sit down and enjoy the view of the city where he once lived a happy life.

_"I wonder what's taking them so long. Do you know?" _the boy asked his dozing friend. _"I guess you don't." _The boy sighed and tried to lean on the bench. He knew that it was pointless to do that since he was basically like a floating ghost, he'll probably slip through it. But to his surprise, he felt the hard surface under his head. He jolted up quickly and looked down at his auburn-haired friend.

_"I felt the bench."_ But then he shook his head believing that it was just his imagination, or just plain wishful thinking. _"But still, if I can do that..." _he lifted his hands and let it hover over the girl's arm, _"then maybe..." _He gulped before hastily shoving his hands forward, sending the girl to fall face first to the floor.

"Ow!" The girl quickly sat up and rubbed her nose. "I think I'm finally dying..."

_It worked, _Makoto thought incredulously as the girl groaned. He noticed how red her nose was and suddenly felt guilty for pushing her. "I'm sorry."

"Eep! Who said that!?" The girl warily looked around. Noticing that she had no weapon, she raised her fist in the way she remembered Akihiko did. "I-If that's you Teddie, then you better come out! Wait a minute." The female wild card gave a quick glance at her surroundings. "How the hell did I get here?"

_She heard me... _He tried to call her name, but she didn't hear him this time. When that didn't work, he tried poking her shoulder only for his finger to pass through her body. The blue-haired boy kept trying, hoping that he could feel even just the fabric of his friend's uniform. But the same thing happened. He now wondered if he really did lean on the bench, or if it was something scientific that he wouldn't bother to think about. He also wondered if he pushed Minako, or if maybe she rolled in her sleep.

"Minako!"

"Junpei?" The redhead turned to the door and saw her capped friend running frantically towards her. Following close behind him were Aigis, Teddie, and somewhere further were the rest of the persona-users. The three glomped the girl, causing her to fall to the floor for the second time that night. "Ow, ow. You guys... get off of me!"

"Ah, sorry," Junpei apologized before offering a hand to help the girl up.

"Thanks," the girl took his hand. Once she was on her feet, she gave the bunch a curious gaze, wondering why all of them were here.

Catching her unsaid questions, Mitsuru decided to answer. "Earlier this night, Fuuka sensed something odd happening in the tower. Not knowing what we will face, I decided to gather everyone so that we could all investigate; we were also hoping to find the child, Reiko. And then we found out that you went missing, so along the way searching for you became one of our objectives."

Minako took in the information and nodded. "Did you guys find the girl?" She raised her gaze to the group and assumed that they didn't seeing that there is no child with their group. "I guess you didn't."

"Actually we did," said Labrys. She faced the female wild card, her countenance oozing with seriousness. "We found her, or in other words, kid version of you."

"'Kid version'? What are you talking about?"

"It's hard to explain. But I think we just saw your childhood minutes ago."

"My what now?"

"Your childhood."

Minako stared at the albino android before giving a quick glance at the rest of them. When her eyes returned to the mechanical maiden, she blinked at her stoic friend before giggling. "You're kidding." She saw Labrys' brow twitch from, which she assumed, annoyance. "I-I guess you weren't..." She continued to laugh, this time nervously before gawking. "WHAT!?"

* * *

They decided to stay inside one of the classrooms to explain what they saw to the female wild card. Mitsuru and Fuuka did best to explain gently what they saw when they passed through the portal. They kept a close eye on the girl as they relayed to her the events that have transpired. Though it only took them less than half an hour to explain, Ryoji and Aigis felt like it was an eternity. The blonde girl and the black-haired boy could feel the guilt stepping on them, crushing them until they could no longer stand.

"How did you even get to the rooftop?" Yu asked.

"I don't really know... All I know is that a crime was committed. Invasion of privacy happened," Minako said in a tone too light for comfort. "Or was it that you stalked two kids around like creeps?"

"Watch it kid," Kanji warned, not liking what the girl said.

"I'm older than you," Minako reminded calmly. She returned her attention to Fuuka and Mitsuru and asked, "So what about it?"

Fuuka tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's like you guys are making a big deal about this time travel thing. I'm sure you guys have been reading every file with my name in it, so what's so important about this then? Then again," Minako paced around the room and stopped by the blackboard, "it happened in the tower. I guess that's why it's a big deal?"

"It's not that," Mitsuru said. She looked at the crimson-eyed girl stoically, "There incidents that I don't understand, like your sudden change of personality, how you had a premonition, and what happened on the bridge - what _you _did."

"Senpai," Fuuka whispered to the red-haired woman, "do you mean that spark?" Mitsuru nodded.

"Please, enlighten us about that."

"Before I do that, I have a question. Do you mind?"

"No, ask ahead."

"Did you not notice anything else that's weird?"

The woman pondered over the question. As she did, the other persona-users did their best to recall what they saw. Minako on the other hand, grabbed a chalk and wrote something on the board, waiting for them to answer her question.

"Before you changed personalities," Naoto said with a start, "there were people who you called some people names. I assume that it happened often before when I saw how frustrated your parents were."

"True, true," Minako said almost dismissively. "Anything else?"

"They're lives changed, just like you did."

"Bingo, we have a winner."

Chie stood from the chair she was sitting at. "Are you saying their lives changed because you suddenly became a different person?"

"Not really." The sound of chalk hitting the board halted. Minako, with chalk still in hand, turned to them. "I've been changing lives before I even became like Makoto, a ray of sunshine."

Somewhere in the room, Junpei shook as he tried to stifle his laughter. Seeing this Yukari jabbed him again for the second time that night.

"'Changing lives'?" The brunette detective scrunched her nose, flummoxed with what the girl said. "How?"

Minako beamed at them and said "Because I can grant wishes!"

...

They all stared blankly at the girl. Chie could feel her legs itching to kick someone. The smile on the auburn-haired girl's face wasn't helping placate her growing irritation. _Is she kidding? What's wrong with her!?_

"What's wrong Chie-san?" the girl asked innocently. Her smile slowly lost its brightness, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"You expect us to believe that?"

Minako nodded. "Of course I do. It's not really hard to believe. I mean all of us have powers - personas - and we can even go inside the TV literally. Ask Ryoji, though I'm not sure if he remembers."

The group turned to Ryoji. It took a while for him to realize the eyes on him since most of his thoughts were stuck on what they saw. "Uh... What?"

"Minako-san said she can grant wishes," Ken, who was beside him, whispered. "They wanted to know if you know anything about it."

"Not that I recall..."Ryoji said.

"Then I guess that's a 'no' then," Minako said immediately. She walked over to the teacher's desk and sat on top of it. "I'm telling you the truth, I can do it."

"Then do it," Mitsuru said. "Prove it to us here what you can do."

"I can't just do that."

"Why?"

"Because it will kill me if I keep using it," the wild card explained. Minako sighed tapped her shoes rhythmically slow. Her eyes were half-lidded as if she were deep in thought. "Honestly, I don't know what how Makoto's powers works. I don't even know how strong his power is or what it can do."

"Why would you lie about that?" Mitsuru asked. When she noticed the dark look on the girl's face, she didn't bother waiting of an answer because what she saw in the girl's eyes was answer enough. The woman sauntered toward the girl and stopped when she was a breath away from the crimson-eyed wild card. Mitsuru leaned forward until her lips barely grazed the Minako's cheek.

"I always knew you were hiding something," said the woman loud enough for only the girl to here. "With what you're doing, you are possibly putting lives in jeopardy. If you still insist on withholding information, then I will never forgive you for whatever happens to anyone harmed by this 'force' you speak of."

Mitsuru pulled back and stalked off. The others, followed suit and would glance at Minako before turning to door. They wondered what Mitsuru said to the girl, but they doubt they'll now any time soon seeing how the girl avoided their eyes.

Once Minako thought she was all alone, she got of the desk and returned back to the blackboard. She continued what she left there slowly.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked her.

"Drawing the future..." she answered blankly.

"Are you sure that's the future?"

"No, but I hope it will be like this be like this."

"Me too..."

Minako was nearly finished when she noticed who the owner of the voice was. She quickly turned around to see the person, but there was no one in the room but her. Crestfallen, she finished her drawing before leaving the classroom.

_"I wonder if this will ever happen," _Makoto mused as he gazed at the image Minako made. It was everyone, the members of the Shadow Operatives, himself, and Minako all gathered in one large table. All of them looked so happy and carefree that it didn't even seem possible. Then again it was impossible, or so he thought.

_I was able to talk to her..._

* * *

It was the first Sunday morning after the full moon. Minako left the dorm early to go visit Bunkichi. She had high hopes that the old man was alright now, that he could return to his normal life. On the way, she made a quick stop to buy a bouquet of daisies. She also bought three melon bread and cans of tea. _I wonder how they are._

"Mitsuko-baasan," Minako called as she knocked on the door. "I'm coming in."

"Minako-chan," the old woman greeted. "How are you dear?"

"I've been busy lately, but I'm free now. How about you and Bunkichi-san?"

"Same old me. The doctor's said that Bunkichi's health has improved but he is still hasn't woken up and he's still weak."

"Oh..." Minako gave the tea and bread; the woman thanked her in return. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon." The girl said optimistically. She placed the daisies and the old man's share of food on the side-table before dragging a chair and sitting beside the woman, by Bunkichi's bed. Minako wolfed down the bread, her breakfast.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help much with the bookstore," Minako said when her all of her bread was in her stomach.

"It's okay dear. You and your friends helped me without even taking anything in return. And besides, my niece said she'll take care of the shop while I'm here."

"That's good."

No words were exchanged after that. The two were enveloped by a comfortable silence as one sipped her tea and the other took small bite of her food. Minako was sure that she would miss her show, but right now she didn't really care. She would rather miss the show than to miss the waking of the old man. The wild card was now willing to stay there twenty-four-seven if it means being there for the miracle to happen.

And it did.

"Dear... and Minako-chan, you're here... I'm glad."

But it didn't last long.

* * *

Minako sat at the shrine's bench quietly. She could feel herself grow numb as time goes by. The cries of the Mitsuko still echo in her head as she stared at the blue sky. "Makoto, I couldn't save Bunkichi-san too...," she muttered in her dazed state. "I killed him..."

_"You saved him," _Makoto said. He stood in front of his friend and repeated what those three words over and over, hoping that she would hear him just like before. _"You saved him."_

"Hey, do you think he died because I didn't tell Mitsuru-senpai and the others the truth? Do you think we could've saved him if I told them? ...Are you mad at me too?"

_"Minako, no."_

"I'm sorry..." Minako continued to stare emptily at the sky. She wondered when the sky will take her or when the ground will swallow her. She was just so tired of everything now that she didn't want move. "Maybe I should take a nap...just a short nap..." And she was gone again, escaping the real world.

Makoto 'sat' on the bench beside her and copied how she sat, only with his legs slightly open. "You and everyone saved him, but it was just his time... Don't be like that now, Minako. I'm not mad..."

"Mako-chan, I think I'm going crazy..." The blue-haired boy leered at his friend curiously. "I think I've gone so far that I'm starting to hear things."

* * *

"Minako-chan's not answering her phone," Ryoji said as he watched the credits of the girl's favorite show roll.

"That is because she left her phone in her room," Aigis said, while looking for the remote.

"How did you know that?"

"I heard it ring."

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ryoji whined. He furrowed his brows before keeping his phone in his pocket.

"I didn't know you were calling her." Aigis replied. She finally found the remote and handed it to Labrys.

The albino changed the channel to the news where people kept talking about a "Super Alzheimer's" and how many businesses are having a great loss of manpower. Then they would talk about miracles on how some people manage to recover. "I guess the full moon shadows really solve our problem there," said Labrys.

"Yeah," Ken agreed. "Hey I was wondering."

"What is it?"

"What did Mitsuru-san say to Minako-san?"

Labrys turned to the boy. By the way she looked, Ken could tell that the albino was just as curious as him. The questions like "What did she say?", "Why did we left Minako behind last night?", and "What the hell happened?" frequented their minds like an annoyingly catchy tune. Ken was sure that he'd probably be thinking about it for quite a while.

"You guys shouldn't think too much," Shinjiro said flipping through a cooking magazine. ("You are finally doing it in public," Aigis once said, making the male blush.) "You'll never get an answer that way."

"Yeah, yeah," Labrys said.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry this took a while. I was busy stressing over going to school so I couldn't write. But everything's peachy now, I think. Still, updates might not be as frequent as before( if it was ever frequent). Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Megami Tensei Emperatriz: I don't really know what to say because we already talked about it. I'll just repeat, all will be revealed soon.**

**xxRisexx: Thanks for the fav. It wasn't really a shadow that kidnapped her haha. And I've thought about making them siblings, but I can't really picture it well. Plus they can't be for plot stuff. I want to ask though, why do you want them to be siblings?**

**Asahar4: Thanks. So next Arcanas are Hierophant and Lovers. I wanna make fun of that operation so bad.**

**The Female Wild Card: Thank you. I can't believe this story can save math survivors... LOL I'm actually using some of Persona 2 (this game is so serious compared to 3 and 4) as reference. The mask though, I only realized that now. **


	45. Chapter 45

Minako came home with her usual happy-go-lucky facade. This time, she made sure that it as impenetrable as how it once used too; she made sure not a shred of her true emotions would show. But despite of the image she displayed, she still receives anxious gazes from her friends. It made her wonder if perhaps they've already heard of the death on Bunkichi, but she doubted that since it only occurred earlier that day. She's sure that Mitsuko was still at the hospital and that the old woman's niece could not have told them since she didn't even know they existed. _Maybe it's because of what happened last night,_ she thought as she watched the boy across her, Ryoji, fidget at the table with a cup of already-cold-tea in his hands.

"Ryoji," she called him, making the boy flinched. He hastily turned to her with a nervous smile on his face. Once she saw that he was listening, she began to ask a string of questions as gentle as she can. "Is something wrong? Why are you and Aigis all edgy? Did you two fight or something...Did I do something?"

The black-haired boy shook his head and sighed. He traced the rim of his cup with his thumb pensively. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that...I guess I did something really horrible in the past...Because of me, you and Makoto lost your parents...

"I know if apologize to you now," he said with deep solemnity, "it won't bring them back. But still..." He slouched forward, his forehead almost touching the dining table. "I'm sorry." Ryoji remained in that position and waited for her to respond or do something like punish him.

"Ha...Ha." The sound made the boy raised his head. When he looked up, he saw the girl covering her mouth with her hands. Her body shook as she stifled a laugh before finally exploding like a hyena. Ryoji gawked at her like she's grown to heads.

_Why is she laughing?_

"Is that what you two were worried about?" the Wild Card asked while wiping a tear of mirth on her eyes. She beamed at her friend once she was perfectly calm and said, "I'm sure I've forgiven you a long time ago. And I'm sure he did too. Back then, you guys didn't have any control of what you were doing. So what happened back then wasn't yours, or Aigis' fault. Do you understand?"

"No... No I don't understand. I killed them! Aren't you the least bit mad?" By now, Ryoji was panting. He didn't know what came over him to suddenly be so self-loathing and penitent. But he didn't really care, because he always knew that a day like this would one day come - the day where he would receive judgement from his past actions.

"Ryoji," the redhead said softly, "don't be too hard on yourself."

"Like you're the one to talk."

Minako ignored him and continued. "What happened back then...Sure it was sad, but somehow I'm thankful that it happened."

"Why?" he asked, sounding cynical and somewhat hopeless.

"Well..." the closed her eyes thoughtfully for a while. Then she grinned at her friend and said, "If that didn't happen, then I would never have met you and everyone else. So I'm glad...No matter how painful the past was, in the end, something amazing happened."

Teary-eyed, the boy ran to his friend and hugged her. He buried his face on the nook of her friend's neck and tried his best to keep calm. But he couldn't keep his cool and ended up crying like a child. Minako patted the boy's back comfortingly.

"Aigis, I know you're there," Minako said. The mechanical maiden came further down the stairs to reveal her own tear-stained face. "Come here, you." Aigis ran and embraced the girl as well. With Ryoji on her left and Aigis on her right, the Wild Card felt smothered by the arms wrapped around her neck and body. But she didn't mind, because she'd rather be here now than elsewhere.

"Please forgive me, Minako-san," Aigis said, her voice muffled by the girl's clothes.

"It's okay, Aigis. It's not your fault."

_Should I tell them now about Bunkichi-san? S_he buried her face in their arms. She could feel her own tears, hot on her eyes._ Maybe I'll just tell them later._ The three sobbed for a good thirty minutes. During that time, Shinjiro and Ken came down to prepare dinner. The two teens didn't know what to do with their crying friends, so they just awkwardly did their task.

* * *

"Huh?" Ryoji lifted his cup of tea.

"What's wrong?" Minako asked between her sniffles.

"My tea is hot. It's been here for over an hour now."

"Cool. What did you do?"

_Should I say something like "it because our love burns so hard that it affects the physical plane?" _He looked at the girl and saw Aigis still sticking close to the girl. _Minako won't understand it anyway...and I value my life. _"I don't know...Oh well."

* * *

The funeral happened a few days before Showa Day. Somehow, after their waterworks and dinner, Minako was able to break the news to them. She still felt that it was her fault, but sometimes she would imagine hearing Makoto's voice telling her that it wasn't her fault. Sometimes she felt like she'd gone mad. She even considered consulting a doctor, but decided against it since she doesn't really have the time. She spent most of her free time that week, checking up on the Bunkichi's widow and pondering over what Mitsuru told her.

_"If you still insist on withholding information, then I will never forgive you for whatever happens to anyone harmed by this 'force' you speak of."_

The words reverberated in her mind. Even now as she gazed at the newly added headstone in the shrine's cemetery, she could still feel Mitsuru's hot breath on her ears and her cold glare. _I guess she'll never forgive me now._

"Just tell her the truth," a voice whispered to her. "It'll be fine." She felt some pressure on her shoulder, making her eyes go wide. She spun quickly, expecting a certain blue-haired friend of hers to be right behind her. But when she did, all she saw was Mistuko smiling sadly at her.

"Mitsuko-baasan...How can I help you?" The woman took the girl's hand in hers. She gave the girl a kind and warm look.

"Minako-chan," she began, "thank you for all the time you spent comforting me and visiting my love."

"It's no big deal," the girl said lowly.

"Oh no child. It was. Without you and your friends here to support me, and you were also there to visit him and help me take care of him. Without you and you're friends, I'd probably be buried under the ground now. So thank you."

"But Bukinchi-san...I wasn't able to do anything to do anything for him..."

"Dear, I am absolutely sure that you did. If you didn't then I am sure we wouldn't have known your name. It was just his time now because his body was not as strong as before. I guess I'm not really helping much, but always remember dear, my husband and I are grateful to have met a children like you and your friends."

Minako could feel the tears threatening to fall again. But she didn't stop them and allowed them to shamelessly travel down her face. She swiftly enveloped the old woman in her arms and buried her head on the Mitsuko's shoulders. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything. You're the one who needed comforting the most, yet here you are trying to make me feel better. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, sweetie. It's alright. There, there."

After that Mitsuko's niece came. She told Minako that they had to leave because they still have some packing to do - Mitusko was going to leave Iwatodai to live with her niece, to where, Minako never knew. When the two were no longer in sight, the girl gave the stone one last look. "I guess I wasn't able to save you soon enough...But I'm glad that you knew the name of someone you never met. Thank you for saying my name, Bunkichi-san. And have fun there. Tell my parents I said 'hi'."

With that, Minako exited the cemetery. She expected all her friends to went on ahead, but then she saw Ken, trying but failing to do a proper back hip circle. The girl decided not to disturb her friend and discreetly made her way to the bench. She watched him try again, but he ended up hanging backwards. It was then that he noticed the girl.

"Minako-san!" Ken tried to reach for the bar so he can get off. Once he was on his feet, he walked over to her. "I was waiting for you?"

"Why?"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. He sat down beside the girl and sighed. "I wanted to ask you this for a long time now, but I never got the chance...What did Mitsuru-san tell you?"

"Something I expected from the imperious Mitsuru Kirijo," she said nonchalantly. " 'Tell me what you're hiding or face my wrath,' is what I heard, though I'm sure that's not exactly what she said."

"...I see. Are you going to tell her and everyone?" he asked gently.

The girl shook her head and said, "I don't know yet. In the first place, I don't remember the whole truth...What if it's not just my memories? What if I'm just replica of him too? What if I'm not real?" She turned sharply to her friend and pinched his arm so hard that it probably left a bruise.

"Ow, ow. Please let go! Let go!"

She released him. "I'm sorry, I was just testing. I guess I'm real."

"Very real," Ken agreed, nursing his arm. "If you're worried about facing this alone, then please remember that I've got your back. We both know the truth, or part of it. We will tell them together."

"That would be like sentencing you to death. You know how scary Mitsuru-senpai is? Plus, you're shaking; it's obvious you're scared."

Ken raised his hand and scrutinized it. True enough, his hand was cold, sweating and shaking. He gulped before looking back at the girl with all the courage and determination he could muster. "I'll still do it."

Crimson orbs, gazed at brown ones for a while. Despite the fear in his eyes, Minako still saw in there that he won't back down. It made her envious, his determination. And it made her feel bad for always trying to escape, for always thinking of an excuse to not say.

Though it may be true that revealing to them what they know will not do much, their friends still have the right to know. That much, she owes then after causing _so much_ trouble.

"Alright."

* * *

_I must look like a pervert now,_ Makoto thought as _lay_ on the bed - Mitsuru's bed. _What would Junpei say to me now?_

"Is this really necessary?" Mitsuru asked as she watched Yukari brushed Fuuka's hair. It was night; the moon was almost at its peak. The women were in their pajamas, sitting on Mitsuru's grand king-sized bed.

"We're here to make sure that you get your sleep," said Yukari. "You're under a lot of stress senpai. You need to rest every once in a while. If you overwork yourself you'll get sick."

"Still..."

"I don't mean to be blunt senpai, but we can't really do much as long as we don't know anything." Yukari sets the brush down.

"Senpai," Fuuka began. "What if Minako-chan doesn't really know anything? Aren't going a bit too hard on her?"

"I know she's hiding something," Mitsuru stated. "I can feel it. Also, she's said so many things that doesn't make sense."

"I can't argue with you on that," Yukari said. Fuuka nodded. "Now come on, let's go to sleep."

The two did as told. Fukka lied on the middle, Yukari on her left and Mitsuru on her right. Despite the size of the bed, the teal-haired woman could feel her friends snuggle closer to her. She giggled at that. "It's kinda cold. Do you guys wanna move closer?" As an answer they wrapped their arms and legs on her like she was a body pillow.

By this time Makoto was at the foot of the bed, sitting with his legs crossed. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble," he said. He glided his fingers on the blanket and made it warm enough for them to sleep comfortably. After that he left - he disappeared.

"Did you say something, Fuuka?"

"No, senpai."

"Yukari."

"I think I heard a ghost." The brunette held on to her friend tighter.

* * *

It was two days before the start of Golden Week. But somehow the Minako couldn't find it in her to look forward to it. She and Ken fidgeted under the gazes of their friends.

"Are you sure about this?" Ken whispered. Minako nodded.

"What do you want to say?" Teddie inquired. The gears of his brain began concocting something. An image of the two teens in front of him holding hands popped into his mind. "Don't tell me Ken-ken beat Ryoji?!"

"What does that even mean?" Ryoji said.

Instead of answering, Teddie said, "I know it's hard Ryoji, but you have to accept the fact that you lost to Ken."

"What are you talking about Teddie?" The raven-haired boy eyed the blond confusedly.

_He is in denial, _Teddie thought. He placed a hand on Ryoji's back, giving comforting pats. _Poor thing._

Ken cleared his throat to get back their - actually Teddie's - attention. "Minako-san has something to say." He glanced at the girl before sitting beside Labrys.

"You guys..." Minako breathed in and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry. I've been lying to all of you."

* * *

**It's midnight here so this whole chapter probably meh. My brain's just to tired now.**

**Thank you all of you, and to joae12, templeofsyrinx, and Aniki120.**

**xxRisexx: I highly doubt they'll be dating, so don't worry. They're just really good friends, platonic love. This isn't even romance so I'm not sure if anything romantic will happen XD**

**Asahar4: Funny mischief, huh? I've already though of something, but it's not with Yukari, Mitsuru, or Chie though. Maybe I'll make an omake once I feel like it.**

**Megami Tensei Emperatriz: Yep, she has weird powers. Mitsuru doesn't believe her. I'm actually procrastinating now, I really feel like doing my homework.**


	46. Chapter 46

The students dispersed – a sign of the start of lunch break. Most of the students left to eat their lunch elsewhere. Those who were remained in the classroom either didn't bother looking for a place to eat, catching some sleep, or studying. Usually the persona-users of 3-F – if no one did the good deed of making everyone lunch – would decide who buys from the school's store. But this day was different.

Ken left for the student council room just like he did almost every day. But before he did, he kept shooting uneasy looks at his friends. Aigis, who would usually stick to Minako by time the teacher left, kept her distance from the girl. The same for went for Ryoji – after fixing his stuff, he left the room without a word. Shinjiro was still the same, but it was obvious that his mind was somewhere else.

"Mina-chan," Teddie said as eagerly as he could. "Let's go buy lunch for everyone, okay?"

"Okay," Minako said. She followed silently Teddie and Labrys out.

"Where do you think Ryoji-kun went?" Labrys asked. Her voice was louder than usual because they were passing by the bustling corridors.

"I'm not sure…," she said almost too casually. She stared of at the distance, as if thinking of where the raven-haired boy could possibly be. "The rooftop maybe?"

"They're acting weird," Teddie said. "Ryoji and Gakky, I mean."

The albino android snorted. "Whatcha expect, that they'll be all happy and dandy after havin' a bomb thrown to them?"

"...Good point."

"I'm sure they'll be fine soon," Minako said. "I hope."

Labrys sighed. "Ya hope?"

"Yep...So are we buying Ryoji and Shinjiro lunch?"

"Yeah we should," Labrys said.

Their routine is they give the money to the ones who'll buy lunch. Ken usually buys his own whenever he has a meeting. But when he doesn't, he joins his friends and they would eat. There were times that eating lunch together would get really awkward because of what happens in their other life: like Minako's mood swings, being left out of the loop (also by the girl), etc. But no matter how awkward the situation was, they still ate together because being together somehow made them feel a strange sense of security and bliss. Although now, Minako could feel that feeling weakening. She could feel their bonds slowly drifting away.

Minako felt that it was because she kept something from them for such a long time. That she waited too long to tell them the truth. That she didn't trust them enough. That she was too scared of how they'll see her. That she didn't really think about how they would feel. She suddenly felt guilty for being so selfish again. _Wasn't my selfishness that brought us all into this problem? _Minako groaned, feeling the devils dragging her even closer to hell.

"Something wrong, Mina-chan?"

"Nah, I'm just starving."

* * *

_~Approximately 20 hours ago, April 27, 2016~_

"You guys..." Minako breathed in and bowed deeply. "I'm sorry. I've been lying to all of you."

"What do you mean?" Ryoji asked. Confusion was evident on his face.

Before Minako continued, she turned to Labrys. "Be sure to record what I'll say because I don't think I can repeat this."

"The entire dorm is bugged," the mechanical maiden answered, "so you don't need to worry 'bout that."

The Wild Card had the urge to mutter, "I almost forgot about that," but she didn't because it might set her off track. She inhaled deeply again through her nose, and exhaled through her mouth. She joined her hand behind her back to hide her nervous gestures of scratching her palms, or pulling of fingers. "Like I said, I've been lying to all of you. I'm a big fat liar. I've lied so much, that I'm starting to believe that they weren't lies. I've been lyi-"

"Calm down," Shinjiro interrupted. "You're talking too fast. Plus, you've been saying the same thing over and over again; you're just changing the way you said it."

Minako gulped and bit her lip. She stared at the floor, like it was the most interesting in the universe that ever existed. "That force...it's not real. I made it up. And there was no other universe where Makoto died in the accident and I lived. I never became the barrier between Nyx and Erebus. Everything from the past that you think are memories of me - if you ever have those memories - don't even exist...Those were just part of my dream."

"Dream?" Ryoji repeated, perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"After I died, something happened. I don't remember what, but I remember waking up on a hospital bed. At the time, I didn't know that it wasn't my life, that it wasn't my own memories anymore. That that reality was feeding me with cheap replicas of his, altered slightly to make me believe it was real...that it was mine."

"You're not making any sense," Ryoji said, trying to sound as calm as he can. He clenched his fist on his lap. "What about Shinij? I-If you're saying that 'your world' isn't real, then why is he here? I thought he was just dragged here because he didn't die in 'your world'. Don't tell me that he's not real because he's very real to me."

"Senpai is..." Minako said, reverting back to calling the older teen "senpai." Shinjiro noticed this but didn't make any comment. "I don't really know...or maybe I don't remember."

"Is 'I don't know' or 'I don't remember' your way of avoiding the question?" Labrys accused. "Because I feel like you're still hiding something."

"I'm telling you the truth; I really don't know why Shinjiro is here."

The albino still didn't believe her, but she still said "okay" since she wasn't sure if what Minako said was the truth or not. It looked like Minako wasn't lying, but if the girl was able to lie to Mitsuru then that only means that she is a great liar, slash actor.

Labrys glanced at Shinjiro and Ryoji before turning to the girl. "So what's the cause of all this memory loss crap? Were you also lying about someone disappearing when everyone forgets 'bout him or her?"

"Honestly, I wasn't sure about that. All I know or remember is that anyone can disappear at any moment without us even knowing it.

"And about what's happening...It's all my fault. I wished for this. With my powers, I wished for everything to just disappear...It's a surprise that all of you are still here. That you haven't vanished into oblivion yet. I can only say that this was his doing."

"You mean Makoto-san?" Aigis asked. Minako nodded. "How do we stop it?"

"I don't know."

The room was quiet again, so quiet that a needle can be heard if it fell. The tension that hung around them was thick enough to cut with a knife. Minako thought that she was going to have a panic attack if she would have to wait for another second for anything to happen. But Shinjiro stood before that could even happen.

"I need to think about this," he said before going out of the dorm to who-knows-where.

"Shinji..." Minako reached for him, but he swatted her hand away.

"Do you mind leaving me alone for a while?" he pleaded coldly. He didn't wait for a reply and left.

Ryoji stood next and went up to his room. Labrys, with Aigis following close behind her, went to the Command Room, probably to call Mitsuru and get the recording of what just happened. Ken and Minako were the only one left in the room.

The girl sighed and looked up to her friend. "You wanna get some ice cream? I could use some."

Ken stared at her for a while before giving a small smile. "Sure."

* * *

_~Present~_

"Here," Minako handed Shinjiro his Cutlet Sandwich. "Are you alright?"

Shinjiro nodded and took the sandwich. He removed the wrapper and looked out the window. chewing his lunch slowly. Minako stood there for a while, before going out of the classroom to look for Ryoji.

"Minako-san?" a voice called.

"Yes Aigis?"

"You should eat your lunch. I will look for Ryoji-san for you." Minako hesitated before complying. She went back to the classroom and huddled with Teddie and Labrys. When Aigis saw that Minako was devouring her lunch, the blonde headed towards the rooftop - where she suspected Ryojo to be. And true enough, he was there, standing at the far end corner of the rooftop.

"Ryoji-san." The boy turned; surprised that Aigis came to him. "Catch." The blonde threw him his lunch.

"But I didn't give you guys money for this," he said, looking at the sandwich.

"Someone already paid for it."

Ryoji didn't bother asking who because he already had a feeling who. He slid down the floor and ate his food. "Why are you here, Aigis?"

"To give you that," she replied.

"Why are you still here?"

Aigis answered him with a question. "What is wrong Ryoji-san?"

Ryoji strained a smile. He leaned his head on the wall behind him and stared at the sky. "I just never expected that. Minako said memories of her weren't supposed to exist. Does that mean that my memories now, with all you guys isn't meant to be? That all of us shouldn't be having these memories? What if there's more in my memories that didn't really happened?"

Aigis didn't say anything. Ryoji continued. "Then there's Shinji. This must be harder on him because no one even knows if he's the real Shinjiro Aragaki or not. I don't even know if I can accept Minako's explanation…" He sighed and leaned further. "I'm just so confused now."

"So am I," the blonde android said. "But whether this reality is real or not, I will do whatever I can to save as many lives as I can."

"But what if that's pointless? What if nothing can stop this?"

"We were able to stop Nyx."

"At the cost of Makoto's life," Ryoji retorted. "What if this time, someone has to die too?"

Aigis frowned. "It is too early to jump into such conclusion."

"But what if it's too late?"

"Please stop being so pessimistic Ryoji-san."

The black-haired boy chuckled, knowing the girl was having a hard time thinking of a proper answer. "Alright."

He finished his sandwich and returned to the classroom with Aigis. Along the way, murmurs from the female students circulated about the two dating. It irked Aigis so much that she threw Teddie out the window the moment he asked why she was with Ryoji.

* * *

Ken silently rejoiced after he finally finished reviewing all the requests and proposals. _I can finally go home! _He grabbed his bag, locked the room, and left for home. On his walk to the dorm, his stomach growled viciously. "I'm hungry..." He veered to the direction of Iwatodai Strip Mall and sent a message to Teddie, saying he'll eat dinner out.

_Sushi, Ramen, or Burgers...? _He paced around the ground floor as he pondered on what he should eat. When he saw a familiar pony-tailed male enter a store, he was finally able to make a decision. "Sushi it is." He ran to Wakatsu and looked for his friend.

_There he is,_ he thought. It seems that the older male was still thinking of what he should eat.

"Why not the sweet-and-sour pork," Ken suggested, walking up to him.

Shinjiro glanced at him before nodding. "Make sure you eat everything," he said. He was well aware how Ken would pick out bell peppers and other vegetables that taste weird to him, that had a texture to hard for him to chew or swallow, etc.

Ken groaned and unwillingly agreed. "So who's gonna order?"

"I'll do it, so you sit down."

"Okay, thanks." Ken sat down by his usual spot by the window and slumped on the table. He glanced over to his friend and watched him walk over to their table, tray in hand.

"Here."

"Thank you." The brunet took his chopsticks and poked the red vegetable. He grimaced at the sight of it. If he were alone, he wouldn't eat it. But Shinjiro was there watching him like a hawk. If Ken even dared to push it towards the end of his plate, he knew he'd never hear the end of it. To escape his early demise due to "food poisoning," Ken blurted out the first thing that popped into his head.

"About what Minako-san said..." Ken saw Shinjiro flinch. If we wasn't paying attention he would've missed it. "How are you taking it?"

"There's no use thinking about it," Shinjiro answered stoically. "So I'm not who I think I am? So what if I'm someone's imaginary friend? So what if I'm whatever crap I am? What I am doesn't define who I am."

_So cool..._ Ken thought. "You're not mad that she lied to you?"

"Not really, I've always known she was lying, I just didn't expect this...If she doesn't know how to stop what she did, then we might just be wasting our time climbing the tower and fighting all those shadows. But then again we maybe we aren't."

"Don't you think that we're dancing with death doing this?" Ken asked, setting his bowl down.

"Maybe, but you've seen what happens after the full moon right?"

"Yeah..."

"And things like this have been happening before we even came."

"How did you know that?"

At this, Shinjiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Hard to explain. Wherever I came from, it's been happening there for a while."

"You mean the one we thought was Minako-san's world?"

"Yep." When Ken spoke no more, Shinjiro returned to his meal. "Now go and eat before your food gets cold. Make sure you eat _everything._"

The younger teen grimaced again. _I guess there's no escaping it._ He sighed and decided to eat all the bell pepper in one go so that the whole ordeal was over. But when he looked down at his bowl, they were gone. "Strange."

"What?"

"The bell peppers are gone."

Shinjiro suddenly scowled. "You threw it didn't you."

"No I didn't."

The older male grabbed his bowl. "You sly little..."

"I swear, Shinjiro-san!" Ken tried to prove that he didn't, but Shinjiro didn't seem to listen to him and was busy polishing his bowl.

"I think something happened to our dinner," Shinjiro said glaring at his now empty bowl. "There's less pork in my share..."

"Could this be another effect of Minako-san's wish?" Ken said jokingly.

"I ain't doubting that one bit."

* * *

"Welcome back!" Teddie greeted. He was on the sofa, watching TV with Ryoji and Aigis.

"We're home," Shinjiro patted Koromaru. "Hey."

"Where's Labrys and Minako-san?" Ken asked.

"Mitchan picked them up from school," Teddie answered, looking worried. "I hope Mina-chan will be okay."

"She'll be fine," Ryoji said nonchalantly.

* * *

Mitsuru's silence was terrifying, that was what Minako thought during their ride back to the dorm. Though she was already far form her, she could still feel the chill from the look in the redhead's piercing eyes. Minako was thankful that Mitsuru didn't ask much, but it was still a nerve-racking moment.

"Congratulations on surviving that," Labrys said.

"Thanks, but my hands are still sweaty and shivering."

"You'll get through it." Labrys patted the Wild Card's back comfortingly before turning to the window.

"Hey Labrys."

"Yeah?" She turned to the girl and saw her grinning at her. "What are you smiling about?"

"Even when Mitsuru-senpai told to go back to the car, you didn't and you helped me talk to her...So thanks. It really means a lot to me."

Labrys was speechless for a while. Then she beamed and said, "You're welcome pal."

* * *

**Sorry this took a while. I had homework and then I got sick for a couple of days**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Please review.**

**Thank you to all of you and to omuretto.**

**Rittie: So I guess we talked about this. I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply anymore. I fell asleep and forgot the other day. I just remembered now.**

**Megami Tensei Emperatriz: It's actually "truth" but don't worry. I also get those moments most of the times. Since all Mitsuru did was watch the video and asked questions that have already been asked before, I skipped the entire conversation with her.**

**Emillia Kartika: Yup, always... Why cry? Is it bad?**


	47. Chapter 47

Almost a week ago, Makoto pushed Minako off the bench. Only a few hours after that, he was able to leave a mark on the physical plane via a cup of tea. Only minutes after that cup magic, he was able to control his tangibility. And only seconds after that, he felt his stomach growl in hunger.

I_ forgot how good this was,_ Makoto thought as he chewed on the leftover takoyaki that a child left on the table. There hasn't been a minute since the child ran off, leaving behind three balls of food, when Makoto pounced at and devoured them. He didn't bother if people saw the takoyaki floating in thin air and then vanishing without a trace; he didn't bother if the child was coming back. He was hungry. That was one of the many things in his mind since the day he warmed Ryoji's cup of tea. Makoto felt like it has been years since he last ate, which was true. For the past few days, the blue-haired boy has been scavenging food. Occasionally he would take a "bite" from his friends' food when hope of finding a meal was next to none. He made sure not to take too much from his them, but there were just some times that he couldn't control his hunger from rampaging at the sight of a meal. _"I'm sorry," _he would say sincerely with his ever monotonous tone when he took too much.

_"That was good," _he said sadly as he stared at the empty paper container. _What do I do now? _He had already thought of trying to contact his friends, to tell them how to solve everything. But every time he does, no one could hear him. He tried to write the message, but whenever that happens, he finds himself hesitating. The key to solving everything comes with a price that he just can't afford. Sure Makoto wants to keep his friends - and maybe even the whole world - safe, but the fear of losing _something_ important to him keeps pushing him back. He knew better than to give in, but he dreads the day all this will be over - when the world is safe and the _thing_ he holds dear is gone.

_What do I do...? What should I do? _he sighed. _Either way, they're already doing a good job with this...They don't need me telling them what to do..._

Makoto bit his lip, wondering if it would bleed if he did it hard enough. He wanted all of this to be over, but at the same time he didn't. He thought that he has changed, that he has matured since Shinjiro's death, but somehow he felt like his old self again - the him that wanted things to remain as they are in his little world. He felt like he was joining SEES all over again, but this time more alone than his ever been then. More lonely. Maybe even empty. _I shouldn't be so pessimistic; I wouldn't want to infect Minako any further..._

"I'm sorry you had to do that alone."

_Huh? Is that Amada?_ Makoto turned to the source and saw Ken and Minako walking Koromaru. Makoto couldn't help but to smile when he saw the crimson-eyed girl acting like how she used to - when they were in junior high. She ambled in her child-like way to look taller, and was dressed in the way typica,l twelve-year-old Minako would: baggy shorts reaching below her knees, a two-sizes-too-big hoodie over her loose shirt, a beanie, and sneakers. The only difference was that her barrettes were attached on her beanie this time in the same XXII fashion. If it wasn't for her long hair on her shoulders, she would've been mistaken for a young boy.

"It's alright, Labrys was with me. And it's best that everyone thinks that you've only found out recently."

"I think Labrys and the others know that already."

"No, Labrys asked me yesterday if you already knew. I just told her that you only found out when we were on the way back from the funeral."

"I see...By the way, why are you dressed like that?"

"Do I have to dress like a pansy all the time?" Minako suddenly whined. "Anyway, I still have that ¥1,000,000...Well it's not really a million anymore, but it's still a lot. I bought these shorts with it. The rest of these clothes are Elizabeth's donation."

"Wait, you don't like how you usually dress?"

"It's not that, it's just that it's hard to move with those clothes...and I'm more used to wearing clothes like this. Besides, I'd rather look like a boy than to die of hypothermia from wearing a skirt, or to be attacked by another mob of raging, hormonal women." Minako cast a wary glance around before scowling at Ken. "Maybe covering your face is safer," she muttered before looking away. "Or maybe I should tuck my hair in?"

"I don't think anyone's gonna ambush us today," Ken said.

"Are you kidding me? This place used to be one of the territories of Akihiko-senpai fangirls. Though it didn't really happen, the stares of those beasts felt so real and enough to kill. That's why I'm not safe walking with you parading that face of yours." She took of her black beanie - removing the hair clips and putting them in her hoodie's pocket - and motioned for Ken to bend. Once he was on her level, she placed the beanie on his head and pulled it down until it was nearly covering his eyes. Then she grabbed his hood and pulled it to make sure that it was concealing a great deal of Ken's face. "For the sake of my life, _please_, don't remove that or pull back your hood."

Ken stood back straight and adjusted his hood and the hat. "Okay?"

"Swear to me," she said seriously with authority. Authority that Ken and Makoto unknowingly agreed could be on par with Misturu's.

The student council president gulped before nodding. "I swear."

"Good."

Makoto chuckled at his friend's actions. _I guess she's still the same._ "Honestly," Minako continued nonchalantly, "sometimes I don't understand the female species. Why do they paint nail? Why do they wear high heels? Why put makeup? Why do I have to wait for an eternity just so I can get my turn to use the lady's room on malls?!"

"Minako-san, are you really a girl?"

The girl raised a brow. "What do you mean by that?"

Ken let out a nervous laugh. "Nevermind."

"The truth is, if it wasn't for my aunt, Makoto, and imaginary Yukari, I would look like this every day."

"Makoto-san?"

"Yup, him. Did you know that he knows more about being a girl than me?"

"Are you saying he likes guys more?"

"Nah, that's not what I meant. Makoto picked up some things because he grew up with so many women around him."

"Maybe that's why he had so many girlfriends, because he knows a lot about them."

Minako stopped and blinked. "...Wait, what? He had many girlfriends?"

"I'm not really sure if they were his girlfriends, but I saw him sometimes hanging around with different girls. There were also some times when Junpei-san dragged Sanada-san and I to stalk him."

The girl giggled at the capped-male's stalking tendencies. "That's Junpei for you. Though I never thought of someone who looks girlier than me can be a playboy." Makoto could feel his eyes twitch at their conversation. He didn't know which bothered more: that he was called a girly or that he was called a playboy.

"They might just be his friends."

Minako shrugged. "Who knows...? At least he's improved." The girl smiled fondly. She remembered how her aloof her blue-haired friend was. She recalled how he used to give her the cold shoulder during the start of the first year of their junior high. She had to cry just to make him her friend. _Good times..._

Then her smile melted into a frown. "Now back to reality. What do I do know, Ken-kun? Ryoji and Shinji still aren't talking to me."

"Just give them time, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." The sulking female wild card walked up to Koromaru and knelt. "Don't tell this to anyone, alright Koro-chan? This would be our secret." The dog barked, making the brooding girl grin. "Good boy. Now let's go to Octopia!"

The girl and dog ran to the stand, leaving the boy behind in amazement. Just a moment ago, his friend was afraid for her life, then she turned all hopeless because of her two friends, now she looked so happy and spirited. "Her love for food is immeasurable."

* * *

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Minako muttered darkly.

Ken could feel a menacing aura seeping out of the girl. He inched away from the girl before asking her, "W-what's wrong?"

"The takoyaki I ate is short by two. I just know it."

"Maybe the cook made a mistake?"

The crimson-eyed girl shook her head. "It's not her. My eyes tell me that there was eight after I gave Koro-chan his share. But my stomach tells me I only ate six."

"Then maybe you gave Koromaru four instead of two."

Minako glanced at the dog who looked up at her innocently. The girl turned to the dog with an accusing glare, causing him to whimper. Then she quickly smiled at the dog and stroked his head. "It's okay Koro-chan, my bad."

The brunet paled at what just happened. For a moment, he felt like the ground shook, and the atmosphere went down a few degrees.

_"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Koromaru," _Makoto said. _"I just don't know when's the next time I'll be able to eat."_

* * *

"What can you say about it?" Mitsuru asked Yu and Naoto after she clicked paused. Right now, Mitsuru sat behind her black desk, while the two sat across each other on the two sofas in front of Mitsuru's desk. They just watched the recording of Minako spilling her guts to her dorm mates. For the time being, she could only show it to the two because they were the only ones who were free, and she needed their opinion on it before doing anything else. "It doesn't really seem plausible, and is barely substantial."

"True," Naoto said, "but it doesn't seem like she's lying. Still there's something bothering me. If she did this, couldn't she just undo it?"

"I think she can't just use her powers to reverse her 'wish'," Mitsuru answered. "If she could, she would've done it a long time ago. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless, she doesn't want to do it just yet," Yu said.

Mitsuru said. "That is possible. But then again, I doubt could bear people suffering. After all, she did live in this world once, be it real or not; she probably has people she cares about in this world too. I doubt that she could bear that to happen to the people she loves."

"That aside," Naoto said, "now that Minako-san spilled the beans, or at least some of them, we now know that no one knows how we can stop everything from disappearing. Though defeating the full moon shadows does help some people remember what they've forgotten, this tactic might backfire - just like what happened seven years ago with SEES."

"Well what are we supposed to do then?" the Wild Card asked. "Defeating those shadows is the only way we can see some progress. What if we were supposed to do the same thing they did seven years ago?"

Mitsuru eyed the gray-haired male curiously. "Where are you getting at Narukami?"

"Fuuka-san went missing for ten days, the same thing happened before, right? Not only that, but the girls who were found outside the gates of Gekkou High are the same girl that were found there not long ago, during Fuuka-san's latest disappearance. Then what happened during the Empress and the Emperor, the shadows appeared at the entrance.

"Now what I'm saying here is, what if the tower is reenacting what happened seven years ago? And what if just like the Apathy Syndrome, we could stop it once we defeated all the full moon shadows?"

"But what about Nyx?" Naoto retorted. "If this indeed is like before, then whose life will be sacrificed?"

"It's possible that it will be Arisato," Mitsuru said. She sighed on her intertwined fingers and closed her eyes to calm the storm of information in her mind. "But we can't just jump to conclusions. For now, all we can do is continue what we're doing. At least with that we can get something done."

* * *

_How the hell did I get here?_ Shinjiro asked himself as he stared at the police station. Makoto stood behind Shinjiro and pushed him forward, causing the pony-tailed male to stumble forward. Shinjiro looked behind him to see who pushed him, but there was no one - who he can see - behind him. "What the hell was that?"

"Shinji?" The teen flinched and turned towards the source of the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Aki...Yo."

"Yeah...hi?" Akihiko loosened his necktie. "I'm on a break, wanna go somewhere?"

"Sure..."

"Where to?"

"Hagakure," the biologically younger of the two immediately answered. Akihiko gave him a look that said "Really?" Shinjiro answered back with a shrug. "C'mon, let's go." He led the way and Akihiko followed close behind.

"So what were you doing back there?" the silver-haired man asked, pointing back at the station.

"Nothing. I just happen to pass by." They walked together silently. From time to time, Shinjiro would glance at his friend. He would remember that he might not even be the Shinjiro Aragaki that Akihiko grew up with. That he was just a stranger with someone else's memories. _What if we weren't really friends? _he wondered. He gave one last glance at his friend before returning his attention to the road. _How will this blockhead react if he knew?_

_"Sanada-san will continue to be a blockhead if he knew, Aragaki-san,"_ Makoto said.

"Hey Aki?"

"What?"

"Let's race. Winner pays for the loser's meal."

"Why are you suddenly challenging me?"

" 'cause I know I'll win now that your old."

The insult wasn't even that good, but it fired Akihiko up. "You're on!" The competition concluded with Akihiko losing after bumping a girl, who happened to be one of his fangirls back in high school.

_Minako was right, _the blue-haired boy said.

* * *

_"Come here, Minako," called the girl's aunt. "I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it auntie?" asked seven-year-old Minako._

_"Starting next week, you're going to be living with your grandparents."_

_Minako suddenly felt the urge to tear up, but she forced them in. "I understand." Her older cousin is sick. Not only that, but his medicines are so expensive that Minako's aunt, a widow, had to take five jobs to support them. From the very beginning Minako knew that it would come to this. But before that, she knew that a wish would happen._

_"I wish my son was cured," was what Minako heard a few weeks ago. And just right after that, the doctor called saying someone could treat her cousin overseas. Along with that, Minako's aunt got a promotion on her main job and got reassigned to where her son can be treated. The catch was, Minako couldn't come for a long list of reason – mainly her aunt couldn't buy the child a ticket, and couldn't support Minako even with the new salary she'll earn plus the others jobs she might take._

_"Thank you Minako," the woman said sincerely and embraced the child._

_If only I could cure him myself, Minako thought sadly, hugging her aunt back._

* * *

**College is hard if you don't know what they're talking about. I feel so dumb during lectures that I just want to lock myself in my room and read and sleep all day. Maybe eat in between. Sometimes I want my life to be like Last Game (manga). Anyway, happy holiday to some people out there.**

**Thank you everyone, and to CrimsonRabbit00 and AnimeMangaLover35.**

**Rittie: It will be revealed sometime in the future (lol not sure when).**

**Guest: I still haven't searched that song. I'll look it up.**

**Megami Tensei Emperatriz: I forgot Shinjiro has fangirls. It sucks that he woke up, but the girl (supposed they got together) dies. Honestly, the whole game I was crying over how tragic Ryoji's Social Link was if you don't friend zone him.**


	48. Chapter 48

_A__ human-like, __white, faceless figure stood in the middle of the dark room. Its knees shook as if something heavy was weighing it down. And it whimpered as it struggled to return the grip of the one who stood beside it - a boy._

_"I will not let go," the figure reminded itself monotonously. "I will hold on until you no longer need me. Until you decide to set me free."_

_The boy could only stare at it in response. He was holding on to the figure just as hard as it does to him. He was holding on tight so it won't go away, so that it won't disappear. He wondered why he didn't wasn't to let go. He wondered why he felt so attached to the figure when he can't remember who the figure was. He wondered why he still insisted on keeping the figure by his side. He wondered why the figure why the figure won't stop shuddering. He wondered if the figure was in pain. He wondered about many things but he didn't do anything to get any of the answers. The boy didn't want to find out because he was afraid that the answers would cost him his only companion. He was afraid to be alone in this darkness._

_"You will never leave me," the boy said almost authoritatively. "You will be with me...even when you die, you will never leave me."_

_"I will be with you forever," was the figure's response. Somehow, this made the boy feel guilty. But a voice inside him, a voice not his, told him that he was doing the right thing. That boy should keep this faceless being in his hands because this thing was his to keep, his doll. This made him forget even more the guilt that he felt and what the figure really is._

_"Promise?"_

_"As you wish, I promise."_

_Inside his head, a voice proudly told him that he did a good job. But strangely, he didn't think he did something good. He felt like he did the exact opposite of it._

* * *

Makoto jolted with a start. He tried to calm his erratic breathing as he wiped the sweat on his forehead. _I dozed off?_

He glanced around him and noticed that he was sitting on one of the dorm's sofas. He wasn't sure what time it was, but seeing how dark it is, it was still too early for anyone to be up. He sighed and thought of what he should do now. He didn't feel like sleeping because he never wanted to see _that_ dream again. For the numerous times he had seen it, it had never failed to give him the feeling of immense guilt. At first, he never knew why he felt that way. But after everything that happened, he had an idea why.

_"Hate me...please. Hate me so much that you'd wish I never came to your life, that I never existed." _These words echoed in his mind to make sure that he won't ever forget again. To make him remember of what he should've done but he didn't.

At that time, he never understood why Minako said that. Back then, it always confused him why she suddenly stabbed him in the back after gaining his trust and friendship. But at one point of his life, when it was already too late, it was finally clear to him. She needed him to sever their bond so that she could leave peacefully. But he never gave it to her at the right time, and now he can barely do anything to make things go back to the way they used to be. He could only watch as his friends fight their way and as they try to speculate the outcome of defeating every opponent on their way. He could only watch them fight without knowing what they would lose. Makoto felt his mood plummet further down as his thoughts grew more negative by the second. Self-loathing, regret, and shame made his shoulders heavier. _I have to think of another solution for this,_ he thought. But when he tried, nothing successful came to mind. They all end up into one big failure where either the earth exploded like a bomb or disappeared like money in a wallet.

Makoto sighed again and decided to examine the fridge; his insatiable hunger has surfaced again. He was only a step further from the fridge when he felt something bumping his leg. He ignored it and opened the fridge. He felt it again. The blue-haired boy looked down and saw Koromaru excitedly wagging his tail. Makoto thought at first that the dog saw him, but then he dismissed it, thinking that it was just one of the tantalizing effects of the treasure box called refrigerator. He returned to the fridge. "What should I borrow?"

Koromaru barked. Makoto instantly flinched. He knelt and thought of what he should do to keep the dog silent. Once his knees reached the floor the dog pounced at him and barked again. "Koromaru, please be quiet!" he whispered desperately. He tried to get a hold on the dog when he realized something. "You can see me?" Koromaru licked him, as if answering his question. "No way..." He stroked the dog's head with an incredulous look on his face before embracing the dog. He pulled away and smiled.

"Paw," he said sticking his hand out. Koromaru place his paw on the Makoto's hand, making the boy grin wider. He ruffled the dog's head again. "Good boy!" Koromaru barked and barked, while Makoto chuckled goofily. For a moment the boy forgot about what time it was until he heard footsteps coming from the stairs. He quickly pondered whether he should hide or not, but before he could decide, the person was already walking their way.

"Koromaru-san?" It was Aigis. Koromaru turned towards the blonde maiden, tail still wagging. Makoto, on the other hand, stopped breathing as she came closer to where he and the dog were. When she was a few feet away from them, Makoto noticed that her eyes were wide.

_Can she see me?_ he mentally asked with hope. He stood up and gulped. He took a deep breath and said, with slight desperation, "Aigis."

Aigis gasped. The blue-haired boy found himself grinning and running towards her. The android slowly paced closer as well. But when, Makoto stopped, Aigis slipped past through him. "Koromaru-san, how did you open the refrigerator?" Koromaru said something that made Aigis smile ruefully. "What are you saying? Makoto-san is not here."

Koromaru turned around, but there was nothing behind him except of an open fridge. The dog's ears drooped, and then he whined. Aigis crouched and stroked the dog's head. "You must have had a dream about him," she said gently. "...I miss him too." Aigis gave the dog one last pat before closing the fridge. "There is still four more hours before everyone wakes. Would you like to stay with me in my room, Koromaru-san?" The dog barked yes and they went upstairs, leaving Makoto standing there with a disheartened look on his face.

Makoto's shoulders drooped. He glanced at the fridge then turned away because he lost his appetite. The boy slowly strode to the window to view the moon. "What's happening to me?"

And then he disappeared.

* * *

Normal people - or normal persona-users - would say that the tower's entrance is eerily quiet. But Makoto knew otherwise. He heard overlapping voices of the past, each of them asking for something to be granted. "So this is what you hear every day," Makoto muttered, thinking of his auburn-haired friend. "No wonder you wanted those headphones so badly..."

Beside the stairs, further on its left side, is a small, brown, wooden door. He slowly turned the knob and went in the white room. When he closed the door, the voices ceased.

There was a tug on his sleeve. He turned around and smiled at the child he saw behind him. "Mako-chan," a child's voice said. "Why are you here?"

"I have nothing to do," he replied, walking away from the door. After the incident with Koromaru and Aigis, the boy decided to go far away from the dorm to relieve his slightly crushed heart. Though he hasn't sure if this would make him feel any better, he still went knowing there was _someone_ there that he could talk to.

The girl followed him and pouted. "You're wasting time you know."

"No I'm not. Our friends are doing a good job with fixing things."

"I'm not talking about that." The girl, six-year-old Minako plopped down the floor. Once her back touched the cold surface, their surroundings changed to an open field under the night sky. "Cut ties with me as soon as possible," the girl said, sounding more mature than she looked. "And think of another way to fix things. I know you can do it."

"I can't just sever our bond," Makoto said. He lied down beside the girl and stared at the stars scattered on the sky. "I know you know that. If I did that, then you'll..." The boy found it hard to continue.

"Yeah that, and then there will still be some loose ends that you guys - well probably you - will have to fix." The girl raised her arms to emphasize, "A whole lot of loose ends." She let her hands fall to her chest. "But won't it be best that way? The tower will disappear and you won't have to worry about people losing their memories."

"It's hard to take you seriously when you're a kid."

The girl scoffed. "It's hard to talk to you when you aren't listening."

Makoto chuckled before rolling to his side, his back facing the girl. His smile fell. No words were said for a moment as the boy tried to imagine what it would be like if he took the girl's suggestion. Once he had enough, he broke the silence. "No matter how tempting it sounds, I won't do it. If I did, Aragaki and Ryoji will_ also_ have to leave you know. Do you really want to do that to them?"

"Of course I know that...but what's a little sacrifice for everyone's sake?" the child asked softly. "Forget about me and just do it."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. It only hurts now, but soon after you do it, you'll forget and you won't even remember what happened."

"...I still can't."

The girl groaned and got up. She glared at the teen beside her and threw herself at him, making the boy wince. "I can't...breathe."

"Eventually you'll have to do it you know," the girl snapped. She pulled away and sat with her legs outstretched, and her hands touching the ground behind her back. "Better do it now before something goes wrong, or before the other _me _decides to do things her way."

"I'll do it when the time is right. For now, please just live for me, okay? You, Ryoji, and Aragak, the three of you deserve another chance to live."

"So do you."

The two gazed until the wind lulled them to sleep. When Makoto woke up, he was lying on the white floor of the white room. The young Minako was gone and he wondered if she will ever come back.

* * *

"Teddie, what am I going to do?" Minako asked in misery. Her body was slumped over the cafe's table, her cheek touching the questionably-clean surface. "Golden Week is almost over and Ryoji and Shinji still won't talk to me."

"I'm beary hurt Mina-chan," the blond said in mock hurt. "We're finally on a date and you still insist of talking about those two dumb guys."

"Date?" The girl said, confused.

"Nevermind." He already expected that as her response. And he already knew it wasn't a date the moment he saw her wearing those boyish clothes. Still, it made Teddie elated to be out with his friend, he could only hope that he could hang out with them now. But he knew that he can't always be with them and vice versa. He knew that there are times that they simply need space from each other. "Just let them be," he said.

Their order came. Despite the chilly weather, the two both got chocolate milkshake to satisfy their stomach.

"For how long."

Teddie shrugged. "Beary long?" He took a sip as he waited for the girl to reply. He flinched when the girl started dragging her face all over the table. When she stopped, she grabbed her milkshake and sat like a normal person. Teddie stared at girl's red forehead as she sucked almost half of her milkshake.

"I hope they're fine."

"Don't worry, they're probably fine."

The two enjoyed their milkshake for the rest of the time. Minako did her best to not drink too much so she could savor the delectable sweetness of the chocolate. When hers was nearly empty, her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Minako," it was Elizabeth. "There is something we wish to discuss with you. Will you please come here immediately?"

"Okay, I'll be there." She hang up and glanced at Teddie. "I have somewhere to go. Do you mind if I leave first?" The boy nodded. Minako emptied her glass before getting up and waving goodbye to her friend.

"She didn't even say where she was going..." He finished his milkshake, and when he got out he caught a whiff of a familiar sent. He surveyed the mall and saw a woman with black, beautiful and silky hair. He ran too her and glomped her.

"YUKI-CHAN!"

"Teddie! Ow, hey let go."

* * *

"How did this get here?" Minaoko asked Elizabeth. They were in the tower, and in front of them is a wooden door.

"After the defeat of the Emperor and the Empress, a strange power swirled within the tower. Now all that power is in this room. Along with it, I can sense _him_ strongly behind this door."

"He's here," Minako whispered incredulously.

"Why don't we open this door and find out?"

"We might get attacked," the auburn-haired girl said.

"This door was recently opened and nothing life threatening occurred."

Minako stared at the gorgeous woman before turning to the door. Part of her was curious to see what's on the other side. And another is scared of what she might or might not see. _But being afraid won't do me anything,_ she thought. She grabbed the knob and turned it. She was barely inside when her body froze and met the white floor.

* * *

_"I'm dead…?"_

_"Mina-"_

_"All of them...from Port Island...they were never my friends? Do they even now that I exist?"_

_"I'm sorry…"_

_..._

_"Wipe away all your memories to make the pain disappear. Erase that world so that it will never ever happen to you again."_

_"Minako-"_

_"You know, I just remembered something…I can also make my own dreams come true."_

_"No, you can't. Minako, listen to me. Think carefully of what will happen if you grant your wish. I know you understand what I mean. Come on."_

_"Don't listen to him, it's his fault. He is the reason this whole thing started."_

_"Makoto...? It's his fault?"_

_"Minako, I know it's my fault, but please don't listen to him! You can't!"_

_"Can you shut up…It's my turn to make a wish now. And what I want is for everything to disappear."_

_..._

_"Don't worry, we can still fix this."_

_"Just let me go."_

* * *

"She's waking up," Minako heard a voice say while she groaned. She squinted and let her eyes adjust to the bright light above her. When her eyes got used to the room's lighting she realized that she was inside the dorm and that Elizabeth was staring at her anxiously. "Are you alright?" the woman asked.

"What happened?"

"You suddenly lost consciousness so I carried you here." Elizabeth glanced around the lounge, and then looked back at the girl. "How are you feeling?"

Minako blinked, then she sat up and placed a hand on her forehead. "I've had this dream before. Turns out that I was actually remembering something..."

"Is it true?" Elizabeth asked. The auburn-haired girl nodded. The woman knelt and peered at the girl's face. Her eyes widened when she saw the usual light in those vibrant, crimson eyes was gone. "Minako?"

The doors burst open to reveal Aigis with Ryoji and Shinjiro in tow. "Minako-san," the blonde android said, "Are you alright?" Minako nodded.

Elizabeth tapped Aigis. The two moved away to talk, leaving the three alone.

"Where are the others?" Minako asked.

"They're at Hagakure," Ryoji said. He realized that it was the first time he said something to her after a while. "Yukiko-san came back from Inaba you see."

"Ah..."

Shinjiro and Ryoji stood awkwardly in front of the dazed girl. They didn't know when she'll move and they didn't expect her to do anything at any moment; that is why it surprised them when the girl suddenly stood and hugged them. They have to bend down because her arms her on their shoulders.

"Hey you," Shinjiro began with mild irritation and embarrassment from the sudden physical contact. But the feeling subsided when he realized the girl was crying. "Hey..."

"I'm sorry you guys...I'll fix this. I promise." After crying for ten minutes, the girl fell asleep with her arms still on the two's shoulders. Aigis took the girl from them and carried Minako to her room.

* * *

**Happy New Year guys! Sorry for the late update. I'm just undergoing some kind of a phase and I can't guarantee that I can update as frequently as before. Don't worry - if you are worrying - I'm not planning on leaving this.**

**Anyway thank you readers. And to ****Rittie, ****Megami Tensei Emperatriz, Asahar4, and SenpaiNoticedMeXD for the reviews. I'm sorry I can't respond.**


End file.
